The Egg N' Key!
by Lee love KH forever
Summary: When the humpty lock becomes the next big keyhole.It will call the help of unlikely heros from two stories to fight together and save the all the worlds together. Can Amu and Sora battle the heartless? Will Axel be able to see Roxas? Can Leon stand Yaya?
1. Chapter 1

**The Egg N' Key! **

** Chapter 1 A New Mission Begins! **

Everything was the same as usual. Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeating heartless and locking all the world's keyholes. They made pretty good process so far; but their was still more worlds to lock, and they still needed to find Riku and the King. Sora knew he had to hurry. He promised Kairi, he and Riku would return safely to the island. He promised.

They just finished locking Agrabah's keyhole again and were just about to get on board the gummi ship.

"Where do suppose Riku and the King are now?" Sora asked before hoping on board the gummi ship.

"Who knows! Now jump on and let's get going! I'm not laying eggs ya know!" Donald quacked.

Sora hopped onto in the gummi ship, "Alright, jeez you sound like that guy from Twig- light Town." Donald grabbed the wheel and was about to go till…..

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" A voice shouted. The window of the gummi ship then showed the face of Master Yen Sid. "Stop what your doing!"

"Why what's wrong?" Donald asked.

Master Yen Sid stared at them, "Something urgent has come up."

"Does it have to do with Riku or the King? Sora asked.

Master Yen Sid answered, "No. Far worse."

"Than what is it? Hyuck." Goofy asked.

Yen Sid began, "You see I've been studying the keyholes very carefully. There is one keyhole that I found that has a unique power. I know it was safe and locked up. Till just now I was checking the other universes with my glass bulb, when I saw a girl containing the keyhole."

"What do you mean? How does she have the keyhole? Is it inside her?" Sora asked.

Yen Sid answered, "No that's preposterous! The keyhole is in a locket and she is carrying the locket!"

"Do you have any information on her?" Sora asked.

"Why yes I do." Yen Sid replied. A screen of a girl popped up with information about her. Her birthday, age, sibling, etc. "Her name is Amu Hinamori and she goes to Seiyo Elementary." Sora studied the girl. She had pink hair and Goth clothes.

"So what do you want us to do?" Sora asked.

"Go grab the lock and put it somewhere where no one will be able to find it." Yen Sid answered.

"Roger." Goofy replied. Yen Sid came off the screen.

"So how do we go to this Amu girl?" Donald asked. A big circle with pink light beamed out of no where in front of the gummi ship.

"I'm taking it, we go in there." Sora said. Donald then steered the ship in the pink light. Sora thought, "Here we come Amu."


	2. The Girl Named Amu!

Hi there people! This is Lee Loves KH Forever speaking! So all u were probably like "huh?" on the last chapter. But now all those questions will be answered! So keep reading! :) Ps. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Shugo Chara, I just love them both.

**Chapter 2 The Girl Named Amu! **

Amu Hinamori was strolling down the night streets heading home as usual. "That test was awesome! You passed it with no problem! Desu." Su smiled.

"Go Go Amu-Chan!" Ran cheered.

Amu gave a bragging smile, "Sure did. Didn't I!"

"You could have done better." Miki replied.

"Not helping." Amu frowned. They moved on.

Amu came to her room and immediately plopped on her bed. Amu threw her pillow up into the air, and then landed back on her face. She mumbled, "It's been such a long day. I'm sure just a little nap will do…" Amu fell asleep as the three guardian charas smiled.

"Amu-Chan's so tired she's sleeping in her school uniform." Ran smiled, then giving a humongous yawn. Ran and Miki went straight to their eggs on the desk and fell asleep.

Su turned off the light and went to her egg too. Before closing the egg she said, "Good Night Amu-Chan. Who knows what might happen tomorrow…"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy opened their eyes. The pink light was gone and they were in a night sky. "Uhhhh…..where are we?" Goofy asked. Sora looked down the ship. There was a house below them.

Sora answered, "I think were at her house."

"Well how do we get in there?" Donald complained. Sora grabbed the emergency rope and opened the ship's door. He then tied the rope to the ship and let the rest fall down outside.

"We'll slide down." Sora replied. Sora went first, then Goofy.

Donald was about to get on the rope when Chip shouted, "Good Luck!" Chip and Dale then pushed Donald, while laughing. Donald landed on a porch where Sora and Goofy were standing.

"Donald be more careful! We can't get caught!" Sora hushed. Donald just mumbled words as he got up.

The three got in. The door was unlocked luckily. The room was dark and had little snores. The moonlight was shinning on the girl known as Amu Hinamori. She was sleeping on her bed. Giving little snores, while clutching the locket they were looking for. Sora went to the girl sleeping while Donald and Goofy watched with caution. Sora bent down, and unhooked the girl's fingers from the lock. Her fingers were so soft it made Sora feel bad. He shook his head, knowing this was for the safety of the world. Sora lifted the lock. He smiled. The lock was all shinny. It had four crystal hearts, along with a golden back and center. Sora walked back, but the lock went back straight to the girl's palm. The three men couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sora tried to pick it up again, but the locket went straight back to the girl. He repentantly tried, but the same result appeared. After about the fifth teeth time the girl's eyes started to flicker. She was awake.

Sora and Amu stared at each other. Then Amu gave a shriek. "Shhhh!" Sora tried to clam her down.

"Help! Help!" Amu panicked. A bag from the desk opened. Three small little people came out.

"What's wrong Amu-Chan?" The pink small person asked. The three small floating people then saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Robbers!" The small blue person shrieked. The small green Pearson began to panic too. Sora quickly tried to grab the locket again, but not before Amu stopped him. Both of them fighting over the shinny lock. Grabbing and pulling.

Amu pulled harder," Ran, Miki, Su. Help me!" Miki and Su went to attack Donald and Goofy.

Ran went to Amu," To a girl who isn't strong to a girl who is. Character Change!"Amu then had a heart clip in her hair. This made Amu pull even harder, but this didn't stop Sora. Sora pulled as hard as he could. The lock let go of their hands and flew to Goofy. Goofy got hit in the head and was knocked-out. Su, who was fighting with Goofy, just stood there wondering what just happened.

Amu, Ran, and Miki ran toward the lock, but not before Sora. All Began to fight over the lock again. It was four against one. "Donald this isn't going to work!' Sora grunted trying to pull.

"I agree" Replied Donald. He then grabbed his magical staff and swung it into the air, "Sora cover your mouth!" Sora let go of the lock and covered his nose and mouth. "Sleeping Powder!" A bluish smoke started to come from the staff, covering the room. Donald and Sora covered their faces, while Amu started to feel num. Her fingers were slowing down and her eyelids began to get heavy.

"Ran, Miki, Su, don't fall asleep…" Amu fell on top of Goofy. Ran, Miki, and Su tried not to got to sleep, but it was too late. They fell on top of Amu. Everyone in the room was asleep, except for Sora and Donald, who had their mouths closed.

When the powder went away, Sora and Donald began to talk again. "Well, what are we going do?" Donald quacked.

Sora stared at the lock in the sleeping girl's hand, "I guess if the lock doesn't want to come with us, they'll all have to come with us."

"What!" Donald yelled.

"Yep." said Sora.

Donald crossed his arms, "Fine."Sora grabbed the three small people and brought them to the bag, where they came from. Inside the bag was three eggs. Sora put each Pearson in a egg. Then shut the bag and tied it around his waist.

"I guess they'll have to come to." He whispered. Sora then went to pick up Amu and the lock." Donald grab Goofy and climb the rope." Sora replied. He then went up the rope with Amu in his arms. While Donald wrestled with tying to get Goofy on the rope.

Hi again people! Well this is the end of chapter 2, but don't worry there is still more to come! Will Amu understand what the heck is going on? And will Sora always be known as a robber? You will find out soon!


	3. Time for explaining!

**So how was everyone's Thanksgiving? I was stuffed! So to get some of my stuffing out I played some of KH2. I'm so far at Port Royal, which is a totally wired world…. Well anyways here is the next chapter. **

** Chapter 3 Time for explaining! **

A gleam of light was coming through Amu's eyes. As she slowly opened them a blur came, with a shadowy creature standing in front of her. Amu blinked again. This time there wasn't a blur. She was in a technical room with buzzes and blinking. The shadowy figure in front of her was the robber who was trying to steal her humpty lock. Amu gasped, "Wha…where?"

"I see you're awake." Smiled the robber. Amu never noticed it before, but the darkness was shadowing what the robber actually looked like. The robber was actually a normal boy that looked about the same age as Utau. To Amu the boy was kind of cute.

The smiling boy scratched his head, "Sorry about the mix up. You see something important has come up that surrounds your lock. So we sort of need it, but…..for some reason the lock is attached to you. So….I you and your little creatures on board our ship…sorry about that. So what's your name?"

This was so surprising to Amu. The Pearson who she thought was a dirty robber was actually a nice guy. So nice that he just explained everything to her while apologizing. He was like Tadase the way he apologized, maybe even nicer. "Amu…" she mumbled.

"Amu is it? My name's Sora." Sora said, putting his hand toward Amu. Amu slowly reached out and together they both shook hands.

"So why are we on your ship?

"Oh, well you see Donald, Goofy, and me are on a mission. This ship helps us fly around." Sora said pointing to the other robbers that were at her house. One was a duck, while the other was a, well….. Amu didn't know what the other thing was; but it had big floppy ears.

"Why do you need my lock?"

"Were not really sure, but something important has to do with it."

Amu clenched the humpty lock in her hand. Then it came to her as quick as light. Where are Ran, Miki, and Su? "Ran! Miki! Su!" Amu yelled. "Over here. Desu." Su came from behind Donald and Goofy. Then came Ran and Miki. Amu ran to her charas and hugged them with all her might. Sora looked though the ship's window. The clouds were gone and they were in space. "Donald where are we?"

"What do you mean?" asked Donald.

"Were not in Amu's world." Sora replied.

Donald looked through the window, "But we didn't move…"

"Wait were not in our world?" Amu asked. Sora slowly shook his head. Amu closed her eyes as tears began to start up. What about her friends and family. Would she see them again? Sora saw Amu crying and a sharp pain came inside him.

He patted Amu's shoulder, "its ok. Well help you go back home. But until then I guess you can help us on our adventure."

Amu sniffed, "Adventure?"

"Yeah, adventure." Sora grinned. Amu began to smile. She realized that Sora wanted to help her. He cared.

Amu wiped her tears, "I guess…I will have to help you."

Ran began to cheer. Su swung around Goofy. They all cheered, "Were going on a adventure! Were going on a adventure!"

"You sure are! Hyhuck." Smiled Goofy. Donald sat down and steered.

As Donald flew something caught his eyes, "Sora look!" Sora came and looked down the window.

"It's Hallow Bastion!" Sora remarked.

"Hallow Bastion?" asked Amu.

"Yeah, it's a world were we have a lot of friends. Hey Leon might be there! We can ask him about the lock!" said the now excited Sora.

"Do we land?" asked Donald.

Sora looked down, "Yeah! Let's go to Hallow Bastion and find Leon!"

**Will Sora find Leon? Will the heartless take over? And who will Amu meet next? You will find out soon!**


	4. Hallow Bastion!

**Hi peoples! Today I have a friend helping me type so it will be a quick update! Yayyyy! Ok so I have to say this chapter might go to fast, but all will be explained throughout the story. (You see I write a chapter first then type it. I'm on chapter 6 on my writing stage.) I will try my best! **

** Chapter 4 Hallow Bastion! **

Sora opened the gummi ship's door and breathed in Hallow Bastion's air. "Aaaa… that's the smell of Hallow Bastion." Said Sora giving a relaxed smile. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked out of the ship while Amu slowly followed. As she got out she observed the town. The cottage buildings on each side, the brick walls, even the river.

"It's like a village in a fairytale Desu." Su said with amazement.

Amu caught up with the rest of the gang and asked,: So Sora…" Suddenly a bunch of small black creatures popped out of nowhere. Each had big yellow eyes, Antennas, and an un-calm movement. Amu had never seen this before!

"Heartless…" Sora growled. He then gave off a cautious potion, "Amu stay back."

Amu stood there in wonder, "Huh…" Then a flashing glow went through Sora's hand and a big item appeared. It was a key.

The key was huge, bigger than most keys Amu has seen. The key also had a unique look to it. It was gold with a silver handle. At the end of it there was a keychain with a silver mouse shaped head. Sora twirled the key with his hand to Amu's surprise. Donald had a staff and Goofy had a shield, they looked ready to fight. Sora then hit one of the black creatures with one slash. The creature disappeared on impact. That's when all of the creatures began to jump and attack, but Sora slashed each and every one that came his way. Donald and Goofy did the same, but hit them with their own weapons.

When all of the creatures were gone, Sora's key was gone too and he began to rest.

"What are heartless?" Amu asked, now curious about what all of that was about.

Sora looked up at her and said, "Heartless are…well…let's have Leon explain it to you." Sora then began to walk again with Donald and Goofy following and Amu, Ran, Miki, And Su by their sides.

They came across one of the cottage brick buildings and went in. "Leon! Merlin! Anyone home!" shouted Sora.

A girl with pale skin, brown hair, and a cute pink dress came out. She was wearing a bow on her head and looked kind of shy. "Welcome", she said in sweet voice.

Sora walked up, "Aerith! Have you seen Leon or Merlin?"

"Sorry, but they just left to battle more heartless." Aerith replied.

Sora thought, then said, "Oh…well... I guess we'll have to go find them. Oh and Aerith, this is Amu by the way." Sora said grabbing Amu, making her blush. "Amu, why don't you stay Aerith while we look for Leon." Sora said politely.

Amu began to blush more, "Uhmm...Okay."

Sora let go of Amu and gave her a big smile, "Thanks." Then he, Donald, and Goofy ran outside as the door shut behind them.

"So what's your name again?" Aerith asked staring at Amu.

Amu felt a sign of pressure pushing her, "A...m…u, Amu."

Aerith smiled, "Nice to meet you. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Amu replied. Aerith went to make tea, while Amu found somewhere to sit. Tea sounded good to Amu. It made her think of times she drank tea with the other guardians at the Royal Garden. So nice and refreshing. She missed it.

The tea wasn't as good as the tea in the Royal Garden, but it was close enough. Amu and Aerith began to talk making Amu feel comfortable. "What are heartless?" Amu asked. She was still so curious of what those creatures were. Aerith put her tea down and sighed. Aerith then explained to Amu what heartless were, what they want, and who created them. "So their like x-eggs…" Amu mumbled.

"X-eggs? Why would an egg have an x?" Aerith asked.

"Oh well… they… it's a really long story."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Aerith giggled. Amu wondered where Sora and the others went.

"Hey Aerith, I'm going go outside." Amu replied.

Aerith looked at Amu, "Oh ok. Be careful of heartless though."

Amu ran toward the door, "Will do!" Amu then ran outside while Ran, Miki, and Su followed. 

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were still searching for Leon as they fought their way through heartless. When they paused to take a break, a noise of a sword clanking came. They ran towards the metal sounding noise. When they reached the core of the noise they saw Leon fighting off heartless one by one.

"Leon!" shouted Sora as he ran in to help.

"Hey" Leon replied, slashing the heartless. Both began to talk as they hit each heartless.

"Leon, have you heard anything about a keyhole locket?"

"Hmmm no why?"

Sora did a 360 spin and sliced three heartless. "You see, I brought this girl from another world, and she carries this keyhole in a locket. Master Yen Sid said it was important to the world."

"Is the girl here?"

"Yeah", he replied. Leon jumped high and slammed six heartless.

"Can you bring her here?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her." Sora ran calling for Donald and Goofy who were fighting too, "Come on! Let's go get Amu!" They three of them ran towards Merlin's house.

Amu wasn't sure where she was going, but she took paths that her mind told her to go through.

"Amu-Chan where are you going!" Asked Ran.

"To where Sora and the other's are." She replied. Now that she knew what heartless was, she wanted to help. Besides, they were like x-eggs. Amu stopped to take a breath.

"Amu-Chan, look!" Shrieked Miki. Amu turned around to find white floating creatures surrounding her. She backed up slowly. The white creatures now had her cornered to a building. Suddenly, a huge slash from a large axe came. The white creatures disappeared, revealing a person wearing a black coat.

"I see they're after your lock too." The coated figure said.

Amu tried to back up more, "Huh?..."

"You're coming with me." The coated figure said, Grabbing Amu's arm. Amu closed her eyes and they both went through a black portal. 

Sora, Donald, and Goofy went inside Merlin's house. "Amu!" Sora yelled.

Aerith came in, "She went outside Sora." Sora nodded his head in response, then ran out the door.

"So where's Amu?" Donald asked, following Sora.

Sora just ran faster, "Somewhere, we have to find her for Leon." Sora wanted to know more about that lock just as much as Leon did. 

Amu opened her eyes to see a white room filled with flowers. It was like a garden, and she was tangled in it. She was sitting on the floor with her knees a foot away from her face, with green flowers tying them. Her hands were in a spread out form. Her left arm laid out on the left, while her right arm laid out on the right. Both were tied against the wall with more flowers. Amu tried to move, but couldn't budge. The black figure appeared. "Who are you?" Amu yelled.

The black figure took off his hood to show a guy with pink hair, "My name is Marluxia. Amu."

"How do you know my name?" Amu asked.

Marluxia bent down to Amu and grabbed her lock that was around her neck. "I'm interested in your lock." He smiled gleaming over it.

Amu began to panic, "Where's Sora?" To her surprise another black portal came and another coated figure with red spiky hair came out.

Marluxia let go of the lock and turned around, "Oh you're here."

"What? Am I not handsome enough for ya?" The spiky red head guy asked.

"Whatever." Marluxia said getting up. "Go watch the prisoner while I take a break."

"Prisoner!" Amu thought angrily through her head.

"Oh and watch these." Marluxia threw three small tiny people tied up by a twig to Axel. Marluxia went inside a black hole.

Amu stared at the spiky hair guy caring her charas, "Who are yo…"

"Axel! Got it memorized!" Axel interrupted, pointing at her.

Amu gave a dumbfound face, "Ok….Give me back my charas!"

Axel stared at the three scared charas, then back at Amu, "You mean these things?"

Amu gave him the best evil glare she had, which caused Axel to giggle. He stood there thinking for a moment and stared at her again, "Hmmmm…..I'll make you a deal."

"What deal?" Amu asked still glaring.

"I'll let you and your toys go if you look for somebody and bring him to me."

"Who?"

Axel bended down and whispered in her ear, "Roxas." He got up, "Deal?"

Amu knew she had to get out of here. What other choice did she have? "Deal." She answered.

Axel held the charas in his left hand and pointed his index finger with his right hand. A small flame came to his index finger. He slowly brought the flame to the twig, tying up the charas, and the twig burnt in half, send the charas tree. He then held out both of his hands to the side and two round spiky weapons appeared. Amu became shocked, but closed her eyes when Axel cut the flowers holding her.

Amu got up. "Don't forget our deal." Axel said.

Amu nodded, "But why…?"

"Hurry up and leave before I change my mind!" Axel said as he twirled one of the weapons with flames coming out of it. Amu looked around and found a white door. Together, Amu and her charas ran to the door.

One thing came to Amu's mind, don't mess with that guy. That deal she made, who was Roxas? Amu pushed the white door open and came in contact with one of the streets in Hallow Bastion. She realized she just opened one of the doors to a small cottage in Hallow Bastion, but she didn't remember entering one.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy came running down the street and stopped as soon as they saw her. Amu closed the door behind her and she and the charas walked up to the others. "Come on Amu!" Sora said. "There's someone I want you to meet." 

**Thank you to my wonderful friend who helped me type this! **

"**And us! Hi everyone it's Devil and Angel here."-Devil **

**Yes and you guys too! Thank u all **

**Anyways, will Sora be able to take out all the heartless, or will he need help from a certain cheerleader? And what exactly happens in Amu's dreams?**


	5. Leon!

**Hello! So I have good news and bad news. Let's get through the bad news first. The bad news is that because I am busy a lot there won't be quick updates Ok but here is the good news! Starting in this chapter is all the action! Now who wouldn't love that! So are you ready? **

** Chapter 5 Leon! **

Sora and others walked back to where Leon was. This time Yuffie was there, with also hundreds of heartless on the roofs of the buildings. Sora summoned his keyblade, "Come on we got to help them! Amu you stay behind with your….um…fairies."

"But…" Amu tried to say, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy already ran to battle.

Amu observed as Sora and a tall man with a scar on his face, were back to back swinging at the heartless. The ninja girl was wildly swing and jumping with her big 4-point shuriken. Donald and Goofy went back in fourth. Donald using fire, Goofy using his shield. Amu stared at all the heartless. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if they were all x-characters. A clank came to the ground. Amu looked. Sora's keyblade fell to the ground; he was huffing and puffing. So was everyone else. They were all tired, but there were still at least 20 heartless.

Amu clutched her fist. She ran in, "I can help!"

"Amu wait!" Sora shouted.

"I got this!" She yelled.

Amu turned to Ran, "Ready?" Ran nodded back.

"My heart unlock!" Amu shouted. Then, Amu flew to the sky and transformed. She was wearing a cheerleader outfit, instead of her normal school uniform. Amu landed to the ground and cheered, "Character change, Amulet Heart!"

"Woe…" Sora mumbled. Even Leon had some shock in his eyes.

Amu raised her hand to the side, "Heart Rod!" A pink rod with hearts on the end appeared. She then twirled it around, "Spiral Heart Attack!" She pulled back the rod and threw it at the heartless. Pink dust came from the rod that hit some of the heartless. The pink dust made the rest of the heartless stuck. Amu grabbed her rod and jumped high in the air. As she flew she did a 360 twirl. She made a heart shape with her hands. "Open Heart!" Amu yelled. Small hearts came out which grew into bigger pink hearts, and hit the heartless. The heartless then disappeared and the hearts from them flew to the sky.

Amu landed on the ground and transformed back to herself. "Wow." Sora got up and clapped.

"That was amazing!" The ninja girl cheered. The guy with the scar on his face went to Amu. He stopped and studied her. Amu became shy, but tried to look as brave as she could. This must have been Leon.

"So this lock is important huh?" He asked.

"That's what Yen Sid said." Sora replied.

Leon turned around and begin to walk east, "Let's find Merlin. Maybe he'll have answers.

Amu was about ready to say what people at her school would say "Cool and Spicy!" But she was quiet.

Sora nodded and turned to Amu, "Merlin's a wizard that can help. Let's go." Amu nodded and everyone walked back to Merlin's house.

Leon opened the door, "Merlin." Merlin the wizard turned around and looked at all of them, Ah if it isn't Sora! How have you been?"

"Pretty good." Grinned Sora, his arms over his head and crossing his feet.

"Welcome back." Aerith smiled.

Yuffie ran toward her, "Aerith you missed it! That girl changed to a cheerleader and defeated all the heartless!" Yuffie pointed at Amu. Aerith winked at Amu, which made Amu smile.

"So Merlin, do you know about a keyhole in a locket?" asked Leon.

Merlin scratched his beard, "Hmmm…..keyhole in a locket…."

"Yeah, Yen Sid said Amu's lock was very important." replied Sora.

Merlin walked toward Amu, "I'm guessing your Amu, and that locket of yours is the keyhole. But I have to ask, what are those little fairies around your head?"

"They're my guardian characters." Amu mumbled.

"I'm Ran!" shouted Ran

"Name's Miki." Said the cool Miki

"And I am Su, Mr. Wizard. Desu." Su cheered.

Merlin pushed his glasses, "Well it's very nice to meet you. Do you have something to do with this locket?"

"We can character transform with Amu, using the humpty lock." Said Ran.

"Just like you did when we fought the heartless?" asked Goofy. Amu nodded her head in response.

"That's interesting. A girl with a shinning lock can change like that." Leon stated crossing his arms. The way Leon looked reminded Amu of how she looked with her usual "Cool and Spicy" look.

"Hey Amu, when did your lock become more shinny? It wasn't like that back at your world." Sora cocked his head.

Merlin scratched his beard, "Hmmm…..the locket must grow more power as you visit different worlds. This lock might have something to do with the way our hearts are connected…..making…"

"KINGDOM HEARTS!" Sora interrupted.

"Yes….It seems the locket follows Amu's heart. Are you excited to see new worlds Amu?" asked Merlin. Amu thought about it. It sure has been crazy but a little fun. Amu nodded.

Merlin smacked his hands together, "Well, that explains it! By the way Sora have you used your keyblade on it yet?"

"Neh." Sora replied

The word keyblade…..It reminded Amu of how Sora fought all those heartless. "Heartless….Axel!" Amu thought. It all came back to her. Marluxia kidnapping her, Axel making a deal, the fire, Roxas! She stared at Sora. Should she tell him of the deal? Sora looked so happy. She didn't want to bother him more. "It'll be a little secret." Amu thought squeezing her hand.

"Well, if you guys are watching the lock, then I know it will be safe." Merlin laughed.

Donald quacked, "Hey what's that suppose to mean! Sora can we go now!"

Sora nodded, "Yeah sure. K, let's get on board the gummi ship. Latter Leon, Merlin, Aerith, Yuffie, see ya!" They all waved bye to each other and got in the ship. As soon as they got in Amu was fast asleep. She hadn't taken a nap ever since Sora woke her up trying to steal her locket. That's when the crazy adventure began.

Amu woke in a town filled with lights. "Where are we?" She asked.

"It's so bright Desu." Su remarked.

Amu walked to her charas, "Where's the others?" The three charas shrugged their shoulders. Amu began to walk, and then run.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! Where are you?" Amu yelled, pushing doors, running through always. "Sora!"

"You're so loud…" A Mysterious voice came.

Amu stopped. Suddenly, a boy jumped down in front of her. Amu gave a little jump. The boy was about Sora's age with orange spiky hair like Sora's, and wore headphones. He wore white shorts with purple and black shoes. He also had a purple and black shirt that had a collar that hid his mouth. Amu mumbled, "Who are you…"

"Don't be stupid, screaming everywhere." The boy snapped.

"He sure has some attitude." Amu thought. Even though he had attitude problems, the way he surprised Amu was similar to the way Ikuto would usually do.

Suddenly, a bunch of creatures popped up. They weren't heartless, but were really colorful. "What are those?" Amu asked.

The boy grabbed her by the arm and ran, "Their dream eaters, come on!"

They ran to where Amu woke up. "Who are you? Amu asked again.

"I'm Neku Sakuraba."

"What are you here for?"

"I'm your dream guider."

"I'm dreaming! And you're my what!"

"No time to explain, I'll tell you more latter. Now wake up Amu. Wake up."

"Wake up Amu. Come on, wake up." Sora said poking Amu's head. "Huh, must still be tired."

"So where are we going next?" Donald asked driving the ship.

"Hmmmm…you up for some training? After the way Amu beat all those heartless, I feel I got to get stronger to."

Donald nodded his head in response. After the way they saw Amu, they all knew they needed to train. And what better way than Olympus Coliseum?

**Yes! I added Neku to my story! Isn't Neku awesome? : 3 Now things are going to get really interesting! And for those of you who are like, how is Neku in Kingdom Hearts? He's in The World Ends with You. Well…..he's coming in Dream Drop Distance! OH YEAH! **** Well, how will training go with our heroes? And why does Ran want an autograph? See you in chapter 6! **


	6. Olympus Coliseum!

**Ugggggg… Hi everyone. Wondering why I'm not in a happy mood. Well I'm sick : ( It is not fun at all! But I deiced to type for you all. So anyways I came up with these next two chapters when I was playing at Olympus Coliseum. This chapter will probably be boring but that's because it leads up to the next chapter. Which is better (I know it will be better because my friend told me so.) **

**Chapter 6 Olympus Coliseum **

Amu began to wake up again. Instead of a town full of lights, it was a ship. The Gummi ship. "Neku…" Amu wondered. The words, "I'm your dream guider." What did that mean? Who was Neku?

"Why good morning Amu." Said Goofy. He was knitting something green.

Amu gave a yawn and stretched her arms," Good morning. What are you doing?"

Goofy smiled, "Su's teaching me how to knit."

"And you're doing a good job. Desu." Su remarked, popping from behind Goofy. "I'm also teaching Ran and Miki."

"I think I got it, ow." Ran said poking her finger with a tiny needle.

"Careful there." Miki reminded.

Chip and Dale scurried up to the five of them. "Who would like some nuts?" asked Dale.

"Nuts?" asked Ran.

Goofy giggled, "Chip and Dale just love nuts. A-hyuck." Chip and Dale passed a nut to everyone.

"Thank you. Desu." Su cheered

"Ummm….thanks?" Miki said, not sure what to recall of the nut.

"Thanks." Amu yawned, still trying to wake up.

She rubbed the nut in her hand as she walked up to Sora. He was helping Donald drive the ship. "Where are we going?"

Sora turned around," Oh hey, were going to a world called Olympus Coliseum."

"What's there?"

"It's a place heroes can train."

"Train?" Amu thought of all those heartless she battled. Even though it was like healing ex-characters, it's still more tiring. Training would help. "So have you trained there before?" She asked.

"Yep….Sometimes I would train just to see if I could defeat Riku." Sora mumbled, kicking his feet.

"Who's Riku?"

Sora walked away, "No one important to you."

"Riku is Sora's best friend. They lived in the same world, and use to fight a lot to see who was better. Riku was stronger than Sora, but Sora had a bigger heart. Riku was so jealous over this, that it caused the darkness to consume him." Donald answered.

Amu asked, "Wait so he's…..."

"No, Sora saved him. But the last time we saw him, he was behind the door of Kingdom Hearts, with our King. Before we met you, we were looking for Riku and our King."

Amu felt bad for Sora. Losing a friend is hard. She experienced it when Nedishiko moved. Nedishiko and her were best friends. They did everything together. Amu was so happy, but she left. Even right now she missed all her friends at her world. And to her surprise the person she missed most of all was her some what annoying sister Ami-Chan.

She missed it when Ami-Chan would cry and hug Amu. How was Ami-Chan doing without her?

"Were here." Donald gave a puff of relief.

Amu looked outside the window, "Woe….." Right in front of the ship was a humongous coliseum.

"Alright let's go." Sora replied.

As the gang walked inside the coliseum Amu, Ran, Miki, and Su gazed upon everything that was there. As Amu observed she bumped into something.

"Hey watch it!" Amu looked down to see a tiny half man half bull frowning at her.

"Oh sorry." Amu replied.

"Hey Phil." Sora waved.

The small half man, half bull half man pushed Amu out of the way and ran to Sora. "Why if it isn't my top three junior heroes! Ya came back for more training?

"Yep." Goofy answered.

Phil slapped his hands together, "Well, let me finish training with Herc and we can get started."

"Who's Herc?" Amu asked.

"Who's Herc? Who's HERC! Are you telling me you never herd of the greatest hero of all! The strong, the pride, the tuff! How have you not herd of him! And who are you?"

"That's Amu. She's with us. She's here to train too."

"I want an autograph from Herc!" Ran added in.

"Why?" asked Miki.

"Because he's a hero, and heroes are interesting!" Ran cheered.

Phil began laughing, "A girl! A girl training here at the coliseum! Are you sure?"

"What does that mean?" Amu argued. Phil looked at her, "Look kid, I'm not saying you can't train, but I wouldn't myself if I was a girl that had fairies"

"Hey!" The charas yelled.

"I'll show you!" Amu snapped back. She grabbed Sora by the arm, "Come on Sora let's go!" She dragged Sora into the coliseum.

The training area was full of heartless, surrounding every corner. Sora, Donald, and Goofy brought out their weapons and began to attack. Amu and her three charas stood to the side and watched. "I knew she couldn't do it." Said Phil; who was watching the training through a pair of binoculars

"Hey Phil. What are you doing?" It was the hero Hercules walking next to Phil.

Phil looked at him, then back at the binoculars, "Oh hey Herc. I'm just watching some girl trying to act like she's so brave and stuff."

"Oh, you mean the one with Sora, Donald, and Goofy?"

"Yeah, just look at her! She's doing nothing!"

"She seems to be talking to herself."

Phil brought the binoculars to a clearer view of Amu, "She's talking to one of those fairies!"

"What fairies?" asked Hercules. As Phil observed, Amu was talking to Ran, and the two transformed to Amulet Heart.

"What the!-" Phil fainted as he threw his binoculars to the air. Hercules grabbed them and observed.

"Wow, she's taking out all those heartless!" remarked Hercules.

Phil who had woke up from his faint, slapped Hercules's arms and grabbed the binoculars, "How did…How did she do that?" Amu now had summoned her heart rod and swung at all the heartless while doing twists and turns. When Hercules looked at Phil, Phil was frozen with a gapped mouth full of shock.

When training was over, Amu turned back to her normal self. Sora and her both gave high-fives. Phil came running toward them," How do you do that!"

"Told you I can!" Amu smirked.

Hercules came walking down, "That was pretty impressive."

Amu stared at the hero, "Are you Herc?"

"Sure am." Hercules replied in a brave tone.

Ran flew up to his head, "Can I have your autograph!" Hercules looked like nothing happened.

"I don't think he can see you." Miki answered.

"Aww….." said Ran with big eyes.

Everyone began to talk to each other, till suddenly a big crack came on the training floor. Everyone moved to the side. The ground began to shake and then the floor cracked open. Out of the crack came Hades riding his three head dog Cerberus. "I'm back!" Hades shouted.

"Hades!" Sora hissed.

"Who's Hades?" Amu asked.

"Let's just say a really bad flame." Sora answered.

"I can hear you!" Hades shouted back. Cerberus looked really hungry.

Sora summoned his keyblade, "Are you ready?"

Amu and Ran transformed to Amulet Heart, "Yep."

Sora, Amulet Heart, Donald, Goofy, and Hercules ran in to attack. Miki, Su, and Phil stood to the side and watched. There were swings, bumps, chops, spins, and more! If there was a scratch, there was a punch. If there was fire there, was blizzard. It was an all out brawl on the training ground!

"Uh-oh, I think their all getting tired." Miki announced.

"Isn't that good?" asked Su.

"No, because everyone's getting tired but that three headed dog." Miki was right everyone was slowing down. Sora kept hitting but was also trying to catch his breath. Amulet Heart was moving slower than early, and wasn't even in the air. Donald was so tired he had to sit down. But Cerberus looked hungrier than ever. Su began to think.

"That's it!" Su shouted.

"Huh?" asked Miki.

Su flew in front of her holding one finger, "Just leave everything to Su!" Su flew above Cerberus's head, in front of Hades.

Miki yelled, "Su stop!"

Su ignored her and cheered, "Chip, Syrup, Whip!" Different ingredients began to pop up in the sky. All the ingredients mixed together and became three dog treats. Cerberus's eyes were now focused on the treats. "Sit." Su commanded. Cerberus sat wagging his tail. Su smiled, "Good boys."

'Hey! Who told you, you were in charge! Come here you brat!" Hades grabbed Su. Su began panicking, trying to break free. The dog treats fell in the crack. This made Cerberus go back to the ground chasing the treats. Hades slowly came to the ground.

Amu who noticed he was holding Su yelled, "Su!"

"Give her back Hades!" Sora shouted.

"Fine, you want her? You can come and get her in the Underworld!" Hades turned to flame red and threw fireballs everywhere with his free arm. Everyone dogged, while Hades vanished to the underworld.

Amu could here Su shout, "Amu-Chan!"

Amu turned back to normal, "Su!"

**Yo everyone it's Devil! Sorry for the delay but Lee's sick right now, so me and Angel had to fill in for her. We apologize and hope to see you soon! Will Amu and Sora be able to save Su? Or will Su forever be stuck with the nasty Hades? You'll find out in chapter 7! **


	7. Hot Head Hades!

**Hi guys I'm back and feeling much better! I'm so excited to be typing this chapter. This is my fav chapter so far. Oh and new rule! When there's a bold letter it means that we're switching charachters . I know….it must have been confusing before but fanfiction kept screwing up my neatly spaced paragraphs T_T So I'm crossing my fingers! Ok I'll be quiet now and let you read. Enjoy! : ) **

**Chapter 7 Hot Head Hades **

**A**fter Hades left, a new monster appeared flying through the air. "Phil! Take them to the entrance of the underworld. Hurry!" shouted Hercules.

"Come on Come on! Hurry!" Phil yelled. Donald, Goofy, Ran, and Miki followed Phil. Sora grabbed Amu's arm as they scrammed out of the coliseum. Phil led them into the entrance of the underworld. Everyone sat down catching their breathes.

"**S**u…." Whispered Amu.

Sora took three breathes and got up, "Donald, Goofy. Ready to go?"

"You betcha!" They responded.

"You know what your doing kid?" Phil asked

"Yeah, we've done it before." Sora replied.

Amu got up, "Let me help."

"No way. The underworld is too dangerous for you. Just stay here. We'll get Su back." Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked toward a violet and blue door.

"But…"

"Good luck Kid." Said Phil.

Sora nodded and three opened the door and closed it.

"I better go check on Herc." Phil said out loud. He ran back to the coliseum, leaving Amu, Ran, and Miki behind.

**A**mu tilted her head to the ground.

"You really want to help too." A voice from the shadows said. Amu's head perked up. There from out of the shadows came a tall man. Amu observed him. He had spiky black and grey hair with a slash on one of his eyes. He wore a blood red haori with blue lining. His right hand a sword that looked like a zanbatou sword; while his left arm was tucked into the front of his haori, this seemed strange to Amu thinking it looks like a broken arm.

"Well?" asked the man.

His question startled her trance, "Ye…Yes! Sensei…."

"My name is Auron. What is yours?"

"My name is Amu…..Auron sensei."

"Well why do you wish to go through that door, Amu?"

Amu slid her right foot across the ground, "Hades captured a friend of mine."

"Ah yes, I do remember seeing him with a green fairy. Somewhat like your two. I'm taking it that it's yours." Amu shocked that he could see her charas, nodded her head.

"Well then let's go." Auron replied heading toward the same door as Sora, Donald, and Goofy went through.

"Wait your going to help me?"

"Eh, sure. But we must be careful there are a lot of heartless.

"Arigato!" Amu bowed. She looked at Ran. Ran looked tired from all the changing she did. "Miki?"

Miki nodded. Amu shouted, "My heart unlock!" Amu transformed to Amulet Spade. She landed. She and ran went to Auron. Together they pushed the door.

**A**s Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran up the stairs more heartless pranced upon them. "Ug that Hades. Always trying to make us battle heartless!"

Sora grabbed a heartless with his keyblade, then slammed it to the ground, "I know."

"Gwarsh, I hope Su's okay. She might be scared to death." Goofy added.

Sora ran faster, "I hope not."

**D**arn that Hercules and his brats! I'll destroy every one of them if I have to!" Stomped the grumbling Hades.

"Umm… excuse me Hades sensei. What's this pool for?" Su asked shaking in her cage. She was in a miniature cage, fit for her size; with a rope tied on top to keep the cage hanging. Bellow her cage was a green pool, with moving white figures in it. Su was pretty sure she could hear moanings coming from the pool.

Hades gave a grim smile, "Oh that. That's a pool of the dead. One touch and your stuck with them. Yeah, I wouldn't shake your cage to much."

"Eeek!" Su shrieked. "Amu-Chan please hurry!" Su begged.

**A**mulet Spade and Auron jumped every two steps up. "This is the way to Hades then?" Amu asked.

"Yes, up these stairs." Auron replied.

"Hey, how come Su always gets kidnapped?" Ran complained while flying up the stairs.

"Now why would you want to get kidnapped?" Miki asked from the humpty lock.

"I don't! I'm just wondering, am I not that important? I was born first." Ran exclaimed. Suddenly heartless appeared.

Auron and Amulet Spade stopped. "Be careful." Auron warned. Auron attacked with his zanbatou sword; as Amulet Spade summoned her paint brush.

She swung and twirled the brush, "Colorful Canvas!" Color paint came from the soft bristles and knocked out some of the heartless.

Auron jumped to her side, "Spin your brush!" Amulet Spade did exactly what he said. Auron then spun his sword. He carefully moved his sword to the paint brush; and the two weapons were intertwined. The two weapons spinning caused air to bush together, thus forming a tornado. The tornado blew to the heartless and carried them away. When the tornado was gone, Amulet Spade and Auron moved on.

"**T**his is Hade's lair!" Sora shouted. Donald used lighting to take the last group of heartless out. The three heroes kicked the door open.

"Sora!" Su cheered with excitement.

Hades smirked, "What took so long?"

"Give back Su, Hades!" Sora shouted, armed with his keyblade in his hands.

Hades began to talk about revenge on Hercules; as Sora and Donald watched with annoyance in their eyes. Meanwhile, Goofy was observing a blue and black vase with Greek carvings on it. "Uhh…what's this?" Goofy asked.

Hades saw Goofy and ran toward him, pushing him out of the way, "Don't touch that!" As Hades pushed him; Goofy tripped on the vase. Next thing we know, the vase breaks, and Hades turns as red as a candle on fire.

"He looks pretty mad." Donald adds. Sora sliced the cage holding Su, and caught her.

"Umm….thank you for your time and RUN FOR IT!" Sora shouted. Donald, Goofy, and Sora (holding Su) ran out as fast as they could. They quickly ran down the steps as the yelling angry Hades began chasing them.

**A**mu stopped to take a breath. She was worn out from character transforming and then immediately battling. Auron stopped and looked at her, "Why don't you transform back to your normal self and take a break." Amu nodded and did exactly that.

The two of them herd screaming. Amu looked up the stairs, "Sora?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran past them screaming their heads off. Amu looked back up to see a burning flame heading her way. She quickly ducked, causing the flame to miss. Amu looked up again to see a flaming, burning, extremely angry Hades rushing down the stairs. "Run!" Auron yelled. He ran back down the stairs as Amu, Ran, and Miki quickly followed.

Everyone but Hades met at the gate in the entrance. "Pull the door!" Sora yelled. They quickly pulled the door closed as Hades tried to throw more fireballs at them.

They gathered around and tried to breathe. Sora let go of Su. Su flew toward Amu, and they both hugged. "Sora Arigato." Amu smiled. "Arigato, sensei Auron…" Amu looked for Auron, but he was gone.

"There you guys are!" It was Phil, who had come back from the coliseum. "Did you get that fairy back?" They all nodded.

"Is Hercules alright?" Donald asked.

"Oh yeah. Herc took that challenge on easy." Phil smirked.

"Well now that everything is fixed; are you guys ready to go?" Sora asked.

"Yep." They all answered.

**W**hen they got back in the ship, Amu fell asleep. She was back at the lighten town again. "Neku." Amu yelled across the district.

"Nice to see your back." It was Neku laying his back against a lamp pole as if he was in cool form.

Amu walked up to him with her cool and spicy walk, "Now tell me what a dream guider means."

Neku got up and began to walk, "Your unsure of who you want to be, right? That's why you have three charas." Amu followed.

"Well this journey you are taking is unsure of a lot of things. There'll be times when you're confused, sad, and angry. And other times just normal. I'm here to help you decide on these feelings. But here's what you need to know about me." He turned around making Amu stop. He grabbed her chin and made her look at his blue eyes, "I don't get people. Never have. Never will."

He let Amu go and kept walking, "So I'm unsure of how I'm suppose to help, but I do know that you are suppose to get stronger."

"Neku….what were those colorful creatures?" Amu asked. She really wanted to talk more about Neku's and her feelings; but the way Neku looked at her….she knew it was better to start a new topic.

"Their dream eaters. Their like heartless, but instead of hearts they feed on dreams."

"Where are they?"

"In the second and third district. Were in first, so were safe."

"What about the other districts?"

Neku turned around and glared at her, "Those are districts never to be messed with."

They stood there quiet for some time. Then Amu felt like she was going to wake up. "Neku." She quickly added. He looked at her.

"I just wanted to say, I'm glad you're my dream guider."

**Speaking of Neku and KH did you guys see the new trailer? I won't lie but… I actually cried. Well when they played the pretty music. Who else is excited about the game? It will have the whole TWEWY cast in it! So exciting! Ok back to my book…. Where could Sora's friends be? And what is happening back in Amu's world? Hope to see u soon! :D **


	8. Bump on the Head!

**Hi everyone! I have a friend helping me type here. Hehehehe, if you know me then you know why I wrote this chapter. But if you don't you'll find out why….. **

**Enjoy hehehehe…. **

**Chapter 8 Bump on the Head! **

At the side of an alleyway laid….Riku? He still had his black organization hood on. Also his keyblade (he checked), but something wasn't right. He could feel it. Riku got up and checked the area. When he left the alleyway he was at a street filled with lights and people. He wasn't in the same world before.

Riku walked down the sidewalk. "How did I get here?" He wondered. Riku came across a park with a sparkling fountain. No one was in the park, so he walked in. "What world am I in? And why do I feel different!" The feeling wasn't from the location. No; it was something else.

Riku went to the fountain and pulled back his hood. He still couldn't see? He slowly reached to his eye and moved something covering it, just a little. Riku looked down at the fountain, his own reflection appeared. "How is this…..possible?" He gasped. In the reflection it showed his true self, with his blindfold on. Ever since his battle with Sora's nobody he looked like the guy he despised the most. Ansem the wise. But this time was different. "This world must affect it." Riku thought. He walked toward a tree and climbed it. Then slowly fell asleep.

"Tadase, why are we here this early!"

Riku woke up. He slid his blind a little, and looked around. No one was at the park, except for a boy with blonde hair, and a little fairy that looked like a King. Riku slid more into the shadows.

"I only wanted to enjoy the morning Kiseki." Tadase replied. He sat on the same bench Amu and him almost tried to eat ice cream together. "Hinamori-San sure has been gone for a while."

"Sure has." Replied Kiseki. Riku could barely hear what they were saying.

"She must be really busy, if she couldn't say goodbye."

"She could have at least called. How heartless." Kiseki added.

"Heartless!" Riku thought. "Is he a nobody?"

Tadase lowered his head. "Yeah." He sighed.

"He must be!" Riku thought. Riku then quickly jumped down the tree and summoned his keyblade. He dashed toward the boy and when he got close enough he busted his keyblade at the boy's head.

"OW!" Tadase yelled. He looked up to see a guy with a black coat, grey long hair, and a black blindfold. He also carried a humongous key.

"You end here nobody!" the shouted pointing at Tadase.

"Tadase!" Kiseki yelled. Tadase character changed, summoning his large crown scepter. The guy with the key ran towards him again, getting ready to hit.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase shouted. Golden light beamed from his scepter. The guy with the black coat blocked the light with his key: he sure was tough.

Riku blocked the light, till a big explosion hit the inside of his brain. Riku's keyblade vanished, and the light hit him. Riku fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but the pain in his head wouldn't let him. Riku held up his head in pain.

"Is this really all you can do? You're Ansem! You stronger than this!" a voice inside Riku's head complained. It was Ansem the seeker of darkness.

"No I'm Riku," Riku thought. "Heh, you may think you're Riku, but the truth is you're Ansem." Ansem answered back.

"No I'm Riku!" Riku screamed.

Riku's pain went away and he realized he just said his name out loud. Riku could feel the boy staring at him. He quickly got up and ran.

Tadase watched as the guy named Riku ran. "Who exactly are you…."Tadase wondered.

Riku kept running and running. He came across backyards. Each yard he ran and hopped over a fence, Riku didn't know why he was running or where. He just kept going and going. But he slowly felt something was catching up with him. He then suddenly felt so tired as if someone drained all of his energy. Why was he so tired? He didn't normally become tired this quickly. He landed in the next backyard, then fainted.

**R**ima finished getting dressed and was preparing for her Sunday: which just happened to be her day off from school.

"Hurry, hurry Rima! We have to watch the Gag marathon on TV!" cheered her clown chara KusuKusu.

Rima finished brushing her hair, "I know!" She heard a thump.

"What was that?" KusuKusu asked.

"It sounded like it was coming from outside." Rima answered. She and her chara looked through their patio doors that lead to the backyard. There in the middle of the yard laid a guy with a black coat on. It looked like he fainted.

Rima slowly opened the door. She slowly approached to the guy, watching her every step. She got close. The guy was breathing, but not moving. He must have fainted.

He was very suspicious looking. Rima looked around, to see if he had any weapons. She already got kidnapped once; she didn't want it to happen again. Neither her parents. "What do we do Rima?" asked KusuKusu.

Rima couldn't leave him here…..someone might kidnap him…

Rima picked up his feet and quietly dragged him inside her room.

**Whoa. That was surprising! What exactly is Rima up too? We'll find out in about four chapters latter. Oh and sorry if this chapter is confusing, but all will be explained! Thank u to my friend who helped me type and to my friend that drew a picture of Riku hitting Tadase in the head. : ) Where will Sora and Amu go next? Will Goofy's popcorn burn? And how will Amu react when Ran reveals her crushes? All will be answered in chapter 9! **


	9. Entering the Jungle!

**Alright guys….. I'm not going to lie but…..in till about chapter 13 these chapters will be poopy. So as your reading my boring chapters, I'm going to give good suggestions! : ) If you want a quick fanfict of Shugo Chara, I suggest you read "End Game". That story was actually made by a friend of mine. There are only three chapters, but if you review she'll write more. Then there's "Year After Year". It's a story about Amu and Ikuto growing up since Amu was 0 and Ikuto was 5. It's Angel's favorite story. This story I just read about three days ago called "Playing for Keeps". It's about Sora playing the reaper's game with Neku. It's so far been awesome! You can find all of these on my profile under Favs. But make sure you also keep reading this story! I'm going to say, that it starts to get interesting from chapter 13. **

**Chapter 9 Entering the Jungle! **

"**D**o you have any 3's?" Sora asked.

"Nope. Go fish." Amu answered. Sora and Amu were playing a very boring game of Go Fish. "Do you have any 2's?"

"Go fish. Sora sighed.

As she dug through the pool of colorful cards Amu mumbled, "Jeez, if I had all these fish, Ikuto would think he's in heaven."

"Who's Ikuto?" Sora asked.

Ran shouted, "Ikuto is one of Amu's crushes and…" Amu slammed Ran to the table, which caused her to be quiet.

Su flew by, "Oh. But what about Tadase…" Amu slammed Su to the table as well.

"Uggg…." The two charas groaned.

Amu stared at Miki, "You want to try?" Miki slowly backed away.

Amu let Ran and Su go, and noticed Sora and Goofy were close to her, "Crushes huh?"

Amu blushed, "No!"

Goofy giggled, "Oh its okay Amu. Sora has a…"

"Goofy, isn't your popcorn burning?" Sora interrupted.

"Oh yes, your right!" Goofy answered while rushing to his popcorn.

Amu and Sora walked up to Donald, "So how much further till we get to a world."

Donald was driving with his feet, "Not sure yet."

"Het there's a world." Goofy added while eating his popcorn.

"You mean all that tall grass and trees?" Amu asked.

"Hey, that world actually looks familiar." Said Sora.

"I don't want to go! It looks scary!" wined Su.

Donald rolled his eyes, "Well…we can either go to the world, or play another round of Go Fish…"

"Were going!" Amu and Sora replied.

"Watch your step." Sora warned, stepping over a dead branch. They were all in a jungle at the world they saw.

"Amu look!" Miki pointed. She was pointing at two baby gorillas happily playing with each other. They were both wrestling trying to see who was stronger. They looked so cute that it made everyone "awww" except for Donald. He just stared at them, wanting to move on.

As they moved on, Sora stopped in the middle of the path, causing everyone to bump into each other. In front of them was a big, black, fuzzy gorilla staring at them. He was blocking the way. Su floated toward the gorilla. "Wait Su!" Ran and Miki whispered back.

Su ignored them and looked at the gorilla, "Excuse me, Mr. Gorilla; could you move please. Desu." The gorilla looked at her blankly, then slowly began to move away. Su turned to everyone, "See I got this."

Sora looked around, "Yeah, I think we've been here before. It's-"

"Tarzan's world." Goofy advised.

"Which means Jane should be here too." Added Donald.

Sora began to run, "Then let's go!" Amu followed. She was in no mood to ask questions.

They kept running till they reached a clearing. The clearing was filled with science supplies laying everywhere; crates stacked high from the ground; and a tent that was in the middle. It was all Jane's supplies. Everything was there, but there was no sound. "Tarzan? Jane?" Sora shouted. But there was no answer.

They walked up to the familiar yellow tent. There was a piece of paper tapped to the tent. "Hey a note!" Donald remarked. He grabbed the note and began to read, "Oo Eee Aw Aw. Aw Oo Ee Oo."

"Excuse me?" Amu questioned.

Sora grabbed the note from Donald and flipped it over, "Oh hey there's a sub version. The other side must have been Tarzan's language for the gorillas." Sora cleared his voice and read aloud,

Dear Gorillas,

We have decided to study more of the Eastern part of the jungle. We'll be gone for some days, but hope to return back soon. Hope to see you in eight days.

Love, Jane

"Huh, well I guess we can't visit. That stinks." Sora replied; putting the note back on the tent.

A loud screech came, that caused everyone to jump. Sora looked around. He pointed to a open path, "There." He ran to the path, as the six followed.

They stopped in another clearing with a large stone in the middle. Five gorillas were cornered by nine heartless. "Heartless!" Ran yelled.

"In monkey form!" added Su.

"Well, at least their getting more creative." Miki exclaimed.

Sora summoned his keyblade, "We have to help them!" He charged at the heartless.

As Amu was about to character transform; she saw gorillas being chased by heartless through another path. "Sora, I'll take the ones over there."

"Ok go!" Donald quacked, as he summoned fira. Amu nodded and ran through the path.

**Will Amu stop the heartless? Who is the boy that wants Amu's lock? And why is there a transparent girl with him? All will be answered in chapter 10! **

**Oh and how was the holiday for everyone? What did you guys get? I got Shugo Chara volume 10 and The World Ends With You! As I've been playing it recently I been thinking of doing a Shugo Chara and TWEWY crossover. I still need to think about it. I also want to try to do a Kingdom Hearts and Shakugan no Shana crossover. What do you guys think I should do? **


	10. Save the Gorillas!

**Hello everyone! It's Angel-Chan! This is the first time I get to talk to you, our awesome readers! Thank you for reading this story! It takes a lot of thinking. Lee even stayed up one night, trying to come up with ways to entertain u (which was a bad idea because u need to sleep.) Anyways, it's nice to say hi. Here is comes chapter 10! : )**

**Chapter 10 Save the Gorillas! **

Amu and her charas ran into another big clearing. There were three gorillas about to get pranced by seven monkey heartless. "My heart unlock! Character transformation, Amulet Spade!"

One of the heartless jumped, ready to attack the gorillas; till paint from Amulet Spade's paint brush hit it. This made the heartless mad and start to attack Amulet Spade. Some tried biting her feet, as others tried to pull her hair.

Amulet spade tried to pull them off. She saw the gorilla just standing there scared to death. "Hurry leave! GO!" She called out to them. The gorillas obeyed and ran away. One heartless bit her leg, "Ow! Why you little…" She stared smacking them with her paint brush as if they were nasty flies.

The heartless won't give up though. When Amulet Spade attacked, they would give their rage. Both slammed trees, dug ground, crashed rocks, and more. There was dogging, attacking, hitting, blocking, and more destruction. Finally, Amulet Spade got rid of the last heartless.

As Amu tried to catch her breath, she looked around. There was destruction everywhere. Fallen trees, broken rocks, dug up holes, and more. "All this because of the stupid heartless." She looked at Su, "Hey Su do you-"

Su smiled, "Let's do it Amu-Chan."

"My heart unlock!" Miki and Su switched. "Character transformation Amulet Clover!"

Amulet Clover summoned two whisks, "Sugar and spice and everything nice…all this damage will melt in these sweets." She twirled in big circles and held her whisks out, "Remake Honey!" Sweet honey came out from the whisks and covered all the area. The honey sparkled and all the damages returned back to the way they were before. The honey even healed all of Amu's cuts and scratches. The jungle sparkled, making Amu smile.

"So that lock does connect hearts."

Before Amu could turn around, she felt something hit her in the back, hard.

Amu's character transformation came undone and fell to her knees. "Ow." She said rubbing her back. She Turned around. There standing behind her was a boy wearing a black coat. He had two keyblades in his both hands. One was a pretty white with rainbow, and had a somewhat star shape. While the other was a black and sliver, that had some of a bat form. For the oddest reason, Amu thought she saw Sora in him. "He couldn't possibly be Sora." She thought. "Sora has brown hair, while he has blonde. But still, they both have the same eyes; and they both have keyblades."

Amu slowly got up and turned to him, "Wha…what was that for?"

He spoke so quietly and gentle, "Sorry, but I need your lock."

Amu stood in defense, "No way!" The boy dashed to her; slamming his elbow into her back and hitting the rainbow keyblade in her stomach.

Amu fell again. Pain was bursting inside her. "Amu-Chan!" her charas yelled. The boy quickly snatched her locket. Amu tried to get up, but the pain was crushing her so bad. He held the locket high with his left hand and pointed the black keyblade to the lock with his right hand. Amu realized what he was doing. He was going to unlock it.

"Wait! Please stop!" She yelled. The truth was she was scared to know what would happen when the lock unlocks. Maybe it was good? Maybe it was bad? She didn't want to know. "Please, don't unlock it. Please! Don't you have a heart?"

"You don't know what it's like not to have a heart." He lowered his head.

"Huh?" Amu mumbled.

"I don't have a heart. Some of us out there don't have hearts. Were nobodys, were…heartless." Amu could feel more pain and it wasn't physical. He's a heartless….

The boy stared at the lock again, "Here we go."

Then out of no where, a transparent figure that also had a keyblade ran up to the boy, "Don't do it Roxas!"

Amu wiped her eyes. The transparent figure was still there. The figure was a girl with short black hair, with the same coat as the boy, and a keyblade too!

The boy stared at the ghost girl, "Xion?"

The ghost girl started whispering things him that Amu couldn't hear.

"But Xion I thought you said….it could give us hearts….so…."

Amu realized that the ghost girl must be Xion, and that Xion must have been with him before. Xion whispered more things that Amu still couldn't hear. Then she disappeared…

The boy lowered his left hand and threw the lock to Amu, "Take it. I don't want it anymore." He pulled up his hood and ran.

Amu stared at her lock, "What is a nobody? Are they heartless?" She then remembered Xion, "Why was she transparent? What were those first words she said "Don't do it Roxas!" Roxas….the boy must be Roxas. But why does that name sound so familiar? And where have I seen those coats before?" Then it came to her, Axel! The deal! She did find Roxas, but now just lost her opportunity. "Great…" She thought. But that coat….Marluxia, Axel, Roxas, and Xion were each wearing one. "Did they all work together?" She wondered. Finally Amu realized that her pain was beginning to heal, and got up. Amu grabbed her lock, and then ran to meet up with Sora.

Sora stood there waiting. A russle came from the bushes. It was Amu and her charas, "Sorry we took so long!" She looked around, "Did you defeat the heartless?"

"Yep." Sora grinned. Then a banana from one of the trees began to glow. Sora knew it was time. He summoned his keyblade and pointed it to the banana. Beautiful clouds started to come and a crown shape shinned on the grass. Light came from the keyblade and hit the banana. After that, came a locking sound. Done.

If Amu hadn't seen wired things in her life, she would of dropped her mouth to the ground. She stared at Sora, "Did you lock the world?" He nodded.

"Well no what?" Donald asked. Sora turned to him, "Well, now since the world is locked, and Tarzan and Jane aren't here…I guess were done." And with that the gang left.

Latter that night, Amu was asleep, and in that town again. She spotted Neku, "Hey Neku! I've been thinking about those dream eaters. If their like heartless, I can take them out."

Neku sighed and crossed his arms, "Forget it, Amu"

"Why?"

"Dream eaters are stronger than heartless; you're just too….weak."

This made Amu mad. She wasn't weak! How could he say that! Amu quickly ran to the 2end district. When Neku realized what she was doing he chased after her, "Amu wait!"

Amu ran inside the 2end district. Three hamster like dream eaters popped in front of her. Amu turned to Ran, "Ran, can I use you?"

Ran cheered, "Let's show him who's strong Amu-Chan!"

Amu did her saying and transformed to Amulet Heart. She was prepared. Neku's words weren't going to bring her down. A dream eater tried to hit her, but was stopped from the glowing heart rod. Actually the heart rod was shinning so bright it almost blinded Amu. The same went for her clothes. They were more neon and brighter. Amu even felt stronger than usual. "Spiral Heart Attack!"

The heart rod did a moon shape curve and took out all the dream eaters. Neku finally showed up, looking at her. "Told you I can do it." Amu bragged putting her hands to her hips.

Neku brought out his right hand and shot a fireball. The fire slid past Amu's shoulder, barely missing her head. Amu's eyes became big as she turned around. A lot of sparkles fell behind her. There must have been a dream eater. A pretty big one. "See I told you, you weren't strong enough." Neku remarked. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Then teach me! You're my dream guider right? Then teach me how to fight those dream eaters!" Amu yelled. He just kept walking. "Ahaaaa! You're such a chicken if you can't teach me!" She screamed in anger.

Neku stopped, "Fine I'll teach you. If it will get you to shut up."

"Fine!" Amu yelled. Neku kept walking, and Amu woke up.

**So that was chapter 10! Ok but it seems we have a problem….We need you are awesome readers to help! Lee is at a point in her writing process, where she can't decide the next world our heroes should visit. Please we need your help! Go to Lee's profile and do the poll. It would really help. Thank you! **

**Thank you our wonderful readers! Please review and have a happy day! See you in chapter 11!**


	11. Met By a Pup!

**Hi! Ok you guys I need you to stop what you're doing and go to my profile. Then do the poll! Please! If you don't want this story to be on hold, do the poll! _ It will only take 3 seconds. Now for the chapter. I hope this chapter's ok. **

**Chapter 11 Met by a Pup! **

Utau closed the backstage door that connected to the alleyway. She laid against it. It had been a long concert and she was hungry and tired.

"That was so great Utau-Chan! Everybody loved your singing!" cheered her good sided chara EI.

"Yeah, they loved it so much, that one guy tripped." Her naughtier chara II laughed.

Utau smiled a little. All these concerts she has was because of what Amu made her remember. The joy of singing. Not for gathering X- eggs, but to make people happy. Even if Amu did help her, she wasn't going to admit her thanks.

Then came a random noise, "Bark, Bark, Bark!" Utau went further down the alleyway. There standing in front of her was a yellow mutt, with a blue collar on. It was the weirdest dog Utau had ever seen.

"Hehe, it looks like a mustard dog." II teased. The dog pointed his ears to the street and pointed to the left.

"I think it wants us to follow it." added Utau.

"Let's go!" EI cheered.

II got on the dog, "Gettie up doggie!"

The dog lead the way as Utau followed. It turned left and right, past corners, shops, and more. The dog finally stopped at a old library with a least a hundred stairs. And at the bottom of the stairs laid an unconscious girl.

The girl had shoulder length dark red hair with a small pink dress with fashionable zippers as a design. She also wore lilac sneakers and carried a black note book shape bag.

EI flew to the girl, "I think the wired looking doggie wants us to wake her up. Utau agreed and bended down shaking the girl to wake up.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and woke up. She sat up, "Where….am I?" She looked around, "This isn't Destiny Islands."

"No, it's London." Utau replied.

The girl stared at her, "Who are you?"

"My name's Utau. Your weird looking dog brought me here to you."

The dog ran to the girl and started licking her face. She laughed, "You're the one that saved me from that man and those evil creatures." She petted the dog and looked at Utau, "Hi, I'm Kairi."

"Great another Kairi, but girl version. Maybe this one won't be so annoying." Utau thought. Utau got up and sat on the stairs, "So who is this man?"

Kairi got up and sat next to her, "I'm not sure. I was at the beach, where I live. When this guy with red spiky hair showed up. I'm pretty sure he was going to try to kidnap me, but I luckily saw this dog and followed him instead. Now I ended up here. And all I was doing was thinking of this guy."

"What guy were you thinking of?"

A soft breeze blew Kairi's hair, "There's this guy. I know I've met him before, but I really don't remember him. I think his name was….Sora?"

"He might have been a lost love." added Utau. She looked at the shinning bright stars, "Sometimes love can do that. You love that person so much, that they become nothing but a blur to you. But if you believe in them they'll come back."

Kairi gripped her hands tightly and gazed at the stars, "I believe in you Sora. I believe you, Riku, and me will make it back home safe and sound."

Utau looked at Kairi. There was something special about this Kairi. Utau could tell. She got up, "You can't get back home right? Come with me. You and your dog can stay with me."

"Wait are you sure?" Kairi asked. Utau nodded. "Arigato!" Kairi smiled. She got up and followed Utau.

**R**iku slowly woke up. This time he wasn't on the ground but on a bed. He could sense something small floating around him. "Rima! Rima! He's awake!" A tiny voice shouted. Riku sat up.

Rima got up from her desk and grabbed a ruler. She went to the guy and held out the ruler at him, "Who are you?"

He turned his face towards her, " You know even if I can't see it, I know you have something pointing at me."

"Who are you?" Rima asked pointing the ruler closer to him.

Riku tilted his head back, "Fine, I'm Riku. Can you drop the thing now?"

"Can't what if you have weapons."

"I only have one, and why would I use it on you if you're not a heartless."

"Huh?"

"Never mind kid."

"Jeez, you sound like a grownup. Why don't you go back to your house that you pay for."

"Can't. I'm only sixteen and I'm not from this world."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have no home here. There did I dumb it down for you?"

Rima was about to slap him with the ruler when her mother called, "Rima breakfast is ready."

Rima looked at the guy. "If he's only sixteen and has no home, he might get kidnapped." She thought. "You can stay here, as long as you don't show yourself to my parents. I'm only doing this because you have no home!" Rima replied.

The girl left the room and shut the door. Riku could feel the warmth of the room. He had no where to go. He had no idea how he got here. Riku breathed in the air. He decided to stay.

"**Lee, what r u planning?"- Devil **

"**You'll see." –Lee **

"**Why are you smiling?"- Angel **

"**You'll see!"- Lee**


	12. Confusing Wonderland!

**Alright everyone, sorry to say but this will probably be the worst chapter so far. Sorry! I just really wanted to get this chapter done with. But I'll make more good suggestions! : ) Ok if your reading this, then I suggest you read "Heart of All Hearts" It's another Shugo Chara crossover that I personally think is better than mine. That's my 3rd fav story. My 2end fav is a story called "Amulettia of the Revival" if you watched Code Geass and Shugo Chara; or loves a lot of action; or is a Amuto fan, you'll love that story! And now comes my fav story "Playing For Keeps" I know I recommended it before. But I just love this story! I'm right now reading the sequel "Chasing the Truth" So these are a few suggestions you can read as you read my story. They r in my profile under favs. Ok here is chapter 12! **

**Chapter 12 Confusing Wonderland! **

"Open heart!" Amulet Heart shouted. The hearts blew at the panda dream eater, and then the panda disappeared. She wiped her forehead, "There I took out twenty of those dream eaters. How did I do?"

"Ok, I guess. You could of aimed better. Plus, you need to do better at counter attacks. You did poorly at that." Neku advised.

Amu tighten her fist. The gummi ship has been broken lately; so Amu would help Sora and the others fix the ship, then go to sleep and train her butt off with Neku. "I took out more dream eaters than normal, and he still criticizes me!" She thought.

"Latter, Amu." Neku waved. Next thing Amu knows, she's awake. She hated how he knew when she was going to wake up.

Amu got up and grabbed a Dr. Potion. **(Get it? Dr. Potion HaHa)** She cracked open the can and took a sip. "Morning!" Ran shouted.

Amu wiped her mouth, "How many days has it been since the ship stopped?"

"I think Goofy said three days. Desu." Su answered.

"Donald said the engine is really messed up." Miki added.

They heard a crash. "We got it!" a voice shouted. A hatch from the floor opened up and out came Sora. He was covered with black streaks and cobwebs. "We fixed it you guys, we fixed the engine! We can finally move!" He cheered.

Amu became a little excited, "We can? What was wrong with the engine?"

"A small cable unhooked, but who cares! We can go now!" Sora cheered.

They all cheered, "Woohoo!" Then came another crash.

"Sora! You idiot! You hit the turbo emergency button!" It was Donald yelling. As quick as a lighting bolt the gummi ship soared.

Sora and Amu's faces were glued to the window. "Uggg…where are we?"

Sora looked down, "Oh hey, were in wonderland."

"Wonder…wha?"

"Come on, I'll tell you when we land."

The gang walked across a really small room. "I'm sorry Donald." Sora apologized for the seventieth time. Donald just glared at him.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked.

Sora handed her a drink that said "Drink me". "Here drink this."

Amu, Ran, Miki, and Su all took a sip. They each grew smaller than before. Amu was amazed, "Why are we so small?"

"Will you please be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." A doorknob said.

"Ahh! A talking doorknob!" Amu freaked.

The doorknob shook his nose, "You need to be small so you can fit through that hole. Now will you leave."

Sora was waving near the hole, "Come on Amu!"

Amu looked at the hole, "Oh, thank you."

As Amu ran to Sora, the doorknob mumbled, "Jeez."

The heroes were now at a felid. "Help me!" a small shriek came. A small girl with a blue dress was running away from four heartless. One of them was about to pull her long blonde hair.

Donald got out his staff, "Fira, fira, fira, fira!" Each spark of fire hit each heartless, making them disappear.

"Well forget transforming." Amu thought.

The girl stared at them, "Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

"Hey Alice." Sora waved.

Amu observed the girl, "She must be named Alice. She kinda looks like Rima."

Alice ran to them, "Thank goodness you're here! There is a big heartless that is causing all these heartless to appear! You need to stop them Sora."

"Where is it?" Sora asked.

Alice pointed to a heart shape hedge opening, "I think it's in the maze.

Sora gave a ok sign, "We'll get it. Thanks Alice." He led the gang to the maze.

"Good luck!" Alice shouted.

Tall hedges made narrow paths with many various openings. This definitely was a maze. Amu looked at the tall hedges, "So where do we go?"

"Actually the question is, which way is where?" A purple cat with stripes appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Amu backed up.

Sora walked to her side, "Hey, is that him?"

"The Cheshire Cat." Donald added.

The cat rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes very surprising, or is it not?"

"Can you help us find the heartless?" Amu asked. "Is it in the maze?" The cat moved his tail with glee.

"It can not be in the maze but can be found in the maze."

Amu held her head, "Ugggh… will you stop with the riddles, you're a worse cat than Ikuto!"

"You have a crush on a cat?" Sora asked.

Amu looked at him, "NO! Well…kinda…

"He can character change, which makes him have cat ears and a tail!" Ran shouted.

Amu grabbed Ran and squeezed her. "If you talk about Ikuto or Tadase again I will haunt you!"

"Yes ma'am.." Ran choked out. Amu let go of her.

"Well tah tah for now." The cat waved and disappeared.

"Hey wait!" Amu shouted, but he was already gone.

"I don't get it, It's like he's saying it's in the maze and then it's not." Said Miki.

"Well, We'll never know by just standing here, Lets split up. Donald and Miki will take left, Goofy and Su will take right, and Amu, Ran, and I will go forward. Are we good?"

Before anyone could complain Sora shouted, "Okay go!"

They ran to their assigned spots, each group randomly taking corners, walking through passes, and taking short turns. After about ten minutes they all slammed into each other back where they started.

Amu rubbed her throbbing head, "Great, now what?"

Sora looked around, "Hey what about there?"

"Where?" Sora pointed to a small corner at the Northwest side. They had completely missed it.

"Oh, I guess that could work." Amu replied.

Everyone squeezed through the corner, revealing nothing but a straight path. They walked along the path and found an opening. They walked through it and they were in another opening again. Amu took a step forward.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Coming like a piece of paper two huge heartless came out. Each had three different emotions on their faces, and were juggling sticks with glowing fire. Amu knew this wasn't going to be good.

**Thanks to my friend who helped me type this chapter! : D Speaking of cats, where is Ikuto? What does he think of Amu being gone? And who is this mysterious girl following him? All will be answered in Chapter 13! And let me say, it will start to get good from there.**


	13. The Mysterious New School Girl!

**So remember a couple chapters back, when I said chapter 13 will make things more interesting. Well it's time! Me and my friends love this chapter! And here's the thing….I didn't have to think of this chapter. IT CAME TO ME IN A DREAM! Yeppers, a big shocker. So what you see here was in my dream. I hope you enjoy. ; ) **

**Chapter 13 The Mysterious New School Girl! **

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was walking to school surprisingly. Was it the weather? A change? Or did it come to his instincts that he had to go the school more than two days. We will never know.

"Gahhh…do we have to go today? I'm bored!" Whined his little cat chara Yoru. Ikuto just ignored him.

"Excuse me." A sweet voice said. Ikuto felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a small girl with a small white dress. She has shoulder length hair with one side over her right shoulder, and had a note pad. She was staring at him with her blue eyes that were somehow mysterious to Ikuto. "Can you walk me to the school you're going to? I'm new. My name is Namine."

She quietly stared at him, not sure what else to do he said, "Sure." He then turned around and started walking again, while the girl followed.

"She sure is a little strange don't ya think?" Yoru whispered.

Ikuto glanced at the girl, "Isn't that dress a little too small to wear? Where's your uniform? And how old are you anyways?"

She kept on walking, not even looking at him. "I'm fifteen and I don't have a uniform. But it's fine, the teachers won't worry about me."

"See, strange." Yoru added.

"Shut up." Ikuto whispered back.

The girl giggled, "Hehe I like your chara. He's funny and cute."

Ikuto stopped, "How do you know about charas? Do you have one?"

She stared at him again, "No. I don't have one. But you don't need a chara or a egg to see them. You just need to focus, Ikuto."

Ikuto did not understand this girl at all. How did she even know his name? She sure was wired. Ikuto moved again, "Come on, were almost there."

"Thank you." The girl said getting her schedule from the aid. She walked up to Ikuto, "Look! It seems we have to exact same schedule."

"Great…." Ikuto thought.

She grabbed him by the arm, "Ikuto, my name's Namine. Remember that. Come on, or we'll be late for class." She dragged him to their next class.

It was second period and they were in English class. Ikuto sat in the third row near the window. Namine was three desks to his right. Namine drew on her notepad, while Ikuto observed the events going on outside. He hadn't paid one bit of attention in till he heard, "Yes Namine?"

Namine stood from her desk, "Excuse me Sensei, but I think your wrong."

"About how most books have a tragic ending?" The teacher asked.

"Yes. Stories may have a tragic outcome, but those can lead to a brighter side. No matter what, stories have a happy ending. Right Sensei?" She stared at him straight in the eye.

The teacher just stared at her. Ikuto thought he saw the teacher's eyes turn a little green then back to it's normal blue. "I guess your right." The teacher said as he turned back to the chalk board.

Ikuto stared at Namine. "Namine…" He whispered. Namine noticed he was looking at her and turned around to him smiling and waving.

It was the beginning of lunch and Ikuto was in one of the trees. "Wow, your sure like a cat." Namine shouted from the bottom of the tree.

He jumped down and began walking. She followed. "What did you do to that teacher?" Ikuto asked.

She held her notepad, "Nothing. I just knew what he was thinking."

"And how do you know what people are thinking?"

"I really don't, but I do know one thing. I know your feelings towards Amu Hinamori."

Ikuto stopped. That name. Amu hasn't come back for a while. Where was she? "Who told you….." He hissed.

"No one. I just know. But there's still one thing I don't understand. Why won't you tell her how you feel? "

He clenched his fist, "You don't need to know." The bell rang. Next period.

Finally after a long day, school was done. Ikuto was walking home, while Namine was following. She was drawing in her pad. They were cutting through an old a banded soccer field. "I see your still drawing like you have been all day." Ikuto glanced.

Namine put her notepad down, "I draw because I know."

"Yeah, you know everything. My name, charas, stories, Amu." Ikuto mumbled.

"Well actually….." Namine stopped, "Ikuto…. There's something I need to tell you." He stopped and looked at her. Just before she could answer, a black portal appeared.

Out of the portal came a lady with a black coat and blonde hair that had two pieces that looked like antennas. Namine gasped and started pushing Ikuto, "Hurry, you must go now!"

Ikuto wasn't moving but stared at her, "What?"

The black coat lady looked angry, "Namine…"

Namine pushed faster, but Ikuto still wouldn't budge, "You have to go save her!" The coated lady grabbed her. Namine yelled, "You have to go save Amu from Marluxia! Save Amu!"

"Shut up!" the coated lady yelled covering Namine's mouth.

Namine used her free arm and threw a card to Ikuto. He grabbed it. The card was crown shaped and shown a castle. "Go!" He could hear her try to yell out!

The black coat lady used one of her hands to gather four knives with blazing electricity. Ikuto now surprised, began to run as the lady kept throwing lighting bolts and knives at him. "Yikes!" Yoru shirked. As he dodged, the card began to glow. It glowed so bright that it made him stop. The card flashed, and Ikuto and Yoru were gone.

The black coat lady stood there in frustration, "Grr…. This is all your fault!" She threw Namine in the portal. Then they disappeared.

**See like I said, it gets interesting : 3 Can Sora and Amu stop the big heartless in Wonderland? Why does it smell like burnt duck? And what did Namine mean?" All will be in chapter 14! : )**

**Oh and for those of you who plan on playing Final Fantasy XIII-2, or for those of you who know what I'm talking about. Don't you think Serah and Noel kinda look like older versions of Amu and Ikuto? I mean I know Noel has brown hair, but still. Actually, Serah is my favorite Final Fantasy character. Tehe ; ) **

**Well it's my what I think, what do you guys think? **


	14. Capture!

**Well….. This will be the last chapter till this story goes on hold. : ( **

"**Why?" You ask. Well u see I've just haven't had been into typing lately. Sometimes I wonder if it's just a waste of time. I know there are a lot of people reading my story, but I have a strange feeling that they don't like it. Maybe it's the lack of reviews? Or maybe it's because I'm depressed. I don't know : ' (**

**Well anyways….here is chapter 14. **

**Chapter 14 Capture! **

The heartless began to stomp it's feet and swished it's flaming torches to the ground. Amu jumped back and Su gave a shriek, "Eek!"

"Amu-Chan! You and me can take him on!' said Miki.

Amu looked at her, "Right. My heart unlock!" Amu and Miki flew to the air as blue spades and sparkles surrounded them. They then transformed. Amu landed and did a fresh and cool dance, "Character Transformation Amulet Spade!"

Amulet Spade summoned her paintbrush. "Is this your character transformation with Miki?" Sora asked summoning his keyblade.

Amu was about to ask where he have been, but she realized that Sora only seen her transform with Ran. "Oh, yeah." She replied.

Sora smirked, "Well, I guess I'll have to work harder."

The heartless flung fireballs, but were dodged by Goofy's shield. Amulet Spade swished her paint brush, "Colorful Canvas!" The paint hit the heartless's right arm, which melted away some of it's armor.

Donald watched in amazement. The heartless saw Donald. And blew a breath of fire at him. Ran yelled, "Donald watch out!" It was to late….

"YAHOWWWWWW!" Donald screamed. The fire hit his behind. "Roasting Duck! Roasting Duck!" Donald quacked, while flapping his wings and running everywhere.

"I'll help you Donald." Said Amulet Spade. She ran towards Donald, but one of the heartless' torches hit her hat. It was on fire. "Gahh!" She shirked.

"Amu-Chan! Un-do the character transformation and maybe it will go away!" Ran yelled.

Amu did what Ran said, but this time her hair was on fire. "Hair on fire! Hair on fire!" Amu shirked and was running around. Her charas quickly followed trying to blow out the flames.

Sora turned around. Donald and Amu were running around with fire, while Goofy was shielding himself. "Oh-no. Better go help them." Sora waved at Goofy, "Goofy! Protect me, while I go help Donald and Amu!"

Goofy nodded and ran to Sora. He used his shield to protect themselves as they ran to Donald and Amu. When they were close enough Sora held his keyblade high summoning blizzard. A blue light shinned on top of the key. Sora then faced the key toward the two on fire. A big burst of snow and cold air hit them and their flames were gone.

"Donald let's use wisdom form!" Sora replied. Donald agreed. Sora held his keyblade high, "Wisdom Form!" As if Sora were a magnet; Donald was pulled to Sora, then a crystal ball appeared over them. The crystal ball shattered. There was no Donald, but there was a Sora; who's outfit was now blue with white flames as design.

"Wow. It's like her character transformed." Thought Amu. "Sora did you character transform with Donald?"

"Nah, I changed forms." Sora grinned. Then as close to speedy as Sonic the Hedgehog, he was sliding across the grass shooting balls of white light with his keyblade.

Amu was amazed. Sora was doing jumps, flips, rolls, while going so fast. The balls of light just kept hitting the heartless, while the heartless couldn't do a single thing. Sora jumped on the heartless then went high in the sky. He came rushing back down with his keyblade flaming white bright blames. It was like watching a meteor fall, except the flames were so light they were white. BOOM! The key hit the heartless's head.

The heartless tilted to the left than right, and finally fell. The heartless then disappeared with a big heart floating to the sky. Sora landed and undid his form with Donald.

Now Donald was back. Amu could tell Sora was really warn out. He was paler. "You okay? You look sick Sora?" Ran asked.

Sora rubbed his head, "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just, when I do forms I get really tired."

"Oh." Amu and her charas replied.

Su smiled, "Don't worry Sora; I'm sure you'll get your strength back. Then everything will be fine. Desu."

"Not for long." A voiced boomed.

They all looked around. Out of no where a black portal appeared behind Amu. Out of the portal came a man with pink hair and a black coat. "Marluxia!" Amu shrieked.

"Your mine Amu!" He quickly grabbed her backing to the portal. Her charas quickly flew in attacking him. Marluxia was now annoyed and slapped them inside the portal. He then backed into the portal with Amu in his arms trying to escape.

Amu reached out. Before she was completely in the portal, Sora grabbed her arms. Donald grabbed Sora's back as Goofy grabbed his. They pulled. "Sora!" Amu shouted, as she felt her body getting pulled up back and forth.

"Pull!" Sora urged. They pulled harder.

Amu was getting pulled more toward Sora. "Yes!" she thought. Just then, Marluxia put a cloth over her mouth.

The cloth had a scent that was so wired. Amu began to feel really tired. Everything was becoming blurry. She was drowsy. As her body was losing all it's feeling, her arms lost all her feelings. She let go.

Amu fell back in the portal; as Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell to the ground. "Amu!" Sora screamed. But the portal disappeared. She was gone.

**Now this story will be on hold. **

**Everyone it's Angel and Devil! We got Lee to make a deal! Yeah that's right Me and Angel care about u readers! Lee said she'll type more if one of the following happens- 1. This story gets at least 5 different reviews from different people. 2. The poll we explained earlier gets 11 voters. Or 3. One of her fav storys gets updated. **

**Whatever happens first. **

**Please try to help readers! Were doing everything we can!- Angel **

**Yeah! So don't just sit there! Review or do the poll! DO IT NOW!- Devil **

**Devil don't be so mean.- Angel **

**Fine, I'm sorry. –Devil **

**We hope we'll be back soon! - Angel**


	15. Rescue Mission!

**I'm back! Yes! I guess Angel and Devil made a deal. Those two stinkers. They asked me while I was asleep. U can't ask me things while I take naps! I have no idea what I say! Well anyways one of my fav stories got updated! Yay! (finally…..) **

**Also I want to thank my friends who gave me a prep talk, Laugh-a-holic, Shadow Veli, and more! **

**Plus I would Love to thank my reviewers! AnimeCrazedGirl7, iloveanytypeofanime, CliveisLegalLuke, and HolyWaffCakes (thanks for reviewing my story first : D ) You peeps make my days brighter!**

**As a reward, here comes a chapter full of action! **

**Chapter 15 Rescue Mission! **

Sora sat there. He wanted to get up but he was to shocked, "I can't believe…..I just lost her…."

Donald smacked him, "Come on Sora! Get up! We'll save them!"

Sora looked at him, "Your right." He got up, "I can't just sit here! We have to find Ran, Miki, Su, and Amu! But how….."

"And did anyone else think that guy that kidnapped Amu look familiar?" Goofy asked.

Sora thought about it, "He's right. That man did look familiar, but why don't I remember?" Sora shook his head, "We'll have to figure it out latter. But how do we get to Amu?"

"Maybe he's like me?" a voice came. The Cheshire Cat appeared again.

Donald blinked, "Woa!"

"Maybe the door is like me? Visible but clear? Good bye." The cat was gone.

"That was wired." Said Goofy.

Sora turned to where the black portal was, "Visible but clear….is the door still there?"

"Wait a minute! How did you understand what that cat said?" Donald quacked.

Sora just ignored him and summoned his keyblade. He then focused the keyblade to where the portal was. Light shot from the key to the spot. This time the portal was full of bright light. "There." He pointed to the portal, "Let's go save Amu."

**I**kuto and Yoru landed in a white hallway. "Did you see those lighting bolts, Nya!" Yoru exclaimed.

Ikuto rubbed his head. Where were they? There was a big white door in front of them. Amu was in there, he could tell. He actually wished Namine was here right now. He needed her wired wisdom.

"Go save Amu, Ikuto."

"Namine?" Ikuto wondered.

"Yes. Now go save Amu! She's in danger!" Namine replied. She was speaking through his mind.

"Ikuto?..." Yoru mumbled.

"Character transform with me Yoru."

Yoru wasn't really sure what was going on, but he obeyed his order.

After the transformed. Ikuto opened the door. The room was filled with plants, and at the very end of the room was a tied up Amu. She was calmly sleeping. There standing next to her was a man wearing a black coat, with pink hair. The man observed him, "Oh I didn't know we were having a cat as a visitor." The man pulled a big pink and green flower like scythe, "Ready to fight?"

**A**mu was in the lighten town again. "Sora!" She yelled.

"He can't hear us, were asleep." Miki replied.

"Where's Neku? Maybe he can help!"

"We can't look!" Su shirked. Five guinea- pig like dream eaters appeared.

"Daren't we'll have to deal with them first." Amu transformed to Amulet Heart. She grabbed her heart rod and hit the dream eaters. When they were all gone, she felt a huge bump. The sudden impact made her slam her back hard against a wall.

She slid against the wall. There was a giant panda dream eater with six more of those dream eaters before. Amu didn't have time for this. She got kidnapped, she need to escape! "Gahhh! I wish you would all go away!" Amu shouted.

Then came a humongous roar. A quick slash came and two of the dream eaters were gone. Amu looked to see who caused to slash. There at Amu's right side was a neon pink with black stripes tiger.

**S**ora, Donald, and Goofy were standing in front of the stairs, that just went on and on. "Daesufu?" questioned Sora.

"So Amu, Ran, Miki, and Su are up there?" asked Goofy.

Donald answered, "Must be. Come on let's go!" He grabbed his staff and ran up the stairs.

"Wait Donald! We need a plan!" Yelled Sora.

"We already do! Go up, battle heartless, save Amu and the charas!" Donald yelled back.

Sora shook his head. He looked at Goofy and together they ran up the stairs. Simlar to when they battled Hades, there were heartless everywhere, but more and bigger. Donald shot fire, while Goofy used his shield as a boomrang.

Sora swung and used some magic, but he was still tired from using wisdom form. "Come on, you can still fight!" Sora thought.

Two flying heartless came straight at him. Sora came to his senses and ducked. When the heartless flew by, Sora got up and threw his keyblade boomerang style. POOF! Went away the heartless. Sora smiled, "Just keep going."

**Amu **just stared at the tiger. She wondered, "Is it good or bad?"

The tiger slowly moved it's tail and looked at her with black beedy eyes. It's neon pink fur shinning. "I think it wants to fight on your side Amu." Miki replied.

"Come on Amu-Chan! Mr. Tiger can help!" Ran cheered from the lock.

Amulet Heart got up, "Right!" A dream eater tried to prance on her, but was blocked by her glittery pom poms. The tiger swooped in and slashed the dream eater away.

"Get on the tiger!" Miki yelled.

Amulet Heart got on the tiger and rode it like a horse. She summoned her heart rod. Together they hit and slashed each guinea-pig dream eater to dust. Now came the panda.

It was locked in both their eyes. Amulet Heart and the tiger charged full speed to the panda. When at reach the tiger pranced, while Amulet Heart jumped and gave a kick. POW! The dream eater was gone. "Yayy! Good job Amu-Chan!" cheered Ran.

Su clapped her tiny hands, "You two Mr. Tiger!"

"How did you….." Amu turned around it was Neku.

"**I **think were almost there." Sora huffed.

"Good." Replied Donald.

"Ummm…..fellas I don't think so…" said Goofy.

Up on the next row of stairs were two big fat body heartless, along with seven flying heartless. "Sora, go ahead. Will take care of them." Said Donald.

"What about you two?"

"Goofy and I will be fine. Just go ahead and save Amu, we'll catch up latter."

Sora nodded, and ran faster, dodging heartless that came his way. He was almost there.

**M**arluxia took the first swing. Ikuto jumped and dodged. He took the next move of swinging his sharp metal claws out. Marluxia blocked though with his scythe. Then came a full out clanks and slashes. They were dodging and blocking each and other's attacks. Marluxia's scythe and Ikuto's metal claws clanked and screeched (How Amu Hinamori wasn't waking up from this, we'll never know). It was like a mid-evil's time sword fight. One fighting for someone they care for, while the other fought for evil. "Dammit! Come on Amu wake up!"

"Ikuto don't get frustrated! I know you really care about Amu and want to save her; but it won't help if you're mad. I believe in you!" Namine replied. Marluxia then took a big swipe that caused wind to push Ikuto out of the he came in. The doors shut in front of him.

**S**ora huffed his way to the top. He was exhausted. Sora looked to see a man with cat ears. "This must be Ikuto." He thought. Sora took one last huff, "Ummm….excuse me. Are you Ikuto? I'm a friend of Amu. My name's Sora."

**I**kuto stared at the kid. He didn't have time for this! Then came Namine, "He can help Ikuto! I know him! Sora can be trusted."

He walked to the kid, "You here to save Amu?" The kid nodded. Ikuto looked at the door, "Good, me too." **(Why is this reminding me of Cloud?) **

Sora smiled, "I think I have a plan."

"**N**eku."

"Where did you get that dream eater."

Amu stared at the tiger, "That's a dream eater! I was so mad that I yelled and….then it just came!"

Neku walked closer to them, "Your emotions must of triggered it. The bravery, as you in Amulet Heart."

"Aren't dream eaters bad?"

"Not all are bad. The bad ones are nightmares; while there are good ones that eat bad dreams called spirits. It's like heartless. Some are good; most are bad."

"So….this tiger dream eater is Amulet Heart's partner? Can a dream eater be a partner?"

Neku whistled a high note. Out from one of the buildings jumped a cat. It landed on Neku's shoulder. It was colorful and had a music note as a tail. It was a dream eater. "Yes they can." He replied petting the cat.

"Wow…..so….."

"It means your brave. You might be useful for the game after all."

Amu looked at him more clearly. This was the first time he complimented her. What does Neku actually think about? And what did he mean by game?

Neku turned around with the cat on his shoulder, "Latter."

"Neku, I'll be strong, you'll see!"

After Neku left, a sudden blur came to Amu. She thought she saw Ikuto. Her eyes came back to normal, "I just have to train, and become stronger!"

"**Y**our plan better work." Ikuto glared at Sora.

Ikuto wanted Amu safe; Sora could tell. The plan was simple- he would destract the kidnapper, while Ikuto got Amu. Sora was sooo tired though, that he prayed this would work. Sora walked to the door. Ikuto would wait out here till the time was right. He opened the doors and walked in. "Why do I feel like I've done this before? I think it was with another girl. Kairi?"

There stood a man. Sora could of swore he saw him before. "Hello Sora. Ready for round 2?" The man gave a grim smirk.

Sora stared confused, "Do I know you?"

The man charged in swinging his scythe, "You will as soon as your dead!" Sora quickly dodged. The man kept swining his scythe as Sora doged every strike. Even though this was working, Sora wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up.

**I**kuto glanced through the door. The man and Sora looked concentrated on their battle. Now was the time. He slowly sneaked in the room and swiftly moved past the fight going on. He approached the sleeping Amu and her charas. With his metal claw he slashed all th plants tying Amu. When all the plants were gone he grasped Amu in his arms; and caught her charas with his tail. Amu slowly blinked her eyes, "Ikuto…." But she fell back asleep.

"Ikuto, go through the pink portal that comes up. Make sure you take Sora. I'm about to help." Namine said. He felt the ground shaking.

The man and Sora stopped. "The castle is going to crash." the man exclaimed.

A pink portal appeared. "Sora! Let's go." Ikuto yelled. Sora ran to him"

"Oh no you don't-" The man yelled but was hit by a shelid.

It was Donald and Goofy! "Hurry and go before the castle crashes. We'll take care of him." Donald yelled.

Sora looked at his friends, "What about you two!"

"We'll be fine, just go!"

Ikuto held Amu like a princess,**(Angel-really Lee. Lee- it's all I could come up with!)** "Come on Sora." He went inside the pink portal. Sora glanced at his friends. Then went in the portal.

**Two things- 1. The word "Daesufu" is the French word, "I've done this before." I had no idea how to spell that. **

**2. For those** **of you wondering why Marluxia is in the time period of KH2, well…..let's just say I haven't played KHCOM yet. Blame my friend who wanted to see me play KH2 first. **

**Anyways I hope u enjoyed this thrilling chapter. We made it past part 1! There will be 3 parts in this story. I'm pretty sure part 2 will be the longest though. We'll see! See u in chapter 16!**


	16. A Day At Seiyo Elementary!

**Ooooo chapter 15 was soo long. YAY! New record! Well anyways this chapter is where the drama starts (Gasp). You'll see why. Actually my friend made a dare that I do this thing (you'll see in the end of the chapter) in my story. And I decided to do that dare! No one dares Lee! Let chapter 16 begin! **

**Chapter 16 A Day at Seiyo Elementary! **

Amu blinked, then blinked again. She opened her eyes. "Hey! She's awake!" It was Sora with his friendly smile.

"Wha…what happened?"

"You were kidnapped, but Ikuto and me saved you."

"Ikuto?" Amu looked around the room to see a familiar tall figure standing in front of her, "Ikuto! So it was you…."

He crossed his arms, "Jeez…I'm not their with you, and you get yourself kidnapped." Sora laughed.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Amu snapped. She looked around the room. It was….her own room. She was lying on her very own bed.

**...**

"It's my own room…"

"Yeah, we ended up back at your room." Said Sora.

Ran, Miki, and Su popped from Sora's back. "Where's Donald and Goofy?" Miki asked.

Sora's smile dropped, "The castle was crashing. They told me to go with Ikuto and that they would be fine.

Amu now was feeling bad, "Sora…"

"It's ok. I just have to wait for them to come back." Sora said trying to give a little hope.

Amu (now trying to make Sora happy by smiling) replied, "Well I guess you can stay here and wait for them. Oh, and thank you for saving me, Miki, Ran, and Su.

"Oh well….I really wasn't the one that saved you. It was Ikuto." Sora answered pointing at Ikuto.

Amu looked at Ikuto. He was giving a little smirk, meaning he was clearly enjoying this. Amu looked at her covers. She kept her eyes focused on the designs of the covers. "Thank you….for saving me….. Ikuto…" said Amu, who was clearly embarrassed.

"Wow…. Is that all you can say?" He answered. Amu grabbed one of her pillows and lunged it at him. Ikuto dogged, and the pillow hit the door. "Well I'm leaving before someone throws a tantrum." He said walking to the balcony doors. He opened it and was gone in a second.

**...SC.S**

"Aww, you guys are cute." Sora giggled.

"Shut up!" Amu snapped.

She finally back in her room. She could see her family, friends, and more importantly…..change clothes! Amu was stuck in her school uniform, ever since she left for school that day she met Sora. Her outfit was filthy and had a little oder to it. Amu jumped out of her bed and went to her closet, "I'm changing clothes. Turn around and don't peek."

Sora turned, "Why would I peek?"

Amu began to undress while putting on a new pare of clothes, "I dunno, maybe the cat ear pervert dared you."

"You mean Ikuto? He seemed like a cool guy. While you were asleep, he told me about this world."

"Like what?"

"About charas, and how everyone has a egg in them full of dreams. He also explained to me how you're in the guardians, while he's in your enemy group called Easter."

"He…..did?"

"Yep."

Amu put her last x clip on and threw her dirty clothes in the laundry basket, "Well, I guess that makes my job easier."

**... **

The door opened, as Amu and Sora looked. "Onee-Chan!" It was Ami-Chan. "You come back from Grandma's!"

Amu gave a dumbfound face, "Grandma?"

"Yeah, that's what you said on your letter on the desk."

"Letter?" She walked to her desk. There in front of her was a letter. It explained that Grandma asked Amu to go to her house and that she would be back soon. It was signed by her name. "I didn't write a letter." Amu mumbled. But she did notice that next to her name was a diamond shape. Amu looked at Dia's egg. It was still in it's basket. Sora forgot that egg. "Did…Dia cover for me, while I was gone?" she wondered. Amu turned around to see Ami and Sora staring at each other. "Ah! I forgot to hide Sora!"

Before she could explain; Ami ran to Sora and hugged his legs(since she was tiny), "Onii-Chan!"

Amu was now really dumbfounded, "What!" Sora just shrugged.

**...SC.S **

Amu's parents walked in. "Oh, Amu-Chan your back from Grandmother's." Her mother Midori said.

"Amu-Chan why is there a boy here!" Her father Tsumugu panicked.

Now Amu began to freak out. How was she going to explain all of this! "I'm her Grandmother's assistant." Sora replied.

"Grandmother's assistant?" Midori asked.

"Yes….Grandmother hired me to be her assistant. You know how old people have back problems right? Well she assigned me to go back with Amu and assist her. I've must of annoyed her." Sora chuckled. Amu was shocked. Sora was covering both their butts, while being so clam. That was something Amu couldn't do.

"Oh, well I had no idea…..I didn't make any sleeping arrangements..."

I'll sleep on your couch."

"Wait he staying!" Tsumugu freaked.

"Well Grandma did send him." Reassured Midori. Sora gave a shinning smile that sparkled. "Plus he's so cute!" After that Amu's parents and Ami-Chan left, with Tsumugu giving Sora the "I'm watching you" look.

**...**

Now with that done with, Amu could move on to her next goal. If they were back in her world, she wanted to show Sora the place she lived. Show him that her world was the best. So maybe he didn't have to leave if Donald and Goofy return…..

"Come on, if we go now; we can see if the rest of the guardians are at the Royal Garden." Amu said getting her humpty lock and bag.

"Amu-Chan just wants to see Tadase." Miki remarked.

"No! I just miss my friends. That's all. Let's go!"

**...SC.S...S **

Amu and Sora walked inside a glass building known as the Royal Garden. Sora observed the place. There was a pretty and neat garden. Much more prettier than the one Amu was tangled in. In the middle laid a sparkling fountain that sparkled and shinned. And finally at the top was fancy white table, with a small blonde haired girl sitting there. "Hey Rima." Amu waved.

The girl known as Rima got up and walked to them, "Amu your back."

As the two girls chattered away, Sora took his focus to the charas. A new chara popped up. It was a clown chara. It must have been Rima's. But to Sora, Rima looked more serious than her chara. The four charas began to play tag. Amu pat his right shoulder, "And this is Sora."

Rima's eyes grew bigger, "Sora?" Amu nodded. Rima than stared at him with the slightest glare. Her contact wouldn't leave him. Sora tried to look away, but he could still feel her staring.

"So Rima, have you seen Tadase?" Amu asked.

Rima's strong contact went away and focused on Amu, "He went to the park."

"Told you." Miki smirked.

Amu grabbed Sora's arm, "Thanks, see you tomorrow." She dragged Sora out and they headed to the park.

**...**

**R**ima went to her bedroom door. She knocked two times, than gave a five seconded pause. And then knocked again. This was Riku's code to know it was her than her parents. Rima walked in and closed the door.

"How was school?" Riku asked. He was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling (even though he couldn't see the ceiling with that blindfold on).

"What are you my mom?" she replied.

Riku sat up, "Pft, typical."

Ever since Riku decide to stay; Rima and him have weirdly became roommates. When Rima's parents were gone he would roam around the house. When they were here, he would stay in Rima's room and hide under her bed when they walked in. As the days went by they would tell each other about their personal life's. Rima explained the guardians and charas, while Riku told about his life on Destiny Island and his friends. Actually….Rima was enjoying Riku as a roommate. It made her less bored and he would help her on her homework. Even KusuKusu enjoyed him (since he slightly laughed at some of her puns). But one thing that still puzzled Rima was when he told them to keep his existence a secret. Riku made them swear on it. "Amu came back. She had Sora with him."

"So that's where Amu was. With Sora. I should of guessed it." Riku gave a little chuckle.

"You going to meet up with Sora?"

"I told you I can't. Sora can never see me like this. Never."

"Riku…"

"Rima, come get your sundae." Yelled her mother.

Rima ran to the kitchen and came back with two bowls filled with vanilla ice-cream, a banana, and many toppings. "Here I snook you one." Riku took one of the flavoring bowls. "I still don't understand." Rima remarked.

"Good it's best you don't." Now with Sora here, he had to keep his guard up. "Thanks Rima."

"For what?"

Riku sighed, "For letting me stay." He ate a spoonful of ice-cream.

**...SC.S **

**A**mu saw Tadase sitting on the fountain. She ran faster, "Tadase-Kun!"

"So this boy and Ikuto are Amu's crushes?" Sora asked the charas.

The charas looked at each other, "Pretty much."

"Do you have someone you love? Desu." Asked Su.

Sora looked down, "Well…"

"He's blushing!" exclaimed Ran.

"Tell us!" The three charas begged.

"It's nothing big!"

"TELL US!"

"I just have a this friend who's a girl named Kairi."

"AND!"

"And….she umm….gave me a lucky charm that makes me stronger?"

"Sora has a girlfriend named Kairi? Isn't that wired." Added Miki.

"I'm telling you, were not really girlfriend and boyfriend!" Sora hushed. The charas giggled and rolled their eyes.

**...**

Tadase walked up to Amu, "Hinamori-San, your back."

Amu gave a little smile, "Well…you…see-"

"Whoa! Your chara is a King!" Sora ran up to the two of them, watching Kiseki. "Wow…"

"He is known as the Kidde King, Sora." Said a voice. The three looked up to see Ikuto with his violin case sitting on a tree branch. Yoru was there too. He jumped down to the trio, "Isn't that right Tadase?"

"Shut up!" Tadase yelled.

"Wow. That bump on your head got pretty big. I heard you knocked out a guy."

"He attacked me first!"

**...SC.S**

Amu watched. She couldn't believe it! She just came home from a long journey and being Kidnapped, and their fighting! In front of Sora. Now Sora thinks this world sucks! He might leave…. Now Amu had fury in her eyes. And did the unspeakable.

**...**

Amu grabbed Sora's jacket, pulled him closer, and kissed him on the mouth! Tadase and Ikuto now took a noticed to this. Tadase gapped his mouth to the ground. Ikuto watched with so much confusion (kind of like when Leon gets confused about things. If that ever happens). Kiseki and Yoru were to busy to notice. Ran covered her eyes. Miki covered her mouth. Su covered her ears **(like those three monkey statues). **And then there was Sora who just stood there with his eyes full of shock. Amu let go and looked at all of them. Everyone stared at her as if she was a alien. She glared at Tadase and Ikuto. Then turned around and left.

**Gasp! Oh now that was shocking peeps! What could happen in the next chapter? **

**And sorry if this chapter is confusing ._. But please Review Review Review. I need some feedback peeps! How am I doing so far? **

**See u latter! ^_^ **


	17. Forgiveness!

**It's chapter 17! I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. Sigh…..I was reading this sad story about Shugo Chara. Don't get me wrong it's really good but it's sad ;(**

**It's called "Save Me" –see even the title is sad. It's made by one of my fav authors. U should check it out! Ok well enough with my wimpy crying. Let's go to chapter 17! **

**Chapter 17 Forgiveness **

"Amu-Chan wait!" Ran yelled. Amu was now home; stomping to her room as Ran, Miki, and Su followed.

"Sora has a girlfriend!" said Miki.

"Yeah named Kairi!" replied Su.

Amu opened her bedroom door, "What are you talking about?"

"Hey it's Amu." There on her bed was Donald and Goofy who were sitting on her bed.

"Your back!" She said.

"We found another pink portal and went in it." Donald exclaimed.

"But….we crashed in the woods." Goofy mumbled.

"So it will take a couple of days to fix it. But we got it!" Donald reassured.

Ran flew to them, "Tell Amu-Chan about Kairi!"

"What about Kairi?" Donald asked.

"Isn't she Sora's girlfriend? Desu." Su asked.

"Well….yeah…."

Goofy smiled, "Sora doesn't like to admit it, but we can tell."

"He basically killed himself for her." Donald added.

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

Amu shut her door, "What do you mean?"

Goofy answered, " Sora got turned to a heartless."

This made Amu jump a little, "What!"

Donald sighed, "It's a long story. But summarize it, Kairi lost her heart; it was in Sora. Sora gave up his body to give Kairi back her life. Then he turned back to normal."

That made Amu begin to think, "Wow…Sora turned himself to a heartless for Kairi. He must really care for her. He has a girlfriend….and I kissed him. In front of Tadase and Ikuto. What if they hate him? It's not his fault! And worse…." She stared to feel tears coming up, "What if Kairi found out? She might hate him! Sora would get blamed, but it's all my fault!"

Ran looked at her, "Amu-Chan?"

"Can you all…..go…..somewhere else right now…I just need to talk to someone." They all nodded. Goofy and Donald went through the balcony, back to the gummi ship. The charas went to their eggs. Amu laid down on her bed and fell asleep. She knew who she needed to talk to.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Amu was in the first district. She spotted Neku sitting on the stairs. Amu walked up to him, "Neku…..can I talk to you?"

"I thought I told you, I don't get people. Never had. Never w-" Amu began to burst out tears. Neku tried to ignore it, but she kept crying and crying. The more Phones tried to ignore, the more he started to feel bad…. Curse Amu's crying! Neku sighed, "Ok….sit down and tell me about it."

Amu sat down next to him. She wiped away one of her tears with her sleeve, "…Well….you see I have this friend….he has a girlfriend…but….I…kissed him." Neku couldn't believe it! She was crying over that! How pathetic! He thought someone got injured or something! What a waste of time! Amu began to cry more.

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara!**

Neku had enough of Amu's crying. So to get her to be quiet he did what he knew would make her stop. Neku brought his face to Amu's. He could feel her bangs brushing against his skin. The Proxy sighed and closed his eyes. He got closer and kissed Amu.

Her tears were hitting his face. He tried to recall if this was his first kiss, or if he kissed another girl before. Neku had no idea; but something was strange about this, and it wasn't the kiss. Was it Amu? Neku let go and wiped his face from Amu's tears. He looked at her. Amu's eyes were so big, that it hit his record for biggest eyes.

Amu was speechless. Her tears were gone, but now they were filled with shock, "So this is how Sora felt."

Neku frowned at her, "There I kissed you, and there's someone out there that I sorta like! Now will you stop your stupid crying!"

"There's someone you like?"

Neku had some red in his cheeks, "No!"

"But you said-"

"No I didn't!"

Amu grinned. This is how she would act, "Come on Neku….."

"SHUT UP!"

"Tell me…"

"FINE! JUST FOR YOU TO SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!"

"So who is she?"

"Why would you care? All she does in nag and stalk me."

"And her name is…."

"SHIKI OK! There I said it! I like that girl that cares so damn much for fashion and that stuffed pig she carries around! Are you happy now!"

Amu started to laugh. Neku's face was so red and all he did was cross his arms and gave her a glare.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

"So will you quit your pathetic crying now." Neku asked.

Amu slowly laughed her last chuckles, "Yeah I'm good…so you kissed me to prove a point right?" Neku nodded. "What do you think I should do?"

"What do you think YOU should do?"

Amu started at him. What should she do? Then she remembered that time Nedshiko and her baked that tart for Tadase. Ikuto broke it, but latter brought candy and apologized…. "I should apologize." Amu replied.

"Then go apologize. Why do you need me?"

Amu smiled. There's still more she wanted to learn about Neku. Why was he her dream guider? Were they connected someway? And who exactly is this Shiki? "Thanks Neku."

"Whatever."

Amu began to wake up. 

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

She headed to her living room. Sora was watching TV with Ami-Chan sleeping in his lap. Amu couldn't help but smile. "Where's Mama and Papa?" Amu asked walking to them.

Sora looked at her, They had to go grocery shopping. Your mom asked me to watch Ami."

"Oh….Sora can I talk to you in my room?"

Sora looked at the sleeping Ami, "Ok. Hold on." Sora slowly picked up Ami and laid her on the couch. He got up and followed Amu to her room.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Amu closed her door and made contact with Sora's blue eyes. He wasn't smiling as usual but he wasn't upset either. "Maybe he's fine…"

"Come on Amu, just apologize." It sounded like Neku's voice.

"He's right." She thought. "Sora…" She began. "I'm sorry about earlier. I din't know you had a girlfriend named Kairi-"

"What! Kairi! Uh…uh…no her and me no! No such thing!" Sora was shakeing his hands in the air and blushing.

Amu couldn't help but giggle. "What's she like?" Amu asked.

"Who? Kairi?"

"Yeah."

Sora gave a little smile and looked at his shoes, "Just someone I care about. She always believes in me even when I don't,"

"Donald and Goofy told me you were once a heartless to save Kairi."

"Yeah, when I was a heartless, I was falling to darkness. I was forgetting everything, even who I was. Till then I heard Kairi's voice. I turned back to my normal self. Affter that, she gave me her lucky charm. I promised her I would give it back and return with Riku. Now she waits for me on the island, and we keep our promise. It's what keeps me to not give up." Sora dug in one of his pockets and brought out a star shaped charm. He deeply smiled on it. Amu could see little tears coming from his eyes. He wiped them away and put the charm back in his pocket.

"She sounds amazing."

"Yeah."

"Sora, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok."

"Oh an-" There was a tap on the balcony door.

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

Amu and Sora glanced at the glass door to see Ikuto and Yoru standing there waiting to be let in. Sora waved happily. "Are you two friends?" Amu thought.

"Must be." Neku replied.

"How are you able to talk in my head?"

"Do I even have time to answer?"

Amu looked at Sora. "I think I'll leave you two alone. I'll be downstairs with Ami." Sora replied.

When Sora left the room, Ikuto came in, as Yoru stayed outside, "Was it true?"

Amu sat on her bed, "What's true?"

He sat down next to her, "You and Sora."

She looked at him, "Me and Sora what?" He glanced at her. "No." she mumbled. "He has a girlfriend anyways."

Ikuto laid down on the half of the bed, "Ah,"

"I was just so mad. You were fighting infront of Sora, and I just wanted to show him the place where I live. I don't know what came over me." She flopped down on the other bed side next to Ikuto, "Why do you and Tadase fight so much?"

He grasped her against his arms and laid his head on her chest, "We just do." Ikuto made contact with Amu's eyes, "You really want Sora to stay. Don't you?"

Amu (now totally regretting to lay down) sighed, "I don't know. Maybe?"

"You know he'll have to leave soon."

"I know."

Ikuto closed his eyes, "But you know; you always have me."

**I really like this chapter. I don't think it could get any better. I kind of laugh when Neku has a breakdown about Shiki. Poor…Phones XD **

**Oh and there's this one shoter called "First Time for Everything" It's about Riku meeting Shiki like he did in the trailer. I laughed so hard, especially when Riku fears . Does everyone fear ? **

**How will Sora survive 6th grade? Actually….how long has it been since Sora's been to school? We shall find out in chapter 18!**


	18. Sora the 6th Grader!

**Hi peeps! It's chapter 18! Were almost to the 20's! I apologize but I wrote this when I had 3 tests, so it might be choppy and bad… Again I apologize. Well let's get to chapter 18! **

**Chapter 18 Sora the 6th grader! **

At the dinning table, Sora was eating one of Midori's pancakes. Ami-Chan was doing her usual singing as Tsumugu took pictures. And then there was Amu who was to full to eat and was twiddling with her lock. "Have you ever opened it?" Sora asked as he chomped a piece of pancake.

The pinkette sighed, "No. I don't have the key. Ikuto does."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Once, but it didn't work." Amu thought about that time. It did not work, but maybe it worked now? As Sora told her about him locking worlds and unlocking things like doors, it made her more curious to find out. But the way apparently some guy named Yen Sid described the lock to Sora; also made her glad they didn't unlock it yet. Amu was unsure of the whole thing.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

"Amu, you better go now. You and Sora might be late." Midori announced.

"For what?" Sora asked.

"School." Amu replied.

"Wow…..school…...I haven't been to school for at least two years."

Amu was about to ask a billion questions of why he hasn't been in school; when she remembered that Sora had a duty. Amu attached her case and snatched her bag, "Come on. Let's go"

"Wait!" Sora shoved the rest of the pancake in his mouth and took a big sip of his orange juice, "Ok, let's go."

"Don't I need a uniform?" Sora asked. 

"You'll get one in the office." Amu replied.

"So what school do I go to?"

Amu thought about that. "Well he's fifteen so that would mean he would go to school with…..Ikuto…" A image of that came to her mind. The way Sora and Ikuto were becoming somewhat friends. Ikuto might share secrets with him, or worse…. "You'll be going to Seiyo Elementary.

"Elementary! Ain't I a little to old?"

"You'll just say your family is known for heights."

"Alright…I hope this works."

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

Sora tried ducking his head in his uniform as Amu dragged him to class. "Oh man up Sora." Amu said rolling her eyes.

"Hey at least you aren't so tall!"

"Oh jeez…" Amu began to think she was becoming like Neku.

"**S**igh…. What a boring day." Sighed the always glamorous (not really) Saaya. Ever since Amu left everything's been boring lately and she hated to admit it.

"Don't be depressed Mrs. Saaya. Something good just has to happen!" One of her student followers cheered.

"Yeah, yeah be quiet." Saaya thought.

"**A**re you sure your in the right grade?" Nikaidou (Amu's teacher) asked Sora.

Amu nudged Sora. "My family….is known for being tall." Sora replied.

Nikaidou gave a questionable face, "Himamori-San…." Amu gave a smile and nodded. "Well….I guess it's so." Said Nikaidou.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Saaya played with her pencil, as the door opened. In came her teacher. Then Amu? And finally came… "Who's that!" Saaya asked as she popped up from her desk.

Nikadou answered, "Everyone meet Sora. He'll be here with us for a while. Anything you like to say?"

"Uhhh…" Sora turned to everyone, "Let's have a great year!" Sora gave a wink and a sparkling smile that put up the charm.

All the girls (except for Rima and Amu) had hearts coming from their eyes. The guys began to mumble, "Maybe he's cool. Is he like Souma-San? I say we hang with him."

"He will be mine!" marked Saaya.

"Yes ma'm! replied her servants.

"You can sit next to Mashiro-San." Nikadou pointed to the empty desk. Sora walked to his now called desk that was on Rima's right. She gave him the most mysterious glare.

"What did I do?" Sora wondered. He sat down

"Nice uniform." Rima whispered.

"Thanks?" The teacher began his lesson.

Sora felt a tap on his shoulders, "Hi I'm Saaya."

Sora turned to see a girl with brown-reddish hair, with the most fanciest curls he had ever seen, "Umm…hi?"

"Careful Sora, she's dangerous." Mumbled Rima.

"Shut it Mashiro." Saaya snapped.

"Just give up already. He has a girlfriend."

Sora now had his head down with a dark atmosphere around him. The word girlfriend….. "Why me?"

"What!" Saaya shouted.

"Excuse me Yamabuki, is something wrong?" Nikadou asked.

Saaya scooted back, "No…" "Curse his girlfriend!" She thought. **(Man, poor Kairi ) **

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

**After Class: T**adase walked up to Amu, "Hinamori-san. I wanted to apologize about yesterday."

"Oh, it's ok." Amu said trying to hide her blush.

"Well, I'm glad it's all worked out." Truth was Tadase didn't trust Sora. Who was he?

**S**ora walked to the open field. Rima was still watching him. "Um is something wrong?"

"No. But I think you better run." Rima pointed behind him.

Sora turned around to see a hundred kids surrounding him. They all kept shouting and cheering, "Hey Sora, want to play football **(known as soccer)**! How tall are you? Where you come from? Can I have your autograph! I love your hair! You rock dude!"

"**U**mm…..Hinamori-San? Isn't that your friend?" Tadase asked.

Amu turned around to see a big crowd of students surrounding….Sora! Amu ran in and dived in the crowd, "I'm coming Sora!"

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

**L**atter at Amu's house Amu and Sora were eating dinner. "Not bad steak." Sora thought. He spotted Amu. She looked completely bored as she ate her food.

She picked up her water and took a sip. After about four seconds she spit it out, "I just remembered!"

"What?" Sora asked whipping her spit take with a napkin.

"Donald and Goofy! They were here!"

Now it was Sora who spit his drink, "What!"

"Yeah! They were here, but their ship crashed in the woods. They said they needed to go fix it."

Sora was thrilled. They were ok! He wondered how they defeated that pink hair guy? Or how they survived the crash.

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

Well….Sora didn't have to wait. Apparently when Sora and Amu went to her room, they were there. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora pranced on them giving a big hug. They were having a big group hug, that made Amu laugh. "What happened at the castle?" Sora asked with big curious eyes.

"Well, after you left with the cat man, a big piece of the ceiling hit the man in the coat." Goofy answered.

"So we quickly ran as fast as we could, back to the portal of wonderland." Said Donald.

"Then we found another pink portal and ended up here." Goofy finished.

Amu looked at them, "Wait so that guy is…dead?" Donald attacked like he cut his throat. Amu clenched her fingers, "So Marluxia is gone. That's over, but what about Axel?"

"So how long till the ship's fixed?" Sora asked.

"We'll know; when it's fixed." Donald answered.

"Well, just a couple more days here, and than the three of us can go." Sora smiled.

"Go?" Amu thought. "But Sora you can't go….." They were having so much fun. Can't he stay longer? Amu looked at the floor. Ikuto was right, she didn't want Sora to leave.

**To HolyWaffCakes-** **We appreciate your wondering! However if we answer all your questions it might reveal to much. So we'll answer some of your questions. **

**Yes the he/she is coming soon. Actually really soon. And let's just say Cloud gets involved. **

**Were not really sure about the Kairi from S.C making a appearance. Lee's just not really a Kairi fan. But maybe we can make some changes…. **

**Yes, Shiki is scheduled to make a appearance. **

**And finally thank you for the idea of Pluto and Ikuto! We'll have to put that in! **

**From, Angel and Devil : ) XD **

**In the next chapter, we will be heading back to Riku and Rima. What could happen? See u soon! (Now to go get ice-cream!) :D**


	19. The Small, The Tall, The Fun, The Bum!

**Hello People! It's Lee! Ok so this might be the latest chapter for a little while. Because….. I'm going to my first anime convention this weekend! I was going to dress a Namine, but some shipping problems happened, so I'm just going to wear a bunch of fan gear. I'm totally excited! **

**To Peach- I agree if Riku was there as his normal self it would be mass chaos! XD And yes Xion and Roxas will make another appearance, but it won't be for a while though….. **

**So let's start chapter 19! I think by the end of this chapter, you'll guess where I'm going with this. Let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 19 The Small, The Tall, The Fun, The Bum! **

"Riku, what's the square root of 36?" Rima asked. She was doing her math homework. Oh how she hated math.

"It's 36, Rima." He answered as he was searching. Rima was too busy to see what he was digging through; but when she glanced, she saw him digging through a box. Then it came to Rima. That was her personal box.

"Riku! What are you doing!" Rima got up and smacked him with her ruler.

"I'm just looking. Jeez, you and that ruler." Riku replied as he rubbed his smacked spot.

Rima sat down next to him and searched through her old things. The box had her old toys, clothes, photos, papers, and more. Kusukusu examined each item. "These are my personal items." She exclaimed.

"Well that explains these baby photos." Riku was looking through an old scrapbook. Rima smacked him again.

She dug through some more to find a old gag manga she used to read a lot. Rima began to rad it again, as Kusukusu laughed at the funny parts. Riku looked at them, "I see. You enjoy puns and jokes. That's your character to be funny."

She looked at him. How could he see with that blind on? "So….how can you see with that thing covering your eyes."

"You don't need to see to observe."

"Whatever."

"And now you try to hide it. Your so typical." Rima tried to smack him again, but was stopped by Riku's grip. "Admit Rima." Rima could sense his contact even without the blind. Riku…..sure has a though character

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

**N**eku observed Amu's techniques. She was doing better than before, but she still needed training. How else would she be able to compete in the game. That dreadful game….

As Amu and her tiger slashed each dream eater, Amu had to ask, "Hey Neku what is this place."

"District 3."

"I know that. I mean, what is this town called?"

"Traverse Town."

"Why that?"

"Cause this town has people from different worlds."

"Then where are the people?"

Neku shrugged, "It's not like my world. Where I come from it was always packed and filled with music and noise. If there was no sound, than it usually wasn't good."

Amu's tiger slashed the last dream eater. She took a breather, "So how did we do?"

"Pretty good. But make sure you work on your balance. You were a bit…..clumsy." Neku gave a little laugh as Amu rolled her eyes.

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

"**O**h shoot." Rima remembered.

Riku looked at her, "What?"

"I forgot my English homework at the Royal Garden."

"Then ask your parents to drive you."

"Are you kidding, it's almost nine! Plus my parents are too busy….."

"Then go yourself."

"I can't. My parents…...won't let me."

"Then I'll go with you."

"What?"

Riku grabbed her arm, "Come on let's go."

"Riku wait!" But it was to late Riku already pulled her out.

Riku and Rima walked on the night-lit sidewalk. Rima was amazed by the lit up buildings and the many people walking around. Her parents just now started to let her go to places with the guardians, but not by herself. Even though there was Riku, she still felt like she was adventuring on her own. Riku pulled on her arm as she gave directions. But then came a loud beep. Rima turned around to see the police chasing robbers with a bag full of cash.

No offense to the police, but the robbers were more further. "Riku." Rima tugged on him, pointing to the robbers.

"Great…." He mumbled.

She herd a gunshot. Rima looked to see the robbers having guns….shooting randomly! "Riku, their shooting!" One bullet almost hit them. "Ak!" Rima screamed. She fell to the ground. Then came a spark of light and Rima could see a bullet coming straight at her. Rima closed her eyes, waiting for the end. But she feel anything.

Rima opened her eyes to see Riku in front of her, blocking himself with some type of weapon. It was red and purple, and black. It looked as if it had bat wings, but also had angel wings. There was a blue eye on the handle and had a chain on the bottom with a wired heart on the very end. "Those son of a-"Riku whispered a curse word, that Rima wouldn't hear. The robbers were still shooting. "Rima, now would be the best time for juggling party."

"On people?"

"Yes." He replied hitting another bullet with his weapon.

"But-"

"Don't worry I'll protect you. Just transform!"

Rima got up, "Kusukusu." Kusukusu went to her side and they both transformed, "Character Transformation Clown Drop!"

Rima summoned her juggling clubs, "Juggling Party!" The clubs shot from her hands and quickly flew at the robbers. One of them got slammed in the back while the other dodged. "Riku there's still one more. Riku?" He was gone. Rima looked to see Riku kick the robber and then slam him against a brick building.

As the robber fell, Riku quickly ran back to Rima and pulled her arm, "Come on, let's get your homework."

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Latter that night, as Rima laid in her bed; she thought of the shooting incidencent. When she thought her life was over, Riku saved her. And that weapon he carried. Was that what he exclaimed to be a keyblade? He told her all about keyblades, but she was still confused. And then earlier today. He figured out her character. How did he so easily? Why couldn't she read his? Rima had so many questions. "Riku."

"Yeah?" He asked, laying on the floor.

"You know how you told me about your darkness."

Riku rolled over as he remembered that bad memory, "Yeah."

"I don't think your bad. Your heart's strong Riku…remember that."

Those words Rima said got to him? Was his heart truly good? Or was he nothing more than a soul in the darkness. "I will." He mumbled. And with that, the two went to sleep.

**So I started watching this anime called Soul Eater. I'm so far liking it. It has a lot of action! That makes me happy. : ) I've only watched 2 episodes so far, probably watch another one soon. My so far favorite part is when Master Death chops Death Scythe (aka: Maka's dad) I laughed so hard. XD Anyways good anime. **

**How will Sora defeat a x-egg for the first time? Does he have candy for Yaya? And who will be the next in line for the guardians? Could it be Donald, Sora, Goofy, or Riku? You'll have to find out soon, in chapter 20! **


	20. Jack's Chair Sora!

**Hi everyone! I'm back from my first anime convention! And let me tell you it was fun! I saw all kinds of characters, like Cloud, Serah, Maka, Rin, and more! I actually bumped into a Yoru and saw a Sora trip over! XD My friends and me did a lot of things too. Me and Shadow Veli even chased down a Sepiroth. Ah the good old times! : ) **

**Chapter 20 Jack's Chair Sora! **

Amu and Sora were walking to the Royal Garden as Sora talked about his old friend Tidus. "So you two fought each other to prove who was stronger?" Amu asked.

"Yep, and I would always win." Sora gave a victory grin.

Amu giggled, "Yeah, I can see that." A noise rang in Amu's ears it was low and depressing. "Moody….." It was low no surprise. An x-egg appeared in front of them.

"An x-egg!" Amu exclaimed.

Sora summoned his keyblade, "I'll get it!"

"Sora wait!" Amu cried before Sora hit it. "You can't destroy x-eggs! They're not like heartless!"

"Then how do I stop them?"

Ran flew to him, "You character change."

"Like how Amu does it?"

"Yeah."

"But I can't character transform," moans Sora. Ikuto told him all about x-eggs. It was wrong…. Sora wanted to stop them as much as he wanted to stop the heartless.

Suddenly Amu's humpty lock began to shine. "Are you doing it Amu?" Miki asked.

"No it's not me," she replied. The humpty lock lifted from Amu's neck and went to Sora.

Sora stared at the lock with a confused look on his face. What did Amu say? "My heart unlock?"

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts!**

The atmosphere around Sora turned pink and he saw Ran go in her egg. Sora's clothes disappeared and Ran egg went inside him. Then a sudden outfit opened on him. It was like Sora's old outfit except it was pink, black, and gold. Small hearts were designed at the side of his pants. Gloves appeared on his hands with a big heart on each one. His shoes were big (as usual) and pink. Then finally, a headband appeared on his head with red hearts on it. The pink atmosphere disappeared and the lock went back to Amu. "Character transformation Key Heart!" **(and yes folks, he did strike a pose**)

"Did Sora just character transform with Ran?" asked Amu.

"Must of…." Miki replied.

Sora summoned his keyblade again. This time a pink and gold keyblade appeared. At the key part was a big heart and on the chain at the bottom was an egg. "Cool…" Sora mumbled.

"Sora now get the x-egg!" Amu replied.

Sora looked up to see the x-egg waiting for the challenge. "Uhhh…what do I do?" Sora panicked.

"Sora! Pretend it's a keyhole! What do you do with a keyhole!" Ran replied inside of him.

"I point the keyblade at it."

"Yes!"

Sora gave the x-egg a playful grin. "You ready?" Sora pointed his keyblade at the egg. A pink light came from the top of the key. The light zoomed across the air to the egg. The pink light then hovered around the x-egg waiting for Sora's command.

"Now Sora! Shout Open Heart!" Ran shouted.

Sora did exactly that, "Open Heart!" The x-egg's bad energy went away and turned to light. The egg is now white. The egg then flew up to the sky and vanished to it's owner. Sora and Ran separated.

"Can Sora character transform?" Amu asked.

" Apparently." Ran replied.

Sora turned to them. "That was awesome!" He smiled giving a peace sign.

Amu grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's see the guardians."

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

"Amu-Ci, does Sora have candy?" The preppy baby Yaya asked.

"Umm….Sorry Yaya, I don't." Sora replied scratching his hair. Sora and Amu were present at the Royal Garden. Amu introduced her new friend to Yaya and the duty of the guardians. "So you guys take care of all the x-egg problems?"

"Not just that, but school things too." Tadase replied.

"And awesome things, like deserts!" cheered Yaya.

Pepe popped up from under the table, "And naps."

"Hey Sora! We want to show you our secret hide-n- seek place!" Ran shouted.

As charas took the new kid outside; Amu looked at her friends, "You know…Sora could be our new Jack chair."

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts!**

Tadase looked at Hinamori-san, "What do you mean?"

Amu rocked back and forth as she sat there, "Well….I just thought since Kairi moved and Sora can character transformed…"

"He can? He has a chara?"

"No, but he can with Ran. Apparently he gets a new keyblade when he does."

"What's a keyblade?"

"It's this weapon like a sword, except it's a key. It's really amazing."

A key as a weapon? Tadase saw one of those. It was with that guy named Riku! It came to Tadase of how Riku tried to attack him with that weapon. The keyblade….. Tadase kept thinking, "No! I can't trust him!"

"Yaya thinks Sora should be new Jack too! Since Kairi moved and Kuukai is on a soccer tour!" Yaya added.

"Ummm….. Yaya, Kuukai wouldn't be able to join again anyways. He graduated remember?" Yaya began a fit as Amu was giving little puppy eyes.

Tadase tried to look away, "But…"

"Oh just let him join. Don't be so jealous." Rima commented as she drank her tea.

Tadase sighed, "Okay."

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

Back at Amu's house, Amu was having Sora try on his new Jack's chair cape. Tadase announced it the day after they made the dission. When the students found out, all the girls started to crowd around him again. Now Sora was trying on his cape for the first time.

He viewed himself in the Amu's mirror. He had his school uniform on underneath his cape. "I think It looks pretty good on you." Goofy complimented. Donald and Goofy were there watching Sora.

"Thanks." Sora grinned.

Amu walked upstairs with a tray full of cookies. Even tiny ones for her charas. She entered her room and sat the tray on the floor, "Eat up guys, it's treats."

All four sat on the floor circling the tray of cookies.

"Thanks Amu." Said Sora.

"Oh it really wasn't me." Amu replied. "Su character changed with me. You should really thank her."

"Thank you Su." The three guys said as they ate their cookies.

"Your welcome, Desu." Su smiled as she floated next to her owner.

Amu held one cookie in the air, "To Sora, for binging the new jack's chair."

"To Sora!" The others answered holding their cookies in the air.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts!**

As Amu picked up the dirty tray; Donald walked up to her, "Are you coming Amu? Or staying?"

Amu looked at the duck, "What?"

"Are you coming with us when the ship is fixed or are you staying in your world?"

Amu wasn't sure yet. She didn't want her new friends to leave, but yet she had friends and family here too. What should she do? "I'm not sure yet."

"I need you to decide by the time the ship's fixed. We do have a mission."

"I know." With that Donald left and went to Sora and Goofy who were at the ship; while there was a wondering Amu sitting there.

**Ps. If you guys have a better name for Sora's transformation name, let us know! **

**To HolyWaffCakes- Again we enjoy the many questions! But we can only answer some. **

** job for figuring out the Rimku thing. It's a little experiment Lee wanted to test. **

**2. This story is definitely Sokai. (That was basically the whole point of chapter 17) **

** and Kairi will appear again in a couple of chapters. One of your predictions is true. (Can you see the future or something!) **

** other players of TWEWY will appear too, but I can't tell u what their up to. **

**5. I think u should make a fanfic! We would love to read it! Were actually making another story that we plan to release in the spring. ; ) **

**It seems Cloud is up to something. What could it be. Who will stop him? And who are the twins? ; ) You'll find out in chapter 21! **


	21. Wind of the Naginata!

**Sup guys! How is everyone? It's another chapter! Wooohoo! So most people have been asking me what my fav part is in this book. I think it's the dream parts. I'm not really sure why though. Oh well, here comes chapter 21! It has Yuffie in it! Yuffie makes me smile : )**

**Chapter 21 Wind of the Naginata! **

Cloud Striffe was doing his call of duty for the day. Well…..actually that's all he's been doing for who knows how long! It was like this…beat up heartless , search for Sephiroth, rinse lather repeat. Yep that's his schedule.

As Cloud finished off his forty heartless, he did his next thing on the agenda. You guessed it, search for Sephiroth. He jumped from rock to rock looking for his nemesis. As he stopped on a ledge, something caught his eye. Down from the ledge was a girl surrounded by heartless. Not small heartless, big.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Cloud jumped down and slammed one of the heartless with his big fusion sword. "SLASH!" it was gone. He deiced to take the rest out by doing his signature move cross slash. Thus causing all the heartless to be like chickens and poof away. Cloud then turned around to see if the girl got hurt any. Her eyes were light brown with curiosity. She was smaller than him, but not as small as one of the gullwings. She had long purple hair tied with a flower band to form a ponytail. The girl had a pink skirt on with a fancy white shirt. Her boots were black that went up to her kneecaps and next to her head was a little sprite wearing a kimono floating next to her.

"You okay kid?" Cloud asked.

The girl nodded slightly. She then spoke with quietness and elegance, "Yes. Thank you sir. My name is Nadeshiko."

"Cloud."

"Is that your name?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Cloud." Nadeshiko smiled which sparkled in Cloud's eyes. It made her seem a little cute. Nadeshiko looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your cheeks are a little red."

"I'm fine." That's when Cloud realized he never seen Nadeshiko here before. Did she come from another world? "Where's your home?"

"I'm not from here."

Cloud sighed, "Follow me."

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

As Cloud was leading Nadeshiko to Merlin's house, she kept talking to her little sprite. Out of curiosity Cloud had to ask, "Why does your sprite wear a kimono?"

Nadeshiko and her sprite giggled, "She's not a sprite, She's a chara."

"A what?"

"A Chara. They're like little fairies that follow you. They hold the person you want to be."

That made Cloud wonder, "The person you want to be?" He knew of that thing though. He wanted to stop Sephiroth. He wanted to have light.

They reached Merlin's house, "Ok go inside and say Cloud brought you." Nadeshiko nodded and went inside.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

2 Hours Latter- "Cloud!" The hero turned around to see Tifa running towards him. "There you are Cloud!" She huffed trying to catch her breath from chasing him. "So Nagihiko was right."

"Who?"

Tifa looked at him, "Nagihiko."

"You mean Nadeshiko?"

"No, Nagihiko. He's a new kid here. He has long purple hair and has a little fairy that looks like a little cool person I met him at Merlin's house earlier."

Cloud began to wonder, "Nagihiko? That sounds like Nadeshiko. Long purple hair. That sounds like her. But what did Tifa mean about a fairy that looks cool? Nadeshiko had a chara that wore a kimono. And I just sent her to Merlin's…What exactly is Nadeshiko up to?"

"Tifa take me to Nagihiko." Cloud commanded.

"Ok, but I don't see what the point is." Tifa replied.

"Good." Cloud thought.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Tifa and Cloud walked inside Merlin's house. That's when Cloud came face to face with a boy with long purple hair. He was exactly like Tifa said. "Nadeshiko?"

The boy looked at him, "You mean my twin?"

"Twin?" Cloud wondered.

Nagihiko answered, "Yeah, you must of seen my twin sister. The one who acts so proper and loves to dance. I'm her twin brother."

"The cool one." Said a tiny person that popped from behind his back. The little person also had long purple hair with baggy pants, a snow vest, and a cap on his head. It must have been his chara.

"So you and Nadeshiko are twins?"

"Yep."

Aerith walked by when she spotted Cloud. She stood next to Nagihiko, "Hi Cloud. Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Hi Tifa."

"Hi." Moaned Tifa.

"Would you two like to come in for tea?"

"Nope, I'm good." And with that Tifa left.

"How about you Cloud?"

"No-" Aerith now gave puppy eyes at him. The hero sighed, "Fine….."

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

"**J**eesh, that's the biggest dream eater yet." Amu exclaimed. Neku and her were watching a gorilla like dream eater floating in the sky.

"Think you can handle it?" Neku asked.

Amu grinned at him, "You bet!"

That made Neku smile just a little. Amu was braver than before. She was improving, but still needed to be pushed. Neku's teachings were getting her prepared for the dreadful thing…. Amu was almost ready. He knew it. She was actually becoming a little like him.

"Hey Amu can I transform with you. You mostly do it with Ran here." Miki asked.

"What! That's no fair! Su wants to go!" Su wined.

"Sure Miki." Amu replied.

"Amu…." Su frowned.

"Colorful Canvas!" Amulet Spade flanged the paint at the dream eater….. It missed for the tenth time. "Daren't! It's to high up." Amulet Spade studied the height of the dream eater. It was so high up, and Amu was even standing on a roof! "If only I had wings." That's when a loud screech came. Amu looked to see a neon blue eagle fly towards the dream eater slashing it with it's quite terrifying claws. When the enemy tried to attack it, the eagle flew away with it's glowing white wings that was amazing to see.

"Amu! The eagle's trying to help us! Let's get the dream eater while it's distracted!" Miki replied from the lock.

Amu nodded. She made a heart shape with her hands and put the shape in front of her lock, "Negative heart lock on!" Now with the dream eater in sight she shouted, "Open Heart!" Small blue hearts came out of her hands and turned to bigger hearts that finally hit the dream eater. After the sudden impact, the dream eater fell down, but it wasn't over yet. Amulet Spade summoned her paint brush, "Colorful Canvas!" Colorful paint came from the brush and hit the dream eater. Now it was gone.

The neon blue eagle flew down to Amu. "Are you Amulet Spade's dream eater?" Amu asked. The eagle nodded. Amulet Spade smiled. She then looked down the roof at Neku. Neku nodded, thus causing Amu to wink at him.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

**C**loud, Nagihiko, and Aerith were sitting at a table drinking tea. Cloud was observing newbie when the door opened, "Aerith, were back!" It was Yuffie the ninja with Leon behind her. "Oh hi Cloud!"

"Hi." Cloud replied drinking his tea.

"Hello Yuffie." Aerith smiled.

"Hey." Nagihiko waved.

Yuffie walked up to him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Nagihiko."

"And I'm Rhythm." His chara replied.

"Woa! You have one too! Just like Amu!"

"Oh I know Amu."

"You do!"

"Yeah, we come from the same place."

"Aww man, you missed her! She just left!"

"With Sora." Leon replied.

"Sora was here?" questioned Cloud. Leon nodded. Cloud had been wondering what Sora was up to lately.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Cloud then made direct contact to Nagihiko, ""So Nagihiko…where's Nadeshiko?"

"Probably dancing in the mountains. She wants to become a gracious dancer. She works hard for it." The twin glared at Cloud making Cloud glare back.

Work hard for it… Something about that girl sparked in Cloud, but what? Cloud got up and walked to the door as he thanked Aerith for the tea. Leon let him pass and he went on. Two things now came across Cloud's mind. He had a rival named Nagihiko; and he had a strange feeling about Nadeshiko. 

**Hmmmmm… what does this mean? Tehe… **

**It's seems to be time for Sora to go back on his mission. What could this mean to Amu? And why is Rima in some sort of trance? Akward… **

**We'll see in chapter 22! **

**Review! Review! Review! Goal is to get a least 25 reviews! If you do I'll put your name on. Horray! Now go get some cookies! :D **


	22. Adventure Yes or No!

**Hello! Hey u know what? You peeps should read my friend….(u know who)….. Shadow Veil's newest story, ****Story and Consequence.**** It's a Shugo Chara story where u give Shadow a plot, pairing, a time-limit for Shadow to write, and a consequence if she doesn't get it done. If u go to chapter 3 you'll see my story I gave. ^_^+ **

**Here is chapter 22! "Sniff" it's the last chapter! **

**Chapter 22 Adventure Yes or No! **

Amu walked across the park kicking pebbles. It was the day. Sora was leaving….. It had been a week since he had to stay here. The gummi ship was now fixed. This was his last day here. That question Donald asked, "Are you coming or staying?" It bothered Amu. She wanted to go…..but there was still friends, family, and she had to stop Easter. She had a duty too.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

"**Y**ou almost ready Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah….." Sora sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just….I'll miss the fun we had with Amu."

"Well we do have a duty."

"I know…."

"I asked her. She said she was going to stay." Donald replied.

Sora nodded, "She does have a duty too."

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

**A**mu walked in the Royal Garden to see Rima standing near the table. "Hi Rima." Rima didn't answer. She walked up to her small friend. She seemed to be in some sort of trance. "Oi! Rima!" Amu waved at her face.

"What!" Rima broke from her trance.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!"

Rima was actually not ok. Something wired happened last night between Riku and her….

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Last Night- **R**ima walked in her bedroom to see Riku laying on her bed. His face was buried in her pillow. "Riku?"

"Unnn….." He answered. Rima walked over to Riku and lifted him. Again he just moaned. That's when Rima smelled….wine.

"Riku did you just drink my parent's wine! " He moaned more. "Great! Now your drunk, you idiot!"

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"Well….I guess you need to rest." Rima really wished he wasn't so stupid. She pushed him off the bed and pulled back the covers. "Riku go to bed." She ordered. With a groan he slowly crawled back in her bed. Rima covered him up, "Now go to sleep, so you won't be so drunk." Rima then turned off the lights and left the room.

2 hours after that- Rima walked in her dark bedroom. She was tired. The blonde walked to her bed, "You still asleep Riku?" He replied by moaning. "Ok. Now where to sleep?" Rima mumbled.

"Just sleep with me." Riku answered.

"What!" And that's when Riku grabbed Rima's arm and pulled her in. Rima squirmed while offering a little slap; but it seemed he didn't care this time.

"It's fine Rima."

"Great, now your so drunk you turned perverted."

"Are you calling me a cat?"

"No. Your not as perverted as Ikuto is towards Amu, but the way your hugging me is."

Rima looked at him. It came across to her that she still didn't know why Riku had to wear that blindfold. What are his secrets? "Hey Riku, do you remember that box filled with my personal things?"

"Mhm."

"Now that you know most of my secrets…what kind do you have?"

"Secrets hmm…well I guess I can tell you one."

"What?"

"There's someone I like….."

"Kairi?"

"Nah, she has Sora…I like Rima-Chan."

Rima sighed, "Your so drunk, your saying things that you don't even mean?"

But that's when she felt the darker hearted keyblader come closer, "But I'm not drunk this time. And then the most unexpected thing happened…Riku kissed Rima!

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Present Time- And that is why Rima was in a trance. "So are you coming to say goodbye to Sora?" Amu asked.

"Y-Yyyyeeeah!"

"Well okay. See you soon?" Amu left and walked back outside. "Man, she sure is jumpy today. "

"Su are you ok?" Miki asked looking at the cooking chara.

"No…"the chara answered wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ran asked.

Now Su began to cry, "They're leaving!"

Miki tried to calm her sister, "Don't cry or I'll cry. Amu kept walking trying not to cry herself.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

3 Hours Latter- "So I'll miss you guys. I hope we meet again." Sora finished his goodbye speech to the guardians. He walked up to Tadase, "Well goodbye Mr. King." Tadase gave a fake smile and shook his hand. Sora then went to Rima, "Well I'm not sure about you, but goodbye Rima-Chan!

"Bye." Rima glared at him.

He then walked up to Yaya, "Bye Ya-" Yaya was hugging his tummy. "Bye Mr. Candy Man! Wahhhhhh!"

Rima tugged Yaya off of Sora as he moved on to Amu, "It was really nice to meeting you. Thank you Amu-Chan." Sora smiled

"Bye …Sora." Amu replied trying to keep back her tears.

"Ready to go Sora?" Goofy asked

"Yep." Sora replied.

"Then let's go." Donald said.

Donald and Goofy got on the gummi ship. Sora stood in the doorway, "Goodbye guardians."

That's when memories of Amu and Sora flashed through the joker's mind. Everything was challenging, exciting, and…fun….. Amu ran up to Sora and jumped on him, hugging him as tight as she could. "Please don't leave Sora!" She now was letting all the tears out, "I don't want you to go! Please don't leave! I…I'll go with you! I….change my mind! I WANT TO GO!"

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

Sora looked at his pink hair friend. His clothes were starting to get wet from her tears, and she was hugging him so tightly, it kinda hurt. Was this the way Kairi felt when he left her on Destiny Islands? Sora looked at Donald. The duck gave a sigh and mouthed _You have one day._ The hero patted Amu's back trying to stop her crying, "You can come."

She looked at him through her tears, "Really?"

Sora gave a little smile, "Sure."

Amu hugged him more. Sora looked at the rest of the guardians. Yaya was happy while she looked them, eating a poptart. Rima was in some kind of a trance. And then there was Tadase who was glaring at him.

**HA! And you thought it was the last chapter! No way man, were not even halfway done! **

**To MegagirlZX- Thank you! Comments like those make me happy and want to write more! : )**

**To HolyWaffCakes- I wish I could answer your questions, but the most of the answers will probably be coming in the next chapter, so you'll just have to wait a little bit. Also yes Tadase has met Riku please look in chapter 8. **

**To DeathStar(Aka: Laugh-a-Holic) Your name sounds like Black Star! Tehe we are such fangirls for Death the Kid :D Well anyways thank you. But just because I know you doesn't mean u can give spoilers! **

**In the next chapter we finally get to know more about Neku. What has he been hiding lately? And what could this mean for Amu? (If you know about TWEWY u know what's coming) **


	23. Neku's Hand! A Game!

**Alright I need your help! Which do you like more? Soul Eater or The World Ends With You? I'm thinking about writing a story. Which should I do? **

**Chapter 23 Neku's Hand! A Game! **

So it was official. Amu, Ran, Miki, and Su would join with Sora and the gang after a day of packing. Amu was filled with joy. Who wouldn't be? A big adventure! But right now she was in Traverse Town fighting off ten heartless, "Heart Rod!" That made six dream eaters. "Open Heart!" And that got rid of the rest. Amu undid her transformation, "So how did I do?"

"You beat your previous time." Neku answered.

"Yes! But you know, this lock has been glowing more today than usual."

"Must be Namine's doings." Neku mumbled. Amu just simply smiled at him. She was just so happy!

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Neku knew it was the time to tell her. It was now or never. Neku took a deep breath in and sighed for what was coming, "Amu I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

Neku walked up close to her. He needed her to pay close attoion. He brought his face close to hers, making Amu blush. "Have you ever played a game?"

"Yes." Amu answered thinking that's a stupid question.

"Have you ever played a game where you lost?"

"Yes." Amu sadly admitted.

Neku's eyes became more serious giving Amu a chill, "What if the price for losing was your life?"

"Huh?"

Neku than lifted his right hand and unraveled his fingers. There on the palm of his hand was a red blinking timer with the numbers 50:00; but whenever it blinked, it stayed on 50:00. How had she not noticed this before? "It's known as the Reaper's Game. The Game of Life or Death, and I'm in it. I can't afford to lose. Amu…."

At first she thought he was just playing with her, but his eyes… it couldn't be a joke. He continued, "In order to play the Reaper's Game you need a partner….all my friends got in district 4 where the game is held…..except for me. There was a transparent wall that wouldn't let me in, and that's when I learned about you."

Now starting to feel more pain for Neku, Amu asked, "Who were your friends?"

"Well there's Beat and Rhyme. Then there's one dude who isn't a friend at all, the bitch Joshua." Than Phones became more quieter, "And finally….Shiki."

Now Amu felt more pain. She could tell her dream guider really likes Shiki (even though he hates to admit it), "Neku I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault. This is actually the fourth time I've played this damn game, but this one seems to be a little different than the others. I'm not sure what the hell they want from me this time." He sighed.

Even tough it was Amu's first time hearing about the Reaper's Game it sounded scary. Your playing for your life and if you loose you die? Neku had to go through this four times? How harsh.

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

Amu stared at him with proud in her eyes, "I'll be your partner Neku." If Neku was her dream guider she had to help. She actually started to feel a bond.

He sighed, "I knew you were going to say that."

Amu now was confused, "You did? Wait….is that why you tried to stop me from battling dream eaters at first?"

"Yep. But you insisted, so I had to be rough on you. You were really weak."

The Pinkette stood there in shock. Neku! He's a trickster! A joker! (Why can't he take her job?) But…"So Neku. Can I play?"

Neku sighed and closed his eyes, "Your becoming stronger." He was silent for a little while; then opened his eyes and spoke again, "Yes Amu, you can be my partner."

The way Neku said that gave Amu little chills. It was like a sprit just entered him. She shook the thought away, "I'll make you proud Neku-Kun!" Neku just rolled his eyes. He could see it now, Amu turning to Shiki!

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

"Remind me again why were walking the town at night." Miki asked.

"Sora said we should do this to get prepared for tomorrow." Amu replied, still getting herself to the fact she's going to play the Reaper's game. Playing for life. How scary….but Amu had to except that. A sudden noise rang in her ears. A violin cord….. It came from her right. Amu ran to the noise **(no not the bad noise. TWEWY)**

"Amu-Chan Wait!" her charas yelled.

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

"I knew it." Amu whispered. She ran into the only person who would play a violin at midnight. Ikuto. The moonlight was shinning on him and the violin was so…..Amu didn't even have words for it. The moonlight was his spotlight. But he never played in front of crowds. _Never get people. Never will._ That was Neku's thing. Ikuto was so mysterious. She didn't even know a lot about him. He did save her when she got kidnapped. Amu thought about that. Sora said Ikuto was the one that saved her…. Amu's heart pounded faster, "Why am I feeling like this….."

That's when she noticed the music stopped. Ikuto was glaring at her, "What."

"Oh….sorry…..I just herd you playing." Ikuto let out a puff of air and began packing. "Wait! No keep playing!" Amu ran up to him, but tripped on one of the cement stairs. Ikuto caught her. Amu's heart was now even pounding faster.

She got up and backed a little, "Please keep playing."

Ikuto sighed, "Fine."

The four charas went to play with each other while the cat boy and pinkette talked as he played. "Ikuto…"

"What."

Amu looked to the ground, "I really wanted to thank you for saving me….How did you know where I was?"

The thought of how made Ikuto stop playing, "A girl named Namine told me." Where exactly did the silent girl go the last time he saw her. And who was that lady?

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Amu began to wonder, "Namine? Neku said that name. _Must be Namine's doings._Is that the same person." Amu looked at Ikuto, "Who's Namine."

The cat sighed of the thought of that day, "One day when you were gone a girl named Namine came to me. She was….so strange though. She knew me, you, charas, and everything. I think she even hypnotized the teacher. Anyways, she told me that I needed to go save you." He paused for a moment to let Amu sink this is her probably confused brain. "Then she transferred me to where you were. I haven't seen her since….. But….she can talk to me in my mind….."

Amu thought about that, "She knew where I was? And can speak to Ikuto using telepathic? Actually….. Neku can do that with me. Could Namine be Ikuto's dream guider. No, she doesn't appear in his dreams. At least that's what he said. But still…." "Hey Ikuto…" And that's when Amu told anyone about her dream guider for the first time ever.

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

"But then Neku said something about Namine."

Ikuto would usually tease her about this, but with all the wired things going on lately, he believed her. "So Neku is like Namine."

"I think so. Do you think Neku and Namine have some type of connection?"

She could be right. Neku sounded like did understand Amu's feelings like Namine…knew…his…..

Those words _But there's still one thing I don't understand. Why won't you tell her how you feel?_ Namine…..

"Maybe but Amu…."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say…."

…

…

…

…

"Don't torture Sora on your trip."

"What?"

"The trip your leaving for tomorrow."

"You were stalking us!"

"You have a problem with me being a friend to Sora?"

"You Pervert!" Amu wacked his head.

"Touchee."

Amu called out her charas and began to walk away, "Goodbye you pervert!"

Ikuto did his signature smirk, "Bye Music stalker."

"Oh jeez your so nice Amu." Miki remarked.

"Oh shut up Miki!" __

**Hm very interesting Review Review Review! You see…ok this is kinda embarrassing to say but I really want this to be one of the best Shugo Chara crossovers on Fanfiction. But to do that I need reviews. Soooo yeah that's my goal. Man I sound demanding ._. **

**But Please Review! **


	24. Start The Ship!

**Hello everyone! Sorry to inform you but updates might be slow for a little while. You see it's becoming the busiest time of the year for me. But don't worry I'll try to update! **

**Eeeeeeeeeee! I've been totally excited about Final Fantasy Versus 13! It looks sooooooooo amazing! I just love Noctis! He's somewhat of Neku if you think about it. I'm so far not a big fan of Stella but who knows maybe I'll change. But anyways Totally excited! **

**Chapter 24 Start the Ship! **

"**A**re you sure about going with Sora then?" Tadase asked. Amu and him were walking around the shopping buildings and happy shoppers.

"Yeah. I just feel that it's somewhat of a objective I must complete first." Surprised that she used a kind of proper sentence. "Is that ok Tadase?"

"If you feel it's right. Hinamori-san, than I don't disagree." Tadase gave her a bright smile. However Tadase still didn't trust Sora. He had a keyblade like Riku and was also friends with Ikuto. How was Sora good to Amu… well maybe it was just Amu's special power towards people. Maybe it was just Sora himself?...He would have to figure it out on his own.

Amu turned to him and smiled, "Bye Tadase-Kun see you latter."

"Goodbye Hinamori-San." And that's when Amu ran back to her house. Back to the ship.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

"Did you get the extra blankets?" Miki asked.

"Check!" Sora answered throwing the blankets in the basket.

Miki checked blankets on her sketch pad, "Clothes?"

"Check."

"Shampoo?"

"Check!"

"Dia?"

"Goofy is holding that egg like Amu asked. Wired, I didn't know she had a fourth egg."

"Yeah. Nuts for Chip and Dale?"

"Check!"

"And finally, did you explain this to her family?"

"No need to worry Miki; I told Amu's parents that her Grandma needed some help around the neighborhood and that Amu was perfect for the job. It took a while but they finally agreed."

"Won't her Mom call her Grandma?"

"….We don't need to worry about that Miki….."

"Why?"

"…I….smashed the phone box…."

"You what!"

"…Let's just say it might be a while till you receive a call."

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

**I**n Rima's house, everything was quiet. You could say it was so quiet that even a mouse could be heard. Rima's parents were gone, so Riku was taking a napping on the living room couch. Rima was in her room reading (A gag manga to be exact). KusuKusu was roaming outside, depressed as ever." Riku and Rima haven't talked to each other two days! It was always so silent and not even single laugh. KusuKusu was tired of it. She was flying around branches in a tree, "I want Rima and Riku back togth-" Before she could finish her sentence she was stuck to a spider web. KusuKusu tried to buge out, but ended getting more stuck. And that's when a super big many legged creature began to crawl down. "Rima!"

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Rima turned the page. "_Rima!"_ A tiny screech came. A flash came to the Queen, "KusuKusu!"

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

Riku was still napping. _"Rima!"_ Riku snapped out of his dream and came back to his senses. The little chara was in trouble.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Rima and Riku dashed outside when they bumped to each other. "Riku?" That was the first thing Rima said to him in two days. 

"Rima!"

The two teens **(ok I know Rima is not a teen, but their close)** looked up to see KusuKusu struggling to get free as a spider with big teeth was trying to bite her. "All man she's at least eight feet high." Rima muttered.

Riku sighed, "Hop on my back."

"Why?"

"I'll jump as high as I can and you reach KusuKusu. Do you want to help your chara or not?"

Rima needed to save her chara. She had no time to argue. "Fine." Rima took four steps back, then ran to straight to Riku. She jumped on his back as a piggyback.

"Hold tight." He advised. Riku leaned forward and pushed the force to his feet. He then let all the energy go to him and jumped. He jumped half way when Rima grabbed a branch. Riku let go of her and went back down. Rima held the on and slowly climbed the branch. She wasn't a big fan of climbing trees. "You ok?" He yelled.

"Yeah." She climbed two more branches.

She grabbed KusuKusu.

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

That's when a crack came. The branch under Rima cracked causing Rima to feel gravity push on her. Rima closed her eyes, "RIKU!"

She was ready to feel for extraordinary pain, but instead she felt something safe. Rima opened her eyes to find Riku holding her as he breathed heavily. She must have scared the crap out of him. "Never do that again." He breathed. Rima couldn't help but blush. Then she realized what she was doing, causing her to squirm. Riku let go of her and the two turned backs as if it never happened.

"Riku….." Rima muttered.

"What." The Keyblader replied. Even though you couldn't see it; Riku's eyes were closed. He knew what she was about to ask. 

"Is what you said early….true?" She got quieter with every word.

He sighed, "Yep…"

Rima only clutched her hands.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts!**

KusuKusu was observing all of this. When Rima didn't say anything KusuKusu couldn't help but yell, "I hate it!" The two teens looked at the clown chara, "I hate how you both won't talk to each other!" She looked at Rima, "You like Riku! You enjoyed that kiss and you know it!" "And you!" KusuKusu turned to Riku this time, "You love Rima-Chan! Your just so stubborn to admit it!" "I WANT THE OLD RIKU AND RIMA BACK!"

The two teens looked at each other. "Riku…..

"Rima….."

"I like you…." They both said intertwine, making them beat red afterwards.

Riku than spoke, "So ummmmm…"

"Sundaes?" Rima suggested.

Riku gave a little chuckle, "Sure."

The two known now as Rimku walked back to the house to get sundaes. KusuKusu, who was behind followed and cheered, "Yes!" **(Oh yeah! Go KusuKusu!) **

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

**A**s Amu ran to the gummi ship multiple things came to her mind. What would happen while she was gone? Where would they go next? Should she feel excited or afraid because she would be playing the Reaper's Game? That's when a noise came, "Moody." Amu looked up to see three X-eggs flying north. She ran faster.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

"**S**o I guess that takes care of everything." Said Miki who was following Sora. They were heading to the gummi ship.

"Yep." He replied.

That's when three black things flew above their heads. With the continues, "Moody Moody."

"X-Eggs!" Miki exclaimed. The three X-Eggs stopped and each one cracked with a small black figure with big red x's on their heads popping out. "Sora we need to do something!"

Sora looked at the X-Characters. He's done this all week as apart of his Jack duty, but with only Ran. Ran and Su were with Amu. Sora turned to the chara, "Miki, character transform."

"Are you sure?"

Sora gave a gleam of determination, "My Heart Unlock!" The atmosphere was now blue with blue spades circling around. Miki went in her egg, and they transformed. What did Sora's new transformation look like? Well…

"Why am I wearing Leon's outfit?" Sora asked looking at himself.

"Don't ask me?" Miki replied.

Sora summoned his keyblade. It was basically like Ran's style of keyblade but with blue spades. "So how does this work?..." Sora swished the keyblade to the right. Colorful paint came out of it. "What th-"

"Sora! I think it's just like Amulet Spade's paintbrush except in keyblade form for Key Spade!"

"Ok…so…..Colorful Key!" Sora swung the keyblade left that made paint come out and hit the X-Characters. Now they were madder. "All man…I've only taken care of one before. Now three…."

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

"Character Transformation Amulet Heart!" Key Spade turned around to see the familiar cheerleader. "Sora use Colorful Key again!"

Sora aimed his focus, "Colorful Key!" He swung the key to the right as colorful paint came out.

"Spiral Heart Attack!" Amulet Heart spun her heart rod boomerang style that caused pink dust to make the X-Characters stuck. "Now Sora!"

Key Spade aimed his keyblade at the frozen X-Characters, "Negative Heart Lock On!" Amulet Heart made a heart shape with her hands. Together the two heroes shouted, "Open Heart!" Light and hearts attacked to X-Characters to turn to their normal selves. The three shinny white eggs flew up and back to their owners.

Sora and Amu undid their transformations. "You chara transformed with Miki for the first time." Amu sated.

"Yeah, I kind of looked like Leon." Sora chuckled.

"I thought I recognized someone else." Amu laughed.

"Heh, Yeah."

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

"**W**here are those two?" Donald asked stomping his flipper.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Goofy replied wrapping a blanket around Amu's Yellow Egg.

"They better be."

After ten minutes, Sora, Amu, Ran, Miki, and Su hoped on the Gummi Ship. "Were here." Amu announced.

"Finally." Said Donald who was lying in the driver's seat.

"Buckle up." Goofy reminded. Sora sat next to Donald as the charas flew near Goofy. Amu sat in her usual seat. It felt good to sit there again.

"Ready?" Donald asked.

Sora held a fist in the air, "Let's start our adventure!" 

**Did you all see the new Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance trailer! I swear I'm going to go to my nearest game store and spend the night there to be the first one to get it when it come out. I mean it looks soooooo awesome! SPIOLER: Sora meets Xion for the first time ever! Awesome! You know Nomura said there would be two special characters in the game. One is Neku while the other one is yet to be revealed. My bets are on either Lighting or Noctis. Or will there be any FF characters? Will have to find out.**


	25. I Have A Tail!

**Yo There! Hey everyone it's Devil X) It seems I'll be taking over for this chapter because….well how do I phrase this…eh I'll just give you the fact. Lee's locked in the bathroom. Don't ask me how, It just happened. So while Lee' pounding the door as Angel is trying to get the author out, I will be typing this up. : ) **

**Chapter 25 I Have A Tail! **

"So that egg has another guardian character?" Goofy asked Amu as he was drinking hot coco.

"Yep."

"Her name's Dia!" Ran cheered.

"And she can transform with Amu to Amulet Dia, Desu!" Su smiled.

Goofy took another sip of his coco, "Ohhh."

Donald and Sora were busy focusing on driving to join the conversation. Actually Amu already told Sora about Dia; and Donald already thought three charas was too much. "Hey Sora." Donald whispered.

"Yeah?" Sora whispered back.

"I think I know what world were going to next."

"Oh really, where?"

"Were going to-" Donald scooted closer.

""Wow, really! You think we should tell Amu?"

"No. Let's let her find out." Donald grinned.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"So why do we need to jump off the ship again?" Amu shuttered. Sora told her that in this new world they arrived in you need to jump to get in.

"You'll see." Sora patted her on the shoulder.

They opened the gummi ship door to reveal the sky filled with clouds. "With no parachute…."

"Nope."

"But…"

"See you soon!" And with that Sora pushed Amu, and she was overboard.

"SORA!" Amu screamed. She closed her eyes.

**SHUFO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"What's this feeling? I feel wired….did I die?...No wait something's around me…..water?" Amu opened her eyes. She was…..UNDERWATER! And her mouth was open! "I need air!"

Sora swam through happily, "So Amu do you…..Amu?" The pinkette was swimming left and right panicking. Sora swam closer, "Amu." She still was panicking. "Amu." Still panicking "Amu stop!" He grabbed her trying to make her calm down, "Amu stop! You can breathe!"

She began to settle down, "Wha…..what?"

Sora smiled, You can breathe in this world. Even if your underwater. This world's awesome."

Amu took a breath, "H…how?"

"Tell me, do your legs feel different?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Look."

Sora let go of the once panicking girl. Amu looked down. Instead of her normal legs and feet there was a pink scale tail replacing them. Instead of her school top, there was a white bikini that had white shells. The only thing that remained the same was the X clip in her hair.

"I have a tail!" She exclaimed as she twirled around looking at herself.

"Come on, let's me the others." Sora grabbed Amu's arm and they swam.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Swimming with a tail was not to bad. It was really different to Amu but it made her go faster than before. Sora and Amu swam to a opening were they saw some ! It was the other five! Goofy was a sea turtle. Donald was half duck, half octopus on the bottom. And then there were three small seahorses. One was pinkish, another blueish, and greenish. Ran, Miki, and Su. "Amu-Chan's a mermaid!" Ran cheered.

"She looks so pretty, Desu."

Amu looked all around. It was amazing! "Everything's so colorful…."

"Sora!" A voice shouted. Amu looked to see a blue and yellow fish swimming to Sora at 70mph. The fish swam into him, causing Sora to spin.

"Flounder?" said Donald and Goofy.

"Sora! Sora! Sora!" Flounder repeated. "Did you learn-"

"Sora!" Amu looked up to see another mermaid. She had a shinny green tail, purple shell bikini, and long red hair. She was surely prettier than herself. The mermaid swam to our heroes, "Sora your back! Did you learn magnet yet?"

**SHUFO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"Ohhhhh…that's right. The last time we were here Sebastian wanted us to learn magnet. Jeez it's been a while." Sora thought. "Oh yeah. Sorr-"

"Who are you?"

Sora turned to see Ariel in front of Amu. "Umm…Amu." The pinky mumbled

"Do you like music Amu?"

"Umm…..yeah?"

"Great! Sebastian turn on the music!"

Sebastian, who just came stood there, "Uhh…"

"Please Sebastian….." Ariel gave puppy eyes. The crab sighed, "Fine…your killing me Ariel." Sebastian turned back and began to swim.

Ariel grabbed Amu's hand, "Come on, it'll be fun!" Amu looked at her friends. They smiled and nodded.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

That's when the music came…..Badum Bum Bum. Ariel pulled her to a all out colorful…..band? There were all kinds of sea creatures with ocean made insterments, and the crab known as Sebastian was conducting! Ariel let go of Amu, "Ready to dance?"

Sebastian raised his tiny baton, "1….2…3….."

_Under The Sea (From The Little Mermaid)_

_The seaweed is always greener  
>In somebody else's lake<em>

_You dream about going up there  
>But that is a big mistake<em>

_Just look at the world around you  
>Right here on the ocean floor<em>

_Such wonderful things surround you  
>What more are you looking for<em>

_Under the sea, under the sea  
>Darlin' it's better<br>Down where it's wetter,  
>Take it from me <em>

__(As the catchy tune played Ariel danced and sang.)

_Up on the shore they work all day  
>Out in the sun they slave away<em>

_While we devotin'  
>Full time to floatin'<br>Under the sea _

__(Goofy swam to the beat, Donald went up and down, Sora swam with little flips.)

_Down here all the fish are happy  
>As off through the waves day roll<em>

_The fish on the land ain't happy  
>They're sad 'cause they're in a bowl<em>

_But fish in the bowl is lucky  
>They're in for a worser fate<em>

_One day when the boss gets hungry  
>Guess whos goin' be on the plate(uh-oh)<em>

_Under the sea, under the sea  
>Nobody beats us<br>Fry us and eat us in fricasee_

_We what the land folks love to cook  
>Under the sea we off the hook<em>

_We got no troubles life is the bubbles _

__(Ran, Miki, and Su leaned left and right to every note)

_Under the sea, under the sea  
>Since life is sweet here<br>We got the beat here naturally_

_Even the strugeon an' the ray  
>They get the urge an' start to play<em>

_We got the spirit  
>You got to hear it under the sea<em>

_The newt play the flute  
>The carp play the harp<br>The plaice play the bass  
>And they're soundin sharp.<br>The bass play the brass  
>The chub play the tub<br>The fluke is the duke of soul  
>(yeah)<em>

_They ray he can play  
>He lings on the strings<br>He trout rockin' out  
>The blackfish she sings<br>The smelt and the sprat  
>They know where it's at<br>An' Oh. That blowfish blow_

_Under the sea(under the sea)  
>Under the sea(under the sea) <em>

_(_Ariel held out her hand to Amu wanting to know if would dance. Amu looked at all her friends. They were all having so much fun. Even though it wasn't her character…She grabbed Ariel's hand and together they danced and sang.)

_When the sardine  
>Begin the beguine it's music to me<em>

_What do they got, a lot of sand  
>We got a hot crustacean band<em>

_Each little clam here  
>Know how to jam here under the sea<em>

_Each little slug here  
>Cutin' a rug here under the sea<em>

_Each little snail here  
>Know how to wail here<br>That's why it's hotter under the water  
>Ya' we in luck here<br>Down in the muck here under the sea!  
><em> 

**SHUFO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"Wow, that was fun." Amu huffed as she tried to regain her breath (Or could she? Underwater?)

Ariel swam to her, "You really are talented."

"Oh not really…but thanks."

"Ariel!" Sebastian called. "Your father needs you!"

Ariel looked that way, "I guess I got to go. See you latter." She swam away. "Bye!" Amu shouted back She looked at her pink tail. This world sure was unique.

**So yeah that was chapter 25! Review! **

**I swear if we don't get reviews I'm going to make Lee cancel. And trust me she's been thinking about it! **

**So REVIEW **

**Devil X) **


	26. A Day With Ariel!

**Hi everyone, Lee's back! **

**Devil-yeah she is **

**Lee- Well u see I was locked in the Bathroom not too long ago **

**Angel- But don't worry we (glares at Devil) got her out **

**Lee- So Devil did u tell the readers? **

**Devil-Yes I did :) **

**Angel-I think u did it a little rough though **

**Devil-What! Don't blame me! I did what youuuuuuu said! **

**Lee-Ok,ok,ok yes I do wish I had more reviews; but I still think there r hopeful fans out there! And for u hopeful fans! There will be a surprise at the end of this boring chapter! Yes, I said boring, but the end of this page is a surprise. **

**Chapter 26 A Day with Ariel! **

Sebastian the crab swam up to the king of the sea. King Triton. "So how is the performance coming?"

"Pretty good sir." The crab shuddered a little. He was always nervous talking to the king.

"That's good. I'm surely interested in seeing the performance in two nights."

"Yeah…"

"So is this keeping Ariel more focused?"

"Definitely sir."

"Good job. And did you say Sora and his friends were here? Even the new ones?"

Sebastian remembered the pink-haired girl, "Yes."

"Well then I guess things are going to be fine. Goodbye Sebastian."

"Bye sir," Sebastian mumbled. He swam away. "Ahhh, this isn't good! I still need a singer! And that girl with her constant disappearing isn't helping." Ariel had been missing practice lately which had to not be good. "What is that girl up to?"

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

"There's no heartless in this world?" Amu asked swaying her pink tail. She was starting to enjoy being a fish.

"Nope," Sora replied. "Well…there was but we took care of them."

"That's good, but why are we here then?"

"Well…" Sora rubbed his head, "This world has it's own problems."

"Like?"

Sora got closer to her and began to whisper, "You see Ariel been in this weird mood for a little while, where she's in dream land. We're trying to get her mind of things by doing her favorite things like music. It's so far working been working."

"What do you mean by mood?"

"Ariel is usually happy all the time and peppy, but lately she's been depressed or off wandering. Something's on her mind, but we can't figure out what."

"Maybe it's-"

"Amu!" Sora and Amu turned around to see Ariel swim toward them.

"Hey!" The little mermaid waved.

"Hi Ariel."

"So Amu. I wanted to know if you could come somewhere with me."

"Sure." Sora smiled.

"Oh…umm…I meant just us girls…"

"Oh." Said Sora who's expression had changed.

"Yayyy!" cheered Ran, Miki, and Su who had just appeared.

Amu looked at them, "Oh you guys can't-"

"It's ok," Ariel reassured.

"Yay!" the seahorses cheered again.

"Alright let's go." Ran, Miki, and Su followed Ariel. Sora swam the other direction to see what Donald and Goofy were up to.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

"How far is this place?" Amu asked.

"Pretty far." Ariel replied. They had been swimming for quite some time now. It was starting to get even darker. Ariel stopped, "We're here. Now we swim to the top."

"The top?" Amu and the charas asked.

"Yes."

"But-"

"Come one." Ariel grabbed her arm and swam her to the surface.

Amu looked to see the dark sky with a full moon. In front of them was a sandy beach that was deserted. "Where are w-"

"Shhh! He's coming!" Ariel dragged her behind a big rock that was in the middle of the ocean.

"He who?" Amu asked.

Ariel did the quiet sign and began to whisper, "The man."

"What man?" Amu asked.

Ariel peeked behind the rock, "That man."

Amu looked over Ariel's shoulder to see a man walking on the empty beach. The moonlight was shining on him, so he was luckily visible. He looked like a young adult with shining black hair, a white shirt, and black pants. Actually he looked like a prince." Do you know him?" Amu asked.

"Not really. But one time he was drowning and I saved him. Before he woke up, I went back. Ever since then I have this weird feeling and I can't stop thinking about him. I come thinking about him. I come over here sometimes to watch him."

Amu gave her a little smile but in her head she was thinking, "You're stalking this guy." "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I can't I'm not supposed to be involved with outside things. If my dad found out he would have me killed! He doesn't want me out of the sea." So that's what was wrong with Ariel. She wanted to be free.

"Are you in love with this man? Desu." Su asked.

Ariel looked at her," Love?"

"You know that feeling. You obviously have a crush on this guy!" said Ran. Miki nodded.

Ariel look down, "Love…I guess I do."

So . Ariel wanted to be free and had a crush on that guy. "Come on." Amu looked at her. "Let's go back."

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

As they were swimming back Ariel had to ask, "Hey Amu…"

"Yeah?"

"You know how we were dancing yesterday."

"Yeah,"

"Well…because I brought you here and I know you're a good friend…"

"Yeah?" Amu asked now starting to get curious.

'"Would you sing with me for the concert tomorrow?"

"Whaaa…ME!" Amu asked pointing at herself.

"Yes," Ariel nodded.

" Bbbut I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Itttt's not me!"

Her charas sighed, "there goes her stubborn character again."

Ariel's head was down and she had a frown, "Oh."

Amu looked at the mermaid. She needed something to cheer her up, "Fine,"

Ariel looked up at her, "Really? Yay!"

Amu couldn't help but smile a little at Ariel's happiness.

"So, do you know any two person song you want to sing?"

Amu looked at Ariel. She had a happy personality, "I think I have an idea."

**Surprise Time For Peeps who Enjoy this Book and R a fan of Lee Loves KH Forever! **

_Upcoming Books By Lee Loves KH Forever _

**Shugo Eater (coming this month!)- We all know what it's like to be a DWMA student in Maka's point of view; but what about a new student? With monsters and witches roaming in Death City anything can happen. "Shugo Chara and Soul Eater Crossover" **

**You Have To Be Your Character To Survive (coming summer 2012)- "Well I guess were partners in the game." "What game?" She sighed, "Let me begin with this…Your Dead." Shugo Chara and The World Ends With You Crossover **

_Still in the Thought Process _

**A Thoughtful Kingdom Hearts and Code Geass crossover. **

**A KH point of view from the characters **

**A Hilarious Kingdom Hearts and Vocaliod crossover. **

**A very magical Shugo Chara and Sailor Moon crossover **

_Exciteing news for The Egg N' Key Fans! _

**I decided to do something for reviews. Every 15 reviews gets u a sneak peak at upcoming chapters! **

**To the fans- Hey it's Lee ;) Ok I am now willing to tell u that Shiki will be making a apprerance in chapter 34. And she sure has a problem with Amu's style :) **

**Waiting for Xion and Roxas to return? Don't worry they'll be back at chapter 42! **

**Liked it when Namine and Ikuto met. Reunion at Chapter 41! **

**More will be revealed as more reviews come! **

**From Lee ;) **

**Review!**


	27. Concerts!

**GO TO YOUTUBE! I'm warning u for latter in this chapter. There will be singing, so if I were you I would listen to the songs on while u read them. **

**To Peach- Thank u your review I decided to make their appearance shorter than expected. Bad news is it is still like 10 chapters away. But thank u for reading my story! **

**Here comes songful chapter 27! **

**Chapter 27 Concerts! **

"You ready Amu-Chan!" Ran cheered.

"No….I'm nervous." Amu was shaking.

"You'll do great." Ariel smiled as she looked at Amu in the dressing miorr. They were backstage getting ready for their performance.

"You guys are goin rock! I mean…girls!" Sora did a fist pump

"Oh Sora, take this." Ariel handed him a…

"A guitar!"

"Yes, I want you to play guitar, Donald plays drums, and Goofy plays horns."

"Wow…you rock!"

"I'm still nervous." Amu muttered.

"Just act as if it were rehearsal." Miki reminded.

"You'll sound so pretty, Desu."

"But….."

Amu thought, "We only practiced the song two times! Man…this is worse than battling heartless!"

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

"**D**iamond….." Utau finished her song. Kairi **(from KH. Finally back to Kairi and Utau!)**was watching Utau from the side with Sanjo-San, her manger. It was pretty shocking when she learned the blonde was a signer.; but ever since then Kairi has been watching Utau practice. Her songs were pretty catchy and Kairi enjoyed them. But it seemed the songs she sang had more meaning to them than it seemed….., but what?

As the crowd cheered and screamed; Utau waved and turned around. But a sudden burst smacked her leg with burning pain inside. She clutched her leg, but only made it worse. Utau fell down and the crowd gave a gasp. "Utau!" Kairi yelled. Two bodyguards helped pick the popstar up and carried her to a backstage bench. "Utau, are you ok!" Kairi asked running to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered rubbing her sore spot.

Sanjo-San pushed everyone out of the way, "Can you stand?"

"I'll try." Utau slowly got up but pain hit her again. Kairi her sit back down.

Sanjo-San bit her lip, "How are you going to sing? …We only need one more song." She turned around to spot…Kairi, "Kairi, you'll sing!"

"Me!" Kairi pointed to herself. Sanjo-San nodded. "No No No No No! Not me! I…I'm not that great!" Kairi was shaking her arms across her face** (like Shiki when she's embarrassed about things.)**

"It doesn't matter. Just Go!"

"But-"

"Kairi, you can do it," Utau stared at her friend, "You've seen me rehearse, you know the songs. You can. Now go out there and kick your fear in the ass!" Utau gave a victory grin.

Kairi smiled. She understood. She looked at Sanjo-San, "Only one more song right?"

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

**A**mu peeked at the crowd from backstage. Everyone was waiting. Talking happily. There were all kinds of fish, even mermaids, and mermen. Then there was the most important guest of all, Ariel's Dad.

Ariel tapped her friend's shoulder, "It's about time Amu." And with that the two girls got behind the Curtin. There was Sora, Donald, and Goofy at their interments behind them. Sora winked at Amu. The two mermaids hanged their heads down. The music than began and the curtains opened. Amu took a deep breath, "Here we go…."

Colorful- By Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin (English dubbed) 

**Miku's lyrics- Ariel **

**Rin's lyrics- Amu**

_If I can add a color in these born feelings  
>Would it become a beautiful dream?<br>Tomorrow again, on a new canvass,  
>My future will be colored<em>

_The thing I really want, is the one you always give  
>Just the song for me to sing<br>Yesterday was being repainted again  
>The sound was colorfully bursting<em>

_If I can tell much of what I want, will it be nice?  
>The feelings that I have now<br>Red? Blue? White? How vague it is  
>If I'm going to love you,<br>Greater than anyone in this world, will it be nice?_

_Now, even it's an unrequited love, that can't reach you  
>If I can sing it with joy, it would be great!<em>

_I had enough of my sad face the next day we had a quarrel  
>Because I don't want to show it to somebody<br>Tomorrow again, we will reset at once  
>I will sing with my pure, white heart<em>

_If I can blend many colors, will it be completed?  
>The ideal color<br>Red? Blue? White? How vague it is  
>Until it reaches you, always, wherever,<br>I want to chase after you_

_Someday, on the road we walked, the time we look back at,  
>I will recognize myself<em>

_If I would wake up from this dream someday  
>I will understand, but if it's now,<br>There's something that goes on before  
>I can feel it<br>A colorful stage filled with sounds_

_If I can tell much of what I want, will it be nice?  
>The feelings that I have now<br>Red? Blue? White? How vague it is  
>If I'm going to love you,<br>Greater than anyone in this world, will it be nice?_

_Now, even it's an unrequited love, that won't come true  
>I want my song to reach you<br>Someday, even if the end will come  
>We will have fun<br>I'll say it! Colorful x Melody_

Amu breathed in. The performance flashed through her eyes. The crowd watched with smiles everywhere. It started to get fun. They twirled, flipped, spun, pointed, winked, and smiled, but most of all have fun! Sora jammed on the guitar like there was no tomorrow! When the song had reached the end, Ariel and Amu did a spectacular pose. It was over and it was fun!

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

**K**airi held the microphone in her hands as she stared at the lit up stage from the back. It was time…..Kairi walked in to the lit up colorful stage with a sea of faces staring at her. Her original mini pink dress was sparkling In the spotlight. Now it was time…

Labyrinth Butterfly-From Shugo Chara! (English Dubbed) 

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night_  
><em>I swooped down in the mysterious night.<em>  
><em>I sneak without any sound of footsteps<em>  
><em>In a lusting black cat's pose.<em>

_A silhouette that carries the moonlight on it's back_  
><em>"Come here" It smiles as it beckons me.<em>

_A shadow of desire squirms in the town_  
><em>It wanders in the guise of an angel<em>  
><em>It holds the shards of love without a place to go<em>  
><em>In it's arms as if it treasures them<em>

_As you fall asleep, are you somewhere also_  
><em>Having a happy dream?<em>  
><em>Kiss the starry sky. It's time for good children to go to sleep.<em>

_Don't look at me, don't catch me._  
><em>I'm a butterfly who got lost.<em>  
><em>I sing freely with these wings no one can see.<em>  
><em>They're hiding in your heart.<em>

_The memories in the mirror_  
><em>Of when I was a cry-baby.<em>  
><em>But I'm not a child anymore.<em>  
><em>I untied my long hair.<em>

_A sweet fragrance that tightens my chest_  
><em>I'm noticing I'm being seduced<em>  
><em>You placed a spell on my lips that lost their words.<em>

_Don't look at me, don't catch me._  
><em>I'm a butterfly who got lost.<em>  
><em>It's too dear, it's too precious.<em>  
><em>It's going to break, the key to my heart.<em>

_I continue to look for my own story_  
><em>Even if I am blinded by fate<em>  
><em>I pierce through these clouds, and flap my wings to the distant tomorrow.<em>

_Don't look at me, don't catch me._  
><em>I'm a butterfly who got lost.<em>  
><em>I sing freely with these wings no one can see.<em>  
><em>They're hiding in your heart.<em>

During the performance- Utau was watching Kairi from backstage. Her friend danced the same as she did. With occasional points, winks, and twirls. Kairi thought she wasn't good, but in Utau's eyes she was better. Meanwhile Kairi was now starting to enjoy this. The crowd started to sing along and whenever she pointed at them, they would cheer. She really felt like a singer.

After the performance- When the song ended Kairi waved at the crowd, "Thank you! Goodnight!" And with that she went backstage. All crew clapped for her and she saw Utau smile. Kairi walked to her newest friend.

"You know, you should really should sing some of the songs in my other concerts." Utau stated.

Kairi looked at her, "Really?"

Utau brought out her hand, "Really." Kairi and Utau shook on it.

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

"**W**ell I'm afraid it's time to go." Sora stated as they were saying their goodbyes near the gummi ship.

"You'll come back right?" Flounder asked.

"You bet!" Sora grinned.

Amu looked at her mermaid friend, "I guess this is bye."

"Goodbye Amu." Ariel gave a little smile.

Amu and Ariel, hugged, "I really had fun."

"Alrighty, come on we got to go." Sora got In the ship. Amu followed Sora but gave one last wave.

"Bye Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian." The three seahorses (or known as charas) said. Our heroes went in the gummi ship as Ariel, Flounder, and even Sebastian waved bye.

Amu smiled, "Bye Ariel, I hope we meet again."

**What a chapter! Man this was hard to type up! Anyways I choose Colorful as Amu and Ariel's song cause it's my fav Vocaliod song! Which is totally wired since Luka is my fav Vocal. **

**Ps. Just informing everyone that my new book Shugo Eater should becoming soon! Please read as soon as it comes out!**


	28. Let The Reaper's Game Begin!

**Hello peeps! Ok so I was reading my profile when I came upon seeing that I have 10 Favs and 7 alerts. That makes me so happy :) **

**So then I was reading some of your profiles of the ones who fav and alert. **

**Devil-"stalker" **

**Lee- that is not what I mean! Anyways I kindda have some questions for u people. **

**To Blader 25- So did u create a KH and FFV13 crossover? Oooooooo I wanna read! Note to self: put that in MUST READ folder. **

**To Kingdomkey 0703- Oh my goodness your stories make me fall off my chair laughing! I'm so far reading your Truth or Dare Story. Good job my friend :) **

**To Aqua7KH- Are u in KH13? That's were I get my updates. I was going to join till I randomly came upon members. I thought I saw your name. Go KH13! **

**Here comes chapter 28! Let the Game begin! **

**Chapter 28 Let the Reaper's Game Begin! **

They stood there. Never taking their eyes off that door. The door that would change everything. The door that would change themselves. No, not the Kingdom Hearts door; but the door to district four. Amu and Neku stared at it. What lies behind that door? Well if there was one thing for certain, it was the Reaper's Game.

"So what will happen when we start?"

"My timer will go off," Neku replied.

"And?"

"Amu, this isn't like the Reaper's Game I'm used to; I don't know ok?"

Neku could hear her do a little gulp, "Ok."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." They pushed the door open and walked in to the district known as four.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**S**o they entered." Namine finished her drawing.

"You think they'll make it?"

"If I know Neku, he will; but I'm not sure about Amu."

"The Reaper's Game sure is tough. Do you ever wonder if Ikuto could survive it?"

Namine clenched her crayon, "Ikuto…"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**I**f carnival's were known to be deadly this would have made total sense. District four was an all out light show! Every building was shinning bright. There were banners hanging from the to and Amu even thought she saw a float! "This is district four?" Neku asked looking quite confused.

"It isn't as scary as I thought." Amu remarked. That's when she felt something burn her hand, "Ow!" She looked at her hand to see a red timer blinking at her. It was like Neku's but the timer said two dreams then blinked 48:44 "Hey Neku." She showed him her hand.

Neku studied his hand, "I think it's telling us that we have 46:30 for this dream, and then we have one more dream to finish the mission."

Amu looked at the timer again, "It knows how long I'm sleeping!"

"Apparently."

"Jeesh, this is becoming really wired." Amu thought. "Now where's Ran, Miki, and Su?" Amu turned to see her charas observing a big lit flat screen. "Hey you three!"

The charas flew to her. "How do we find our mission?" Neku mumbled.

"How did you find it when you played the game?"

"It was on my cellphone, but I don't have a cellphone right now."

"We know!" Ran yelled. "It's on the TV!" The charas lead the players to the screen. The flat screen flashed: DEFAT THIRTY DREAM EATERS. FAIL AND FACE ERASER

"Ok. So now we find thirty dream eaters." Amu recapped.

"No duh." Neku rolled his eyes.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

You would think finding dream eaters would be really easy. Just walk around and eventually find some pop up. But in this district It was hard to find one! "I wonder where they are?" Amu looked all around. It's been twenty minutes (they have a timer so they would know) but still no dream eaters. "Only twenty minutes of this dream."

Neku slammed his fist against one of the walls, "Damn!" That's when three fat colorful pandas appeared. "Oh, so now you come." Neku barely looked at them and shot three fireballs. Each dream eater vanished with sparkles behind.

"Neku!" Amu yelled.

"What?"

"Now your acting like a jerk!"

"The mission says to destroy them."

"Yeah! But you acted like you didn't care whoever got hit!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Neku gave Amu one of the glares you don't want to see. "We've wasted so much hell time! I have friends to save! I don't really give a shit about anything right now!" Before Amu could lecture, three bat like dream eaters appeared.

Neku easily got rid of them with thunder, but four more wonder meows appeared. What the heck! Amu looked at the jumpy dream eaters. Neku might be getting rid of them, but more appear. "Su."

The little chara cheered (since she's only transformed here like two times). "My Heart Unlock!" Green sparkles flew around along with small clovers. Now Amu was wearing her big green dress, with green neon showing (since their in dream world). "Character Transformation Amulet Clover!" Amu summoned her whisk. But before she could attack, something completely random appeared.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Right next to Amulet Clover was a hopping white bunny with shades of neon green. Whenever the bunny hopped gold sparkles came from it's feet. The bunny hopped near a couple of wonder meows. The gold sparkles laid on the dream eaters, and next thing you know the wonder meows were also jumping. Neku, Ran, and Miki gave a really big dumbfound face. Amu looked at the jumping creatures. "Uhhhh….."

"Just go with it Amu-Chan! The bunny is _our_ dream eater!" Su cheered from the lock.

Now there were more dream eaters coming. Neku studied the dancing bunny and dream eaters. That's it… "Amu, use remaker honey special in a musical form."

"What?"

"Sing, dance, and use honey remake!" Neku gave her fury glares.

"Ummm…ok…" Amulet Clover summoned her other whisk and began to sing, "Follow your heart, it's the nicest way." Now she started to sway, "Come on it's the only way." The bunny started hopping. Now Amu was jumping, "Jump the beat, skip, hop, follow the likely rhyme!" Now the dream eaters began hopping, "Come on now, everyone!" Amu now twirled, "Open your heart…." She started to twirl her whisks, "Remake Honey!" 2 times the honey now splashed all over the dream eaters. Now all the dream eaters were small dust.

"Ok Ne-" Neku shot four fireballs at her. They missed though. Amulet Clover turned arounf to see more sparkles.

"There were four left." Neku pointed.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"So how much more time do we have?" Amu asked.

"About six minutes and another dream."

"So we still have time?"

"Yep. I'm pretty sure we got about 20 dream eaters. We'll have to get the rest tomorrow." The new player stared at her dream guider. This game would take a lot.

"Bye Neku." She was about to wake up. Wonder where they were going next.

**Ooooo this is getting more interesting! But I have to say with the Reaper's Game going on, things are going to start getting hectic. We might be in and out of the game. So keep a close watch. **

**Oh who wants a challenge! If your up to it here u go: try to draw Amu's transformations with her dream eaters. And remember they have to be neonish since it's in her dream world. Now there's a challenge! **

**NEW STORY coming very soon! Shugo Eater is coming very soon! Make sure u read it! **

**In the next chapter we head back to Cloud. Will he understand the twins? And what is entry fee… **

**See u in chapter 29! **


	29. The Two Fighters and One Dancer!

**NEW STORY! That's right peeps I got a new story. Please read it! It's a Soul Eater and Shugo Chara crossover. Even if u are not familiar with Soul Eater, try it out because I'm sure u get a pretty good understanding in it. *_* **

**Chapter 29 The Two Fighters and One Dancer! **

Cloud walked past the stores. He was taking a break for once in his life. That's when he heard cheering. Cloud looked to see a large crowd of people. Cloud shoved everyone out of the way to see the commotion. That's when he saw Nadeshiko wearing a kimono dancing to a song played on a radio. The song was so relaxing. Every note she moved with not just elegance but also with passion. It was if she let her soul dance its feeling.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

The song ended and Cloud snapped out of his trance. Everyone began to clap. As people started to leave one by one, Cloud barged in and grabbed the dancer's arm, "Nadeshiko."

"Oh, hello Cloud sir."

That was really weird for him; being called sir…Never mind! "Nadeshiko, where have you been lately?" Cloud started to sound angry. Well…he was actually.

"Oh, sorry…I've been-"

"Just don't. There's heartless around. Don't be…never mind."

Then it came to him, "Nadeshiko, do you have a twin?"

"Why yes I do. Nagi?"

Cloud was thinking of the twin. Man was he annoying (not Yuffie annoying, but annoying). Nadeshiko was a lot different.

"Cloud-"

"Boom!" A boom came that caused He skimmed the sky for smoke. There! North East Point. Where the Hollow Bastion Electricity Box is. "Nadeshiko go to Merlin's house and meet with Aireth."

"But Cloud!" That was something new. Nadeshiko never backed down at a command. Even Cloud knew that giving her a weird stare. Nadeshiko looked at her shoes, "Never mind…I'm going." She looked up and started to run toward Merlin's with her kimono on.

He kind of felt bad for directing her so offensively but…screw it he didn't have time. Cloud headed for the hills slashing every heartless that came his way.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

Heartless were disappearing three by three. Cloud was speeding to the Electricity Source. "Almost there," he thought. Till…five really, really fat body heartless blocked his way. Behind him more little heartless were coming." Dammit."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

"So only about 10 more dream eaters and we're done," Amu recapped. Neku hummed in response. "Ok…" She looked at her three charas; trying to make the decision of which one to use. "Well…Miki. How about we go today?" Miki grinned in victory as her sisters frowned in defeat. "Alright, My Heart Unlock!" The atmosphere turned blue as spades twinkled in the sky. The artist's outfit appeared. Amu gave a smooth but cool pose. "Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!"

Amu turned to Neku, "Ready to go?" He nodded. "Are you ok? You've been quiet ever since I came?" Well that was typically him. Always being quiet, but this was different…

""I'm fine let's go." Actually something was bothering him. The entry fee…They never found out what it was when they began. What was their entry fee?

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

Cloud stared at the heartless. Usually this would be a piece of cake but they were just to…big.

"Blaze Shoot!" A big ball of blue energy slid past him and slammed one of the heartless. It caused the beast to fall back a little.

Cloud turned around to see a kid with a blue snow vest, cap, and black fingerless gloves. Wait….."That's Nagihiko!"

"Move Cloud!" The newcomer yelled. Cloud moved just in time to dodge a swing from one of the heartless. Nagihiko was right next to him.

He looked at the new Nagihiko, "How did you do that?"

"I character transformed."

"You what?"

He sighed at the confused Cloud, "You know my fairy Rhythm."

"You mean chara." Cloud replied remembering what Nadeshiko told him.

"Ah, so my sister told you. Well, when I'm 120% in sync with my chara, I'm able to transform to somebody I wish to be. I'm able to use powers to stop people's giving up moods."

"So Rhythm's in you, which can grant you powers.

"Pretty much." The two heroes looked at the heartless. They needed to get to the generator. "Cloud I'll distract them, you attack from behind. " Nagihiko stated. But before he could say more the other was gone. "Alright. Rhythm, how about we show these guys what it means to be cool."

"You bet!" The chara cheered.

"K, let's play ball!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Nagihiko was showing his cool moves with a energy in front of the heartless. Meanwhile, Cloud aimed for the first two heartless. He closed his eyes, trying to sink in his plan. He opened his eyes and quietly brought up his favorite weapon, the fusion sword. Cloud then used cross-slash+. It was actually a strong enough impact to turn them into hearts. But even though that worked, there were no three pissed off heartless stomping their feet on the ground. Cloud rejoined Nagi, "Use a move and I'll use my strongest. This should finish them off."

The Cool one nodded, "K." He summoned a energy ball, "Beat Dunk!" Nagi jumped to the air and threw a massive energy ball right at the heartless. They tumbled a little, but it wasn't over yet.

Cloud, who has been charging his energy for this one move came. Now everything was silent, and he made sure to keep it that way. Now was the time…

"Omnislash!" Cloud extended his wings and flew high. His sword had dark energy flow through it. The Sword even grew bigger. He swooped in , slashing the heartless with everything he had. Then in one final slash, they were gone.

Cloud breathed in the air and landed. He was pooped. Nagihiko undid his transform. Cloud looked at the kid that everyone thought was the best. He might've not made it without him. "You know….Yow weren't that bad Nagihiko." He whispered.

"You can call me Nagi." The newcomer stared at his rival. "Call me Nagi. It's easier." Cloud nodded. Nagi pointed to the generator, "Fix it. I'm goin back." With that Nagihiko and Rhythm were gone. Cloud walked to the generator, "Shouldn't take long…" As he began to fix the box, that kid came to his mind, "Maybe Nagi isn't bad after all."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**A**mulet Spade, the eagle, and Neku jumped building to building. Ten dream eaters here they come. "Amu, let's stop down there." Neku pointed. Amulet Spade nodded and they landed on an empty format.

Ok eruption time. Neku summoned lighting and it hit right before them, causing a loud rumble to occur. Now….wait…ok! Now the dream eaters came, "Colorful Canvas!" Amulet Spade swung paint at the first dream eaters she saw. The eagle swooped down slashing it's prey. While Neku was clawing at the nearby enemies. (Did he have claws? We'll never know.)

"Amu, I think-"

"Yeah I know! Neku watch out!" Having no idea, Neku ran out of the way as the eagle flew high. "Colorful Canvas Special!" Just like a time bomb, as soon as a big blue spade on the floor disappeared, paint spilled everywhere. "BAM BAM BAM!" Each dream eater turned to dust. They were gone.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Amu undid her transformation, "Neku?" Neku appeared from behind one of the many lit up buildings. "Oh Neku, they're all gone. How was that?"

"Amu….you were stupid. Amu had a questionable face, "what?"

"You did that without your partner's approval. Just…Don't act stupid again."

"Oh…sorry." "Is that suppose to be a rule he wants me to remember?" She thought.

"So how much time do we have left?"

Neku looked at his hand, "None." He showed her his hand, "See."

He was right. No timer. Same for her. Mission Complete. She looked at him, "Day two is coming next. I'm ready."

"Good." He thought, "Good….but what about that entry fee….what is it?"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**C**loud walked into Merlin's house. When he got in he saw Nadeshiko talking to Cid. "Ah, look it's the tough guy." Pointed Cid.

Nadeshiko stared at him, "Hi Cloud." That's when it hit him. The way he somewhat pushed Nadeshiko….. _"Nadeshiko go to Merlin's house and meet with Aireth." _

"_But Cloud!"_

"Hey Cloud, are you busy?"

"No."

Cid gave a questionable look. Cloud nodded. "You mind if I show you something?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Sure."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Nadeshiko was leading Cloud to…..well…..a secret passage? I know wired. The passage started in this tree at the forest. The tree had stairs that went down inside that lead to a tunnel. The tunnel lead to a door to reveal…Ansem's Study?

Papers filled the room with blueprints on the walls. With a picture of the guy that started all this heartless crap, Xehanort! In the center of the room was Ansem's desk, with tea? "How did you find this?" Cloud mumbled.

"You know that tree that lead to the stairs."

"Yeah."

"Well I leaned on it and the door opened. It lead me here and this is where I have tea."

"You have tea here?"

"Yes I do. Would you like some Cloud, sir?" Nadeshiko smiled.

"I guess."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"So this is your own tea?"

"Yes, my family has their own type of tea. I only drink this tea. No other type."

Cloud observed the taste of Nadeshiko's tea. It had a sweet taste, but there was something else in the tea that made it have a tang. It was better than Arieth's tea. It was special. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko….something about their family…what was it? Cloud looked at the smiling dancer, "You know…"

"Hm?"

"You were right, Nagi is good."

Nadeshiko got up and gave him a hug, "Thank you Cloud. Ps. Your blushing."

**Oh Cloud, if only u knew. Ouch, uggg my stitches. Yeah, I just got stiches so I'm a little in pain :'( **

**But I'm feeling better :D **

**Next chapter has a new world! Wonder where it is? I only know 3 **

**See u soon! :D **


	30. Halloween Town!

**Vote now if u haven't for Hatsune Miku to be in the Olympics Opening! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee vote for her! It's like one of the many things I wanna say I've seen in my life! Go Miku! **

**On the other side, So u peeps remember that poll I posted? Well here it is! The world u voted for! **

**Chapter 30 Halloween Town! **

"Sorry Sora, but my Snivy has beat your Pikachu." Amu grinned as she stared at the gaped Sora.

"Nuh uh! My, My well! My Chimchar beats your Snivy!"

"What No!"

As the two protagonists bickered, D and G were playing the proper way, "Ok Goofy, my Piplup's whirlpool defeats your Flamer's wisp, so Flamer's gone."

"I don't think so Donald. My Flamer blocked your attack."

"What!" The Duck quacked. "No!"

The Charas looked at the flaming sides. Su observed, "Ummmm…"

"What a bunch of kids." Miki sighed.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Stupid Sora. Saying he won. Stupid MewTwo." Amu pouted in her thought. She was so frustrated that her eyes were closed and she was following the gang with their noise. When she finally opened them there was a scary pumpkin…head. "AHHH!" Amu screamed. She shut her eyes again.

"You okay Amu?" She could sense Sora in front of her. Amu opened her eyes to see Sora have two sharp fangs hanging out….wait….TWO SHARP FANGS! SORA'S A VAMPIRE! Amu fell back like the many times Nadeshiko would scare her, "Don't drink my blood!"

"What?" Then it came to him. "Ohhh, it's ok Amu it's just a costume. Were all wearing one."

"Huh?"

"Hey guys, come here!"

The frightened girl looked at her friends. Donald was a mummy. Goofy was Frankenstein. Even her charas were ghosts. "There just costumes Amu-Chan." Said Ran.

"Just Costumes?"

"Yep." Sora replied. "Look at yourself.

She looked down. She was wearing a short black dress that had little pink ribbons as a design. Her feet carried ankle high black boots. Her head had a funky hat that was tall and leaned to the side. A pink X clip was attached to the hat a another design. She even felt arm length gloves on her arms. They were also black. She was a witch. **(If you need a better picture, it's basically like Blair's from Soul Eater, except with pink ribbons and the X clip.) **

"Ohhhh…." She observed around. Everything seemed dark and gray, with dim light that showed around. "Were are we?"

"I think I can answer that for you!" Amu looked past her shoulder, there was….. "Your in Halloween Town!" There was…."Sora, Donald, and Goofy! Nice to see you! It's-" There was…."The scariest of all Jack-"

"SKELETON!" Amu screamed before she fainted.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**G**et up Amu. Hello?" Something kicked her foot. "Get up." Again with the kicking. "Amu!" Now the voice was louder, "Hello! Reaper's Game!"

Amu sat up, "Huh?" Right in front of her was Neku. He was tapping his foot staring at her. She was in Traverse Town. "Neku?" Even her charas were there. "Ran, Miki, Su! Your not ghosts!"

"You fainted Amu-Chan." Ran commented.

Amu was about to ask a gazillion questions, but Neku grunted, "Reaper's Game."

She looked at her hand. 60:00 blinked. Amu sighed. Reaper's Game first, then questions. "What's the mission?"

Neku pointed to a TV. It read: GO TO DISTRICT 4'S OPENING OR FACE ERASER. "

"So do-"

"I have no idea."

She got up, "Let's go."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

The Dreamers walked and walked. They took corners, took doors, jump, etc. This happened till they reached a two way path. You know those places where you have to choose one path or the other. The torture! "So left or right?" Amu asked.

"Hmmm…how abo-" A humongous Panda dream eater jumped down right in front of them. The loud boom summoned about twenty more smaller dream eaters. The bodyguards. "Alright." Neku dug for one of his pens. He looked at the one he pulled out. A blank white pen? A fusion pen! Perfect! "Ok, Amu we-" "BEEP! BEEP!" Neku looked around, "Amu?" She was gone. He looked at his hand. Time up. They spent sixty minutes walking.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**H**ow much longer Dr. Franklin?" Amu could hear voices. She only saw black again.

"Hmmm….not sure?"

She started to open her eyes. Color came, but it was dull. She opened her eyes to see a vampire giving her a worried look. A vampire? Sora! "Huh? Were are we?"

"Were at Dr. Franklin's laboratory."

"You fainted Amu." Goofy replied.

"So we brought you here." Donald answered. They were still in their costumes and so was Amu.

"So I see your friend's fine now." Amu looked past her terrifying friends to see a duck in a wheelchair with a pretty big head. He was dressed as a scientist.

Sora turned to him, "Yeah. Thanks."

That's when a door opened, "Sora! Is your friend ok yet?"

Amu looked at the visitor. Now she screamed and hid behind Sora. The skeleton looked at the shaking girl with a questionable face. Sora could feel Amu hugging him, shaking like crazy. "Amu gets scared easily." Her charas said floating next to him.

"Amu its ok. Jack won't hurt you." Sora informed. "Right Jack?"

"Well I might scare…."

"Jack…" Sora whispered when he felt Amu shake more.

"Oh, but I won't scare Sora's pals. Right fellas?"

"Yep." They replied.

"Well…." Goofy said before Donald hit him in the side.

Amu let go of Sora, but she was still shaking, "Ok. I'll trust you. Only because Sora does." Amu stared at the skeleton known as Jack. "This is going to be one heck of a world."

**Hmmm…..This chapter seems shorter than I thought. Oh well. I see we had 115 visitors to this story this month. That rocks! :D **

**What will it take to make Amu not afraid of this new world? Is their evil lurking around? And who gets rejected? All in the next chapter of The Egg N' Key! **

**Please Review! My tummy sorta hurts, so it will make my day! **

**See u soon! **


	31. Did You Say Sandy Claws!

**GrandPyromania is back folks! The Let's Player who rocked the first KH is doing KH2 now! Make sure you check out Let's Play KH2 with GrandPyromania! **

**Chapter 31 Did you say Sandy Claws! **

"And this is the main fountain." Sora said pointing to a darkish fountain. For the past ten minutes, Sora has been showing Amu Halloween Town. The gang and Jack have been following. Ran, Miki, and Su were playing with a ghost dog apparently named Zero. Amu had to admit he was pretty cute.

Sora now stopped in his tracks observing the area, "Hmmmm….I wonder what it would be like if Ikuto were here?"

"Ikuto?" Amu really didn't want to talk about that perverted cat.

"Yeah. Heh, imagine if he were here right now."

The thought of that made her shiver…."Hey Sora, why do u consider Ikuto your friend?..." Are they really friends?

"Cause he's….wait u don't know…."

"Know what?"

Sora smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Amu thought about that, "What's he talking about? Curse that cat, he taught Sora that smirk didn't he? But still…I don't understand Ikuto at all. He's a pervert, but yet with the violin he's like somebody else. He's even friends with Sora, I think….. But what is Ikuto's character?" A "BOOM!" interrupted her thought. She turned around to see a small pumpkin thrown at her than explode right in front of her eyes. Amu, now terrified began to run.

Sora turned to see…Lock, Shock, and Barrel! "Hey you three! She was already scared enough!"

"So scram!" Donald quacked. The three pranksters giggled and left.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

The gang searched for the missing witch. Sora looked in the graveyard. He looked behind a tall gravestone to see Amu curled up in a ball shaking. "Amu? Are you ok?"

"No." she mumbled.

"Oh, there you are!" Jack said coming towards them.

"I don't like this world. Can we go?"

Jack looked at them, "Go? Oh….well ok. I was going to show you Sandy Claws, but I guess you'll be leaving."

Amu looked up at the skeleton, "Sandy Claws? Who are you…wait…you mean Santa Claws?"

"Yep, Sandy Claws."

"Wait, so Santa's here!" Amu and Sora asked with big eyes.

"Yep. You see Sandy Claws needs some help, so I was going to ask you-"

"I want to go see Santa!" The two cheered.

"Alrighty then! Let's get the others and be on our way!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Jack says Santa Claws is here?" Donald asked. The group was following Jack Skeleton.

"Yeppers, Sandy needs help." He replied.

'Yay Santa!" Ran cheered.

"I'm so excited, Desu." Su smiled in her ghost form.

"So what does Santa need help with?" Goofy asked.

"Well, you see, Sandy's been sort of in the dumps." Jack replied.

"What do you mean?" The charas asked.

"You'll see."

"By the way, where's Amu-Chan and Sora?" asked Ran.

"Yeah, where are those two?" Miki asked.

"I found them, Desu." Su replied.

The gang turned around to see Amu and Sora standing there with sparkly eyes. "Are they stuck?"

"I don't think so….."

"It's because they want to see Santa."

"Ohh….."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

The gang came to a tree with a door in it. The door had a snowflake on it. Jack pointed to the door, "That's where Sandy Claws is."

"In a tree?" Donald asked.

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Well you see-"

"HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!" Sora and Amu yelled.

"Well ok then." The skeleton opened the door to reveal light.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"Wow…" The Protagonists gasped. They were in a place full of snow!

"Follow me!" The Jack replied.

The skeleton lead them to a really really big house. It was made of gingerbread. "Don't think about it." Donald glared at Sora.

Jack knocked on the door. Out came a small….elf! "Can I help you."

"Here to see Sandy Claws." Jack replied.

The elf gave a grim face, "Oh….It's you…go ahead." The elf went inside.

"Well you must be loved." Donald added.

"Why yes. Yeas I am."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Our heroes walked into a small room to spot the jolly man…Santa Claws! "Santa!" Amu and Sora shouted in excitement.

Santa, now startled looked at the gang, "Why hello."

"Hey Sandy! My friends wanted to meet you." Said Jack.

Santa looked at them, "So what are your names?"

Sora came up trying to hold his excitement, "Ummm…Sora, sir."

"Sora….hmm…" Santa skimmed his list.

"Have I been good this year?"

"Well, it says when you were little; you told everyone you didn't believe in Santa."

Sora now had a cloud of depression above his head. **(Sora got rejected by Santa :3)**

Amu patted his back, "It's ok Sora. How about Hinamori Amu?" Amu replied smiling.

"Amu…..oh here you are. It says you told everyone that Santa was nothing but a fairy tale."

Now Amu had a cloud of depression, "Curse my stubborn character."

"Amu-Chan…" Her charas sighed.

Donald shook his head, "Tsk, Tsk, how about Donald and Goofy?"

"Donald and Goofy…oh here you are." Santa smiled and nodded at them.

"So how's the sled coming Sandy?" Jack asked.

The Jolly man…now wasn't all that Jolly, "Don't remind me." And with that Santa left the room.

"What's wrong with Santa?" Goofy asked.

Jack sighed, "Not sure. He's been like this for three days and It's almost Christmas. I was going to volunteer this year."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you more in the guest room. Ellfy, lead us to our room." A small elf lead the way, but Amu stayed.

"Amu-Chan aren't you coming?" Ran asked.

"I'll be there soon." She answered. The ghosts followed the others.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Amu walked to the door Santa went. Luckily there was a small window. Amu peeked in.

"Stupid work!" Santa threw a pile of papers. "That Jack! That sled. All a waste! Why does there even need to be a Christmas!" He turned around for Amu to get a look at his face. That face….it wasn't jolly. It was depressed, woundering, no hope. It's like bad energy filled him.

It's like someone put a X-egg in Santa.

**Dun Dun Dun Duh! **

**OMG KH3D is only six days from releasing in Japan! How does everyone feel, knowing that we'll get our own version soon? **

**I swear as soon as I see Neku and Sora together, I'm goina like faint! So excited! **


	32. HO HO HO The Battles!

**HAPPY B-DAY KINGDOM HEARTS! KH3D CAME OUT IN JAPAN! Yes Yes Yes Yes! It came out! Which means it will release here some day soon! **

**I remember the first day I played Kingdom Hearts! It was January 28****th**** 2011 at 6:38:45pm. I herd the commercial of KHRC. Then it came to me. I herd of this game so much but I never understood it. So I went to the game store and got it. My first game was Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. As soon as I started I got into it. Then I got the other games and now I'm happy as ever! :D **

**So anyways here is a boring chapter. : ( **

**But don't worry soon we will have visitors! Can u guess who? **

**Chapter 32 HO HO HO The Battles! **

Amu was asleep. She arrived in Traverse Town. Amu opened her eyes to see Neku in front of tons of frozen dream eaters. Wait a sec…..this is where they left out in her last dream! "There you are!" Neku said angrily. Amu looked at her hand. It read 20:00. They only have twenty minutes to beat these dream eaters and get to District four's opening!

Amu quickly changed to Amulet Heart, "Umm…Neku-"

"I know. The dream eaters were now unfrozen begetting ready to attack. "Amu grab my hand! " her dream guider yelled. Amu followed orders. She grad his hand. With his left hand he held out a white pen, "Fusion Pen! Ready Amu!" "I guess."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

Suddenly hearts and music notes came everywhere slamming the dream eaters. Loud booming erupted, every single second the dream eaters were getting slammed! Amu closed her eyes. When she opened them, all the dream eaters, hearts, music notes, and booms were gone. It was just her, Neku, and the charas. "What was that ?"

" Fusion Pen. When two players are in powerful sync, they can activate this pen to bring a powerful action."

"Wow…" Amu looked at the paths ahead of them. Which path lead to District's four opening? "Neku, which one do we go through?"

Neku looked at them. " We don't have enough time to go though both. We'll have to split up."

"Split up?"

"Yeah."

"But won't we-"

"We'll be fine, as long as we survive." He looked at her, then at his hand, only two minutes left. "Amu, you take the left, I'll take the right."

"But-"

"Go! I'll see you soon."

Amu ran to her assigned path, her and the charas came upon an opening. When they reached the opening she looked at her hand, the timer was gone. Either Neku or herself made it. "Neku … I hope he'll be ok." She woke up.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

Sora ate a gingerbread man. That's when he spotted, a certain witch to wake up. "Morning Amu."

"Where am I?" The pinkette asked.

"Still at Santa's house in a guest room."

"How did I get here."

"Well…. When I came to check on you; I found you sleeping at Santa's workshop. Why where you there anyway?"

Then the past events came to her. "Santa! I think he's in trouble!"

"What are you talking about?"

Amu got up, "No time to explain. Follow me!"

Sora followed Amu, out of Santa's house. Amu stopped in her tracks, "Santa!" Sora looked to see…..

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

Meanwhile- "So, you're telling me that you were going to be Santa Claus this year?" Donald asked.

" Yes. Jack Claws!" Jack replied taking a sip of hot chocolate. They were in the kitchen.

"But isn't that Santa's job?" Miki asked eating her very tiny gingerbread man.

"I thought he could take a break this year, but he's in such a grumpy mood."

"Oh."

"Santa!" They heard a screech.

Donald looked around, "What was that?"

"It kind of sounds like Amu." Ran answered.

"Whoa." The whole gang turned around, to see Goofy drinking (his hot chocolate) looking out the window. "This is interesting."

Donald pushed him out of the way, "What are you looking at!"

Now Donald took a peek, "What….."

"What is it Donald?" Ran asked.

"It's…Santa. He's laying down in the snow…. And there's a black egg."

Ran floated next to him "It's a X egg!"

"What!" her sisters replied. They all looked, she was right, Santa had fallen on his face. And in front of him was a X egg. Amu and Sora were right in front of it. "We got to help Amu and Sora!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

Back to Where We Were- "A X egg? What is one doing here?" **( IT WANTS A PRESANT FROM SANTA! Sarcasm FTW) **Sora asked.

"I have no idea." Amu answered.

That's when the egg hatched. A small X-Character came out. It was holding a black sack. "Merry X-mas!" It cheered. It then dug in the bag, to bring out a dark present. The X-character then threw it at them. Sora and Amu quickly hopped away.

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled.

Amu turned to see Donald, Goofy, Jack, and her charas. Su came to her, "Amu-Chan, let's make it Christmas!"

Amu nodded, "Right, My Hearts Unlock!"

"I'm not able to transform…..but I can form!" Sora thought. He turned to Goofy, "Goofy! Valor form!" Goofy nodded.

"Character Transformation Amulet Clover!"

"Valor Form!"

This was going to be one jolly good battle!

**Must resist spoilers for KH3D…Why do they have so many! I told my self not to look at anything in the game till it comes here. "Sigh" How much longer till Summer? **

**In the next chapter we will hav a epic battle! See u soon!**


	33. The True Present is your Heart!

**Calling all Okami and Kingdom Hearts fans! My BGF just made a Okami and KH crossover. Check it out! It's called ****The Key To the gods.**** By Okami4ever! It's really good! **

**Chapter 33 The True Present is Your Heart! **

Sora looked at the gang, "Listen up! Jack, you and Donald go in the house to find anymore X-eggs!" Jack and Donald ran inside.

The X-character pulled out a black present, "Merry X-mas!" It threw the present at Amu , but luckily for her Sora blocked the attack. She was amazed that the keyblader could hold two keys now….but she felt like she saw them before….

"Amu, I'll distract the X-character. Get ready to aim and hit!"

She shook her thoughts, "Right!"

"Hey X-Santa! Can you catch the gingerbread man?" Sora began to dash left, right, forward, back and man was he fast!

The X-character tried to follow Sora's movement with it's eyes, but the almost like Roadrunner kid was too fast! The character started to become dizzy.

"Now's the time." Amu thought. Amulet Clover summoned her famous whisk. She held it high and began to twirl. Honey gathered in the whisk. Now she aimed at the X-Character, "Christmas isn't about presents, sweets, or snow. The true present isn't money, toys, or food. The true present is….YOU! Merry Christmas!" Amu swung her whisk to the X-Character. The honey flicked at the character.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"No!" The X-character screamed. The honey washed over the X-character's X causing the X to disappear. The character became light. The light transformed into a mini Santa chara! "Thank you Sora and Amu!" The chara smiled. "Santa's dream came true. Yours will come true soon! Goodbye!" A red and green egg came over the chara. The egg then proceeded to Santa and went inside him. Amu and Sora undid their forms.

Jack and Donald came running back, "Hey you guys! No more X-eggs! Hey…..Santa's back to normal!" The others giggled. Santa (now fully back to himself) walked up to them, "Sora and Amu, thank you."

Sora ginned, "No Problem!"

"Sora, Do you know why you use to say that you didn't believe in Santa?"

"Why….."

"Doesn't have to do with your friend Riku?"

"Riku told me Santa was just a baby's story…Riku…..is he…gone…"

"Sora, I'm sure you'll find him."

The Keyblader looked at him and gave a tiny smile, "Thanks."

Amu looked at the two. It made her wonder, "Riku, Sora really cares for his best friend….Maybe that's why he hangs with Ikuto. Sora need another friend. A guy friend. Even if it means a perverted cat."

Jack barged in, "So….Sandy are you ready to switch jobs?"

The jolly man sighed, "Jack, I can't have you take my job."

"Why? It's perfect! I'll-"

"Jack listen, We all have our own jobs. Mine is to make people jolly. Yours is to scare people. We all our good at our own jobs. Now try to image me scarring people."

Jack took a good look at the man, "Your…right."

"See, your meant to scare people."

"Your right!"

"Now I wish luck to you all. Farewell."

"Goodbye Santa."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Now our gang was walking back till Sora stopped in his tracks, "Oh no!"

"What?" They all asked.

"I forgot Kairi's charm at Amu's world!"

"How did forget?"

"I have no idea!"

Donald did a faceplam, "I guess we'll have to go back."

"So this is goodbye then?" Jack asked.

"I guess so." Sora replied.

Amu looked at the skeleton, "You know, your not that bad and-" A small explosion came behind her. "Eeek!" She ran away.

"Ok, what was that?" Sora turned around to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel! "Hey!" They just laughed away as they ran. Sora looked behind a dead tree to see a curled up Amu.

She looked up at him, "Sora….CAN WE GO NOW!"

**End of chapter! Now your probably woundering why I just didn't stick this chapter and the last one together. Well this chapter has a lot of meaning and I want u to think about it. This chapter is very important. **

**In the next chapter we finally get the arrival of someone a lot of fans have been waiting for. Especially me! :D**


	34. Shiki Misaki! Mr Mew!

**Hi peeps :D How is everyone? I just went to the Beach and acted like Sora. LOL people thought I was wired! **

**Well sorry but Sora isn't in this chapter. But….a TWEWY person is! No not Neku. **

**Hint- This person has a secret that Neku only knows about. And this person has a stuffed animal that kicks butt! Who is this person?... **

**Chapter 34 Shiki Misaki! Mr. Mew! **

Amu was asleep. She arrived in Traverse Town waiting for that person till she remembered…. "Oh that's right. Neku's on the other path. He's gone…..were split….."

That's when Ran floated by, "What's the mission Amu-Chan?"

Amu looked at her hand. Wait…it only said 60:00. "Only 60 minutes!"

"Ah! We better hurry!" Su panicked. "What's the mission?"

Amu ran to a nearby TV. It announced : TURN THE GIRL HOME

Amu re-read the mission, "What?"

"Turn the girl home?" Miki asked,

"Come on, let's look around."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

They ran paths, took corners, but Amu still did not understand the mission. She was frustrated as she stood there, "What does it m-"

"Amu- Chan sh!" Su whispered pointing in front of her. Amu peeked; there was another opening connected to the allway they were in. Amu saw someone.

"Oh, Mr. Mew." The girl sighed. Amu observed her. She was a bit older and very fashionable. She wore knee high big brown boots, small red short sleeveless shirt with a small sleeveless yellow hoodie. A short dark green skirt and a fashion statement brown hat that was big. But the weirdest thing of all was the stuff animal she was holding. Amu couldn't believe it. Neku said…. _"SHIKI OK! There I said it! I like that girl that cares so damn much for fashion and that stuffed pig she carries around! Are you happy now!" _

This was Shiki. The girl likes (even if he says he doesn't). And she was carrying her stuffed pig. "Wait it's not a pig, it looks like a cat." Amu mumbled.

Shiki hugged her stuffed cat, "At least I don't see those creatures anymore. I wish Beat or Rhyme were here. Or Neku…I miss him… I guess it's just you and me ."

"So the cat's name is Mr. Mew."

"Amu-Chan, let's go see her." Ran advised.

Amu nodded and walked in, "Umm….."

"My night in shinning armor! Is that you…..oh." Shiki turned around to see what she someone else. **(I luv that part in the trailer, lol Riku) **

"Hi I'm Hinamori Amu. Neku and me are partners. Are you Shiki?"

"Yeah…Amu? Do I know you? I don't think so. I'm sure I would remember a girl with a old fashion,"

Amu looked at her clothes, "Old fashion?"

"Yeah sorry. Goth was two years ago,"

"Goth? Never mind!"

"So your partners with Neku?" Shiki asked.

Amu now going to a different subject answered, "Yeah. He's told me a lot about you."

Amu could see Shiki hold a grin, "We use to be partners." She stared to look around, "Everything was back to normal….then we came here." She hugged Mr. Mew tighter, "How's he doing?"

Amu gave a reassuring smile, "Good; but how did you get here?"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

Shiki took a deep breath. Here comes a long story, "No idea. I woke up to see my entry fee was gone. Neku and the others were in front of me. Beat said we should look around. Me, Beat, and Rhyme went through a path; Neku tried to go through, but something was stopping me. Beat and Rhyme went without me. I told him I would stay….but he told me to go. I refused…..but he yelled, _"Shiki go!" "But Neku!" "Go now! You need to win the game! I'll be fine! GO!" _So I left him. He stayed near the door. The door that blocks us from home."

"Wait, did you say home?"

"Yeah?"

Amu's eyes were big, "That's it! The mission, turn the girl home! Shiki I need to bring you back to that door!"

"What will that do?"

That made Amu wonder, "I guess take you home? But it's for the mission."

Shiki smiled at her, "Your just like me as a player. Ok, I'll go."

"Don't worry Shiki, we'll bring Neku back too Desu." Su smiled.

Shiki looked at Su, "Wow…are these fairies your weapons?"

Amu looked at her charas, Well…..they were what made her fight. "Yeah….." Su cringed at the word weapon.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Amu glanced at her hand, It read 25:46. Shiki was leading them to the door. "I think we'll have enough time." Amu thought.

"So this is the way?"" Miki asked.

"Yep. Luckily I remembered." Shiki giggled. "I can sometimes be forgetful."

Amu laughed along. She really enjoyed Shiki. No wonder Neku liked her. "Oh and-"

"Amu-Chan look out!" Ran yelled. They saw a dream eater barge towards her.

"!" Something black kicked the dream eater away. It was…Mr. Mew!

"It can move?" Miki asked in amazement.

"Yeah." Shiki answered.

Su looked up, "Watch out! More dream eaters!"

"Ran!" Amu shouted. She responded. "My Heart Unlock! Amulet Heart!" Amu transformed and summoned her rod, "Shiki watch out." Shiki snapped out of her astonishment.

Amu twirled her heart rod, "Spiral Heart Attack!" BOOM went most of the dream eaters due to the powerful rod! (Who knew rods were so powerful?)

Shiki pointed to the rest of the dream eaters, "Mr. Mew finish them off!" And with that command the stuff animal began tarrying the dream eaters apart.

"Who knew stuffed animals were so deadly….." Amu whispered, half scared of Mr. Mew now. She undid her transformation.

Shiki walked next to Amu as her creation finished the job, "So Amu; what was with that cheerleading outfit?"

Amu looked at her hand. Only fifteen minutes, "Umm…sorry Shiki, but we got to go! I'll explain later!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

The two girls came upon a colorful door. It had windows painted with every color brining the door's potential. Amu asked, "Is this the door?"

"Yes." Shiki answered. She looked at it, her eyes getting softer, "Amu." Shiki looked at the pinkette, "Please promise me that you'll take care of Neku for me. He can be rude some times, but he's really kind deep in the heart."

Amu smiled, "Don't worry, I'll bring him home. I promise."

That's when light surrounded Shiki and Mr. Mew. Shiki looked at herself, "I guess it's time to go home. Amu, thank you. I'm sure we'll meet again. And when we do you'll be amazed by how I look," She gave a wink and smiled. "And I'll help you with your fashion." Then she vanished.

Amu looked at her hand. Timer's gone. She would never forget Shiki Misaki.

**End of chapter! I luv Shiki! She's my fav anime/game character (sorry Amu). And I absolutely love NekuXShiki (2end fav couple)! Actually I'm planning as cosplaying as Shiki sometime soon. **

**In the next chapter Kairi meets someone that has something familiar. And who could possibly hav a skateboard? All in chapter 35! **

**Review if u luv Mr. Mew! :3**


	35. Kairi Meets Kairi!

**Ok HolyWaffCakes this is the chapter you've been waiting for. It took a lot of work (trust me it did) but I did it! **

**Oh and it came to me that there are so many characters in this story that your probably woundering who the main ones are. I'll put them starting from most important…. **

**.Amu **

**.Sora **

**.Neku **

**.Ikuto **

**.Namine**

**Devil- WTF**

**Lee-? **

**Devil- Why is Ikuto 4? **

**Lee- Cause Amu's more important. **

**Devil- Why is Neku more important? **

**Lee- Cause he's her dream guider…..**

**Devil- U did tat cause you're a Neku fan girl! **

**Lee- "Blushes" Am Not! **

**Angel- Devil…you're a Ikuto fan. **

**Devil- "Blushes" ….. **

**Angel- Hope u enjoy the chapter! :) **

**Chapter 35 Kairi Meets Kairi! **

"Did you make sure you got my shoes? I told you to get the ruby red ones…" Sanjo-San was barking on her phone as Utau and Kairi **(KH)** watched.

"Who's she talking to?" Kairi asked. Utau just shrugged. "So Where are we going?"

"My home." Utau answered.

"Home?" II questioned; she didn't even know that.

"Good, I can check up on Amu's love problems!" EI said giving a determined face.

A Hour Later- "This is great as soon as we get home, I'll find Kairi's love!" EI smirked. Utau, II, and her were heading to the tour bus's dressing room.

"Can't." Utau replied changing her top to a aqua blue tank top. "She can't see charas remember?" It was true; Kairi couldn't see charas. EI and II tried to introduce themselves to her, but she saw nothing but air. It was kind of upsetting to Utau and she had no idea why? She guessed that it's because she had no egg? What was Kairi's dream?

Utau put on her black shorts and boots, ready for the day. That's when she felt the impact of the bus stop. Utau peeked out of her door, "Sanjo-San, what's going on?"

The manger turned to her, "Just taking a small stop."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KNGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**A**mu and her charas walked across District four. The mission read: ELIMINATE FIFTY DREAM EATERS OR FACE ERASER Her hand said two dreams and the clock was flashing 90:00. "You ok Amu?" Miki asked.

"I'm just worried about Neku." Amu answered looking down.

"Don't worry Amu-Chan, I'm sure Neku-Kun is doing fine." Su said with confidence.

Ran cheered, "Neku is strong! Go Go Go Neku!"

Strong…..that's what Neku wanted her to be playing this game. She looked up in determination, "Yeah, I'll do this!"

That's when she herd….something rolling? Amu turned to see a boy riding a skateboard pretty fast. When he finally noticed her he yelled, "Move out of the way yo!" Amu quickly dodged the incoming skateboard. He came to a halt, "Yo, sorry."

Amu looked at him. That's when she remembered the names Shiki said, Neku, Beat, Rhyme, Mr. Mew. "Are you Beat?"

"How ya know me!" He asked standing in defense.

"I'm Neku's partner, Amu." She replied.

"Phones?"

"Phones?" Amu questioned. Then she remembered Neku's signature headphones, "Oh, yeah."

"Oh so you lost your partner too…." He mumbled. Then his eyes got wide, "Have you seen Rhyme!" He asked shaking her shoulders.

"Nnnnnnnn-ooooooooo." She answered shaking.

He let go of her, "Damn."

"Psss, Amu-Chan." Ran whispered to her (that's something new) "Ask him if he can help with the mission."

Amu looked at the disappointed guy, "Umm…Beat, do you mind helping me with this mission?"

Beat looked at his hand then at Amu, "I'll do it for Rhyme."

"Thanks….yo."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**U**tau and Kairi stepped outside the bus. "Where are we?" the redette asked.

"No idea." The Singer replied.

The two walked towards a bench at a park. That's when the two herd a viola. There was some man playing his viola in front of a crowd. Utau mumbled, "I miss Ikuto."

Kairi answered, "Don't worry he's fine. He's acting like a cat as usual."

"What?" Utau asked. She told Kairi that Ikuto was her brother; but that's it. How did she know how he was doing?

Kairi had a wired look on her face, "Umm…sorry. For some reason I just knew he was fine. I have no idea how?" Utau listened more to the violist. "Hey Utau."

"Hm?"

"Something's not right."

"What?" The Blonde asked.

"There's four black eggs." Utau looked up. Four X-eggs.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KNGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**Y**o Amu, ya ready?" Beat was asking the pinkette.

"For what?" She asked.

"The mission." He answered giving her a "Are you stupid" look.

"Yeah."

"Cool." And with that Beat jumped up with his skateboard and slammed back down. That's when about ten dream eaters appeared.

"Beat!" Amu yelled shocked.

"You said you were ready man." He replied riding his skateboard into about three dream eaters. They all turned to dust.

"That's amazing; only using brute force." She thought.

"Amu-Chan, let's go!" Ran cheered snapping her out of thought.

"Right! My Heart Unlock! Amulet Heart!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**P**erfect….." Utau sighed looking at the eggs.

"What are those?" Kairi asked.

Utau looked at her**; **_she can see X-eggs but not charas? _Now the eggs hatched.

"What the-" Kairi looked in surprise.

Utau didn't have a lot of time, _I guess I'll have to transform in front of her,_" My Heart Unlock!" Beautiful white feathers floated around, "Character Transformation Seraphic Charm!"

Kairi stared in amazement. Utau simply ignored her. She didn't have time. She flew to the sky with her long white wings. She knew what to do. "Angel Cradle!" Utau began singing with a lovely voice that Kairi has never herd before. Her voice and the atmosphere became calming and gentle as a soothing lullaby passed by. The four X-characters all yawned going back to their eggs. The eggs then turned white again; back to their normal selves.

Utau landed as she watched the eggs fly away; she undid her transform with EI. Kairi looked at her with astonishment, "How did you do that? You were a ballerina."

Utau sighed, "Well you see, we have these bad creatures in X-form; some of us have these powers to become magical and fix these creatures." Utau wasn't technically lying since that was basically what happens, instead she didn't add about the charas.

"Wow…." Kairi gasped. "Your amazing Utau!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KNGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**S**piral Heart Attack!" Amulet Heart shouted swinging her rod at the five dream eaters. They were now sparkles. Beat jumped high in the air, twirling his skateboard straight at the creatures. Amulet Heart did back flips **(remember Amulet Heart is very flexible) **and twirled the rod straight at the dream eaters. Now they were all gone. Amu put her hand over her head, "Jeez I'm sweating like a pig. Beat sure calls out for a workout."

Beat turned around, "Whoa! Who are you and what have you done to Amu!"

"It's me Beat; who else has pink hair?" **(A reaper does. R u a Reaper Amu?)** She answered. How did he not notice?...

"Whoa! That you Amu! How ya a cheerer yo?"

"That's because of me!" Ran came out of the lock, undoing the character transformation.

"What the hell! A fairy?" Miki and Su appeared next to Ran. "There's three of them!" Now he was curled up in a ball.

Amu walked next to him, "Beat…..are you afraid of fairies?"

Beat gave her a face that Rima would give, "Fairies are not to be mess'en with man!"

"Were not fairies!" Ran pouted towards him. "Where shugo charas!"

"Shugo Carsrs?" It seemed he was having a hard time pronouncing "Chara"

Amu looked at her timer, only three more minutes left, "Oh! Umm…. Beat, I have to go!"

"Go?"

"Yeah! But….I'll be back! So stay!" she quickly yelled trying to get to the main point.

"Wha-" It was too late, she was gone.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**K**airi walked into a store Utau suggested. Colorful clothes hung everywhere and shoes shinned. She rubbed the cash in her palm. It was different than the money at Destiny Islands. She went to a rack. There were Goth clothes, cute clothes, fancy clothes, etc. That's when she noticed a nice dark blue dress. It was ruffled in the front with two straps. The end was wavy for movement. Kairi grabbed the hook that connected to the dress's straps. She then headed to the counter, till she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" She said, feeling like a idiot for bumping into someone.

The kid looked at her with his glasses shinning, "It's fine."

Kairi observed the kid. He had dark green hair. He wore clothes that were black and grey, kind of like a ninja. But his face right now was frustrated. Why did he look familiar? "Do you need help?" She asked.

He looked back at what he was doing. He was staring at a bunch of shoes, "I need to buy a pair of red shoes for my sister."

Kairi looked at the shoes. Then she had to ask, "What's your name?"

"Kairi." He quickly answered.

Kairi (KH) kind of felt dumbfounded, "Really…that's my name too." Now the other Kairi was dumbfounded. That's when Kairi (KH) found the perfect pair of shoes, "Here, these are perfect." She handed him the shoes. The shoes were red that contained some rubies.

Kairi (SC) looked at them, "Thanks."

"Ok, I should get going now, bye." She waved at him.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KNGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Kairi (KH) went to the clerk. She offered the money. But that's when the clerk said, "Um…..mam you twenty five more bucks." Kairi was in panic mode. That's all the money Utau gave her!

"I'll pay for the rest."

Kairi turned around to see the other Kairi! He walked up to the counter placing twenty five bucks while holding the shoes in his other hand. The store clerk handed Kairi (KH) the bag. She looked at him, "Why did you buy the rest for me?"

Kairi (SC) looked at her, "A friend told me it's nice to help others.

That's when Kairi (KH) hugged the boy, "Thank you!" And with that she ran off.

Musashi, Kairi's (SC) Chara flew up to him, "Kairi, your blushing."

**Ok so I have some news…. **

**I'm taking a month long brake in starting May. **

**Angel and Devil- "Gasp!" **

**Lee- But when I come back it'll be summer and we can finish this story up! **

**Devil- How long is this story? **

**Lee- Not sure yet. Rumored 65 chapters. **

**Angel- What's your next story? **

**Lee- Well I still hav Shugo Eater. But my new one will be a romance story (sorry non-romance peeps) **

**Angel and Devil- Oooooooo **

**Lee- In the next chapter we go see Nadeshiko! Hope to see u In chapter 36! **


	36. Don't Tell Tifa!

**Hello Viewers…. HAVE U EVER CHECKED OUT DEAD FANTASY? IT IS COMPLETELY AWSOME! It's a video series about Final Fantasy characters and Dead or Alive characters fighting each other. It is so totally awesome! I'm on FF's team. The whole time I was screaming at the screen like, "Go Yuna! Beat her up Tifa! Holy cow Rinoa!" Even Kairi fights in there (She's on FF's team)! And Namine can kick ass! She almost killed one of the DOA people and then summoned Vincent! She's the 2end strongest of the team so far (Rinoa's first)! But Tifa… **

**Poor Tifa they almost killed her, and now she's all bloody and their gonna make a clone out of her! And all this is happening while Cloud is trying to find her! :'( I don't even know if I can type this chapter "Sniff". **

**Devil- Do it for the Readers! **

**Lee- Your right! This is for u Readers! **

**Chapter 36 Don't Tell Tifa! **

Cloud walked into the magical Merlin's house, "Cid, news."

Cid the guy who kept track of everything looked at him, "Same as usual."

"Where's the twins?"

"I haven't seen Nagi. Nadeshiko left about a hour ago; she left you a note." He pointed to the small round table. FF7 Dude walked up to it; there was a small envelope that said, "Cloud." He opened the envelope and read the note.

_Dear Cloud, _

_I am in the mountains practicing my dances. You can come and watch if you like. _

_Love, Nadeshiko _

This made Cloud think…

Nadeshiko+ Mountains= Heartless

OH CRAP!

Cloud raced out the door.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"I swear those two can be idiots." Cloud mumbled as he headed towards the mountains. That's when he spotted…bingo! Nadeshiko. He sighed as he walked in.

She smiled at his arrival, "Cloud you came."

He quickly interpreted, "No time, there's heartless."

Nadeshiko gave puppy eyes, "Please…"

_Dammit….._"Fine…." He grumbled.

That's when she held out her red fan. She was wearing a plain red kimono Aerith lend her, She took small steps while moving her fan in a elegant form. Her eyes filled with focus. This was her thing. It was a perfect scene with the wind blowing smoothly and the mountains in the background. She was a true dancer. Cloud realized that the twins have been here for a while now. They were basically like the rest of the citizens here. They would help Cid. Nadeshiko would clean Merlin's house with Aerith. Nagi would train with Tifa. They would even help with that old duck who sells ice cream.

Nadeshiko stopped. She was done, "So how did I do?"

"It was amazing." He actually admitted. That's when black fiqures showed up. The heartless. Cloud brought up his sword, "I knew it…."

** SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

**A**mu had entered Traverse Town. She was a little worried that Beat did not stay where she left him. He could of drove off with his skateboard. But luckily she arrived to find him there throwing small pebbles.

"Beat!"

He looked at her, "Yo Amu and Pixies, wat up."

"Pixies?"

"Yeah." He pointed to Ran, Miki, and Su. (It's because he can't say CHARA, but he won't admit it.

"Ready?"

"Ya Know it! Get ready!"

"ok, My Heart Unlock! Amulet Heart!" That gave the signal. He grabbed his skateboard and did what he did yesterday. Now came the dream eaters.

As Beat rode his skateboard Amu rode her pink tiger. Each getting rid of a group of dream eaters. Beat did this one move where he rode on one of the building's wall then did a flip trick, slamming some eaters. Amu now summoned two rods and began swinging as if they were baseballs.

Then she quickly jumped off her tiger, "Beat, I'll finish this." She waited for Beat's approval, remembering Neku's rule, "_Partner's approval._" Beat nodded. Amu called out, "Spiral Heart Attack Special!" A big pink heart appeared on the ground. Then a pink vortex swam across the area, vanishing each dream eater in it's way. By the time the vortex was done they all were gone.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**C**loud stared at them, "Damn heartless…." They always ruined everything! Even the special moment right now! He was about to charge in when Nadeshiko stopped him, "Cloud…I want to help too." Before he could reject she yelled, "You always are the hero. Everyone looks up to you. I wish people would look up to me when I dance I…. I WANT TO HELP TOO! Temari, My Heart Unlock!"

A shinning purple atmosphere appeared. Nadeshiko flew to the air as Temari went in her egg. The egg then went inside Nadeshiko. Light covered her. When the light disappeared, it looked as is a new born butterfly came out of it's cocoon. "Character Transformation Yamato Maihime!"

Nadeshiko was now wearing a white kimono that had two very long purple scarfs. On her back were a pair of pinkish-purple butterfly-like wings that carried her beauty. Even Cloud knew that Nadeshiko was beautiful right now. She landed on the ground, holding the gold fan she had in front of her face, "Dance of Cherry Blossoms." Small pink petals gleamed everywhere causing the heartless to be distracted. "Robe of feathers." The two long purple scarfs quickly charged in snatching the heartless who were now trapped. She looked at Cloud, "Your turn Cloud."

He didn't miss this chance. Cloud drove in, Cross Slash+! Swinging sword he cut all the heartless away; finishing the job.

He then turned to see Nadeshiko smiling at him, "Good job Cloud." She undid her change.

"It's nothing big." He mumbled. **(Hey that's Neku's thing!)** "You character transformed, right?"

"Mhm. And how do you know that?"

"Nagi told me about character transformations."

"I see you two are getting closer." Cloud just ignored her. Nadeshiko giggled, "Come on, let's go see what Old Cid's up to."

"What?" _Old Cid? She usually calls him Cid-Sensei. That's what Nagi calls him. _

"Oh never mind! Let's go!" Cloud just followed.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

**A**mu looked at her hand. The timer was gone, the mission was complete. She undid her change, "That was quick."

"Sure was yo." Beat commented grabbing his skateboard. He went up to her showing his hand.

"Uhhh…..what?"

"High-five bro!" Amu gave him a high-five. "You too Pixies!" Each Chara gave him a small-five. "You peeps ain't thabad. You can help me find Rhyme."

"Yeah." Amu smiled. "He actually would be a good partner for me till I find Neku." She thought.

To bad she jinxed that, a sudden flow of light surrounded Beat, "What the hell?"

That's when Amu remembered this was the same thing that happened to Shiki when she was going home, "Beat! Your going home!"

"Home? I can't go home! What about Rhyme!"

Amu realized how much he wanted to find Rhyme, "I'll find her!"

More light surrounded Beat, "Amu! Take this!" He threw her a small gold bell that had lace on it. "Give it to Rhyme yo!" And then he vanished. He went home.

Amu looked at the bell. It shinned and gleamed a little. She put the bell in her pocket. She'll find Rhyme and Neku. But not before a certain someone finds her first.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**N**adeshiko untied her hair letting it fall over her shoulders. "Now your Nagi." Temari replied looking at him.

"Yep." He answered.

"So now I switch."

"Yeah. See you soon Temari."

Temari went back in her egg. A blue egg with flower patterns opened up, "I'm here Nagi." It was Rhythm.

"Cool."

That's when the door opened. In came Tifa Lockheart **(Oh Tifa "Sniff") **"Hey Nadeshiko, Cid wants to know-" She looked at him. Tifa noticed that Nadeshiko's hair was longer and Rhythm was next to her. _That's Nagi's thing…Yet she's wearing a skirt right now…..Wait….._"YOUR BOTH NADESHIKO AND-"

Nagi quickly covered her mouth, "Sh!"

"I need to tell Cloud!" Tifa said muffled by Nagi's hand.

"No! You can't!" Nagi whispered.

"Why?" Tifa asked still muffled.

"Hhhh-he just can't! I'll eventually tell him. But for now he can't!"

"I'm still telling him." She aimed for the doorknob.

"No!" He almost screamed. "Don't tell Tifa!"

"Or what?"

"Or…" Then a grin appeared on his face, "I'll tell everyone your secret."

"What secret?" Nagi made a heart shape with his hands. "You wouldn't!" She gasped.

"I will if you tell."

"Bu-bu-but why are you both? Who are you truly!"

"I'm both because it's apart of my family, and I'm really Nagi."

"So your male?"

"Yeah."

"And you use your charms on Cid?"

"Hey, it helps."

Tifa crossed her arms, "Fine….I won't tell. But you need to tell Cloud soon. He's not the type. That takes lies you know." Tifa opened the door and left.

Nagi went back to changing, "Someday I'll tell Cloud. And Amu too."

**Angel- Reminder to everyone that were taking a month long break next month! Oh and make sure you read the author's note in the next chapter! It's very important! In the next chapter Sora confronts Tadase and Amu meets- **

**Devil- SHH! Don't tell them! All will say is that it's Lee's least fav person in this whole book. **

**Angel- By the way, where is Lee? **

**Devil- In a corner. **

**Lee- Tifa… **


	37. Back to Amu's World!

**Uggg My least fav person is in this chapter. **

**Devil- Why did we even add him? **

**Lee- Cause this story wouldn't be interesting without him **

**Devil- Whatever. **

**Lee- By the way this is the last chapter for a little while. Me taking a break :) But this is a IMPORTANT MESSAGE! In the next 4 chapters, the events will be taking place at the same time. I'll remind u again when I come back ^_^ **

**Devil- Lee what r u listening to? **

**Lee- Devils Never Cry from Devil May Cry. By the way what is that? Is it a anime or video game? I herd that there both? I guess I'll hav to search it up and watch it when I'm like 17 cause I hav so many other animes to watch and so many Final Fantasy's I have to play. Sigh… **

**Devil- -_- Go Google it. **

**Lee- I luv tat song :D Oh and I just realized that if u peeps r confused about characters since there's so many (and I do a bad job explaining…) just simply google it. My friend had no idea who Shiki was until she stopped reading and Googled. Now she knows Shiki! So yeah! **

**Devil- Will u let the readers read now? **

**Lee- Oh right! Ok enjoy the last chapter for a while! **

**Chapter 37 Back to Amu's World! **

Sora brushed the dirt off his Jack's chair cape with his left hand as he held Ami's small hand in his right. The gang returned home yesterday. They went to school earlier and then proceed to a guardian meeting. Now Sora was taking Ami to the park as Amu was home doing her homework. "So what do you want to ride first?" Sora asked the younger sister.

Ami pointed to the swings, "Let's ride those Onii-Chan!"

"Okay." Sora picked up Ami and placed her on one of the swings. Ami held tight on the chains. He began to push her as she held on.

Meanwhile- "I still can't believe we haven't found the embryo." Kiseki stated as he and Tadase were taking a walk. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting, perfect time for a walk.

"I'm sure someday we'll find it." Tadase said.

"But don't you think it would be quicker with that key boy?"

Tadase thought about Sora. "That key…..it gives me bad vibes….similar to Iku-." Tadase shook the thought away. "I don't know Kiseki."

That's when something black flew past them. Tadase looked up, "A X-egg!"

"Come on Tadase!" Kiseki shouted. Both chased after it.

Back to where we were- As Sora pushed Ami he began to wonder, "What Yen Sid said…he said to keep the lock safe. What is so bad about it? And where is Riku? Will Riku, Kairi, and me ever be together again? How is Kairi even doing? UGG! TOO MANY QUESTIONS!" That's when something black caught the corner of his eye. An X-egg! He had to heal it. It was apart of his job. He bended to Ami's level, "Ami, I need to take care of something. If you stay I promise I will play murder case with you."

"Yesh!" She cheered.

Sora got up, "Stay here."

He began to run, "Good thing I watched Kairi babysit before."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

The Keyblader was closer to the egg now, "Ok, My Heart Unlock!"

Meanwhile- "What the!" Kiseki shouted.

"What's wrong?" Tadase asked running.

"I'm getting pulled by this wired vortex!" That's when Kiseki's egg came over him and closed. "What's happening?" The egg then rushed further.

Back to Sora- This time there was a gold atmosphere. That's when Sora saw a familiar blue egg. But this time it didn't have spades, it had a crown. "Kiseki?" The egg went in him, "Character Transformation Key King!"

Sora looked at himself. He was wearing the same clothes he wore when he was 14! The only difference was there was a big red cape attached and a big gold crown on his head. Sora summoned his keyblade. It was the same one he usually uses except there was a bright vortex surrounding it. "Key King?"

Sora turned around to see the want to be King, "Tadase?" **(Little note about Key King. It's basically like a upgrade for Sora that also allows him to catch eggs) **

Sora looked at the egg. He would have to deal with this first. For some strange reason he knew what to do. He held out the keyblade, "Crown Trap!" A large group of light formed above the X-egg. The egg tried to move but was stuck in place. Sora aimed the key at the egg, "Negative Heart Lock On!" Light appeared at the tip of the key, then shot towards the key, "Open Heart!" Light summoned around the egg, making all the black go away. The egg was healed and flew back to it's owner.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

The character transformation came undone and out came a dazed out Kiseki.

"How did you do that?" Tadase asked.

"I guess Kiseki was the closet chara around me." Sora answered.

"Oh." Tadase gave him a unusual face.

Sora looked at him straight in the eyes, "Tadase…..do you not like me?"

The King turned his back to Sora, "What makes you say that?"

"It's just, you've been giving me these glares. Listen I'm not trying-"

"I just don't trust you ok." Tadase looked at him over his shoulder.

"Tadase-"

"Goodnight Sora." Tadase said as he left.

As Sora headed back to Ami the words that Tadase said came to his mind, "Why doesn't he trust me? What will it take for him to? Was Ikuto Right?"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**(Now comes the scene with the 2end most wanted character in this story) A**mu was in Traverse Town. "I guess I fell asleep doing my homework."

"Oh Amu-Chan." The charas sighed in disapproval.

"Hey it's not my fault! I don't remember how to find the area of a trapezoid!"

"That's easy. You add the top and bottom and multiply that answer with the half of the side."

Amu turned around to see someone new. He had plain clothes on. A grey shirt with regular jeans and white shoes. His hair was also white and kind of fluffy looking **(Hehe it did look fluffy in KH3D)**. "Hello Amu." He gave a grin.

"How do you know my-"

"My name's Joshua."

That's when Amu remembered what Neku said, "_Then there's one dude who isn't a friend at all, the bitch Joshua._" Neku must really hate this guy. Should she trust him?

"I see your in a trance." He said still with that grin.

She looked up at him, "Oh sorry! Umm…I-"

"You really don't need to explain. I already know your Neku's partner and you have charas." Before she could ask he gave her a sigh, "Don't you have a mission to do?"

"Oh! Umm…" She ran to a nearby TV and read, "Go to District Five's crocked street light." She looked at her hand, "And we have three dreams and a hour." _Wow, three dreams that's longer than usual. Is that good or bad?_

"I guess we better go to District Five." He stated walking already.

"Wait! Do you know where your going!"

He looked over his shoulder at her with reassuring eyes, "Yes Amu, don't worry. I do."

That made Amu blush. When he said _'I do'_ It sounded like the wedding kind.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"So…..how do you know about me?" Amu asked as they were walking.

"Let's just say I know a lot." He answered not looking at her.

"Oh yeah?" Her charas asked. "How about we give you questions!"

"Go ahead,"

"Ok, I'll go first Desu. What are our names?"

He pointed to each one, "Your Su, the cooking chara. Your Miki, the artist chara. Your Ran, the sporty chara. And then there is Dia, who is missing. She's the one that sparkles."

"He's right." Su whimpered

"Well duh! That was too easy!" Miki replied. "My turn, Who is Amu's newest friend?"

"Beat." Joshua answered easily. Miki's mouth was now gaped.

"My turn!" Ran cheered. "Who are Amu's crushes?" Ran ignored Amu's evil glare.

"Tadase and Ikuto. She did like Kukai, Sora, and Neku but changed her mind. And also had a tad feeling for Kairi. There's a 2% chance she has a crush on me at this very moment."

"I do not!" She yelled. Her charas laughed.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

Joshua looked at her. She was in a trance again. That's when she got pushed to a nearby wall. Amu looked up at him to see Joshua pinning her wrists. "What the heck?"

"Do you trust me Amu?"

"Um…"

"You say Um a lot. You question yourself way too much. It seems Neku has failed to teach you this." His face was closer now. Really…close. "Well?"

"Yes." She answered closing her eyes.

"Really? Why?" He asked. It sounded like he had pleasure in his voice.

"Because….." She started. "Even though Neku doesn't trust you, I know you'll help me find him. It's deep inside your character that's why."

She felt pressure off her wrists. "You might want to change your mind." Amu opened her eyes to see Joshua have his back infront of her, "Did Neku ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'll tell you in District Five, by the way the door is right in front of us."

Amu looked to see a big door. He was right. "See you later Amu, then I'll tell you." He whispered in her ear sending her chills like Ikuto would. She woke up.

**Devil- What the hell! Is this dude like Ikuto? **

**Lee- Yeah but Ikuto is awesome more than Joshua! **

**Angel- Who asked u to put him in? **

**Lee- A lot of people. Joshua is very popular. But I still hate him -_- **

**Devil and Angel- So I guess this is bye for a little while? **

**Lee- Yep. **

**Devil and Angel- Bye Readers! **

**Lee- Go Google it! :D **


	38. Another School Day for Sora!

**Lee and Devil- We r Back YO! **

**Lee- And earlier than expected….. oh and if your woundering where Angel is well….. **

**Devil- Angel burnt the rice for our dinner _ **

**Lee- So Angel's fixing the mess! And before I forget…****IMPORTANT MESSAGE!-**** From this chapter through 41 the events in each chapter are happing at the same time. So if u r confused read this message again! **

**Devil- Now here comes Chapter 38! **

**Chapter 38 Another School Day for Sora! **

Sora looked around the classroom. It was another boring day in Science. Nikaidou about cells. Sigh….how boring. The Jack observed, Amu was playing tic-tac-toe with her charas. Rima was twirling her hair. Tadase was writing notes. Tadase…..Sora began to wonder, " Why doesn't he trust me? If I'm Jack Chair, isn't he suppose to trust me? Or could it be my keyblade…Is he afraid of it? Why?"

"Sora?" Nikaidou interrupted his thoughts. "Please explain the difference between Prokaryotic and Eukaryotic."

Sora slowly got up and walked to the front of the class. _Good thing Kairi made me study this topic with her before. _He began, "Well….the difference is that eukaryotic has a nucleus while prokaryotic does not; but each still contains the things in it. So let's say Amu is a eukaryotic." Sora pointed to Amu causing her to look up from her game. "Then let's say Tadase's the prokaryotic." He pointed to Tadase. "And then Rima's the nucleus while I'm the stuff around the nucleus." Rima gave him a death glare. "Rima and I would be with Amu. Rima wouldn't be with Tadase but I would. That's the difference."

Everyone began clapping instead of Tadase and Rima who were giving him glares. Sora headed back to his seat, not sure if he was grateful or embarrassed.

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

Meanwhile- As number 9 was waiting for number 8 he twirled the black eggs with X's in his hands, "I wonder if these can dance?" That's when a black portal appeared and out came number 8, known as Saix.

Saix came in with his usual boring expression, "What is it now Demyx?"

"Ok so you know how heartless are a big threat?" **(No Duh!) **

"Yes, go on." Saix replied with his still boring expression.

"So I found these eggs. They can help us collect hearts! I put one in Santa and he almost became a heartless! But then Roxas and some other girl with pink hair stopped Santa. But these can most likely help!"

"Show me how." Demyx flicked one of the black eggs. A burst of dark purple energy burst out. When the egg was done Saix rubbed his chin, "Hmmm…I guess it could work. I'll report to the Superior." He summoned another black portal, "By the way Demyx…" He glanced at the excited number 9, "Don't do anything foolish till I return."

And with that Saix was gone. "Man...I'm such a genius. I should of showed him all the eggs I collected." Suddenly the eggs flew out of his hands. Demyx turned around to see a big black figure. "Uh oh…" He summoned a black portal and quickly vanished.

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

Sora continued woundering around as he walked around the school's forest-like area. Till he came upon a strange looking building. It was abandoned with a sign to block the way. The building was circular with white bricks around. Small plants hanged on the building indicating it was old. "Well it's abandoned…." He curiously jumped over the sign. He slowly reached the door and opened it…..but it was locked. "No problem." He grinned. The Keyblader summoned his key. Light came out of the key towards the doorknob. Unlocked. Now Sora slowly opened the door.

What he saw was spectacular. It was dark, but on the roof shinned stars and planets. There was a big machine in the middle, and seats that surrounded the machine. In one of those seats was a man drinking tea. He looked like a older Tadase….The man saw Sora and smiled, "The Keyblader is here."

**Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! **

"Me?" Sora pointed to himself. "Do I know you? Sorry I've been forgetful lately!"

The man laughed, "It's natural, here take a seat." He patted the seat next to him.

Sora slowly at in it with suspicion, "So how do you know about the keyblade?"

"Oh I know a lot when it comes to Keyblades. Their very interesting!" The guy patted Sora's back, "So what brought you here?"**(Strange Much…sweat drop…) **

Sora's eyes studied the floor, "I was just woundering…."

"A lot on your mind?"

"Yeah…."

"Care to tell, it's best to share your feelings."

Sora clenched his hands and shouted, "Wells…it's a lot. I have to worry about others all the time!"

"Have you ever herd of Hinamori Amu?"

"Yeah."

"Have you noticed how she makes everyone happy?"

Sora thought of the pinkette. She did make everyone happy. Yaya, Santa, Ariel, Chip, Dale, Goofy, Donald, Nikaidou, Ikuto, even himself, "It's because she wants everyone to be happy. Just like the keyblade…..both bring happiness." Sora quickly stood up, "I know what to do!" He looked at the man, "Thanks guy that looks like Tadase!"

Sora quickly ran out the door. Tsukasa chuckled at the sight of the dashing kid, "Ah Sora, your just like Ven."

**Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! Kingdom Hearts! Shugo Chara! **

**T**adase put the icepack on his cheek where it was burned. "Curse that girl! She smacks so hard!" Kiseki yelled. Tadase simply sighed, his day has been crap. He had a bad day at school, Tsukiyomi Ikuto caused him trouble, and then some girl with Ikuto smacked him. Was she part of Easter? How worse could his day get?

"Tadase!" The King turned around to see Sora running towards him. His day got worse. Tadase did not feel like with the untrusted Jack. He quickly ran.

"Where the heck is he going?" Sora huffed now chasing Tadase. But then Tadase stopped causing Sora to stop. The Keyblader looked up. Now his day got worse.

**Lee- And to finally end this chapter I wanted to Thank HollyWaffCakes like A LOT! THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS! I literally cried with happiness when I saw those! **

**Devil- And I thought she was having a mental breakdown :D **

**Lee-** **"Glares" But I really do want to thank you. U R AWSOME! Now I'm going to cry again…with more happiness….. **

**Devil- And I'll say that in Chapter 39 a reunion happens! **

**Lee- Devil can u hand me a tissue….. **


	39. Someone Close But Far!

**Hi peeps it's just Lee today. And it's time for another chapter! And before we begin I wanted to say that I allowed Private Messaging for my profile so u can PM me if u have any questions, concerns, or maybe too shy to review. I also finally got a account on KH13! It's the same name as on this site, so if u want to talk to me there tat cool too. You'll probably see my random comments ^_^ **

**Enjoy the chapter! It' a reunion! And it's really important for future chapters! **

**Chapter 39 Someone Close But Far! **

Tsukiyomi Ikuto jumped into his room through the window.

1. He was a cat (well cat like reflexes)

2. His Mother was home (not a very big fan of his Mom) and

3. He was a cat (I think you get the point)

"I'm sooo hungry, nya!" Yoru complained rubbing his very small stomach. That's when Ikuto's cat ears perked up. He could hear giggling. "What is it, nya?" The Chara asked, but ended up getting flicked in response. That's when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Should he leave? But before he could go the person already opened the door.

"Hi Ikuto."

It was Namine…

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Namine?" Both cats said in unison except Yoru ended up saying "Nya" at the end.

She smiled, "It's nice to see you again." Ikuto observed the girl. She looked the same as before. White dress, holding notebook, the only difference was in her right hand was a tray with chocolate chip cookies. "Your Mother and I made these together." She replied catching him looking at the cookies, "I made some for you and Yoru."

"Oh Yeah Nya!" Yoru did a fist pump while grabbing a cookie. Ikuto still didn't move.

Namine put her notebook down and walked up to him holding a cookie, "Here Ikuto." Still no movement. "Ikuto." No movement. "Fine." She sighed, "You forced me. The cookies following ingredients are the following….

A cup of sugar

1/4 of brown sugar

½ of flour

Three cups of chocolate chips." She caught him twitch at the amount of chocolate.

"A pint of dark Coco

Three pints of chocolate syrup-"

"Just give me the damn cookie." He growled. Namine gave a small grin and gave it to him. **(Sometimes u have to bride them with chocolate :D) **

"You know Ikuto, you should really help your Mother more. She's very kind." Namine said as she sat the tray down grabbing her notepad. The Cat just rolled his eyes as he finished the cookie. She turned around smiling at him, "Oh, Ikuto you're just like a cat."

"And you're such a mystery." He answered looking at her. But for some reason, when he looked at her a image of his Mother came. Namine did actually look like a smaller version of her.

"Ikuto, I'm bored!" Yoru complained.

"I have a solution Yoru." Namine answered, "Let's go to the park and listen to Ikuto's violin, right Ikuto?"

Ikuto sighed (he was really bored), "Fine…"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Namine was sitting on a park bench; drawing as she listened to Ikuto's violin. "Who's that?" Yoru asked observing what she was drawing.

"That's you silly."

"Me, Nya?" Ikuto's song ended.

Namine stopped looked up at the violinist, he was resting, "I noticed you play a lot of songs with sadness. Astonishing notes with winding rhythms. Have you ever played something else?" He just stared at her. Namine then flipped through her notebook till she found a hidden piece of paper. She snatched the it out and handed it to him, "Try this. If you play, I'll sing." Ikuto looked at the paper. Study it then let me know." And with that he hopped to a nearby tree studying the paper.

Twenty Minutes Later- Namine's ears perked up when she herd the beginning of the song. Like five little chimes….huh huh huh huh huh….. "_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I" _She sang getting up. Ikuto took a deep breath and began….

_Sanctuary by Hikaru Utada _**( If u don't know this song I feel very sad for u) **

_In you and I there's a new land _

_Angel's in flight_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me what's left of me now _

(Ikuto played in a silent but soulful sound.)

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

(Namine sang in a sweet but mindful tone.)

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me what's left of me_

(Both in unison, sharing one others passion)

_snwod dna spu ynam os_

_My heart's a battleground_

_snoitome eurt deen I_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_snoitome eurt deen I_

(No…..sharing their bonding passion)

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

(As he played, Ikuto spotted Namine. She was happy as she sang. Then it came to him….)

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's in flight_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me what's left of me now _

(Namine had a goal. It was the reason she knew him. It was the reason they were close…)

_My fears and lies_

_Melt away_

_wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

(Namine wanted to be free…)

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

He held the last note. Each sound getting quieter and quieter….. "Who's keeping you?"

"Hm?" She asked.

Ikuto went to pack his violin. His voice was becoming more of a whisper, "Who's taking your freedom."

Namine picked up her notepad, "It's more like I'm taking _her_ freedom."

"W-"

"Let's make a bet." Namine was in front of Ikuto as he put the strap to his case over his shoulder.

"Bet?"

"Yes, you tell Amu how you feel. I will go back to my owner. Who ever completes it first wins."

"Winnings?"

"If you win, I'll tell you Amu's secrets."

Now he was interested, "And you."

"If I win…..your Dumpty Key and Amu's Humpty Lock will be mine."

He believed that she could take them. If the lock and key were gone a lot would change. Kazuomi would be bad as hell. The Guardians would be different. In fact if the lock and key were gone none of them would be able to transform, "Deal."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Ikuto and Namine walked around the park till Namine suddenly stopped. She shivered. The Cat looked at the small girl to have such big eyes, "Ikuto…..we need to leave."

"To where?" He asked.

"Downtown, come on let's g-"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

The two turned around to see….. "Tadase…."

"Who is she? Wait is she apart of Easter?"

"Great…" He thought. Tadase was bickering at him. As Tadase went on and on Ikuto glanced at Namine. She looked really worried. Almost panicking. But why though?

Namine ran up and smacked Tadase across the cheek.

While Tadase was recovering Namine grabbed Ikuto's arm and ran, "Hurry Ikuto! There's a problem downtown!" He was simply shocked.

Later- They reached downtown street. Ikuto was a little annoyed of Namine's panicking, "Namine, what's the p-" She pointed up. He looked up, "Shit….."

**And that's the end of the chapter! Sigh…It's really lonely without Angel or Devil. I started watching this anime called "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" at like 1:00am and stayed up till 3 watching episodes. But now I missed my opportunity to go shopping cause I over slept :( **

**This is a lesson my peeps! **

**Please Review or PM so I can keep feeling encouraged! Because lately it's been tough…**


	40. Axel and the Deal!

**Angel- Hello! :) **

**Devil- Yo, hey where's Lee? **

**Angel- Reading Pandora Hearts. **

**Devil- What again? She's getting way to obsessed with that series. She wants to have a tea party because of it! And she wants a Gil plushy! This is getting too far. **

**Angel- Tea party's r nice. **

**Devil- Lee get here now it's updating time! If u don't I will take Gill away from u! **

**Lee- Call me Alice! And no not Gil! Take Break! **

**Devil- Just tell the readers. **

**Alice- Fine….after this chapter there will be a sneak preview ;D **

**Chapter 40 Axel and the Deal! **

"Joshua….." The name rang through her head as she ate her cereal. She glanced at Sora who was in a trance as he ate his toast. "I guess were both deep in thought." Amu sipped the colorful milk.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

It was another usual school day. The only interesting part was when Sora defined Prokaryotic and Eukaryotic by using Tadase as prokaryotic, Rima as the nucleus, and Sora as the other stuff. Amu was the eukaryotic which to her was strange. Now Amu was walking the streets. "How about we go to the park? Desu." Su asked.

Miki rubbed her chin, "I could work on my painting techniques."

"And for Amu-Chan not to worry so much."

"What do you say?"

She was worrying a lot about the Reaper's Game lately. Where's Neku? How's he doing? Why does he hate Joshua? It would be nice to get her mind off things, "I guess the park's cool."

Ran shook her pom- poms, "Yay! Yay! Let's Play!" **(That rhymed :D) **

But that's when a new voice echoed, "Not yet Pinky."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

They all turned around to spot, "Axel!"

That's right! It was the flaming, psychopath, ice-cream loving, awesome, coolest, organization 13 guy Axel. "Shoot you did memorized it." He said pointing to his head.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked taking a step back.

"You remember our deal, don't you pinky." Axel teased.

Oh No…..the deal! She had it….then lost it….. "Um…well…."

As quick as a eagle he was close, "Ok kid, where's Roxy?"

"Well…..I had him…..but….." Her heart was racing and it was most currently not those Lovey Dovey moments, "I lost him…."

She looked up at him; but he only looked bored, "Wow…I was kind of hoping better of you." That's when those spiky weapons known as 'Chakrams' appeared on in his hands, "Oh well."

"What are you going to do with those?" Amu asked.

He looked at his Chakrams then her, "Isn't it obvious? I'm goina kill you."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Amu gasped as he charged in. "Hop! Step! Jump!"

Amu jumped and landed behind Axel. Ran managed to character change. "Wait Axel!" He ignored her and threw a flaming Chakram as a Frisbee. She quickly ducked as it went over her head. Amu quickly got up and ran. She had to leave quickly…

Amu dashed as Axel chased her. He would sometimes throw fireballs, but luckily for her they missed. This kept up till Amu reached a dead end allay way. "Axel….Please….."

Axel pointed one of his flaming Chakrams at her, "You failed. I gave you a chance and you failed.

"At least I tried!" Amu yelled making Axel a little shocked. "I found him! Have you!"

"You don't understand-"

"What, that your such a bad friend that he left you!"

That broke Axel's last nerve. He summoned even more fire in his chakrams then threw them straight at her.

"Flames burn…Axel is a flame. He burns….." But she didn't feel flames. Amu peeked her right eye to see someone blocking her with a keyblade. "Sora?"

But no, she realized and so did Axel that it was, "Roxas?"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"Roxas…." Axel whispered in astonishment as he held unsummon his chakrams.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

Roxas glanced at her, "Business."

Axel raised a eyebrow, "For organization 13?"

"No." Roxas looked back at his old friend, "I thought I told you I quitted."

"Wait….your not apart of that group anymore?" Amu asked.

"Nope."

"Roxas…" The two looked at Axel, who's head was down. "I still don't understand…why did you leave me?"

Roxas gave a faint smile, "I didn't leave you Axel, I-"

"NO! I'm taking you back no matter what!" Axel summoned his chakrams again and began throwing wildly.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Roxas quirkily grabbed Amu and jumped over the allay-way lifting her. As Roxas carried Amu (in a princess-like matter) he ran while dodging Axel's bullet like fireballs. "Why are you protecting me?" Amu yelled over the sound of bursting fire crackers.

Roxas quickly looked at her, "Someone needs to protect your lock while Sora and Neku are away."

Amu thought she almost saw Sora when he said that. "Wait, how do you know about Neku?"

"No time!" He yelled ducking a fireball.

The two mice and cat (no not Ikuto) kept running till Roxas came to a complete halt as well as Axel. Amu looked at Roxas, "Why are you stopping?" She noticed both of their heads were looking up, so Amu looked up too, "Oh…"

**Devil- This chapter sucked -_- **

**Alice- I know, but the next chapter is a lot better! **

**Angel- Sneak Peek time! **

**Alice- Right! Here's a sneak peak of a incoming chapter in the story…. **

**Sneak Peak- **

_Ikuto slowly reached the key. "Ikuto Don't!" Namine grabbed the key before he could. "You could have been sucked in there." She sat in her chair coloring again. _

_His mind was in the clouds. 'Their worse than X-Eggs…and yet you crush them…." _

_He really didn't want her to think of him as that…..but now she's asleep and she might never come back…. "I want to help Amu." _

"_I know you do but it's Amu's mission." _

"_She could get hurt." _

"_She'll be fine Ikuto." _

**Alice- There you go people! Now if you excuse me, I have a date with Pandora Hearts. **

**Devil- LEE! **

**Alice- Sigh. I can't decide if I want Alice to be with Oz or Gil! Ug! **

**Angel- See u in the next chapter everyone which will hav Rimaku! **


	41. Riku and Rima's First Date!

**I'll Bite You To Death!**

**Angel and Devil- What?**

**Lee- Hehe it's Hibari's line from Reborn ^_^ I said that out loud one day and people thought I really would XD**

**Angel- Well u do have a biting problem…**

**Lee- (eyes all sparkly) I might be getting a Hibari pillow for my B-Day which is at the end of this month!**

**Devil- Great….first the Gil plushie and now the Hibari pillow…**

**Lee- Hibari :3**

**Angel- In this chapter it's the return of Rimaku! It seems a lot of fans like Rimaku :)**

**Devil- If this keeps up Lee's goina make a word like Lebari…..**

**Chapter 41 Riku and Rima's First Date! **

Rima clicked the upper button. Channel 20. "Why did the cow cross the street?"

"Cause it wanted to get away from you." Rima muttered changing the channel. Kusukusu began laughing.

Riku walked in when he sensed Rima on the couch (Remember he wears a blindfold), "Rima I'm hungry."

"Well I'm not Su." She answered rolling her eyes.

"How long are your parents gone?"

"Four hours, why?" Riku snatched the remote and turned off the TV. Then he grabbed Rima and began pulling her along, "What the heck?" Then he pushed her in the bathroom and closed the door. Her voice was muffled by the door between them, "Riku! What the-"

"Just put on the outfit hanged on the door." He yelled back. Rima looked; on the door was a small blue dress (and when you say small it means her perfect size).

"Ok Riku I'm done." She came out the bathroom, but Riku ended up pulling her arm again. He took her out the door as Kusukusu followed the two. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere for food." He answered.

"You're a idiot you know." He just smiled at that. That's new for him.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"HERE!" Rima asked completely shocked.

"Yep." It was one of the few five star restaurants they have here. The building was huge and consisted of two levels. On the front shinned five big gold stars. The restaurant was called, "l'ours"

"Do you even have enough money?" She asked.

"You mean the wired looking stuff, yeah."

"You better…" She grumbled.

As the two walked in a stiff back waiter walked towards them, "Wellcome, follow me." He lead them to the dinning room, that looked modern, consisting of cloth tables and leather chairs. He ended up picking the table directly in the middle. "A waitress will be with you shortly."

Rima opened the menu. It was filled with words and pictures of food but….. "Riku! Look at these prices! A simple piece of bread is 500 yen!" **(Sorry if my yen amounts r wrong!)**

"Well this place is a five star restaurant or can you not read?" He replied.

"Shut up." She groaned.

"Welcome. I'm your waitress Lee." A waitress came up with a smiling face. "Aw I see we have a little date here." **(I added myself to this story!:D) **

"Date! This isn't a date! It's just Dinner!" Rima retorted back.

The waitress giggled, "Sure it is….Anyways what can I get you?"

"I'll take the porter line steak." Riku calmly answered.

"Good choice."

Rima gave him a questionable look, "You know that's 5,000 yen."

"Yes it is little Rima, now what would you like?" Riku smiled.

"I'll take the spaghetti." She grumbled.

"Ok! I'll be back soon!" Lee winked. She then walked off.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARAS! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"So how long have you two been dating?" A nearby couple asked. A nearby couple asked.

Rima crossed her arms. Riku sighed, "It's just dinner. Besides I'm sure she wouldn't want to go out with someone who just had eye surgery." Riku pointed to his blind covering his eyes, making Rima feel a little bad.

The couple also felt bad, "Oh dear, here take this." The wife handed him 3,000 yen.

Rima gasped but Riku gave her a little smile, "Thank you."

"Did he just bribe them?" Rima thought.

"Hello Everyone!" Rima looked up to see two guys in yellow suits. "We are your comedy guys here to make you laugh."

Riku laid back in his chair, "Well this should be good."

One of the men asked, "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"I dunno why?" the other guy asked."

"To get to the other side!"

They did a strange pose shouting, "Bala-Balance!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"There doing it wrong." Rima hissed.

Riku could feel a cold aura, "Are you ok?"

"Comedy is not a joke." Now she had a character change. "Kusukusu!" She quickly got up and dashed as Kusukusu followed.

"Wait where are you going?"

Rima ran up to the stage. "Hey what are you doing here?" One of the two guys retorted.

"Because you suck." Rima answered causing the audience to laugh.

The two men were now shocked, "Oh yeah? What do you got?"

"Why was Susie so smart?"

Both men looked at each other with a confused face, "Why?"

"Because she had a fat head!" Then Rima and Kusukusu did that pose the men tried to do, "Bala-Balance!"

Now everyone was laughing really hard. Even Riku was chuckling. "Wow, you have a interesting girlfriend." Lee giggled coming back with their food.

"Yeah….I do." He gave a small grin.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARAS! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

After their meal Rima, Kusukusu, and Riku were now walking on the sidewalk, through downtown. "Nice job small fry." Riku patted Rima on the head.

"Oh shut up." Rima huffed. _Still….that was fun. He did buy all the food. Maybe I do like Riku…_ "Riku-"

He quickly covered her mouth and brought her to a nearby alleyway. "What the hell!" Rima muffled in his hand.

"Sh!" He snapped.

He let go of her and pointed to the street. Rima looked. Sora was there looking at something. Rima also looked up. There was a big problem…..

**Lee- So I had this idea….. **

**Devil- What is it? **

**Lee- ShikiXIkuto! **

**Angel and Devil- (sweatdrop…) **

**Lee- It's this random idea I came up with! I already started writing a story but I'm still debating of weather I should post it or not. I mean not a lot of people know about both Shugo Chara and The World Ends With You. **

**Devil- I think u shouldn't. **

**Angel- I think you should. **

**(Both go in a argument) **

**Lee- What do you peeps think? Well in the next chapter is the epic battle of part 2! Make sure you come again and read! Now if you excuse me I will be watching more Pandora Hearts :)**


	42. Two Collide for the First Time!

**Sup people! It's Lee today! Angel and Devil went shopping (most likely since my B-Day is at the end of this month). And it's time for the big battle of part 2! I know most of you have probably been waiting for this. I know Shadow Veil has (waves)! **

**But before we begin I need your help…. **

**You see as I've been ****writing**** this story I figured that I'm coming near the end. So now I have to plan the next story, but…..there's a lot of stories I want to do. I guess u can say I have a big creative mind! So if u could help me by taking my poll, it would help me a lot (and not write badly)! **

**Ok now it's time for the EPIC BATTLE! **

**Chapter 42 Two Collide for the First Time! **

Now you're probably woundering what Amu, Sora, Ikuto, Namine, Tadase, Axel, Roxas, Rima, and Riku are staring at. Well to finally answer your question; it was a big dragon-like X-figure. In other terms, a bunch of X-eggs bunched together to look like a dragon.

Rima looked at the thing, "Riku we need to help the others. Let's go!" But he wouldn't move. "Riku?" He pointed at something. He pointed to Sora….. "Come on-"

"I can't Rima."

"So what? It's just Sora. Besides he probably really wants to see you again-"

"NO." He yelled.

Rima now felt little pieces of water in her eyes, "Fine…I will!" She ran out to join the others as Riku stayed behind.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**A**mu looked around. Mostly everyone was here. She hoped off Roxas and walked closer. Sora looked at her and ran towards her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know I was following Tadase when this appeared out of nowhere.

"We'll have to character transform."

"Right."

But that's when Amu felt energy push in her. Her eye sight went completely white, and then returned to normal after ten seconds. She felt something come out of her. Amu looked to her right, "Neku?"

"Amu?" The proxy asked looking as confused as her. **( No, Amu did not give birth to Neku u perverts. *Stares at friends*) **

"What are you doing here?"

"Does it look like we have a lot of time for explaining?" Axel retorted. He was right.

"Neku, can you help?"

Sakuraba Neku looked at the beast, "Yeah."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"We'll need the others." Sora replied kind of confused of what just happened.

Amu nodded, "Tadase-Kun, Rima!"

The King and Queen nodded. The King, Queen, Jack, and Joker all shouted, "My Heart Unlock!"

Namine looked at the guardians, "Ikuto you need to transform too."

The cat-like guy sighed, "Fine….My Heart Unlock!"

Now all the transformations came, "Character Transformation, "Platinum Royal! Clown Drop! Black Lynx! Amulet Heart! And finally…Key Clover!"

YES! Key Clover! Sora's newest transformation! Now you're probably woundering what Key Clover looked like? Well it was Sora basically wearing a rather dashing green suit with a clover-like tie.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Amulet Heart summoned her heart rod, "First thing is to break the eggs into groups."

"Right!" Sora grinned. "But let's not hurt the it too bad, look how amazing it looks." Sora had little sparkles in his eyes. "Now let's go!" He began skipping to the dragon.

Everyone including Neku and Ikuto, sweat dropped and gave Amu a dumbfound look. "It's just his transformation." Amu answered kind of embarrassed.

Namine walked to the rest of them, "I think I have a strategy to defeat the monster."

"Who's this?" Amu whispered to Neku.

"Namine." He whispered back. Amu was a little shocked. So this was Ikuto's dream guider….

Namine went with her plan, "Axel, Roxas, you take the dragon's left side." Axel knew that he better bring Namine to the organization but because Roxas was here he skipped that thought. "Tadase and Rima, you take the right. Sora and Ikuto, you take the back. And then Amu and Neku, you take the front."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**F**ollowing her orders. They all went to their assigned places (but Ikuto ended up dragging Sora to his spot). Axel and Roxas summoned their weapons. Axel looked at the monster, "Just like old days?"

"Yeah." Roxas grinned.

Roxas used oblivion to charge in and whack at the eggs. Axel summoned fire and threw his fire breathing chakrams. The chakrams cut two pieces off it's body causing some of the eggs to split. This caused purple energy to shoot at them. Roxas jumped back using his keyblade to block. Axel threw three fireballs at the energy, but it had no effect. Then he tried throwing another Chakram. This cut off more eggs off. Wanting revenge, stacked X-eggs slammed the two friends right smack into the wall and it hurt like Shit!

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**I**'ll start." Rima told Tadase. She glanced at the alleyway she came out of. Riku was still there. "Juggling Party!" Rima threw her whisks at the dragon's side. Like bullets the small groups of X-eggs came off. Thus caused dark energy to shoot like blood.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase blocked both of them using his golden shield.

Rima glanced again, "Riku…."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**F**or Ikuto this was plain annoying.

Easter just had to ruin his day

Namine was ordering him around and

Sora was being a complete dork right now

He knew it was because of Su and that Su was really girly (why did Amu want to be so girly? He had no damn clue). Why did he lick her egg again **(Refer to chapter 3)**? And how come he never herd of this new plan of Easter's? The company has been quiet ever since Utau left and now this happens! What the hell? It surely wasn't Kazoumi. No…..it was someone else.

Back to the battle- Ikuto was observing the tail, trying to find a chance.

Sora summoned his keyblade. It was gold and consisted of green clovers, "Oh how pretty."

Ikuto thought of Amu's transformation with Su. Amulet Clover, she uses a whisk to bring honey. Maybe that can work for Sora, "Sora, say something with a rhyme."

Sora didn't refuse, "Sugars and sweets make something delicious. TASTE MY WOUNDERFUL CHOCOLATE!"

"Chocolate?" Yes chocolate! Instead of honey, chocolate came out of Sora's keyblade. The chocolate hit the eggs but the chocolate was stuck. It was holding the tail still. Ikuto knew this was his chance. He charged in, "Slash Claw!" He managed to cut half the tail off. Now the chocolate melted. The cut off part tried to smack Sora and Ikuto but both quickly dodged.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**N**eku, try not to hurt the eggs too much." Amu advised her dream guider. He nodded. "Spiral Heart Attack!" Amu threw her rod. It managed to hit the nose cutting a small piece off. The dragon then opened it's mouth. Neku threw in six mini static balls in the mouth splitting the lower lip apart.

Amu was about to throw her rod again, but the dragon was ready to slam it's big face into her. "Amu look out!" Neku quickly lunged her out of the way. The head barely missing her.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**R**iku watched in the alleyway. They were all worn out. They managed to get a small pieces off but got kicked in the gut in return. They were struggling. He thought of how Rima wanted him to help. She wanted him to be a hero. He was no hero, all he had was darkness in his heart. But then he remembered the dinner they just had. She laughed, he laughed, it made happiness, it made light. Rima needed him. Sora needed him. He put his hood over his hood and ran in.

**Will the others survive? How is Riku going to help? Who betrays who? All will be answered in Chapter 43! But…. **

**To get chapter 43 this story needs 36 reviews. And I'm dead serious this time T_T**


	43. Riku's Turn!

**Time for chapter 43! And wow u people must really want to know what happens. That was the quickest time I ever got 2 reviews. **

**Angel- Take Lee's poll please! **

**Lee- And for those of u who were going to take it but couldn't find it, sorry about that! I fixed it now, so it should be on my profile! **

**Devil- Take it so Lee can stop being wishy-washy! **

**Lee- Hey! Oh and make sure u check E3! KH3D will be there! Along with news about Final Fantasy Verses 13. Finally some new news! I decided I'm only getting the Wii U if KH3 or FFV13 goes on that station. So u better be crossing your fingers Nintendo! **

**Devil- Lee just start the story -_- **

**Lee- Oh right! Ok here is chapter 43 and take my poll! **

**Chapter 43 Riku's Turn! **

A black figure used his devil-like keyblade and jumped high slashing the body of the dragon. As he did this there was better progress. More groups were made, more body parts breaking apart. Every other fighter stared in amazement, but for two of them it was way over amazement. One filled with happiness. The other confused at first but when he saw the keyblade he was filled with mix feelings he couldn't describe, "Riku….."

"You came." Rima smiled.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Now the dragon was cut more making it vanurable. When Riku landed he shouted, "Rima! Tight Rope Dancer on legs!"

Following his orders she summoned, "Tight Rope Dancer!" Her ropes wrapped around the dragon's legs.

"Sora uses your chocolate as a collar!" But Sora just stood there. "Sora!"

_Come on, your not giving up are you? _"Chance Chocolate!" Sora swung his keyblade in a cowboy-like manor causing a big ring of chocolate to appear. He then threw the loop over the dragon's neck holding it down as well.

Namine seeing the events made the next move, "Tadase! Holy Crown the back!"

Tadase hesitated till Rima glared at him, "Just do it!"

"Holy Crown!"

"Were almost done." Roxas huffed still injured. That's when Ikuto noticed something glow. It was the dumpty key.

Namine looked at everything, "Only one more hit and the dragon will turn to normal. Am-" She spoted Ikuto running towards…..Amu? Holding the key!

Ikuto was almost there. Amu looked at the key then her lock._ It might work this time!_

Ikuto was about two feet away when he felt something shove him to the ground. It was Namine. She shoved him out of the way. "Neku!" She yelled.

Seeing this Neku quickly grabbed Amu's hand. She felt something in his palm. A pen. The white pen. "Fusion Attack Two!" Neku yelled. Amu felt energy rise in her. Neku looked at her, "Hearts! Spades!"

"Clovers! Diamonds!" A big heart and Spade platform came up. Neku rode the spade while Amu rode the heart. Both drove towards their target. BAM!

The powerful move burst at the head causing all the eggs to scatter.

Namine found the chance, "Sora, Tadase, Amu! Finish the job!"

All three pointed their weapons at the scattered X-eggs, "Open Heart!"

A pink, green, and white color filled the sky hovering around the eggs. Each egg turned white then flew back to their owner. The battle was done.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Sora stood there. He undid his character transformation, but just stood there. Staring at Riku, "Riku…..is that you?" The long lost friend had his back facing Sora, facing the light. It was now or never. He slowly brought his hand to his hood and brought it down reviling greyish white hair. The Keyblader turned to everyone. "It is you!" Sora replied with big eyes.

Amu walked next to Sora, "You're Riku. How did you get her?"

"It was my fault." Rima mumbled. Amu looked at her 2end best friend. Her head was down trying not to look at them. "He's been staying with me….I didn't tell you….."

"Rima…..you knew."

Now the little blonde had tears, "I'm sorry." She dashed off to the other direction.

Amu slowly ran in her direction then stopped, "Rima!"

Sora still stared, "Riku…..you were here the whole time….why didn't you-"

"You wouldn't understand!" The other yelled.

"Yes I would….but….."

"Don't you get it? I was hiding from you. I don't want you to see me!"

"But-"

"You understand so little…" And with that Riku ran off, faster than he could catch up. But Sora still ran, but eventually gave up. He noticed Tadase was next to him.

"You're just like him." The King whispered back, he then walked away leaving Sora there…alone. As the Keyblader watched he slowly began to cry.** (Sheesh it felt like I was writing a romance novel when I was writing this!) **

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**N**eku, how did you get out?" Amu curiously asked her dream guider (She was unaware of the other events going on).

"I guess you needed help really bad and so I was summoned." He shrugged.

Then the last dream came to her. Now she was more curious, "Neku, why do you hate Joshua?"

His eyes looked to the ground, "It's not like I hate him…..I just…Amu he can lie but he has his own purposes."

"Has his purposes…."

"Yeah…." Amu saw a little smile form on his mouth. That's when he suddenly vanished.

"Neku?" He must of went back to Traverse Town. "Oh no!" She thought. "I forgot to ask him where he was! But at least I know he's fine. That's good….Joshua and Neku…something about them is strange…." That's when her eye caught the two organization members.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**S**o your leaving me then." Axel asked the Roxy.

"Yeah." Roxas smiled at him, "But if there's one thing for sure, I know you'll find a way." And with that he suddenly vanished. Now the flaming, psychopath, ice-cream loving, awesome, coolest, organization 13 guy was depressed and his head was down.

"Axel." Amu called. He looked at her. "I'm sure you two will be together soon." She smiled.

That's when he threw her something. It was a pop sickle that was covered by paper foil. "It's called Sea Salt Ice-cream. Got it memorized?" He then summoned a dark portal and was gone.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**I**kuto, Nya." Yoru flew to his partner, "I can't find Namine. And she promised me another cookie!"

The small cat chara was right. Namine was gone. _She must of disappeared again. _"Yoru, let's go." He was tired for the day. It was sure filled with hell.

**Lee- U know I think this story is getting more popular. And my friend might write a Rimaku one shot! I wish u luck Shadow-Ci! **

**Angel- Lee don't u need to tell them something? **

**Lee- Oh well…..I will be starting this other Shugo Chara story as I write this for u see this author was giving it away. **

**Devil- R u abandoning this story! **

**Lee- WHAT NO! I'm just doing both. Besides I really luv this story which is why I like Reviews. **

**Angel- Please take the poll! **

**Devil- And review so Lee won't abandon this story. WE REALLY DON'T CARE HOW LONG YOUR REVIEWS R ****JUST DO IT!**

**Lee- Jeesh so harsh…. Press the pretty blue button that says review. Come on we know u wanna. **


	44. Conformations!

**Devil and Angel- It's updating time!...Lee? **

**Lee- Sigh… **

**Angel and Devil- ? **

**Lee- I'm sad. **

**Angel and Devil- Why? **

**Lee- I was very disappointed in this year's E3. They kept blabbing about the Wii U and they really didn't spend a lot of time on KH3D but more on a remake of a Batman game. I hope they do better next year. **

**Devil- Well I thought Assassin's Creed 3 was cool. **

**Lee- yeah I admit that was cool, but anyways let us move on to this story! **

**WARNING: If u r playing or plan on getting The World Ends With You, then skip the Dream World scenes. They contain MAJOR SPOILERS! Read at your own risk! **

**Chapter 44 Conformations! **

It's been yesterday since the X-egg incident. There was no school today. Sora told Donald and Goofy about Riku last night and they were as shocked as ever. It turns out they'll be leaving again tomorrow, so Amu was sleeping for a long time. Now Sora was walking, but not just walking. A sad man's journey walk. All the things that happened yesterday…he missed. All because he got worked up over Riku. There was that girl…..who he felt like he's seen before. Then there was that guy with Amu, the one with the headphones. Who was he? And then there were those two organization members; and he felt like he knew one of them. It felt like he knew him for a long time. _Why can't I remember? Was it the organization? Why didn't Riku want me to see him. And what did Tadase mean?..._ Sora especially hated these questions.

"Are you crying?" Sora looked up to see Ikuto lying on a tree (as usual).

Sora wiped his eyes, "No…."

Ikuto looked bored. "Just spill it."

"It's just…my friend Riku….."

" The one in the suit with the blind."

"Yeah…"

Sora looked lifeless. _He's bond to get a X-egg soon._ If he would just wait a little longer it would come out. And with how powerful Sora was the embryo would surely come but…..somewhere deep in the cat's heart (really deep) he didn't want to see the strange Key kid dreamless. Ikuto jumped down, "Come on."

"Where we going?"

"Just follow." Ikuto sighed walking already. _Your lucky that you're a lovable idiot you little bastard._

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**A**mu entered Traverse Town. She was kind of depressed though. All yesterday she had been trying to call Rima but she wouldn't answer. Was yesterday really that bad? "Well if it isn't Hinamori Amu." It was Joshua.

"I'm not in the mood." She mumbled.

"Well you better be. We have a game to play."

Amu looked at her hand. It blinked: 2 Dreams 88:53 He was right. As usual. Then she remembered what Neku said, _"he can lie but he has his own purposes." _ "Yeah, let's go."

"Change so quickly?" He chuckled. "Well then I guess we should pass through District Five's door then." Amu looked in front of her to see a huge door. So much had happened that she forgot. What could it be like? All the other districts were different. What was this one's specialty? It was the last district. "Ready Amu?" Joshua's hand was on the door.

She looked up at him, "Yes."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**W**hat's this place?" Sora asked staring at it. It was called 'Lucky's'

Ikuto walked in and Sora followed. There were men staring at them. Men in their 20's or older. There were round wooden tables everywhere, a stage in the background, and a bar on the side. Once the men saw it was just a kid, they went back to their talking. Ikuto walked to the bar and sat on one of the stools. Sora also did the same sitting beside him. "Well if it isn't Ikuto, brought a friend I see. So what can I get you fellas today?"

Ikuto sighed, "One Beer."

"And you?"

Sora looked around, "Um…"

"Just get him a small." Ikuto answered ignoring Sora's panic mode.

"K, I'll be back in a jiff."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Um…..Ikuto." Sora mumbled. "What's beer?"

"WHAT!" Yoru yelled. "You don't know what beer is. It makes wonderful root beer! Are you sure you don't know what it is Nya!" Sora shook his head.

"It's just a good drink." Ikuto replied. "But Sora, don't tell Amu I brought you here."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Here you two go." The Bar Tender passed one normal size beer and one mini one. Ikuto drank while Sora just stared at the bottle.

"Just drink it." Ikuto said as he drank his beer. Sora slowly grabbed the bottle and took a sip. It kind of stringed his throat but it was pretty good.

"Ok! We need a volunteer!" A announcer said in the microphone from the stage. "Who wants to come up and do Smoooch?"

"Smoooch." Sora repeated. "What's that?" He drank more of his beer.

"It's this popular dance." Ikuto answered. The only reason he knew that was because Utau loved it.

"Anyone?" the announcer asked.

Sora stood up, "I'll do it!" He ran on the stage as everyone looked at him.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

When Sora got up there he noticed two flat screens on the walls. There were three cut little characters dancing. He figured that was Smoooch. The music than began.

Sora copied after the small character in the middle of the screen. And it seemed to be working as for some cheered him on. He hoped, jumped, ran in place, puckered his lips, and more! The more that song went the more Sora liked it and danced with more energy. People began clapping the beat and soon enough everyone was clapping including Ikuto and Yoru. Then at the very end of the song Sora jumped and blew a kiss. Everyone cheered and one person shouted, "Get him a beer on me!" **(U can find Smoooch on Youtube. I do not own Smoooch! But who ever does is Awsome!)**

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**D**istrict Five…It was just wired. It was like a downtown city, except there was no one here. There were street lights, signs, graffiti on walls, etc. "Wow." Amu mumbled.

"Just like home." The Joshua smirked.

Amu looked around some more. _This is like Neku's home? And what about…_

"Now we just need to find the crocked lamp post."

"Wait…..weren't you going to tell me."

"Hm?" Joshua looked at her.

"You were going to tell me what Neku said." She mumbled.

"Did Neku ever tell you he use to be dead."

"What?"

"Did he at least tell you about the Reaper's Game he use to play?"

"Not really….."

Joshua did a small face palm, "Fine, I'll tell you."

"After you die you play the Reaper's Game. It's a game for a second chance of life; but there's a catch. You try not to get erased by Noise or Reaper's which are like Dream Eaters. If your erased, your completely dead. So Neku played and he managed to get back to life."

"But….how did he die?"

"Would you like to know?" He showed her a black pin with a white design in the middle.

"….Yes."

"Just rub the pin." He handed it to her. Amu rubbed it and then a image came.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**T**here was a happy fifteen year old boy named Sakuraba Neku. But this happiness was rare. His life was pretty much miserable, he hated people which is why he wore headphones. But right now he was happy as ever staring at CAT's new mural. CAT, the only person he could look up to. Neku softly put his hand on the painting, smiling. But then…

Another boy with white hair was running, carrying a gun. Neku's eyes grew big as he saw the boy run towards him. When the boy saw him he stopped and aimed his gun. Then shot.

It luckily went past Neku's shoulders; but he fell back from the sudden shock. He turned to see a man with a black jacket holding his shoulder. That's where the bullet went. But the man also had a gun. The man shot eight bullets at the white hair boy. But the bullets stopped in midair before they could hit the boy and fell down. The man now seeing this ran off leaving the boy and Neku. Then the boy aimed at Neku who was still on the ground. Neku crossed his arms in protection and closed his eyes. The white hair boy grinned and shot.

Neku was dead. And the killer was Joshua…..

**T**he image was gone. She was standing next to Neku's killer. Amu fell to her knees, "You…killed him."

"Amu-Chan!" Her charas yelled now getting worried.

"Why?"

Joshua walked in front of her, "I needed a player and he fit the spot. Do you trust me now?"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**I**kuto and Sora walked out of Lucky's as Yoru floated behind. And yes…they were a little drunk. "Man that was cool." Sora stated with a little hiccup in his voice.

Ikuto chuckled a little, "Yeah."

Yep, their drunk. That's when something flew past them. A X-egg. Sora stared at it, "Hehe look at the egg fly."

Ikuto smirked, "Wanna race?"

Sora smirked back, "Just what I was thinking. First one to catch the egg is the winner."

"I'll beat you."

"No way Mr."

Cat ears appeared on Ikuto's head. Sora got ready, "On your mark. Get set. Go!" Both ran after the egg.

Surprisebly for two drunk fellas they ran pretty fast. Ikuto was ahead, but that wouldn't stop Sora, he ran faster. Ikuto hoped from tree to tree. Both after the egg. Ikuto was smirking as he watched the Keyblader run, "Come on Sora, your so zetta slow." **(ok, I just had to put the word Zetta in there. You'll understand if you're a TWEWY fan.) **

Sora ran faster, "You'll see Mr. Cat." Sora ran as fast as he could, using everything he had. Now he was even with Ikuto. Both were close to the egg. Sora gave a big grin, "My Heart Unlock!"

A purple atmosphere appeared. Yoru went in his egg and into Sora. Sora's outfit turned black and purple. Purple cat ears appeared on the top of his head and a long appeared towards his bottom, "Character Transformation Key Cat!" **(And this is where the fangirls scream) **

"What the? I character transformed Nya!" Yoru said in shock.

Ikuto watched kind of shocked (even in his drunkenness). The egg finally stopped now interested. Sora summoned his keyblade. The Keyblade was silver with a big purple line down the middle. It had parts that were pointy for design; and the key part were two sharp points (kind of like representing a cat's claw). The keychain featured a black cat shape.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

The X-egg shot dark energy. "Sharp Swipes!" quick grey like winds came from the keyblade and swiped at the dark energy making it disappear. The egg was mad and tried again. "Sharp Swipes!" When the energy was gone the egg saw that Sora was also gone?

"Negative Heart Lock On!" The egg turned around to see light trap it. "Open Your Heart!" Light surrounded the egg, till the egg was pure. It flew back to it's owner.

Sora undid the transformation. He looked at Ikuto and smirked, "I win."

Ikuto just sighed, "You cheated."

"But you were the one who character changed first!"

Ikuto walked to Sora and ruffled his hair, "Sure I did."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**T**his completely sucked. "Do you trust me now?"

Everything…..

"Neku, Death, Life…..why…" Amu felt tears in her eyes. "Why did he kill him? Neku had to suffer through three weeks between life and death." Tears started to smack the ground, "I feel so bad. He had to suffer, and here I am with his killer. How did Neku survive?..._Cause he's strong that's why." _Then she remembered the lessons Neku taught her. He pushed her because he wanted her to get stronger. She had to be strong to survive. It hit her in the mind, she realized what her goal here was. _"I want to be like Neku. Help others and make them strong too so they can be happy and find their true self's." _

She felt her foot come up. _He senses problems. _

She slowly got up._ He helps others by kicking their pain._

She was now up._ And he's brave. _

"I DO TRUST YOU!

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Joshua looked at her. "Even if you killed him I trust you! You're trying to scare me and it won't work! Quit playing games and help me!" Amu panted a little. She could feel it. That part in her heart. She yelled that feeling.

He began to mumble, "Quit playing game…..I'm not sure I can do that….."

"Why?" She almost yelled back.

"Because I'm the Composer of the Reaper's Game."

"Wait what-"

She woke up.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**M**an….today was so much fun." Sora replied. Both weren't drunk anymore. "At first I was so sad about Riku, but now…..I'm happy." He smiled. Ikuto began to play his violin as Sora watched. "You remind me of the violinist we have on Destiny Islands."

"Really…...who?" Ikuto asked.

Sora shrugged, "I don't remember his name. He use to play in front of Kairi a lot; probably because she's the Mayor's daughter. She really enjoyed him." Ikuto hummed in response. "Hey Ikuto…"

"What?"

"…..I think you should try harder, to be with Amu."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Well I better get going, we have a long day of traveling tomorrow." Sora jumped off the tree they were on. Sora looked at Ikuto, "Airgato my perverted cat friend." Sora smiled and ran off.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"What a wired kid." Ikuto mumbled.

"But he sure was fun Nya!" Yoru cheered.

Even though he wouldn't admit it…he agreed. It kind of felt like the old days…

"Ikuto Nya!" A bright vortex started circling around them. And once again…they were gone.

Sora walked back to Amu's house. "Oh now I remember!" The answer came to him.

"The Violinist's name was Aruto."

**Devil- (Spit take) WHAT! **

**Angel- So u mean? **

**Lee- Yep. **

**Angel- Wow. **

**Lee- Wow…..I think this chapter was even longer than chapter 15. Well Peeps this wraps up Part 2. Starting next chapter is part 3 the final part which means this story is coming to a end. **

**Angel- It seems Yaya has ended up somewhere. Where is she and who will save her? **

**Devil- And What the hell did Joshua mean? **

**Lee- All will be answered in Chapter 45! **

**Review so this story can continue! **


	45. A Little Package!

**Devil- OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP! **

**Lee- Thanks for the announcement Devil. Hello everyone! So I here's an important message for ya! Take it away Angel! **

**Angel- So you know how this story has a image thing? Well we are offering anyone who wants (or knows somebody who can) draw a book cover for this story! Please PM us if u want the offer. We'll explain more from there.**

**Lee- I also have a friend who is a awesome drawer! So I can ask her too if u no one wants to do it. **

**Devil- Now it's time for the story! And again this chapter contains MAJOR TWEWY SPOILERS! So only read at your risk.**

**Lee- LEE LOVES HIBARI! ^_^ **

**Chapter 45 A Little Package! **

Yuiki Yaya was walking across a very weird place. There were cottages everywhere. "Where are we Pepe-Chan?" Yaya looked worried.

"I don't know." Pepe also looked worried. Suddenly small black creatures began to appear. "What are those?"

"Yaya don't know, but how about we character change!

"Okay!"

"Character Change Cutie, Sweetie, Love Baby!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**L**eonhart Squall, AKA: Leon was walking down the buildings till he spotted a small girl surrounded by heartless. She had a rather large rattle in her hand, "Giant Rattle Attack!" She threw the rattle but it missed. Leon sweat dropped. Now the girl was crying. _She's giving up already?_ Leon sighed as he grabbed his gunblade the "Revolver." He quickly slashed away the heartless with no problem.

When he was done he put the Revolver back in it's case. The girl was still crying. "Their gone now." She was still crying." Leon started to think, "What makes kids stop crying? Usually Aerith gives them candy. I wonder….." He dug out a pack of jellybeans he had in his pocket. Cid gave a pack to Yuffie, Aerith, and him, but he had no idea why. Leon shook the pack near the girl's face, "Here"

When the girl saw the jellybeans her eyes grew wide and sparkled. Then she quickly hugged him, "Arigato Onii-San!" Onii-San? He's no brother. Now she was happily eating the jellybeans.

"Ok go home now, you need to be more careful."

He began to walk away when he herd, "But Yaya's not from here."

Leon looked at her. "Were from somewhere else." A small baby-like creature said popping up. _Wait…it's one of those things….._ "You're from Amu's world."

"Amu-Ci! Is she here?" Yaya began looking around.

"No, but follow me." Leon began leading Yaya (he figured that was her name since she talks in third person) and her Chara to Merlin's house.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**A**mu was asleep once again, The Gang had to fix the ship, so it was tiring. Hopefully the ship could be fixed soon (again). And there stood Joshua staring at his hand, "Just this dream left." He then glanced at Amu, "Let's go."

But she wouldn't move. She just stood her tapping her foot on the road impatiently, Tell me first, what's a composer?" She was mad and everyone could tell. Ran, Miki, and Su could sense it while Joshua could just tell by her expression.

"Just tell me what a Composer is."

"Well you don't have to get mad about it."

"Just tell me!"

He shrugged, "Fine, if you must have to know. The composer is in charge of the game."

"So you're in charge of this whole thing!"

Now he was chuckling, "Sorry to burst your bubble, it's not me this time."

"Huh?"

"Well if I was do you think I would tell you? I'm the composer of Neku's World, but not here."

"Do you have any idea of who it is?" Amu asked.

"No, but I have a feeling that the person is close," he smirked.

"Just like Ikuto," she thought. "His dream guider Namine, it's like she knew everything. But when Ikuto was about to put his key in my lock she stopped it…."

"Aw is Amu blushing over me?"

Amu came back to reality realizing her cheeks were hot. "No! Uggg let's move." She and her charas walked ahead as Joshua snickered.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**L**eon walked in and closed the door. He spotted Cid and Nadeshiko, "perfect."

"Hey Leon ya back?" Cid recalled.

"Yes, hey Nadeshiko do you mind telling me if something looks familiar?"

"Um, no Leon-san?" Nadeshiko answered confused. Leon then opened the door revealing Yaya and Pepe.

"Yaya-Chan?" Nadeshiko asked even more confused.

Yaya looked at her, then ran in and gave her a childish hug, "Nadeshiko! Yaya hasn't seen you in a while!"

"How did you get here?"

"Yaya isn't sure. Yaya and Pepe-Chan just woke up here."

"Same with me too," Nadeshiko said, giving Yaya a little push of her. Yaya hopped off.

"I guess you'll have to stay here kid," Cid replied.

"Yaya's no kid! Yaya's a baby!" Yaya pouted.

"I'll find sleeping arrangements," Leon sighed.

Yaya tugged on Leon's arm, "Onii-San, can Yaya have more candy?"

"Onii-San?" Nadeshiko and Cid both questioned.

Leon sighed again, "That's what she calls me. So who's going to watch her?"

"Sorry Leon-San, but I promised Cloud I would help him today," Nadeshiko replied.

"And I was going to help Scrooge today," Cid replied.

"What about Aerith?" Len asked.

"She's out shopping," Cid answered.

Both headed towards the door as Nadeshiko then thought, "Darn I'll have to be extra careful to charge with Yaya here." Cid and Nadeshiko stared at Leon, "Good Luck!" Both left leaving Leon. He sighed(again).

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Pepe floated around the small potion on the table, "Oooo what's this?"

"Hey don't touch that!" Leon pointed at the Chara.

"Sheesh Onii-San, you need to lighten up." Said Yaya who was relaxing on a chair.

"Speak for yourself, I can't figure out the damn password." Leon grunted staring at Cid's computer. He forgot to ask Cid….

"Let Yaya try!" Yaya jumped up and ran to the computer.

"Hey wait!"

"Sweet Sakura Flowers 277." Yaya said typing the words.

When she pressed ENTER the screen went to the Hallow Bastion Plans. She did it (who knew how she spelled all those words correctly)…..

"How did you do that?" He asked, kind of amazed.

"Yaya knows Nadeshiko's favorite password!" She cheered.

"Cid must of used it." He thought.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Aerith then came in, "I'm back."

"Good you can help me with the plans." Leon replied looking at the computer.

Aerith walked up to him, "What do you need help with?"

"So Cloud found that secret layer right? We're going to have to analyze everything in there to see if Ansem left any data."

"What about the King?"

"I'll have to show him."

"Onii-San, will you read Yaya this story." Yaya was pointing to a storybook on the desk.

"Onii-San?" Aerith whispered.

"That's what she calls me." He whispered back. "No." He called to Yaya.

"I think you should." Aerith whispered.

"I don't have time for a kid that will distract me." He whispered.

"Leon…this is a great time for you to practice being with kids. She calls you Onii-San; this is a perfect time for you to act like a older brother."

"Older Brother. That will never happen I just always loose people." He scoffed.

Aerith was quieter now, "Think about Rinoa….." **(I suggest you look up Rinoa from Final Fantasy. Trust me, you'll want to for the future.) **

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**I** don't like this district." Su whimpered as she looked around."

"Are you kidding! I love it! It's so artistic!" Miki cheered looking at the graffiti. That's when Ran burst out laughing.

"What?" Her sisters asked.

"This place reminds me of the word 'Yo' which makes me think of how clumsy Beat is!" She laughed more as her sisters chuckled.

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Amu asked.

"I thought I already said yes?" Joshua answered.

"I know but maybe everything switched, or were in the wrong district, or-"

Now he was hugging her? "You really should stop worrying Hinamori Amu. As long as I'm here, you'll be able to finish the Reaper's Game in no time flat. Besides…." Now he was playing with her hair? "You haven't seen the real me yet."

"Huh?..." She felt her cheeks warm up and she quickly shoved him off.

Ran was busy cheering when she bumped into something, "Oops! Sor-" Ran's face dropped when she saw a big elephant dream eater staring at her. "Amu-Chan!"

Both teens ran up to see the elephant. Miki floated right between them, "Let's character transform!"

"Right! My Heart Unlock! Amulet Spade!" Amulet Spade summoned her paint brush and began twirling, "Colorful Ca-"

A brick, desk, soda, machine, bicycle, and piano, fell on the dream eater right then and there. The dream eater vanished as Amu gaped her mouth, still in a twirling pose.

"It's ok, I got it." Joshua smirked as Amu looked from him to the pile of broken stuff over and over again and again.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**S**o Yaya-Chan, how are the Guardians doing?" Nadeshiko asked eating ramen. Yaya and her were eating lunch as Leon and Tifa were working on the computer.

"Good! We got a new Queen and Jack, but the Jack left which made Yaya and others sad. Amu-Ci…"

"Hey." Tifa flicked Leon on the head, "Why are you watching those two so much?"

"Nothing….." He mumbled.

That's when the door opened revealing the great Cloud Striffe. He walked in looking at everyone. Then he looked at Nadeshiko, "Where's your brother?"

Nadeshiko began to panic a little, "Um…"

Tifa sighed, "Nagi's with Yuffie."

"Tell him to meet me in the mountains when he gets back." He said leaving.

Nadeshiko quickly looked at Yaya, but she was too busy stuffing her food down to notice, "Phew….."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**T**here it is." Amu said looking at the street lamp. It was crooked, just what they need.

"Well Amu, you sure were unique." Joshua stated as he stared at the lamp with her.

"What do you mean?" She saw him in now a gaze. Wasn't that her thing?

"Have you ever herd the phrase 'You give up on yourself, you give up the world?"

"No why?"

He smirked now, "Just think about it, oh and Amu…" He brought his face close to hers (again), "If you ever need me, rub this and say my name." He placed the item in her hand. Amu felt small metal in her hand. It was a grey and white pin. It looked like a pair of small grey wings with white in the background.

Joshua turned around and walked to the crooked street lamp. As light surrounded him, he glanced at Amu and smirked, "The World Ends With You."

He was gone. Amu felt something hot. She realized it was her cheeks. Amu looked at the pin. Would she ever need him? "Joshua….what's your dream?"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**L**eon pointed to the bed, "That's where you'll sleep."

Yaya hoped on the in the bed and pulled the covers over her as Pepe went in her egg (who knows how her egg got there). As Leon was leaving, Yaya called, "Onii-San can you read Yaya this book now?"

She was still holding the book. The words Aerith said earlier ran though his head,_ "This is a perfect time for you to act like a older brother. Think about Rinoa….." _

"Fine…" He mumbled.

He grabbed the book and sat in the chair next to the bed. It was the Winnie The Pooh book Sora had saved. It had the old Sora on the cover. "It's Sora!" Yaya smiled.

"You know him?" He asked.

Yaya nodded, "Sora is the new Jack and gives Yaya lots of candy!"

_So Sora's been to her world. That must be how she came. The Keyblade is responding._ Leon sighed flipping to the first page, "Once Upon a Time in 100 Arced Woods….."

When Leon finished the book he placed it on the nightstand. He noticed Yaya was asleep. He got up walking away when a small hand stopped him. Yaya was looking at him with tired brown eyes. She then got up and gave him a hug, "Arigato Onii-San."

Leon's eyes were wide. The hug felt warm, happy, and…..wonderful. It was a type of hug he never had before. It was a kind of hug he always wanted…

Leon hugged her back, "Your welcome Imōto."

**Lee- I couldn't help but go awwww at this chapter. It's just so cute! Oh and Imoto means Younger Sister. Thanks for the idea Angel. **

**Angel- Your welcome :) **

**Devil- Why do you never say thanks to me! Who helped you come up with all the Halloween Town chapters! **

**Lee- Thank u Devil. **

**Devil- (Leaves room) **

**Lee- Anyways, thank you Xion-Puppet, Aqua7KH, and Shadow-Ci! U people go get a cookie! It's on me! **

**Angel- Please Review! **

**Lee- Or I'll leave this story and start writing Hibari fanfics AND TRUST ME I WILL :D **


	46. Rhyme!

**Lee- It's updating time folks. :) **

**Devil- What's with that big smile on your face? **

**Angel- Take Lee's Poll! **

**Lee- Well…..since your asking….. **

**(Warning- the following will be consisted with Lee's blabbing. If u rather just read the story go ahead; but if u have nothing to do well here's Lee's blabbing) **

**Lee- Oh my goodness! I just found out that their going to make KH Calendars! I'm totally getting one! Did I ever say how much I love Hibari? Cause I totally love Hibari ^_^ Like how Devil loves Ikuto. When I go to a convention (will dress as either Namine or Haru) I'm goina go find a Hibari and squeeze that person to death tat they'll have to play the Reaper's Game! And episode 24…..HOLY COW! Hibari kicks some major ass, even though he has like 9 broken bones in his body. Their like, "Oh he's almost dead, we won't need tow worry about him." Then BAMM! Hibari throws them out a window! He was all bloody and ingured but then he beat up Mukuro and saved Tsuna! Yeah Tsuna, Hibari is amazing. And Hibari's theme song…EXTREMELY SEXY! I wish Ikuto would play that theme. It got more views than Tsuna's haha! Now I'm going to show my friends episode 24 for my B-Day which is really soon! **

**Angel- Take Lee's Poll **

**Chapter 46 Rhyme! **

Day 6….the day before the 7th. For RG that meant the day before the end of the week. But for UG, it meant the day before the final boss, the day before a 2end chance. Hinamori Amu hummed a rhythm with each step she took. Her shoes were making a clicking sound every time she stepped on the brick road. The pinkette stopped in place looking at a nearby TV. "GATHER THE SMALL ONE'S MEMORIES." Two dreams or face eraser. She looked at her blinking hand, "1:30"

"Amu-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Beat there?" Ran asked pointing to a small figure wearing a beanie with a skull on it.

Amu moved closer, "That's Rhyme!"

"That's her? She looks so much like Beat!" That was true. She pretty much did look like her brother. Rhyme wore a long sleeve pink shirt that had a big bone-X and a skull like heart. She wore white shorts with yellow and black shoes similar to the style of Neku. Her hair was blonde and short and mostly hidden due to her big hat.

"She's so small compared to her brother." Miki mummed.

"Small…she must be the one we have to gather the memories for. But….what did she forget?"

Amu carefully stepped forward, "Um…Rhyme?"

"Eh?" The small one turned around.

Amu took a sucked in all the air she wanted to quickly get this over with, "HiI'mAmuandI'mumNeku'sPartner." She let out all her breath and while doing so she realized, _Man Joshua was right…..I do say 'um' a lot. _

"Neku?" Rhyme asked.

"YeahandIalsometShiki,Joshua,andBeatyourbrother!"

Rhyme smiled. _Wow she understood all of that. Smart Kid. _(It was true Rhyme has a very good intelligence). She also giggled, "Your funny…well anyways Beat's not my brother. He's my partner, but he's like a brother."

"Huh?" Then it occurred a past conversation Neku and her had a long time ago…

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**N**_eku, why do you look all puzzled. You've been like that for a while. If you keep it up your face will stuck like that." Amu said in her Cool and Spicy tone. _

_Neku glared at her, "Oh please, you with your dumbfound face is what will be stuck." _

_Amu left out a puff of air, "Just tell me." _

"_Fine…It's called a entry fee. When you play the Reaper's Game you have to give your most valued possession. For example in the Reaper's Game I did play my entry fee was….Shiki." He was real quiet at the Shiki part but Amu could still hear. "And then Beat's was his sister's love for him." _

"_You mean Rhyme. And what do you mean?" _

"_Rhyme forgot that Beat was her brother. She just thought he was her partner." _

"_Well that's sad…." _

"_Yeah, but I still can't figure out what our entry fee is…" _

And they never did yet. _So Rhyme must have the fee._

"So your name's Amu?"

Amu looked at the small one, "Yeah."

Rhyme smiled, "Well that's a unique name." **(The flashback was like a behind the scenes of chapter 29.) **

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**A**lright who tooted!" Donald yelled at the two victims, Goofy and Sora. Donald turned to the witnesses, "Chip, Dale, who did it?" Both chipmunks pointed to Sora.

Sora gasped at them, "You guys! I gave you ten nuts!"

The chipmunks laughed as Donald pointed at him, "So you did it! And as your punishment you will clean the ship till we get to Beast's Castle!"

"So that's where were going next? Donald nodded. "Well Amu will like that."

"Is she still sleeping?" The duck asked.

"Yep. You know….she sleeps a lot. I kind of wonder what she dreams about? Oh maybe it's about Ikuto! Wait…actually that's wired…"

"Who knows." Donald threw him a mop and bucket. Get cleaning Key boy!"

Sora gave a grim face, "Aww….Donald you meanie." **(Just a little part I wanted to add :D Yeah I know it's random) **

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**A**mu and Rhyme were walking across District Five. Amu was trying to figure out how to regain Rhyme's memory of Beat being her brother; while Ran, Miki, and Su were introducing themselves. Rhyme seemed very fascinated with the charas. Smiling and saying things like, "Cool." "Rhyme?" The pinkette asked.

"Yes Amu?"

"Do you remember having a brother at all?"

"No…but." Rhyme looked down. "I had this bell. I felt like someone I loved a lot gave it to me, but I don't remember who."

"Do you wish to remember?"

Rhyme looked at her with soft eyes and a cute smile, "Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out."

_Wow what a tough kid. Kind of-_

"Look out!" Rhyme pushed her. Both fell to the brick ground. Amu looked up to see a lion dream eater, but this one was large.

It charged in to attack but was shot from a blue flame. Rhyme's flame. "You're a physic?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, but not as strong as Neku."

The Lion shook off the flame's leftovers. _We have to stop that thing._ "Su!"

"Yes Desu!" Su went in her green egg.

"My Heart Unlock! Character Transformation Amulet Clover!"

"Wow….." Rhyme mumbled looking at Amu.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

HOP HOP HOP! Amulet Clover looked at her feet. There hoping gold sparkles, was a bunny. "We couldn't forget about the bunny, now could we?" Su cheered.

"I guess not." Amu replied confused.

The bunny then hoped over to the lion and began to hop around it. The lion tried to snatch it but missed due to the bunny's fast hops. The lion kept trying where it eventually looked like the lion was chasing it's own tail. Amu sweat dropped. She then summoned her whisk, "You should eat more sweets than prey." The Whisk gathered honey, "Remake Honey!" Honey gathered on the lion, but it still didn't disappear. But then a sudden thunder shock hit the lion turning it to dust. Amulet Clover looked to see Rhyme holding a pin. Amu smiled.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"So I have to stay here?" Rhyme asked Amu.

"Yes, but just in till I come back." Amu smiled, "I hope you remember him soon." Amu was then gone.

"Remember who?" Rhyme looked down. "Still no bell…"

"Why good morning!" Sora grinned at the now waking Amu.

"Where are we?" She yawned

His grin became bigger, "Amu, welcome to Beast's Castle!"

**Man this chapter sucked! I really wanted to explain more of Rhyme but then I would be handing more spoilers of TWEWY and most people would get confused. But really Rhyme is a lot like Amu. Their personality's are kinda the same, well except for Amu's Cool and Spicy character. But anyways please review and take my poll. I would really appreciated it ;) **

**The following is a petition. PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD! My future dark romance story about Amu and Ikuto depends on it! **

Petition

This is one of many petitions. Add your name to this and any others you find. Add your name to this big petition (www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#). The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you, but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, or if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

ALERT YOUR READERS AND YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS! PM AND REVIEW THE ADMINISTRATORS UNTIL THEY LISTEN!

If you get worried add your story here (www . adultfanfiction . net) before they get deleted. Go here to add your name to yet another petition. www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net (smaller link: chn. ge/Kb65yB)

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Crystal Weaver

LD 1449

Aura Depths

Durphey21

Pen-Woman

Wild Rhov

Watashi-wa-inori-tsuzukeru

Shadow Veli

Lee Loves KH Forever


	47. The Beauty and Beast!

**Angel- Take Lee's Poll! **

**Devil- Why do you always say that? **

**Angel- Because it's my duty to get the readers to do the poll! And your duty is to get Lee to update. **

**Devil- Hm. Where is that crazy cynical Lee? **

**Lee- Guys! I just found out some horrible news! **

**Devil- Lee, I thought we already told u tat they aren't making ice-cream style pancakes. **

**Lee- No not that! But because E3 didn't have any news about Final Fantasy Versus 13 their calling it a Vaporware! **

**Devil-….a what? **

**Lee- Vaporware, something that begins production but never releases. I can't believe this! This is terrible! Now how am I supposed to decide if I should get a PS3 or not! Look what u did E3! **

**Angel- I herd that their changing the name to Final Fantasy 15, one of the main titles. **

**Lee- Me too, but…..I don't think it would work out that way. Oh Noctis! Why must you be hidden! **

**Devil- Anyways…..here is chapter 47. Please review because it's June. And tat means Lee's B-Day is coming. **

**Chapter 47 Beauty and Beast! **

"Wow….." Amu and her charas stared in amazement. They were staring at a dark castle that was pretty huge!

Sora walked right next to them, "Alrighty, to give you the lowdown I'll tell you about this Castle."

"Oh no you won't!" Donald quacked. "Goofy, you explain it!"

"Well ok, but there's not a lot to explain." The Goofy stated. "There's a reason why it's called Beast's Castle."

"Oh really…." Amu asked shaking a little.

"In this Castle lives a Beast and his Servants, who are talking furniture."

"Talking furniture?" The Charas asked.

"Yeppers and then there's one human in there-"

"Named Belle!" Sora quickly interrupted. "Can I finish it Goofy please!"

"Sure A-hyuck."

Sora had a big grin on his face as Donald rolled his eyes. "Belle is forced to stay in the Castle but….the Beast actually cares for her and won't admit it." Sora kept winking at Amu.

"Do you have something in your eye?"

"What? No." _Shoot, she still doesn't understand. _"Anyways Belle and Beast had a argument but got over it."

"So now were checking on them." Donald finished. "Come on let's go."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"It's so dark." Ran said as they entered the Castle. And she was right. The only thing lighting the room were lit candles. The walls were dark and the windows were covered by blood red curtains. Amu was shaking a little more till she felt something nudge her foot, "Eeek!"

"Sorry…" A little voice said.

"Hey, it's Chip." Sora exclaimed.

"The Chipmunk?" Amu asked.

"No, the tea cup." And he was right. There stood a small tea cup with a chip on it's side and a handle as a nose.

"Oh look it's Le Duck and others." Said a three lit candle that was able to move.

"Why it's Sora and gang." Said a movable clock.

"There you are Chip sweetie!" said a tea pot that looked like Chip's mom.

"My my, who is thee?" The Candle asked.

Sora smiled and pointed to each one, "This is Amu, Ran, Miki, and Su. Amu this is Lumiere, Cogworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip."

"Oh so you're the talking furniture." The charas exclaimed. The talking furniture now looked all gloomy.

"Anyways! How are Belle and Beast?" Sora said trying to change the subject.

"Better, actually they are getting ready for a ball right as we speak!" Chip cheered.

"We should go motivate them!" Sora did a fist pump, "Let's Go!"

The guys began walking as Amu followed. "Hold on Dear." Amu and the Charas turned around to see Mrs. Potts, "I think we should let the boys take care of Master. Mrs. Belle probably needs help. Follow me."

She began hoping away as Amu, Ran, and Miki just looked dumbfound. "I like this place Desu." Su smiled as she followed Mrs. Potts.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**I**t's nice that Belle and Beast are having a ball." Goofy said.

"It sure took a while but it finally happened." Cogworth sighed. "Well here we are, the Master's room."

Sort looked at the door then pushed it open, "Hey Beast! How's everything? I hope you don't mind that we visit."

Beast looked at them with wide eyes. He was wearing a suit that covered some of his fur, "Sora?"

The Keyblader nodded, "Awesome suit man!"

The Beast sweat dropped, "You really think so?"

"Sir, it's almost time." Cogworth informed. Beast looked at the gleaming red rose in it's glass cover.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked walking next to Beast staring at the Rose.

"I'm just…...nervous." He mumbled. "What if she doesn't understand what I'm trying to show her?"

"I know what you mean." Sora gazed at the Rose, "I have two friends that have the same problem. One of them loves the other but hides his emotions from her. And every time he tries to show the emotion she doesn't understand…..but…that means you shouldn't give up! Hopefully one day they'll see each other for who they are."

Cogworth hopped closer, "Sir?"

Beast sighed, "On one condition. You have to wear a suit too." He pointed to Sora.

"Me?"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**M**rs. Belle, Sora here and he has a friend who would like to meet you." Mrs. Potts said to the closed door.

"Heh, it's more like you wanted me to meet her." Amu thought.

"Come in." Said a voice in the room.

Amu and the charas walked in to see a lady with a perfect yellow gown. Her brunette hair was tied up and her face had tads of makeup. She looked really beautiful. "Mrs. Belle, this is Amu, Sora's friend."

"Hello." Belle said.

"Wow…." Amu and the charas gasped to busy to hear her.

"Um hello?" Belle sweat dropped.

"You look so pretty Desu!" Su cheered.

"You think so?"

"It's amazing." Amu whispered.

"Thank you." Belle smiled. "So your Sora's friend?"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"And so their called Shugo Charas." Amu finished her long explanation about her, how she met Sora, and her charas since Belle was able to see them.

"Their so cute!" Belle cheered. Actually gleaming like a little kid.

"Mrs. Belle it's almost time." Mrs. Potts exclaimed.

"Alright."

"I'm going downstairs." Amu said.

"Hold on dear you can't go wearing that."

_It figures. _

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**H**ere she comes." Sora whispered. Beast looked up to see the beautiful Belle. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Beast smiled as she walked into the Ball Room.

Amu walked in wearing a casual blue dress with small roses around it. She was mainly amazed at the Ball Room. Instead of it being dark and gloomy like the other rooms it was full of light! Big fancy windows covered the walls. And the floor shinned pure gold. "Well somebody's dressing spiffy." Sora smirked.

"Well I see it's the same for you." Amu remarked seeing Sora in a black suit.

Beast took Belle's hand and lead her to the middle of the room. From there they began to dance with passion. "It's nice to see Master happy." Mrs. Potts remarked.

"Belle looks happy too." Chip smiled.

"Is he never happy?" Amu asked.

Cogworth looked at her, "Well…he wasn't always a Beast."

"He used to be Human." Mrs. Potts began, "But a curse was put on him and the only cure is true love."

"But the moment is perfect no?" Lumiere smiled at the two dancers.

"Would you care to dance Amu?" Sora asked walking up to her.

Amu smiled at her friend, "Sure." The two followed Belle and Beast's lead. _True love…_ She could imagine doing this with Tadase-Kun or maybe even Ikuto_ …..who do I love? _

"Goofy." Donald looked at his friend, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

The furniture looked at the happy dancers. Mrs. Potts smiled and began to sing….

_Tale as old as time _

_True as it can be _

_Barely even friends _

_Then somebody bends _

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change _

_Small to say the least _

_Both a little scared _

_Neither one prepared _

_Beauty and the beast_

_Ever just the same _

_Ever a surprise _

_Ever as before and _

_Ever just as sure _

_As the sun will rise_

_Ever just the same _

_Ever a surprise _

_Ever as before and _

_Ever just as sure _

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time _

_Tune as old as song _

_Bittersweet and strange _

_Finding you can change _

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun _

_(Certain as the sun) _

_Rising in the east _

_Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme _

_Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme _

_Beauty and the beast _

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Sorry to crash the party." Everyone turned to see a man in a black hood.

"A member of Organization 13!" Sora glared.

"I'm not making any more deals with you." Beast growled.

"Fine, then I'll take this." The hooded man replied holding the glass that consisted with the rose. Beast's eyes grew wide. "And I'll take this too." He ran in and grabbed Belle and began to run outside.

"Belle!" Beast shouted. He ran after him as everyone else followed.

They were outside the gates of the Castle. "Let her go!" Beast and Sora shouted at the man.

He turned around, "Fine, I'll let you choose either the rose or girl or….you can have both for the lock."

He was nodding towards the Humpty Lock.

"What do you want with it!" Sora yelled.

"Everyone in the Organization are looking for it. It could be very useful."

Amu looked at her lock. Should she give it? But suddenly Belle stepped on the man's foot causing him to let her go (She was wearing heels). She quickly punched her elbow in his stomach and snatched the rose. Then quickly ran to the house. "Yeah! Belle Run Go Belle!" The others shouted.

The hooded man looked at them, "You're going to pay for that." He took down his hood to reveal number Three.

**Angel- Take Lee's Poll! **

**Devil- Ok I think your starting to annoy everyone. Peeps just take Lee's Poll so Angel can move on -_- **

**Lee- YES! I DID IT! **

**Devil- ? **

**Lee- I finally finished the first season! **

**Devil- Of Black Butler? **

**Lee- Nah, I'll watch that when I feel like it. But…. **

**Devil- Lee where u going? Why are u walking outside? **

**Lee- U HEAR THAT WORLD! I FINISHED THE FIRST SEASON OF KATEKYO HITMEN REBORN! ONLY 8 MORE SEASONS TO GO! **

**Devil- (Runs out there and grabs Lee) Will u pipe down! It's almost midnight! **

**Angel- In the next chapter we have a big battle! Please Review and take Lee's Poll. It's almost her B-Day :3 **


	48. Never Give Up on Love!

**Lee- Yo Peeps! So we have a special guest here today. She's my best friends and also a Awesome writer. Clap your hands for Okami4ever! **

**Okami- Lee -_- **

**Lee- Hehe ^_^ Were Super Smash Bro Buddies **

**Okami- Go Lucas! **

**Lee- Go Pit! Anyways on to the story… **

**Chapter 48 Never Give Up On Love!**

Sora summoned his keyblade, "Get ready!"

"Certainly." Xaldin or number 3 in Organization 13 said. He summoned six purple lances that hovered around him. Quickly and suddenly they paced. Amu felt her arm sting and she looked to realize that one of the lances cut her arm; Dang they're fast!

"Amu!" Ran called out trying to dodge the lances, "Hop, Step, Jump!" A small heart clip appeared on Amu's hair and She was able to dodge now. She back flipped, jumped, spun, dodged each lance.

"I'll stop this!" Goofy shouted. He swung his shield boomerang style. The shield knocked in coming lances and hit Xaldin, making the lances fall to the ground. "Now's the chance!"

Beast ran over and pounced on Xaldin. Beast clawed at the man, but was blocked from the lances. Xaldin got up and ran towards the bridge. He then jumped off the side. Everyone followed, **( THIS IS NOT SUICIDE )** "Why did he fall off." **( THIS IS ALSO NOT SUICIDE ) **The ground began shaking…

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Look!" Donald quacked. The lances formed a dragon with Xaldin sitting on top.

"Time to say goodbye!" Number 3 shouted. The dragon shot a blue ray **( the dragon was FIRING HIS LASERS BWAHHHHHH by the way this was Okami4ever typing this ) **that was huge.

"Look out!" Amu yelled quickly hopping away. Every five seconds a ray would fire and the gang would dodge. "We can't reach it!" Amu yelled at Sora.

Sora looked at the dragon, "Damn…."

Another ray was about to be fired but a sudden gold light hit the dragon. The dragon took the hit and fell over while Xaldin hopped to the bridge. Amu looked to see where the shot came from but saw a small black figure scurry away.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

The lances flew back to Xaldin. Beast charged in again.

"Psss!" Donald whisper shouted to Amu and Sora. The four heroes went in a huddle. "Ok, while Beast is busy dancing with that guy, we'll take care of the rest." Donald informed. "Sora you get Beast out of the way and get the organization guy in the middle. I'll summon blizzard and freeze him in the middle; but if that fails Goofy will be shielding me. Then when he's frozen Amu will finish the job. We all understand?"

"Yeah!" The huddle ended.

Xaldin threw Beast off him. The Organization member was about to hit till a keyblade blocked the lance. "Sorry it's my turn." Sora grinned. Sora hit him and the two were royally fighting towards the middle.

Beast got up and was about to charge in till Ran shouted, "Beast stop! We'll finish this!" Beast looked at the small Chara and nodded walking to the side.

"Almost there….." Sora thought as he dodged a incoming lance. He then swung into Xaldin's stomach. This flew Xaldin to the middle.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Meanwhile- "Tell me when to shoot Goofy." Donald told his buddy as he aimed his staff.

"Um…ok." Goofy replied. "Let's see Sora's fighting the guy. It looks like he's making process, oh wait-"

"Now?"

"No not yet Sora just got hit. Now he's-"

"Now?"

"No not yet. Now Sora swung him to the middle-"

"Now?"

"No…..he's a little off-"

"Now?"

"No…..he's a little off-"

"Oh for the love of Yoru SHOOT!" Miki shouted.

Donald shot a large chunk of ice. It froze Xaldin.

"Now Amu-Chan!" Ran cheered.

"Su!" Amu called. "My Heart Unlock Amulet Clover!"

She summoned her whisks, "You should never mess with love. It's Love that is the beauty of Life. That's why you must always move forward, never back; You must never give up on Love! Remake Honey Special!" Gallons of honey hit the frozen Xaldin.

The now unfrozen but covered with sweet honey guy fell on his knees, "No! Organization Thirteen will get you soon! With the plan they have it will happen soon!" And with that he faded away to black specks.

"What plan?" Sora mumbled.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"Oh thank goodness you're all safe!" Mrs. Potts said as our heroes entered the Castle.

"Beast!" Belle cried and ran over to give him a hug.

"I'm glad she's happy." Amu mumbled.

"Who knows, maybe that'll be you soon." Sora smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing."

"Sorry to ruin the moment but we gotta go. Didn't that Organization member say there was a plan?" Goofy informed.

"Your right." Sora said putting on a serious face. "We should get going, bye Beast and Belle."

Belle smiled at them, "Thank you. It was nice to meet you Amu."

"You too Belle." Amu smiled back. _Belle…hey wait a minute.. _

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**A**mu ran on the brick road, "Rhyme!"

Rhyme looked up, " Hey Amu."

Amu stopped and took a breath, "You Know 'huff' how you said Beat wasn't your brother."

"Yeah why?" Rhyme asked curious.

"Well maybe this will help you remember." Amu dug into her pocket and pulled out a small bronze bell with string attached and placed it in Rhyme's hand. Rhyme stared at it then her eyes went blank. "Rhyme?"

"I REMEMBER NOW!" The small one yelled. "Beat is my brother! And I…love him!" Her eyes were huge as she griped the bell. Amu and the charas stared dumbfounded. "Beat…I miss you." Little tears came out of her eyes, "Why am I not powerful? Why am I so useless… I could of saved us both…and-"

"Stop." Amu interrupted. "Don't say that, you are powerful. I've never seen anyone so small be brave. Don't cry, one day you'll find your dream and so will I." Amu winked.

Rhyme looked at her then smiled, "You're just like Neku."

Amu smiled back, "I know."

White light surrounded Beat's little sister, "What's happening?"

"You're going home." Amu answered.

Rhyme put on her bell and looked at her, "Bye Amu, I hope we meet again!" She was gone. **(Okami- Umm…. Lee- Yeah I know it sucks, I explained all of this two chapters before -_-)**

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Amu looked at her hand, the timer was gone. She leaned against one of the walls. "Only one more day Amu-Chan!" Ran cheered.

Amu put on her cool and spicy character, "Yeah, stupid Neku he thought I wouldn't survive. He's such a Baka."

"You better shut your mouth." A figure jumped in front of Amu causing her to scream.

She looked up, "Neku!"

"No, I'm some guy that stalks you." Sakuraba Neku replied sarcastically. He glanced around then looked back at her to see her face down, "Amu?" The pinkette jumped up and hugged him, "Amu."

"I'm sorry you had to suffer, I didn't know."

"Hm?"

"Joshua told me." She felt him freeze at the name. "I'm sorry, you played another time and-"

"Quit apologizing." He snapped back. "It's my pain and suffering not yours. Amu…help those who need help the most, the ones who've always had the pain."

Neku pushed her genetly off, "Are you ready for Day Seven?"

Amu nodded, "But Neku…..how did you survive."

The Dream Guider whistled a high pitch tune. Out jumped that musical colorful cat dream eater again. "You forgot?"

"Yeah Let's win this Game!" Ran cheered.

"Yeah!" Her sisters cheered.

Amu grinned, "Tomorrow we finish the Reaper's Game!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**O**h this is just great!" Donald quacked.

"What?" Sora asked.

"We need fuel! I guess we'll have to land…" The Duck sighed.

"Where?"

"Twilight Town."

**Lee- So make sure u peeps check out Okami4Ever's story ****The Key to the Gods. ****By the way have I ever said how much I love the couple JoshuaXRhyme? **

**Okami- WHAT! Lee I thought we agreed that we both hate Joshua! **

**Lee- Well…..I just really luv the couple…It's kinda like Amuto :3 **

**Okami- U r a fa girl. **

**Lee- I'm a Hibari fangirl and I'm proud of it! :D **

**Okami- -_- I'm gonna play some SSB **

**Lee- Ok I'll be there soon! So I dunno if I'll be able to update by next week because it's my B-Day next week! ^_^ But in the next chapter we head to my fav world! What could happen? **

**Please Review for my Birthday! **


	49. Twilight Town!

**Angel, Devil, Okami4Ever- Happy Birthday Lee! (Throws streamers) **

**Lee- Thanks guys :) Hello everyone! And welcome to a new chapter of The Egg N' Key! I decided to do a quick update for my B-Day to make u peeps proud ^_^ **

**Angel- (Brings out cake) Make a wish Lee! **

**Devil- Why Lee's blowing the candles Okami and me will take over for a little bit. So let's get started! **

**Chapter 49 Arrival in Twilight Town!**

"So we're at Twilight Town?" Amu asked. The gang were about to get outside to view the world.

"Yep." Sora answered.

"Isn't Twilight the name of that book Amu reads Desu?" Su whispered to her sisters.

"The one about how a girl meets a vampire and-" Amu grabbed Miki before she could finish.

"We'll probably be here for a little while. So take the time to enjoy the world." Sora said. "Oh and this world isn't that big so you don't have to follow us Amu, actually I'll be exploring by myself." He grinned, "Have fun and explore!" Sora opened the door.

Amu walked out. There were brick buildings and shops everywhere. "See you later." Sora waved as he walked to the left. Amu waved then went to the right as her charas followed.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Hey look at the train." Miki pointed to a train on a railroad moving through a walking path.

"Hmm strange." Amu commented. She actually liked this world a lot, well… by the looks. The sky was light orange and pink making a beautiful atmosphere, perfect before the Reaper's Game. She kept walking until she bumped into someone or something…? It was a small black figure that looked like it was wearing witch clothing. It turned around and looked at Amu with it's yellow eyes.

"Is that a heartless?" Miki questioned.

"I can't tell, Desu." Su answered back.

"Vivi what are you looking at?" A girl with short gray hair and red eyes asked, two guys followed her. One that looked like he came from a tropical place; and the other wore a black cap. The guy with the cap reminded her of Leon somehow.

"Looks like a new person, ya know." The tropical guy pointed.

The other guy walked up to Amu, "I haven't seen you before."

"She could be the burglar." The girl replied.

Amu tried to say something, "Um… I-"

"Just cut her some slack Seifer." Amu turned around to see three kids about Sora's age standing there. One was a boy with a red jersey and had straight up black hair held by a black hairband. There was a girl with brown hair wearing a orange tank top with khaki-colored capri pants. And finally the guy that spoke had spiky-like blonde hair with camouflage-print capris pants, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones.

"What are you three up to?" The guy known as Seifer asked.

"Taking pictures. The kid with the jersey showed his camera.

"If I find out that you three are the buglers, you'll get it. Same goes with you Pinkie."

"Pinkie?" Amu thought. Seifer's gang walked away as Seifer gave death glares.

Amu looked at the trio that helped her, "Thanks."

"No problem." The guy with the jersey smiled.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Hinamori Amu."

The girl pointed to each of them, "Well Amu, I'm Olette. The one with the camera is Pence, and he's Hayner. And the group that just left was Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi."

"He seems angry." Amu added.

"Ever since that burglary Seifer's been all insane." Hayner said.

"Burglary?"

"Yeah someone robbed almost all the stores two days ago." Pence commented.

"But let's forget about it. Why don't we go to the bulletin board and try to find a job." Olette asked.

"I'm not sure if their offering jobs now because of the robberies, but ok." Hayner nodded.

Pence looked at Amu, "Come on you can follow us."

"Ok." She smiled and ran with them.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

Throughout the whole train ride Amu kept looking out the window completely amazed. "It's so cool!" Ran cheered.

After the train ride everyone ran up to a bulletin board. "All man… the only job available is cooking duty." Hayner scoffed.

Pence read the board, "It says, they need someone that can make a carrot cake."

"I'm good at cooking." Olette said.

"No you're not." Hayner frowned.

"I can do it." Said Amu. _"It looks like they really want some money and Su can help me…"_

"You sure."

"Yep."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"And how long have you known this girl?" The old lady asked.

"Just today…" Hayner replied dumbfounded.

He along with Pence, Olette, and the old lady were watching Amu make the carrot cake and were surprised of how easy it was for her. Amu cracked the eggs perfectly with no shell left behind; the milk was measured precisely without even trying; even her stirring… was so unique! Each stir was even and precise! _"Thanks Su…" Amu thought._ They character changed.

When the carrot cake was finished Amu held it out to the old lady and smiled, "It's finished!"

"What made you do it so perfectly?" The Old Lady asked.

"The most important part about a dish is love." Amu replied making a heart shape with her hands._ "Man…this is embarrassing. Especially in front of Hayner, Pence, and Olette." _

"Well here you go 100 Munny." The old lady handed her the bag.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"Here you go." Amu handed Hayner the small pouch as they walked out of the old Lady's shop.

He gave her a confused look, "Your not keeping it?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Oh no, it's getting late. We better go." Olette said looking at her watch.

"Your right let's go. Bye Amu it was nice meeting you." Pence said and after that they ran off.

Amu looked around, "I guess I better head back to the Gummi Ship. Wait…."

"What is it Amu-Chan?" Su asked.

Amu sweat dropped, "I FORGOT WHERE THE GUMMI SHIP IS!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Her charas shouted.

Amu moaned, "Great, now were lost!"

"Well you don't have to yell about it." Someone whispered in her ear.

"Eeek!" Amu turned around to see navy blue hair, "Ikuto!"

"Yo."

"What are you doing here? How are you even here?"

He simply shrugged.

"We mysteriously got transported here Nya." Yoru said behind the charas.

"Eeek!" They screeched.

"Mysteriously got transported here?" Amu asked. "But how?"

Ikuto yawned, "I have a clue but….." He smirked at the Pinkette, "You have to eat ice-cream with me."

"Eat ice-cream with you?"

"Yep." He replied. He began walking, "Follow me and try not to get lost."

"I won't get lost!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Ok were here." Ikuto replied holding a ice-cream bar as Amu held the other.

"Were on a clock tower." Amu said as she was amazed by the view. Ikuto sat on the ledge and Amu sat next to him with caution. The tower was very tall and she could fall off easily. She tried her best not to look down but every so often she would peek.

"There's a way you won't fall down." Ikuto sighed getting rather annoyed with Amu looking down and shaking.

"H-How?"

"If we hug."

"Pervert!" Amu yelled.

Amu sighed as she stared at her ice-cream bar It was blue with a brown popsicle stick on the bottom._ It's the one Axel gave me_. When she returned home that day she put the bar in the freezer.

She licked the back of it and tasted the salty sweetness flavor. It was actually pretty good that the corners of her mouth tingled. "So what's your clue?"

"I said I'll answer if you eat ice-cream with me."

"I am!" She replied as her tongue hit the blue ice.

Ikuto leaned closer, "What part of with me don't you understand?" He leaned in and licked the other side of Amu's ice-cream.

Now realizing what he meant she jumped, "NO way u Pervert!" But because of her jump she was over the ledge….

She screamed as she began to fall down. But before she could close her eyes she saw Ikuto quickly grab her in a princess style matter as both were falling. She could hear his feet thump the brick ground. Amu flickered her eyes to see Ikuto with his cat ears and ice-cream in his mouth. His ears lowered as he sighed. Ikuto sat her down and undid his change. He grab the popsicle stick and pulled the ice-cream bar out of his mouth, "Let's go back." Amu nodded her head as they went back to the tower.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

Amu with extra caution sat on the ledge again, "Sorry…"

"Whatever." He answered sitting next to her. "I'll tell you my clue now." He finished his ice-cream then threw the stick to where they had landed. "I have a feeling a little someone brought me here."

"Namine…your dream guider?"

He nodded. Amu looked ahead. The sun was about to fall down to shinning silver night. Next to the sun laid pink, orange, and red lines that blended the sun's beauty. It was a beautiful sight. The sight was also making her sleepy. She had a long day and just wanted some sleep. No…She wanted to finish the Reaper's Game.

Amu laid her head on Ikuto's lap. She really didn't care this time…

"My dream guider, Neku and me finish the game we've been playing as soon as I sleep."

"The guy with the headphones?" Ikuto asked also yawning.

"Mhm." She hummed. Amu wasn't sure why; maybe she was sooo tired but she told Ikuto about the Reaper's Game. The Rules, places, people she met. And every time she told him he would nod in response. Amu realized that he…cared. Even though he was a big pervert he really cared for her safety. All those times he's saved her and even today. But Amu still didn't understand why. _Maybe I shouldn't doubt him so much…. _

"Hey Ikuto. Now that I think about it. How did you get the money to buy the ice-cream?"

"I stole some items then resold them." He answered.

"Oh." She replied now knowing who the bugler was. _Or maybe I should…._ Amu yawned. Her eyelids were turning to weightlifts now. So heavy. "Ikuto….."

"Hm?"

"Thanks." Her eyelids shut and she went to sleep.

Ikuto stroked her pink hair. He wanted to help her. Make sure she didn't get hurt or possibly die…. Something about her kept him doing things. Not giving up on life. It was scary to think what life would be like if he never met her. "Goodnight Amu. And good luck with that game….."

**Lee- Can someone say Amuto for B-Day :3 **

**Angel and Devil- Yay! **

**Lee- Well in the next chapter Amu faces the FINAL DAY IN THE REAPER'S GAME! What could happen? Will this horrid game ever end? **

**Devil and Okami- Not with Joshua around -_- **

**Lee- Well…..yeah. Anyways We hope to see u in chapter 50! Yes I said it folks 50! **

**Angel, Devil, Okami- Happy Birthday Lee! (Throws more streamers) **

**Lee- Please Review! **


	50. End of Game!

**Lee- Lalalalalala OH! Hello everyone! **

**Devil- Wat up with the bubbly personality? **

**Lee- (Shrugs) **

**Angel- Take Lee's Poll! **

**Lee- Oh there's no need for the poll anymore Angel. I think I know what my next big story is. :) **

**Devil- What? **

**Lee- That's a secret. **

**Devil- Ugggggg **

**Lee- But I think Shadow-Ci knows what it is! Anyways this chapter is TOTALLY EPIC if I do say so myself (cause I wrote it) and I think all of u will enjoy it! But…this chapter does contain more bloody scenes than usual. Just warning u if your not the type that's yay blood! But I don't think it's that bad compared to other stories I've wrote. Anyways…Let us start this Fight! **

**Chapter 50 End of Game! **

Amu read the TV screen. This was the last mission. This was Day Seven. Both of them would be happy when it's over. Neku was here this time. Now she could do anything. The Mission Read: DEFEAT THE GAME MASTER IN DISTRICT FIVE OR FACE ERASER. The time burnt her hand but she was so use to it that it didn't even hurt anymore. It read: ONE DREAM 60:00. Amu ran to Neku, "Have you figured out where the Game Master is yet?"

Neku turned to face her, "My dream eater says it's near the graffiti side."

"Where's that?"

"I'll show you but first…Amu are you sure you're ready? This will be completely tough and we might not see each other ever again after this. Dead or Alive."

Amu quickly hugged him, "Arigato Neku."

Neku smiled at his student. And this was the first time his smile was caring.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

She got off of him, "Miki." The blue chara flew over. "This will be a finale so let's make it good." Miki nodded. "My Heart Unlock! Character Transformation Amulet Spade!" Amulet Spade whistled a high pitch tune that wasn't as good as Neku's but called her dream eater. The Eagle flew to her side, "We'll need your strength ok."

Neku made sure his headphones were on tight, "Let's Go."

Amu and Neku both put their hands on the door that lead to the boss. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Both pushed the door open and walked in.

The minute they got in the door closed. Amu could feel her heart beat faster. _Just clam down! I can do this! It's time to finish the Reaper's Game! _

"Amu it's coming!"

"Here it comes the game….Master?" A single Wonder Meow walked in front of them.

"This is it?" Amu asked. Even Neku looked confused. The Proxy took a step towards it. Suddenly the small Wonder Meow bolted in bearing sharp teeth. "What the heck?" Amu said as Neku and her slid back. Then the animal had colorful light around it and turned to a Bat Bat

Neku's eyes grew wide, "It's a Shape Shifter!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Amulet Spade summoned her paint brush. She went in and tried to whack the colorful bat; but it quickly dodged and smacked her shoulder. It was strange though. It felt like getting hit by a brick? "Ow."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She replied rubbing her hit spot. Neku summoned lighting but it missed. He then tried fireballs but the Bat dogged them all and swooped in cutting Neku's shoulder. Small drops of red came out of the three cut fields. "Neku-"

"I'm fine." Amu tried to whack it again but the bat clawed her back. Then did the same to her partner, "Dammit."

The Bat repeated this process as each player tried to at least touch it. Amu and Neku had a minimum of ten scratches. The Bat flew in again but before it reached Amu a sudden neon blue hit it. It was the Eagle! The Spirt clawed at the Nightmare as the it flew back. It then changed to a Aura Lion.

Neku summoned boulders to fall upon the Lion but the dream eater managed to escape in a quick pace. The Lion headed for Amu. It quickly pranced but Amulet Spade blocked with her paintbrush. The Lion's weight was so heavier than her's though…but she managed to stay up till both fell. Neku quickly shot a fireball at the Lion making it get off. Amu quickly got up as the Eagle swooped at the Tiger's back than face. Amulet Spade twirled her brush, "Colorful Canvas Special!" Luckily some paint hit the Lion's back but not enough. The Tiger charged from the back and clawed both of Amu's calfs. It ripped past the back through the flesh. Blood began to spill out. Amu fell to her knees as more blood hit the ground. Neku now pissed summoned fire to appear on the ground. The fire circled the Tiger than shot in.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Colorful light went around the dream eater. Now it was a Zou elephant. The elephant charged at Neku quickly than expected and hit him in the stomach. This sent him flying into a nearby wall. His body slamming against the bricks. The Eagle pecked at the elephant's head; but the elephant wrapped it's trunk around the small body and threw it straight at a wall. Now the elephant charged at Amulet Spade who had just got up. It hit her on the bottom and it's tusk went inside her right leg where her cut laid. The tusk was like a knife cutting the only protection left of flesh and had nothing but blood and veins. Tons of blood squirted out more. It was so agonizing that the thought of death may have been nice. "STOP!" Amu screamed in a bloody murder way. She swung her paint at the creature. Making the trunk come out; but Amu could feel more tissues rip apart as her leg spilled another cup of blood. Neku who got off the wall summoned a ice mountain underneath the elephant making it rise up and transform. Now it was bigger…A lot bigger…. It was 10 times Hockomonkey.

The Monkey swung it's head back. Neku looked at where it was aiming. _Amu!_ She was still on the ground. Unable to move from all the pain. A humongous beam formed. The Gorilla's head leaned in the beam shot…."AMU!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

To Amu it felt like her whole life flashed in front of her eyes. Time…..Was there time? Was time even there. _Tick…..Tick….Tick….Tock. _She was about to die and she knew it. _What…._But then…"AMU!"

Neku ran in front of him. The beam shot him….

The Proxy fell down ten feet away from her. Blood splattered from where he stood to where he laid now.

So much blood… "Neku!" BEEP BEEP BEEP! Amu looked at her hand. It blinked 0:00 and the thing was…..there were no more dreams. Light surrounded Amu. She glanced at her Teacher no wait…friend. A Best Friend. His eyes were closed. But then she herd a cough.

"Amu…." He mumbled. "Find Namine….." He coughed again and was silent…

"No Neku No! Don't Die!" More light came. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" She tried to reach out for him….but he was so far away. He was dying…..for real….

She screamed the highest she ever had in her life, "NEKU!"

She was gone… He was dead… And they lost the Reaper's Game…

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**I**kuto who was calmly sleeping woke up when he herd screaming. He sat up and saw Amu kicking and screaming, "Neku!" She was still asleep. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he wake her up or would that disturb her game? But before he could decide Amu's eyes shot open. She sat up panting and sweating. Then when she saw him she grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him while screaming, "Ikuto! Where's Namine!"

"What happened?" He said trying to get her to look at him.

"Neku…he's dead!" She screamed as tears filled her eyes. "Where's Namine! She can help! Where is she!""

Ikuto had no idea. He hadn't seen her since that big fight, "I don-"

_You know where I am._

A voice rang threw his head. Now he knew. Ikuto got up, "Alright, I'll bring you to Namine…"

**Devil- O_O I can't believe it…you killed your fav character out of this whole story! **

**Lee- Ever herd of the saying, "It's better to be hated than loved?" **

**Devil- No -_- **

**Lee- Oh…..well actually when I wrote Neku's death I was listening to Hybrid. And if u TWEWY fans know that song well then u know that the song starts out fast and jumpy then slow and mysterious then fast again. Well the moment Neku died the song went to it's slow part. O_O **

**Angel- I never knew u had such a dark side Lee… O_O **

**Lee- Heh wait till my next fanfics. Anyways, in the next chapter ALL WILL BE REVEALED! Or most of it…..Anyways will Amu and Ikuto learn about the secrets Namine holds? Who was the true composer? And what does Roxas have to do with any of this? All will be answered in chapter 51! But….. **

**TO GET CHAPTER 51 THIS STORY MUST HAV 50 REVIEWS! NO JOKE! **


	51. Where's the Nobodies!

**Lee- Well Hello Everyone! **

**Devil- Lee Wat r u hugging? **

**Lee- My Hibari pillow :3 **

**Devil- (sweat drop) How r u supposed to type this if your hugging it like there's no tomorrow? **

**Lee- Sigh…..your just jealous cause u don't hav a Ikuto pillow **

**Devil- Because they don't have one! T_T **

**Angel- ?…..well here's a really long chapter for you! ^_^ **

**Chapter 51 Where's the Nobody's! **

Ikuto jumped from tree to tree as he piggy backed Amu. Her face was buried in his navy hair as she cried. He really hated seeing her like this.

Yoru and the others were behind them as Amu's charas explained what happened. "It's all my fault….." Amu mumbled. "I should of moved…Now Neku's dead because of me…"

"Quit saying that." Ikuto replied jumping to the next branch.

"But it is-"

"You couldn't move, it's not your fault. It's like saying it's your fault for being a girl and it's not now is it?"

"No…"

"So quit worrying besides were here anyways."

Amu lifted her head from his hair and looked up. It was a old mansion. A mansion that had been a banded. Ikuto smirked, "I guess I was right. She is a mystery." He looked at Amu, "Let's Go."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**S**ora was walking when he spotted his good old friends. No not Riku and Kairi; No not Donald nor Goofy; but Hayner, Pence, and Olette the major characters! (Not really…) "Hi guys." Sora waved.

"Hey it's Sora." Pence waved back.

"So what brings you here?" Hayner asked.

"We need some machine parts." Sora answered.

"Anything exciting happen?" Olette answered.

"Oh wel-"

"Hey you!"

Sora turned around to see Seifer and gang. Seifer walked up to him, "So I see your back."

"Yeah."

"Happen to steal anything lately?"

"What?"

"Seifer it's probably not Sora." Olette commented.

"Then who else? In less one of you three fess it up."

Sora sent him a glare, "Listen I don't know what's going on but Hayner, Pence and Olette didn't steal anything."

"So you admit it."

"Um…."

"I don't think he did it." A voice in the background spoke. Everyone turned around to see a kid with spiky golden blonde hair and a black, high-collared jacket. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. **(I would like to thank KHWiki that is where I got this info. It was just to much for me to describe O_O) **"I think your wrong."

Seifer looked really confused, "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know this place and this kid and he didn't do it."

"Oh really? Wanna struggle for proof?"

"Ok but I'm going to warn you, I am pretty tough."

"Ha, don't make laugh. Ok then you and Sora against Vivi and me. If we win then you two are responsible for the robberies."

"And if we win then were off the hook."

"Deal. See you here at 1:00." **(U know what would really be funny. If a small arrow was pointing to Ikuto during this whole scene since he's the one that robbed the stores XD) **

Seifer and his gang walked away from the five. Hayner, Pence, and Olette stared at the newcomer. A tear fell down Hayner's right eyes. Olette saw the tear slide down his cheek, "What's wrong?"

Hayner wiped the tear away with his right hand, "Nothing let's go…..Sora we'll see you at the match." The three of them ran off. _I don't know why but it feels like I've always knew him._

Sora stared at the kid, "Your Roxas…"

"Yep." He smiled, "And your Sora."

"It's just…..how do…why-"

"It's fine. Let's just get ready."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**T**he Old Mansion was abandon looking inside as well. A dusty chandelier hug on the roof. Broken glass laid quietly on each side of the room. The curtains were red but the dust made them look black. In the middle of the room was a rusty statue placed in a glass showing box. "Where is she?" Amu asked.

Ikuto rubbed one of the curtains. The dust rubbed on his hand making the curtain show red. Ikuto shook off the dust, "Upstairs." _Isn't that right Namine? _

_What do you think? _

He smirked at that.

The two headed for the stairs when two small heartless and one neoshadow appeared. "Great…heartless…" Ikuto sighed. "Yoru character change."

"K Nya!" Ikuto's usual blue cat ears and tail appeared; but his time a long blue ghost-like cat arm appeared on his right hand. He brought his hand back then forward in a quick flash. The claws slashed the two smaller heartless making each one disappear in one hit. The neoshadow quickly charged in but Ikuto's cat hand was faster and grabbed the neoshadow. The cat hand began squeezing the heartless. Amu was a little frighten seeing that the heartless was begging for mercy. But the hand squeezed harder and all that was left was a floating heart.

Ikuto undid his change and proceed with the stairs. Amu followed him, "How do you know about heartless?"

"Sora told me before you left. I've ran into some while I've been here."

"Their…..worse than X-eggs….and yet you crush them…."

That stabbed Ikuto in the heart a little but he just moved forward. They opened a door revealing a completely white room. On the walls were pictures drawn in crayon (not the best pictures….). On the side was a white bench with a white cushion. In the middle was a long white table with one white chair on each end. On the left chair sat the mysterious girl Namine drawing a picture.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Your Namine…" Amu said walking in.

Ikuto's Dream Guider smiled at her, "Have a seat."

Amu sat on the other chair as Ikuto leaned against one of the walls. Amu looked at the blonde, "I-"

"You're here to talk about Neku."

"Yes." Amu answered surprise. She was so different…..even than Neku.

"Well Amu…..It seems your dream guider has died."

"Yes…" Amu said her head down.

"What would you like to know?"

"How…is it that when Neku died, I didn't?"

"Have you ever heard of what a composer is…"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**L**adies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, are you ready to struggle?" A roar of cheers came from the crowd.

"Seifer's gonna win this ya know!" Rai cheered.

"Go Sora!" Hayner, Pence, and Olette shouted.

"I'm nervous." Sora admitted to his partner. All the attention was getting to him.

"It's ok." Roxas replied.

The announcer stepped in the middle of the players, "Now let me explain the rules. Each one of you has a struggle stick and 100 small ball in your bag. You have five minutes to smack each other with the sticks and snatch the other person's balls. Seifer and Vivi are blue team. Sora and Roxas are green team. Who ever has the most balls wins!" Sora and Roxas held their struggle sticks in a ready pose. "Ready…"

Seifer grinned at the two, "You're gonna get it."

"Set….."

"Good luck Sora."

"Go!" 

Seifer swiped in, hitting Sora already and taking two of his green balls. Roxas then came in but was only able to get one blue ball when Vivi hit him taking two balls. The blue team jumped back as the green team swung. Vivi went after Roxas again, but Sora came in and got hit. This happened two more times. Seifer then did a quick turn and gave a pound swing to both Sora and Roxas's backs that caused the crowd to cheer. Now the blue team had 30 green balls in all, "You two might want to quit now before time runs out."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Sora." Roxas looked at his partner, "Don't worry, beat them…..you really don't have to worry about me…Were the Same!"

The whole time Sora was worried. He didn't know Roxas, but yet he felt like that if Roxas got hurt, he would as well. He rather take the pain than Roxas. But… _Where the same!_ Now….

When Seifer came in Sora blocked using his stick then quickly hit grabbing three balls. Vivi ran in but was hit by Sora. Roxas then leaped over him coming from behind. It was as if the struggle fight was a game of leap frog for Roxas and Sora. Both began jumping over each other and hitting their opponents. Both teams giving their best work when… "Stop! Time's Up!"

"Ok…...and the winner is…"

Everyone began gasping and squirming as the tension came.

"Sora and Roxas by two balls!" The crowd began to cheer again.

Seifer scoffed and walked away as his group followed from behind. Sora and Roxas stared at each other then gave a high-five. "Not bad." Roxas grinned.

"Good job you guys!" Olette cheered.

"Pretty good." Hayner shrugged.

Pence handed Sora a small pouch, "Here; take this for the winning."

Sora stared at the pouch till Roxas commented, "I know what we can do with it."

**(Ok at first I liked the struggle battle. Then I didn't. Then I did. Then I didn't so…I hope it's ok. But I dunno ._.) **

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**J**oshua told me…." Amu whispered; remembering that whole emotional conversation.

Namine was busy coloring her picture but glanced at her with her mysterious blue eyes, "Do you know who the composer is in the dream world?"

"_Well if I was do you think I would tell you?"_ This made her mind wonder, "Well if it isn't him then who is it? Who else could it be? Beat or Shiki? Is it Rhyme? It can't be Neku because he's dead….."

"Amu…..it's you."

Amu and Ikuto's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"Yes, it's you. You are the Composer of the dream world." Namine pointed to the wide eyed pinkette.

"How is it me?"

"It's your dreams Amu. It's the reason why you didn't die when Neku died. In the original Reaper's Game players are bond to die without a partner."

"So I….."

"No, you didn't kill him, it was surely the dream eater."

"I know but….." Her bangs covered her golden tear swelled eyes, "Is there a way to save Neku?"

Ikuto stared at Namine. The mysterious blonde was giving a rather evil smile in his eyes, but Amu was too upset and confused to notice. "There's a slim chance but it's very small."

"How!" Amu asked standing up.

"You'll have to run through the districts again and reach the dream eater that you lost to. You'll have to defeat it then you can have Neku back."

"Show me how to get to the dream world again."

"Amu…..chances are slim and you have a time limit. You could die." Namine informed. Ikuto looked at the blonde.

"I'm still doing it."

"Amu." Ikuto walked up to them.

The pinkette glared at them, "I'm doing it no matter what."

Namine got up and sighed, "Very well." She flipped through her notepad and grabbed a rather small key. The key was very colorful and small enough to be a average key. "Use this key in your lock to go to the dream world. I will have someone there to assist you in the dreams."

Amu grabbed the key and walked to the cushion bench. She then laid there prepared for what was about to happen.

Ikuto walked up to her, "Amu…"

She smiled and put the key in the humpty lock, "I'll be fine. See you soon Ikuto. And then maybe you and Neku can meet." She turned the key and slowly went to sleep.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**W**ow the view up here is amazing!" Sora exclaimed as Roxas ate his sea salt ice-cream.

"It's my favorite place."

Sora looked down, "Man this tower is higher than I thought."

"You get use to it."

Sora stared at his partner. His eyes softened, "Roxas…..do you feel like theirs someone out there who's you?"

Roxas's eyes focused on the ice-cream. _I can't feel anything…..yet I can… _"I'm not sure."

Sora just ate more of his ice-cream, "It's just I feel like I'm supposed to know you."

Roxas laid his free hand on Sora's shoulder, "Sora, you make your own discussions." He got up and started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?"

Roxas just glanced at him, smiled and left.

Sora just looked at where the boy was, confused, "Roxas…" He ate more of his icecream, "I wounder how Amu is doing?"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**I**kuto slowly reached the key. "Ikuto Don't!" Namine grabbed the key before he could. "You could have been sucked in there." She sat in her chair coloring again.

His mind was in the clouds. _Their worse than X-Eggs…and yet you crush them…._

He really didn't want her to think of him as that…..but now she's asleep and she might never come back…. "I want to help Amu."

"I know you do but it's Amu's mission."

"She could get hurt."

"She'll be fine Ikuto."

He tried to focus on something else but it bothered him a lot. "She could-"

"No Ikuto."

He glared. This was definitely making him pissed. What the hell was this girl thinking? There is some reason she was so mys- That's when he finally realized what the dream guider's plan was. _It all makes sense…._ "I know you and Neku are planning something."

He saw her eyes grow slightly large, "What are you talking about?"

Ikuto tried not to smirk. He got her, Ikuto still glared, "Quit acting innocent. You're planning something that involves the Dumpty Key and Humpty Lock. It was the reason why you pushed me in that last battle."

She looked at him, "I have no idea what your-"

"You must of planned on Amu coming. It makes me wonder if Neku planned his own death. You two have a goal and I just figured it out. Face it Namine, I'm reading you like a open book."

"No-"

"I can't figure out just why but…You don't want Amu and me next to each other." He knew she was angry but he kept his cool, "Namine let me go help her…"

"NO!" She slammed her hands on the table. Now she was screaming, "IT'S NO FAIR! I HAVE NOBODY WHILE SHE DOES BECAUSE I'M A NOBODY! NO ONE CARES FOR ME! AMU'S FINE! SHE HAS SOMEONE HELPING HER SO STAY HERE IKUTO!" Namine stopped and began to pant. She looked at him then herself and left the room.

She closed the door and leaned against it. That's when she felt something in her eye. She wiped at it and noticed her finger get wet. _Am I crying? _

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Ikuto got up and walked to where the blonde was sitting. There laid her closed notepad. He reached the flap and slowly flipped through. The first page showed Namine with a red haired girl. The next one had a strange looking fruit he never seen before. Then came a drawing of a sleepy looking Sora. The next page had Amu, her charas, Sora, a duck, and a dog. The one after that was Amu and her dream guider Neku. Ikuto flipped to the last page. It was her holding hands with him. He was wearing his cat ears and tail. But the unusual thing was…..both of them were smiling….this was the drawing she was working on. He looked to the right. There laid a colorful key she forgot about.

Namine came in, "Ikuto I'm-" She noticed the key was gone. She looked up at the sleeping Amu, "Ikuto!" He was there sleeping next to her. The colorful key in the lock. Namine ran and pulled the key out, "Ikuto's….in the dream world and I'm not sure they're both going to get out…."

**Lee- Ok so I apologize that this chapter was a little late even though I got more reviews… **

**Devil- A little late? Let's say a lot! **

**Lee- -_- Ok Ok Ok, I'm sorry. But I had this two day party so I had to get that into focus. Plus this chapter is the longest chapter so far, so it took some time to type. **

**Angel- It's ok Le le-Chan no one's mad at you. **

**Devil- I'm very mad at her. And did you just call her Le Le-Chan? O_O **

**Angel- Yes ^_^ Isn't it a cute nickname? **

**Lee- Um….anyways…Thank you China62, Peach, Shadow-Ci, a guest, and HolyWaffCakes a whole bunch! All of u need to go to your cookie jar and get a cookie! It's from me! :3 **

**To China62- Congrats on being the first to Review! **

**To Peach- I'm really glad I got you to like Neku! That makes me feel excited! :D I really try to keep their character! Oh and I suggest looking at online stores for The World Ends With You. The Game's so good that their hard to find. :) **

**To the Two Guests (I think one of them is Shadow-Ci)- Thank u for reviewing! And yes quite a plot twist! Oh and yes I do have many ideas because I'm just wired O_O **

**To HolyWaffCakes- I really don't know how to thank u enough? But thanks! Lol on the Tsukasa part. Oh and for your squee, I suggest looking up "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Tsuna" Damn does that boy know how squeal. XD **

**Well Thanks Everyone! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	52. Amu, Xion, and Ikuto's Big Fight!

**Lee- Kufufu welcome to chapter 52. **

**Angel- Le Le-Chan? Are you ok? Were's Devil? **

**Lee- I'm feeling very evil right now Kufufufu and as for Devil….. **

**Angel- O_O **_**Uh oh….Lee's scary when she's evil. Her personality matches The Will Of The Abyss's from Pandora Hearts…..**_

**Lee- R u ok? You look scared Kufufu….Angel will u play my evil theme. **

**Angel- no….**

**Lee- (Glares her black eyes. It's true Lee's eyes can sometimes turn black.) **

**Angel- EEK! Ok here's ****Kinjirareta Asobi ****from Rozen Maiden! **

**Lee- Thank u ^_^ U readers should listen to this song when u get a chance. Kufufu… **

**Angel- Ok! Here's chapter 52! **_**Someone help…. **_

**Chapter 52 Amu, Xion, and Ikuto's Big Fight! **

"_Amu-Chan~" A small egg wiggled out of a neat little basket. "Amu-Chan~" The egg then flew up and out of the ship where it slept. "Amu-Chan~" The egg flew to it's target. It's location. It's Sparkling Owner. "Amu-Chan~"_

Amu stepped on the brick ground. "How much time do we have Amu-Chan?" Su asked a little worried.

Amu looked at her flashing hand which she thought she would never have to see again, "Two hours."

"We better hurry." Miki advised. They were about to run till…..

"Wait Please!"

Amu and her charas turned around to see a girl with short black hair wearing an organization suit. Amu looked at the girl, "Your that transparent girl that was with Roxas….." _Man that seems so long ago… _

"I'm Xion." She replied walking up to Amu.

"Your not transparent now."

"That's because of the dream world. I'm here to help you get Neku back."

"You're the help Namine sent."

Xion nodded, "We need to reach the monster you saw last."

"Right, let's go." The two girls began running.

"This door leads to the dream eaters." Amu panted. They literally ran through the whole first district. Can you imagine how hard that is for two girls that don't do sports!

"Right." Xion summoned her keyblade.

Amu looked shocked, "You have one too?" _Another Keyblader? _

"Yes. Now let's-"

A sudden light blue portal appeared and out of nowhere came… "Ikuto?" Amu questioned.

"Yoru?" Her charas also questioned.

Ikuto rubbed his head from the ruff landing, "Yo."

Ran floated towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tease Amu before she dies."

Amu's shocked face turned to a 'Thanks A lot!' face making him smirk.

"Well the more help the better." Miki sighed.

"That's true." Xion added.

"Fine….." Amu groaned. "Let's go! And hurry up Ikuto!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Wow…so this is what you dream about." Ikuto observed as they were speed walking through District Two.

"Yeah, so?" Amu replied.

"Oh nothing…..it's just you usually dream of me."

"NO I DO NOT!" Amu yelled her face turning red

"Shut-up you pervert cat!"

"Um….guys." Xion pointed to three Wonder Meows.

Ikuto summoned a character change and swiped them away with his cat hand, "Gone."

"Well were making good progress." Miki commented as they entered District Three

Amu looked at her hand, "A hour and a half left….."Ikuto grabbed her hand and looked at it. "What?" Amu asked sweat dropping.

"I'm just observing the watch on your hand. What did you want me to do with it?"

Ikuto smirked as Amu yelled, "You Sick Pervert!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

As the three were speed walking and Yoru kept asking Amu's Charas if there were fish dream eaters Amu asked, "Hey Xion I've been meaning to ask you….what's a Nobody?"

Xion was silent till she slowly answered, "A heartless."

"Huh?"

"A Nobody is a heartless who comes from an owner who lost their strong heart. Those who have a special powerful heart have special Nobodies." Xion's head was down, "I'm a Nobody.

The pinkette looked at her, "I heard Roxas say-"

"He's also a Nobody and everyone in Organization Thirteen, and Namine."

Ikuto was a little shocked by that. Who knew that girl was actually a heartless.

Amu's speed walking was a little slower now, "I know what Organization Thirteen does. Sora told me, but you and Roxas…."

"We quit. Well actually…." Xion sighed. "I technically went back to my owner because… I guess you could say…..I'm dead. But the dream world is special so I'm able to be here without being transparent."

~_Ikuto's flashback~ _

_"Let's make a bet." Namine was in front of Ikuto as he put the strap to his case over his shoulder._

_"Bet?"_

_"Yes, you tell Amu how you feel. I will go back to my owner. Who ever completes it first wins." _

_~End of Flashback~ _

"So do you have to die in order to go back to your owner?" Ikuto asked as Amu glared at him.

"No. I just simply died. That's it. The End."

Amu looked hurt. _Why does everyone have to die? _"I'm sorry Xion…."

"No, it's fine." Xion looked at her, "You see Roxas and I are Sora's Nobodies. We use to be half in half till I disappeared."

"That's why I saw Sora in Roxas."

Xion nodded, "And Namine is Kairi's Nobody."

"Sora's girlfriend." **(Kufufu…I can totally imagine Sora shouting 'She's Not My Girlfriend!' In the background) **

"The girl with the red hair." Ikuto replied. Amu looked at him with a questionable look. "I saw her in one of Namine's drawings."

Amu turned to Xion, "Is Neku….."

"No, in Neku's world they play the Reaper's Game, they don't get Nobodies."

"Oh." Amu looked up and saw the door to District Four.

"So bright Nya." Yoru commented as they entered District Four.

Amu smiled, "It's like the abandon Amusement Park at home."

"The one you made me ride the kiddy tea cup." Ikuto sighed.

"Oh come on you got to admit that was funny."

As the two were talking Xion heard a ringing in her head. "Yes?" She answered telepathically.

"_Xion!"_ It was Namine. She sounded worried.

"What's wrong?"

"_Is Ikuto there with you?" _

"Yes, Mr. Neko is here."

"_Xion….Ikuto can't get involved in this. His key can never reach that lock. Xion I need you to knock out Ikuto." _

"Make him faint?"

"_Yes, __the key must never join the lock or they'll win!__"_

"I got it." The signal ended.

Amu was still laughing at the embarrassing events that took place before she met Sora. It was a trail down memory lane, "Utau almost killed me that time! I literally I thought I was going to die!"

"Heh, like that would happen."

"How would you know, she loves you to death! It's like you're her teddy bear!"

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at how true that was. But that's when he felt something slam his head. Ikuto fell on his knees rubbing his head, "What the fuck was that for!"

"Shoot it didn't work…." Xion mumbled.

Amu looked at the two, "Xion, what are you doing?"

The black haired girl looked at Amu with sorry blue eyes, "Sorry Amu." Xion came in for another attack but Ikuto slid over before she could hit. He character changed making him faster. Every time Xion swung Ikuto dodged.

Amu looked at her hand. It blinked 1:00. Only a hour left. "Neku…." The whole boss scene flashed through her eyes.

Her charas floated next to her, "Amu-Chan?"

"I made a promise…and I broke it. I feels like I sinned…." **(Total Oz moment BTW) **

"What promise?"

"The one I made to Shiki…..

_~Amu's Flashback~ _

_"Yes." Shiki answered. She looked at it, her eyes getting softer, "Amu." Shiki looked at the pinkette, "Please promise me that you'll take care of Neku for me. He can be rude some times, but he's really kind deep in the heart."_

_Amu smiled, "Don't worry, I'll bring him home. I promise." _

_~End Of Flashback~ _

Amu frowned, "I failed her….." Her charas started to feel guilty. "But…" They looked up. "Now I have a chance. A chance to save Neku. A chance to let him be with Rhyme, Beat, and Shiki. I want to save Neku and those two aren't getting in my way!"

Amu clenched her hand and yelled, "HEY!" The two who were still fighting stopped and looked at her.

"Both of you are here to help me save Neku! Not just one, but both! This is for him not me! If I learned anything from Neku it's to trust one another!"

"That's true Amu-Chan." A voice calmly spoke.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Huh?" Amu looked around, but then a sudden yellow egg floated in front of her. The egg consisted of yellow with black outlying a pattern of diamonds. "Dia?"

"Yes Amu-Chan." The egg suddenly hatched revealing a pop-star looking Chara who softly smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"You finally realized your sparkle that takes place in the Reaper's Game. You want to save Neku even if it means loosing yourself. So you want to be a star, so let's shine."

The atmosphere turned gold with shinning stars. Even shinning out Xion, Ikuto, and the charas. It was only Dia. "My Heart Unlock…" Diamonds filled the sky swarming around Amu. A sudden short white and gold dress appeared with two big wing-like hanging from her sides. Future-like yellow boots appeared to her inner thigh. Her hair became into two ponytails with a future-like headphone that consisted of a big shinning gold diamond. "Character Transformation Amulet Diamond!"

"Amulet Diamond!" Her charas cheered.

"Wow…." Xion mumbled bringing down her keyblade. Ikuto just kept watching.

"Wow…" Amu gasped looking at herself. She had only done this transformation one time before.

"That's not all Amu-Chan. We also have a friend." Dia informed.

Amu herd a click-clack noise along with a Neigh sound. She turned around and gasped. There stood a neon orange and gold dream eater. But this was a special dream eater. It was a…. "Unicorn Dream Eater!"

"He should help us travel aster to Neku-Kun."

"Dia…..arigato….."

"It's not me Amu-Chan, it's you."

"Right…." Amu put her hand on her chest, "My heart."

"I'll run; you two ride the pony." Ikuto replied signaling Yoru.

"Right, Xion you can ride with me."

"My Heart Unlock Black Lynx."

Amu jumped on first then helped Xion up. She then softly patted the Unicorn's side, "Let's Go!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"District Five incoming!" Xion yelled for both to hear. She tightly hugged Amu trying her best not to fall.

Amulet Diamond made sure the Unicorn knew where it was going. She would shout directions and even made sure Ikuto was keeping up. And he was thanks to his cat-like skills. He jumped from building to building. They had 45 minutes. Left, Right, Left, Right so many sharp turns but bam that Unicorn went! "There it is!" Amu yelled seeing the familiar door. But then….

"Dream Eaters!" Xion yelled. The Unicorn came to a complete halt seeing the wall of dream eaters ahead of them, blocking the door. "I knew it was too quiet…So that's where they all were."

"Only thirty more 35 more minutes." Amu looked at her hand.

"Amu." Ikuto landed right next to them. "We'll handle them you go."

"But there's so many."

"Go."

Amu looked at Xion. She nodded. "Ok." In a quick flash Amulet Diamond flew up and over the Dream Eaters pushing the doors and entering while closing them.

"I guess it's just us." Black Lynx looked at Xion.

Xion summoned her keyblade, "Right Mr. Neko."

Amulet Diamond ran in to see a beast. It was the Dream Eater that destroyed it all… The Boss!

"Neku!"

**Devil- I'm back- **

**Angel- Devil! (Hugs Devil) Never leave me again! **

**Devil- ? **

**Lee- Uggg wha happened? **

**Angel- O_O Wha happened! You were in your evil mode that's wha happened! **

**Lee and Devil- O_O? **

**Devil- Well anyways I came back from the grocery store. Here Lee (throws Lee chocolate) **

**Lee- :D Yay chocolate! **

**Angel- O_O Now your fine! **

**Devil- -_- Just answer the Reviews **

**To Shadow-Ci- I hope u enjoyed it ^_^ And it's fun calling u Shadow-Ci :3 Oh and Happy Almost Birthday! (Hands cookie with a birthday candle) **

**To China62- I'm glad u enjoyed getting mentioned. :D (Hands a cookie) **

**To Nipah-Chan- Hello and Arigato for reviewing! It makes me happy ^_^ And yes I agree Ikuto does care for Amu a lot but hides it cause…well….tat's just him! :3 Oh Ikuto what would we do without ya! Arigato again! (Hands cookie) **

**Will Xion and Ikuto become awesome and beat the tons of Dream Eaters? What has the past have to bring? And will Amu beat the boss and save Neku once and for all? All will be answered in Chapter 53! **

**Please Review! U Know it's the awesome thing to do! **


	53. Neku, My Dream Guider!

**Lee- Man I hate the way Fanfiction is now -_- It's like they want people to invade your privacy! I mean seriously! Now u can see how many people fav or follow your story (not that I hav any problem with that)! **

**Devil- That's because Fanfic likes to stalk people. **

**Lee- O_O Is this true Fanfic? Do you like to stalk people? Well anyways…Dia came and transformed to Amulet Diamond! Yay my third fav transformation! First being Amulet Devil which sucks since we only see it one time -_- Tat reminds me! Do we ever see EI character change? Cause if I remember right we never do? Oh well… **

**Oh and on the KH news…..KINGDOM HEARTS DREAM DROP DISTANCE IS COMING SUPER SOON! (Fangirl sequel!) I've been waiting for this for a whole year! Let's party peeps! **

**Chapter 53 Neku My Dream Guider! **

Amu and the Hockomonkey Dream Eater had a stare down. "This is the monster….the creature they made us loose….the creature that killed Neku…."

Amulet Diamond summoned her Globe. "And I'll win!"

"Shooting Star Shower!" Thousands of sparkles and diamonds hit the Dream Eater making it screech. It brought down one of its big arms to hit Amu but she dodged the attack.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**X**ion did a 360 hitting the surrounding Dream Eaters. One barged in but Xion did a reverse and hit from behind; but little did she know one was about to pounce on her.

Before it could reach her head, Ikuto came in and kicked the creature with force. "Thanks." Xion said throwing the keyblade like a Frisbee at the Dream Eater.

Ikuto kept reversing, slashing away each Dream Eater with metal claw. "Ikuto! Let's do a rail attack Nya!" Yoru shouted .

Following the idea the cat jumped on the elephant Dram Eater to a metal rail hanging above. He then rode the rail like there's no tomorrow! Eyeing a group of Dream Eaters he grinned then jumped in the group slashing each one like an angry cat wanting some privacy.

"We're halfway there."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**E**very time the monster tried to attack her she would dodge and us 'Shooting Star Shower'. **(Oh yeah Amu! Be like Hyper Flame Tsuna! Sorry I just had to say that…) **Now the Monkey was clearly pissed off. It brought it's head back. It wanted to finish this!

"This is it…..The move that killed Neku!"

A energy ball began to form.

Amu gripped her Globe, "Dia, you ready?"

"Yes I am Amu-Chan."

The Monkey shot the energy beam.

"Twinkle Shield!"

A star shield protected her as energy burst a the shield whipping it with it's flow. The two energies colliding together caused so much smoke and dust that Amu was nearly blind. But she held on. Even though she could feel her energy being sucked. She held on!

Finally the beam stopped.

Seeing how tired the Dream Eater was now from using all it's energy she knew this was her chance.

Amulet Diamond flew up, "Starlight…"

She began to twirl as mini stars and light came out of her globe.

"Navigator!"

Bursts of stars came out and yellow energy came in wrapping the Hockomonkey Dream Eater. Then everything turned gold.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**X**ion summoned fira and caused a fira ring around her canceling out nearby enemies. Xion then closed her eyes as nearby Dream Eaters came by. Her blue eyes shot open and her keyblade turned black, "Dark Whisper." A Black cloud loomed over then separated towards the ground capturing dream eaters and destroying them.

"Holy Cow Nya!" Yoru said in amazement.

Xion's keyblade turned gold again. She glanced at the guy helping her fight, " grab my keyblade We'll finish this."

Ikuto came in and both gripped the keyblade. Xion then shouted as loud as she could, "Slashing Tornado!"

A humongous tornado swirled around the them and slashing every Dream Eater in the area to nothing but sparkles. They were all gone...

Xion looked around, "They're all gone. We did it."

Ikuto looked at the door, "Amu…"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**E**verything was gold and sparkled white. "Dia, where are we?" Amulet Diamond asked while walking around the sparkly area.

"Inside the Dream World's core." Dia answered. "Amu-Chan, I can sense something nearby; towards the right."

Amulet Diamond began walking that way. Suddenly images appeared. Each image though had one thing in common. They each showed Neku…

**(The Dream World Core is similar to the Torrent of Light from the Death Rebel arc in Shugo Chara but this time Amu's not in a bubble. Just in case your woundering) **

Each one consisted of the teachings Neku and Amu had or when they both fought in the game. But there was one….she never seen before.

Amulet Diamond went up to the image and slowly touched it.

Everything flashed.

_~Image Flashback~ _

"_Neku." _

_Sakuraba Neku turned around from drinking the coffee Mr. H gave him, "Oh hey." _

"_You know it's almost time." _

"_Yeah I know…" His blue eyes lowered. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing." _

"_Now that's a lie." _

_He grumbled, "Fine….if you must know…" He then sighed, "I'm just not sure I'm ready for this. I mean why me?" _

"_Neku, Amu needs to be stronger. The journey she's going on with Sora will be tough. She needs help and you can help her. And on the other hand you need help with your social skills." _

"_I thought I already learned that." _

"_Yes, but you need more. And Amu has a special ability when it comes to social skills. You could learn a thing or two from her. You two might even form a bond. _

_~Later~ _

_Amu ran around, "Sora! Where are you!" _

_The Proxy looked down from the roof he was on, "So you're the one Hinamori Amu." _

_~End of Flashback~ _

"That was before I met Neku."

The image vanished and gold light appeared swirling. Amu closed her eyes as the light began to shine. "Amu-Chan look." Dia called.

Amu fluttered her eyes to see the light had died down and turned to sparkles. But there was something…..something where the lights had shined…..It was….

"Neku!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

There ten feet away laid the proxy Sakuraba Neku. Looking the same as before. All bloody with his eyes closed. Amulet Diamond ran to him and bended over, "Neku."

His eyes were still closed.

She could feel all the tears build up, "Neku I'm sorry. All that teaching, all that Reaper's Game, all that getting to know you. I realized I shouldn't rely on others, but I should be there for others. I should help those. I should be free." She slowly laid a hand on top of him, "I should let the world begin…"

A sudden light ran over Neku. The light was so bright Amu had to close her eyes. Then as the light dimed down Amu saw two blue eyes slowly open, "Amu?"

**(And this is the part where we all clap for joy!) **

Amu sat there amazed as the proxy slowly sat up. When he looked at her again she quickly hugged him, "Your back."

"Yeah…thanks." He patted the pinkette's head.

"Amu-Chan." Dia called. "If we give a powerful attack here, we will be able to destroy the dream eater and all will end with Neku-Kun going home."

Neku slowly got up, "Powerful attack…. Amu, it's time for Max fusion. Level three."

Amu got up and nodded with a determined look. She grabbed him hand feeling the all too familiar pin inside.

Neku began, "Fusion Attack Three! Dream!"

Amu also joined in, "Drop!"

Both shouted, "Distance!"

**(As you can see I used the title of the new game ^_^)**

A rain of music notes pored. Music coming out of each one. A silver energy ball formed in front of them. Together they pushed the ball forward. The ball swarm down then cracked. DING! Light stared booming. **(Like the last move Neku used at the vey end of TWEWY) **

Amu new it was time she quickly looked at her dream guider.

"Thank you Amu."

The Dream ended.

Meanwhile- Xion and Ikuto saw a bright light coming.

Xion looked at Ikuto, "See you later Mr. Neko."

Ikuto got one last glance of her till everything turned white.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**I**kuto? Ikuto?" He felt someone shake his sholder. He blinked the opened his deep blue eyes to see a worried face. It was, "Namine." He sat up rubbing his head.

"Your ok!" She quickly hugged him burring her head in his chest.

He looked around to realize a certain pink hair girl was not there, "Where's Amu?"

Ikuto stared at the girl when he remembered Xion. _See you later Mr. Neko. _What a strange Nobody…

"Kairi."

"Hm?"

"She's your owner. You're a nobody….a-"

"A heartless. Yeah I know." She looked at him with tears in her eyes with a tad blush, "Ikuto…I don't get it. I'm having feelings? I'm a Nobody, I'm not supposed to have feelings. But the whole time you were gone I was afraid….afraid of never seeing you again…afraid of being alone….."

She then got flicked in the head. "Quit that." He glared.

"Huh?"

"Quit being sad. If there is any emotion you should have it shouldn't be that. It makes you look like a idiot." He got up and started looking at her pictures, "Besides were the…same."

She got up and smiled, "Then I guess were both idiots."

Namine grabbed her notepad, Ikuto's violin, and a crown shape card, "Let's go back to your world Ikuto." He turned around and grabbed his Father's violin and smirked, "Fine…..you mysterious girl."

"Hey! Don't forget me Nya!" Yoru flew over.

All touched the card and vanished. **(Ok is it just me or did that part feel like a complete Pandora Hearts moment ._.) **

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**A**mu sat up to see the Gummi Ship in front of her. "Neku's finally back home." She smiled at the thought of Neku getting a hug tackle by Shiki or Beat.

"There you are Amu!" She looked up to see Sora.

Donald poked his head out the door, "Come on! It's time for a new world!"

Amu smiled at them, "Right."

She and Sora ran in as the four charas followed.

As they were leaving Amu looked at the still beautiful sunset.

Later that night Amu had a dream where she wasn't in Traverse Town for the first time since she met Sora.

**Lee- And that wraps up the Dream World Parts! **

**Devil- So the story's over? **

**Lee- Nope! But soon! Because…THE LAST WORLD WE VISIT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Angel- Aw no more worlds :( **

**Lee- Nope, this is the last one! **

**Angel- What is it? **

**Lee- You'll find out in the next chapter! But I hav no idea when it will be posted because were going on a week vacation! **

**Devil- I'm Flippen excited! (Grabs gear) **

**Lee- Yes! Well we need to go pack so bye bye! Oh and do you guys know any good beta readers? Were looking for one. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	54. NeverLand!

**Lee- Were back! :D And it was soooooo much fun! We went to this Amusement Park and played games and rode rides and-! **

**Devil- Lee, shut up. We would never get to the story if u kept talking about what we did. -_- **

**Angel- And it was sooooo awesome! :D We even hugged bear-like characters and rode ponies! And- **

**Devil- (pulls both into bathroom and shuts door) I'll start the chapter. Come out when your done blabbing. **

**Lee- HEY! I have a tonfa and I'm not afraid to use it! **

**Devil- (Grabs tonfa) **

**Lee- AW not again! **

**Angel- Well I guess I'll say it….Here is chapter 54! The last world we visit! Which is… **

**Chapter 54 Neverland! **

"Wow really! That's so cool!" Amu woke up. "Sweetness!" She heard a noise, so she got up. "Gawrsh, now that's something you don't see every day."

Amu walked to the front to see everyone including…, "Dia?"

Yep, the fourth little Chara smiled back, "Ohayogozaimasu Amu-Chan."

"Amu-Chan!" Ran floated next to her, "Look what Dia did! She made Chip and Dale's nuts shine!"

Sora showed her, "See." And Ran was right, the brown nuts were actually sparkling.

"Now were filthy rich!" Dale cheered.

Chip joined in, "Now we don't have to work!"

Donald flicked them both, "Yes you do."

Su smiled at the pinkette, "Dia said she wants to join us on our adventure Desu."

"One more person to the group." Sora grinned.

"Uh oh….." Goofy mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Miki asked.

"Oh nothing big." Donald grumbled. " Just some meteors are coming. Everyone hold on the ride's going to get bumpy." Everyone held on to nearest thing around them (for the charas it was Amu); and from then the ship bumped. "Hold on." Amu could see brown and grey meteors heading towards them but Donald would manage quick turns or flips.

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"NOT ON THIS SHIP!"

This kept up for about six minutes, but then one bump was so big it caused Sora to fall and hit his butt on a big red button. "BEEP BEEP!" Sirens and lights flickered. Miki looked around, "What's happening?"

Donald's eyes grew wide, "Sora…..you sat on the EMERGENCY LAND BUTTON!"

Sora's eyes grew wide, "Sorry!"

"WHAT PART OF HOLD ON DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!"

That's when the ship began falling….

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_**U**__ggggg…my head hurts…..Wait am I dead? No not now! I just beat the Reaper's Game! _All Amu could see was darkness so she began to panic more. _I still need to have a future! I haven't even decided who I want to merry and have kids with yet! For crying out loud it could even be with that perverted cat! _

"Hello?" A voice called. 

_Wait someone's there? Maybe if I try harder…_

Color started to show. Everything was blurry but at least it started to show. Someone started to show. Whoever it was, was wearing a lot of green. Amu's eyes flickered open and that's when she saw…

Well actually she didn't know.

It was a kid wearing a lot of green along with a green hat that also had a small red feather. His hair was also red.

Amu sat up, "Where am I and who are you?"

The kid started to fly…..(Amu stared dumbfounded), "Your in Neverland! My name's Peter Pan and I'll be your guide! But first…you should wake up Sora." He pointed to her right.

And he was right. Laying next to her was, "Sora, Donald, and Goofy!"

Amu began to shake the Key kid. "Hold on I haven't finished my beer…." Sora mumbled in his sleep. Amu gave him a wired look then slapped his shoulder. Sora sat up, "Ikuto!" He then looked around till he saw the flying boy, "Peter Pan?"

"Hey Sora." The floating kid grinned.

Sora looked at Amu, "Oh Amu! What happened?"

The pinkette just frowned at him, "You crashed the ship and now were in Neverland."

Sora scratched his head trying to remember…, "Oh yeah! Ooops… Where's Donald?"

Amu pointed next to him. Sora shook Donald and Goofy, "Guys were in Neverland!"

Both got up and then Donald's eyes grew wide, "The Ship!"

"Oh it's over there." Peter pointed over some palm trees over the sandy island. "It actually landed safely."

"Thanks Peter. We better go."

"Wait…." Amu mumbled.

"Where's Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia?"

They all looked around. "They must of landed somewhere else. Goofy advised.

Sora stood up, "We better go find them first."

"I'll help you guys." Peter grinned.

"Thanks Peter."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**R**an!"

"Huh?" Ran slowly sat up opening her eyes. Miki was there looking worried. "Where are we?"

"I don't know! Su and Dia are still asleep and Amu-Chan and the others aren't here! What if they died!"

Ran patted her sister's shoulder, "We'll find them. But for now let's wake the others."

10 Minutes Later- "Oh I hope their ok Desu." Su said as they were flying. The four sisters were flying together looking for the others. But the problem was the sandy island had lot's of palm trees so it would be hard.

"There ok." I can sense it." Dia replied.

"Let's go this way!" Ran replied. They took a sharp right. "Ok now le-"

Ran bumped into something.

Well actually….it was someone. It was a fairy.

She wore a small green dress with white slippers. Her hair was blonde, she was small, and she had wings (which is how they could tell it was a fairy.) But…the fairy looked mad….her face was all red like a tomato.

Su floated in front of her, "Were sorry Desu." She still looked mad.

Then Dia flew over. The fairy looked at her. And they just kept staring at each other.

"Are they talking through their minds?" Miki asked whispering to Ran and Su.

"I have no idea?" Ran replied.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**T**en Mintues After The Wired Communication- The fairy's face wasn't red anymore. Su smiled, "What's your name?"

She opened her mouth but all that came was a tinkling noise that sounded like a small bell ringing. Ran, Miki, and Su stared in confusion, "What?"

"She said her name is Tinker Bell." Dia replied.

The sisters looked at their youngest, "You understand her Dia?"

"Yes, she speaks sparkles which I know well."

They all gave her a dumbfound look. Miki then looked at the fairy, "Tinker Bell have you seen anyone else?"

"Perhaps a cranky duck or a lovable dog Desu?" Su asked.

"Or a boy carrying a key or a girl with pink hair that acts cool but is really scared?" Ran asked.

Tinker Bell shook her head and spoke. Dia nodded, "She says she hasn't seen any of them but she saw a ship."

"Can you take us there?"

Tinker Bell nodded and all five began to fly.

15 Minutes later- "There it is!" Miki yelled. All five girls flew to the slightly damaged Gummi Ship. It had a few scratches here and there, but luckily it was still able of flying.

"Amu-Chan!" Ran yelled.

"Donald!" Miki yelled.

"Goofy!" Su yelled.

"Sora!" Dia also yelled. But there was no reply.

"They must not here." Miki replied her eyes growing sad.

"Let's go this way." Ran said looking south. "Come on, I bet their-" She bumped into something big and red. "Sorry Tinker-"

It wasn't Tinker Bell….

It was a big red nose….

"Oh! Some fairies Captain!" It was some short yet chubby guy wearing a striped blue and white shirt.

Ran grew frustrated. Throughout this whole trip they've been called fairies. Yes they were small and could fly! But fairies! Really! She was sick of it…, "WE ARE NOT FAIRIES!"

Miki grabbed Ran's hand, "Come on let's go." She turned around but….

"Four Fairies! Well they aren't Tinker Bell but maybe….four of them could be worth more….Smee!" There was a guy with a big red pirate suit and black mustache.

"Wha-" Suddenly everything turned black and brown for the charas.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**S**o let me get this straight, your name is Amu?" The flying boy asked the pinkette. Actually his face was in front of her but his whole body was towards the sky as he sat Indian style.

"Yep." Amu replied slightly running. She was starting to get more worried.

That's when they heard a tinkling noise. A sudden small fairy appeared.

"Tinker Bell?" Peter Pan asked turning so he wasn't upside down, "What's wrong?"

The fairy's eyes were big and she started to speak but all that came were tinkling noises.

Peter looked, "What? Hook caught four colorful fairies and brought them to his ship?" Tinker Bell nodded.

"That's them!" Sora replied.

Amu began to run more, "Were coming, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia!"

**Lee- You know as I was reviewing the dream world parts I came to realize that I made this to a Shugo Chara/Kingdom Hearts/The World Ends With You Fanfic. Ooops…. **

**Devil- See this is what happens when your mind gets to creative! **

**Angel- I think it's fine Le Le-Chan. Creative minds are good ^_^ **

**Lee- Well I shall answer the wonderful Readers- **

**To China62- Thanks for the Link! KH3D= EPICNESSS! (Cookie for u) **

**To Nipahchan- Arigato for the review ^_^ And for your question, sorry I can't say cause that is a MAJOR spoiler. But don't worry the answer will be revealed at the end of the story! (Cookie for u) **

**To xxKarinChiixx- Thank u for loving this story! ^_^ And thank u for the review! I hope u enjoy the rest! :D (Cookie for u) **

**In the next chapter we see a full out battle between are heroes and pirates! Who will win? Who will loose? Find out in Chapter 55! **

**Please Review to make Lee squeal like a chipmunk! (It's true!)**


	55. My Charas Were Caught By The Hook!

**Devil- LEE GET OFF OF KH3D! (pulls the gamer away from her 3DS, which she paid for her own a year ago) **

**Lee- No! Wait I'll get off in 10mins! **

**Devil- U said that 2 hours ago! **

**Angel- Um….well hello everyone! And welcome to another chapter of The Egg N' Key! Sorry….Lee's been sick lately and she just got KH3D so she's been playing that, then taking a nap, then Rewatching Code Geass… **

**Devil- Rinse, Lather, and Repeat. Geez Lee your Readers are gonna hunt you down If u don't start updating. You still have to update 3 other stories while finishing this one. Quit slacking off, take your medicine, and update! **

**Lee- But Devil… KH3D is like THE BEST KINGDOM HEARTS GAME! I can't stop now! I mean hear me out! … **

**(WARNING! The Following contains Lee's thoughts of KH3D. This will contain spoilers. If u wish not to spoil yourself then please move on to the story. If u don't mind spoilers and Lee's Blabbing then go ahead.) **

**Lee- It's soooooo cool! I mean playing as Riku is so awesome and he's like all serious yet kind! He's all like, "You gotta listen to your heart." And then, "Yeah I'll take them on." There would be some moments where I could imagine Rima nagging him which made me laugh, Rimaku! XD And Sora! Oh Sora….I feel kind of bad for the kid. I mean he has to go against his good old buddy Tron. I remember Tron in KH2! Sora go find Amu! That's all I'm gonna say. The Dream Eaters are soooo cute! And I got the dream eater I want the most! Sudo Neku! Now I have a pet Neku ^_^ Speaking of Neku…..TWEWY! EPIC! I love how Neku is like all serious while Sora's like, "Let's be friends!" But at the end they really show his character by how he's tough yet caring. And lol Beat. He's all like, "YO I'M GONNA BEAT YA UP FOR RHYME!" Oh clumsy Beat…..Rhyme's quiet yet has a adult like voice…?...And Joshua is well…..his pervy self. But my overall fav part of the game is when Sora and Riku are like, "Joshua! What r u!" And then Joshua grows wings and flys off while Sora and Riku are like WTF? XD That's a perfect joke for the TWEWY fans! XD Well the game is truly awesome and I can't wait for the next! If they ever finish Final Fantasy Verses 13…..which we totally hope they do! **

**Well folks it's time for chapter 55…..what could happen? **

**Chapter 55 My Charas Were Caught By The Hook! **

"Amu!" Sora yelled but Amu kept going. "Do you even know where your going?!"

He was right. She didn't know. She just wanted to find them. For goodness sake this was Su's third time being kidnapped! Amu came to a halt.

Goofy looked to the flying, "Do you know where Hook's ship is Peter?"

"Why yes I do!" Peter pointed towards the east, "Art thou's ship is over thereith." He chuckled at himself. For sounding so royal.

Sora looked that direction, "Can Tinker Bell give us-"

"Already on it." Tinker Bell flew around the four making gold sparkles flow around them.

Sora jumped up and next thing you know he was flying. "Wow….." Amu mumbled. She was actually used to flying thanks to Amulet Diamond and somewhat Amulet Heart. Amu closed her eyes then jumped up. She opened them and to her surprise she was flying as well. Goofy flew as well. Now it was the moment we've all been waiting for!

That's right folks it's Donald's turn!

Donald the duck took eight steps back then he ran. After about five seconds he jumped… "I'm doing it! I'm fly-AHHHHHH!"

He fell….

"I'll carry you Donald." Goofy picked up the cranky duck and flew while holding him. Donald just crossed his arms and pouted.

Sora pointed to where he could see the big red ship, "Let's Go!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**G**uys, I think we were kidnapped by pirates." Miki mumbled.

"It's so hard to breathe." Ran complained. She was right…..they were in a brown sack!

"Miki's right…." Dia mumbled.

"It's so dark desu." Su sighed.

"Hey I just realized something that will cheer us all up!" Ran smiled (but it was hard to see).

"What?" the other sisters asked.

"This is the first time someone has kidnapped all of us other than just Su!" **(Please reference to chapter 7) **

Miki slapped her sister on the shoulder.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**P**ilot Sora." Peter covered his mouth with his hand while speaking, "I see Hook's ship, over."

Sora also did the same, "Roger, Pilot Peter should we tell the others, over."

"Roger, I think-"

"We don't have time for air pilots!" Amu yelled getting annoyed with their Overs and Rogers.

Tinker Bell whispered something to Peter. The flying boy nodded and looked at them, "Ok I have good news and bad news. Which should I say first?"

"Good News." Goofy answered.

"Ok, well the good news is that Tink saw the four fairies get captured in a brown bag; so their most likely near the wheel of the sip which should be easy to find."

"What's the bad news?" Donald grumbled.

"The bad news is that Tink's energy is low today so our flying ability will most likely end in five seconds."

Sora, Amu, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other, "Wha-AHHHHHH!"

All of them began falling (well for Donald it was his 2end time).

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Oww….." Amu rubbed her bottom. She opened her eyes to see, pirates? Wait Pirates!

"Amu duck!" Amu ducked her head as a knife flew over her head.

"Captin, we have intruders!"

The guy known as Captin Hook looked down at the pile of intruders, "Well if it isn't Peter Pan!"

"Top of the mornin to ya Hook!" Peter Pan grinned.

"Why is he so happy?" Amu thought.

"Where are you keeping the charas Hook!" Sora yelled.

Hook gave a rather confused look, "Charas?"

"I mean faries!"

"Oh, so you're here for the four faries I found." The captin stood next to the brown bag. "Well if you want them." He brought out his long silver sword, "You have to go through me!"

Sora summoned his keyblade, "Amu get ready. It seems we'll have to battle."

The pinkette nodded and did her sign with the humpty lock, "My Heart Unlock!" Nothing came…..

_Oh shoot. That's right their captured…..Which means…..I'm useless! _

"Amu look out!" Sora blocked a incoming sword coming her way. He then quietly whispered to her, "Amu we'll handle these guys, you try to sneak past Hook and grab the charas."

"Ok."

Amu ran as Sora stayed behind, "Ready guys?"

Donald, Goofy, and Peter nodded, "Yeah!"

Sora ran in and kicked one guy on the shin. He grunted then swung with his sword. Sora blocked the swing then did a 360 sending the guy off. Donald came in, "Thundaga!" Thunder came down and hit his two opponents making them burnt and smell like bacon. Both fainted. "Blizzara!" He also froze two others.

Meanwhile Goofy and Peter were battling together. Peter would swipe opponents with his knife and when others would try to hit Goofy swung his shield at them. Boo Yeah!

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Meanwhile- **"H**ey, I hear something." Ran said as her ears pricked up.

"Probably the pirates….." Miki grumbled.

"No….I think it's fighting…."

"I can hear Sora Desu!"

"I can sense Amu-Chan." Dia replied.

Ran tugged at the fabric, "They must be here!

"AMU-CHAN!" All the charas shouted.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**H**ello fellow viewers! I'm Chip and this is my brother Dale! Welcome to KH sports! Were your hosts for tonight! Right now we are watching Team Keyblade do a full out battle against Team Hook! Who do you think will win Dale?"

"Well….both teams look extremely tough so it will be hard to decide. Let's watch! Oh man Pirate number 29 just got swung into the nearby Pole by Sora!"

"It seems Goofy's holding Peter in some sort of pose? I wonder what kind of technique this will turn out to be? Oh I see! Goofy's spinning on his shield while holding Peter's legs, meanwhile Peter is holding out his knife and slashing nearby enemies. Wow folks I give that a eight!"

"Uh oh, Pirate Number 4 is sneaking behind Sora…BUT WAIT! Donald the Duck just froze him, WAIT! Pirate Number 12 just jumped on Sora sending him to the wooden floor! Now that's gonna bruise in the morning! Hey Chip, where's Amu?"

"It seems Player 2 on Team Key is…sneaking behind foes! Wow, and no one seems to notice!"

"Well Chip, I think she's heading for the main prize."

"Me too, BUT WAIT! Uh oh it seems Number 2 just got caught by the Hook!"

"Let's Watch!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"**A**hem, I suggest you boys stop fighting me pirates." Captain Hook said. Sora and the others turned around to see Amu have a large silver claw around her neck, "Now drop your weapons or the Miss here gets the 'Off with her head!'" Sora unsummon his keyblade as the others dropped their weapons to the ground. Nearby pirates came and tied their hands behind their backs with thick rope. "Now….Miss here gets to walk the plank first."

Meanwhile- "**I** just herd the captain say 'Miss here gets to walk the plank first'!" Ran repeated.

"Who is the Miss Desu?"

Miki started to count on her hands (but again it was hard to see), "Well there's Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Amu-Chan. So unless there's another game it's-"

"Amu-Chan!" The other three shouted.

"Ran, can't you character change with her?"

"I can't unless I physically see Amu-Chan!"

"AMU-CHAN!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**T**his isn't fair Hook! We put our weapons down!" Sora yelled trying to struggle free, but the two big pirates kept him in place.

Amu was on the edge of the plank. A ocean below her and a long sharp sword in front. That's when she herd a snap. Amu looked down to meet a rather crocodile. She closed her eyes.

"You have five seconds. Five."

"Amu-Chan!" She could hear her charas shout all the way from the bag.

"Four."

"She's not Wendy, Hook!" Wendy?

"Three."

"Just Believe."

"Two."

"Don't do it Amu!" Sora screamed.

"One."

She fell.

**Lee-Holy Potatoes! Is this Amu's end?! And if it is what will the aftermath be? **

**Oh and I found this really awesome Japanese band…..or well…..I'm not really sure what it is but it's Japanese music. It's called 'Fripside' and I usually listen to their music as I'm typing ^_^ Yeah I know this is random….. **

**Devil- Sigh….Angel finish us here. **

**Angel- OK! Please Review! **


	56. Believe In Magic!

**Lee- Hey Guys It's just me today! Angel, Devil, and Me are playing hide n seek, so I grabbed my laptop and hid somewhere were I'll know I'll be for a while. I'm a expert when it comes to hide n seek ;D **

**Oh man I am just loving the TWEWY in KH3D!... **

**(WARNING! This will contain spoilers for KH3D. If u do not wish to spoil yourself be move on to the story. Here is my blabbing…) **

**Ok I am loving the whole Sora bothering Neku thing :3 And there is even a NekuXShiki part (fangirl scream)! I love the part where Sora told Shiki, Neku was worrying about her then Neku's like, "Sora! Shut up!" And then Skiki was like, "That's sweet Neku." And he just huffed as she said, "It's nice to be needed."Awwww their so cute! And then I giggled when Shiki told Neku he changed and Neku's like Really? And then she says, "Yeah it makes u less dorky." I also Lol at the part where Beat and Rhyme are bickering in front of the boss and the dream eater's like WTF? Oh! And the part where Beat's like, "What? I'm not cloth?" XD Oh Beat…..By the way peeps…that serious talk Neku and Joshua had…..TWEWY 2…nuff said. Anyways right now I am in the Country of Musketeers with Riku slowly taking my time. I told myself that in this version I would focus more on leveling up then just running through it all. So yeah Sora's level 24 while Riku's 22. Hehe fun game. **

**Now where were we…OH GOODNESS! Amu was falling! Holy Cheese! Here's chapter 56! **

**Chapter 56 Believe In Magic! **

"Amu-Chan."

The girl flickered her eyes to see a white atmosphere.

"Amu-Chan.

A voice echoed…..it was Dia's….. "Do you believe in the embryo?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Cause…..everyone has dreams….everyone has a belief…..wouldn't that be what makes a special egg born?"

"Yes…..but what if it was just a myth? Would you still chase the egg od dreams?"

"I will."

"Amu…..do you believe in magic?"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**A**mu!" Sora yelled seeing his friend fall to the deep deep deep ocean. Afraid of the outcome…..drowning, accidently shot by a bomb from the bottom of the ship, or worst of all…ate. _No no no! Amu can't die! Ikuto needs her! Why- _

BOOM!

Something shot to the sky.

Was it a bullet, a fish, a chameleon who had a strange power to make bullets that give a loser kid the power to be flippen awesome mafia boss? NO!

IT WAS AMU!

Gold sparkles flew around the pinkette as everyone looked in amazement. Sora looked at Peter.

"It wasn't Tink." Peter Pan answered.

Hook looked at the girl, "How are you-"

"Captain, magic's a strong thing. When it comes to Donald's wielding, My character changes, or Sora's keyblade. It's something very powerful and I can see why you want it. But…..the magic relies on the heart not jewels. And for your dark heart…..I will stop you!" The pinkette quickly flew down before the pirates could even blink and snatched a nearby knife.

"How is she flying without Tinker Bell?" Sora mumbled.

"I think I know." Peter exclaimed. "Amu has a strong belief in magic so she really doesn't need Pixie Dust."

"So your telling me she believes in magic…..more than us?"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**G**old orbs found it's target. Amu held out the knife and just when she reached the brown bag she swiped the top open! Out of the bag came four small charas. "Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!"

The four charas looked up, "Amu-Chan!"

"She's flying Desu!"

"It's amazing!"

"Ran!" The pinkette called towards the smaller pinkette, "Let's Character Transform!"

"Ok!

"My Heart Unlock! Character Transformation Amulet Heart!"

Amu landed down and ran.

The other pirates watched completely amazed (who's ever seen a pirate in Neverland?) in till Hook shouted, "Well don't just stand there! After there!"

Peter looked at Sora, "Who's that?" n

_He thinks that's someone else?_ "That's Amulet Heart. She comes when Amu needs help." Sora knew he was lying but oh well.

"Wow….."

Amulet Heart dashed to the prisoners. When she reached them she did a Sailor V kick to the pirates holding the prisoners **(:D) **Thus causing all the pirates to fall down. "Amulet Heart!" Peter and Sora said in amazement.

Amulet Hearts grabbed a nearby knife and quickly began to cut the ropes away from their hands.

The prisoners then gathered their weapons and began a full out battle!

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**H**ello folks and welcome back to KH Sports! This is Chip with my brother/ co worker Dale and were back in action!"

"Well Chip it seems we have a new player on the field. She's on team Keyblade and her name is Amulet Heart!"

"From what I herd, Amulet Heart is one tough cookie!"

"Let's watch the action!"

"Sora commands a gravity spell making nearby foes surround him. What will that d-oh! Now I see ladies and gentlemen, Donald used a flaming torn dado spell! Now the pirates are going overboard to wet the flames."

"Goofy's doing a boomerang attack BUT WAIT! Amulet Heart' s also using her rod like a boomerang!"

"The shield and rod are forming together and slamming into many of the pirates. Knocking out many on team Hook!"

"It seems everyone is down on team Hook except for Hook himself!"

"What will happen?!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**P**eter Pan and Captain Hook were dueling on the plank. "Give it up Hook!"

"Never!"

"You might as well Hook!" Sora shouted.

The Captain looked down to see all his men down and the four others staring at him. They had their weapons out. Ready to attack if they had to. Peter had determination in his eyes, "Just give up." But…

The Captain fell off the plank instead not willing to ruin his pride.

Amu ran to the edge of the boat, "Hey! Wait there's a-"

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK!

Out of the water came a tick-tock crocodile. Hook's eyes grew wide and next thing you know he was swimming away as the crocodile chased him screaming, "SMEE!"

Meanwhile on a far off two seated boat- Smee herd a scream, "Poor Captain…..I should get paid more….."

On Hook's Boat- "You think we should help him Desu?" Su asked the others.

Peter only smiled, "Nah he's good. Oh, where did Amu go?"

Amulet Heart gave a confused expression, "I'm right-" Sora quickly whispered to her that Peter thought they were two different people. "Oh…..um I'll go get her!" Amulet Heart ran into the Captain's office and came back as Amu, "Here I am!"

"Oh where did Amulet Heart go?"

"She had to go…but she said thanks!"

The Charas just sweat dropped.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"Ok the Ship's ready." Donald said checking the engine.

"Well it's been fun." Peter grinned. A tinkling noise came and Tinker Bell appeared right next to Peter.

"Bye Tinker Bell." The Charas waved. Tinker Bell waved back.

"Bye Peter." Sora got in the Gummi Ship.

Amu was just about to walk in when…. "Hey Amu." Amu looked up at the grinning flying boy, "Keep Believing ok."

That's when Peter Pan flew up, "See you later dorks!" And with that he vanished.

Amu stared dumbfounded, "Now that was one wired kid."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"So where are we going now?" Donald asked Sora.

Sora leaned against a wall. _Believe in Magic…._

_~Flashbacks~ _

"_Ikuto thinks your strange but maybe that's a good thing Nya!" _

_"Doesn't have to do with your friend Riku?"_

_"Sora, I'm sure you'll find him." _

"_Amu has a strong belief in magic so she really doesn't need Pixie Dust." _

_~End of Flashbacks~ _

"Amu's World." Sora answered.

"What! Why?" Donald quacked.

"Because…there's some things I need to fix….."

**Ok U guys I can finally reveal that this story will have 69 chapters! So in other words, were nearing the end. But here is a sneak peek of a future chapter….. **

**Sneak Peek **

"_Amu!" Rima shouted staring at the scene from behind. She began to run till Riku stopped her. "Riku let go! I have to help Amu!" _

_He still held her even though she tried to struggle free, "I know you do but the egg's too powerful. I know Sora. And knowing him that egg has a lot of energy compared to the embryo you told me about." _

"_Then let me help!" _

"_No." He gripped his hold, "This is something only those close to Sora can do. And since me and Kairi can't transform it's up to her." _

"_Amu….." _

**To Shadow-Ci- Yes I do squeal like a chipmunk! And Neverland didn't actually take too long. I tried to make it funny since everything's going to start getting serious -_- I hope I did ok :) (Here is a pocky stick!)**

**To China62- I'm glad you enjoy the cookie ^_^ But I think I gave u too many cookies so here is CAKEEEEE! (Hands CAKEEEE) **

**To Guardian Angel- If u could please PM me that would be really helpful :) (Take this cookie :D) **

**Ok in the next chapter we head back to Hallow Bastion! What is going on with Yaya and Nadeshiko? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I had a tough week so a review would really make me better! Just type in the big box on the bottom :3 **


	57. Yaya's Older Brother!

**Brunette Lee- Holy Flippen Pancakes THEIR MAKING A ALL NEW SAILOR MOON ANIME IN SUMMER 2013! **

**Devil- No… -_- **

**Angel- Oh boy, here comes the, "Devil and Angel get up or in the name of the moon I'll punish you!" **

**Devil- Were u trying to mimic Lee? **

**Angel- yes ._. **

**Devil- Heh not bad. **

**Angel- Thank you :) U see everyone Lee has always been a fan of Sailor Moon since she was very small. She would always run around the house shouting, "Moon Prism Power!" XD**

**Devil- And she has stuff…..A LOT OF FAN STUFF. T-shirts, manga, drawings, and more! She's crazy folks. It's like almost the amount of her KH fan stuff and now with a new anime coming….. O_O **

**Lee- Hehehehe! Sailor Moon is my childhood hero! And were so alike it's strange! Yes, I'm like Sailor Moon so deal with it! But a new anime is coming! TAKE THAT ALL U OTHER COPY ANIMES! SAILOR MOON! **

**Devil- Warning…Lee hates shows that r very similar to Sailor Moon, she's lookin at you Tokyo Mew Mew. **

**Angel- Tokyo Mew Mew is not so bad… Well anyways here is chapter 57! **

**Chapter 57 Yaya's Older Brother! **

"Thank you so much for saving my son!" The lady cried while hugging her five year old son.

"Yaya's welcome!"

The lady handed her candy. She took the candy then ran to the town's older hero Squal- I mean Leon!

"Nice job saving that kid from falling twenty feet." Leon said finishing the shed. One of the heartless broke a old man's shed, so Leon decided to fix it. With Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, and Nagihiko hunting heartless lately he really didn't have to hunt them down as well unless they were in town. He got up and stared at his masterpiece, "Ok Pepe were good."

Yaya's small baby Chara came from behind the shed holding two nails. "Ok." She sucked on her binky.

"Aww Onii-San, why does Pepe-Chan get to help with the shed?"

"Because she can hold nails without hurting herself."

"That was only once." Yaya pouted.

"Yaya-Tan!" Her Chara flew over. "It's time."

"Ah! Yaya forgot!" And with that the two dashed.

"Hey, where are you two going?!" Leon yelled.

"Yaya has a play-date with Yuffie!"

"Sigh….."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**S**o with less heartless in sectors three and eleven then that means…."

"Sephiroth is somewhere in those sectors." Cloud answered.

"Yes, your almost there Cloud."

"Right….Nadeshiko."

The Dancer smiled at him. She asked him if he could watch one her performances in the Hallow Bastion Theater **(Yeah I know there's no theater but I'm making one!) **and he would always say no but then randomly said yes the day before. She asked him why but he said cause he felt like it, even though he knew really had a better answer. So Cloud was getting ready to watch her dance but…..he needed to tidy up first. Nadeshiko told him it's very rude to go to a performance in fighting clothes so he would have to wear a suit.

He gazed at the ties in front of him, red, green, or blue, "Hey Nadeshiko."

"Hm?"

"Which one would Nagi wear?"

The Dancer walked up to him, "Red."

"Thanks…Oh, I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"I've seen a lot of you and Nagi, but how come I never see you both at the same place at the same time?"

_Oh no…._ "Um…well…" She who was really a he could feel a gulp enter she/he's throat, "I guess you could say…were very busy."

"Hn." Cloud slid the tie upwards and was ready to go! "Alright let's go."

_Quit worrying….it'll be ok. _Nadeshiko formed the best smile she could, "Okay."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**H**ahaha! Did you see his face when we scared him!" Yuffie, Yaya, and Pepe were laughing their heads off as they walked to Merlin's house. Apparently they just spooked one of the shop owners who refused to give them 'Po-Pi-Potions' (the latest new drink!).

They pushed the door open, "Yaya's never laughed so hard."

"Hey you two!" The Ninja and Baby looked to see a glaring man.

"Sup Squall!"

"Yuffie, how many times have I told you not to call me that."

"At least 120. But you let Yaya call you Onii-San!"

Yaya grinned, "That's because Yaya's special."

"What! That's no fair Squall!"

"Yaya thinks so."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah Yeah!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Now Leon was just annoyed, "Will both of you just shut-up. You sound like Aerith and Tifa when their fighting over Cloud."

Yuffie laughed at that, "Oh come on, we both know Aerith is way mor better than 'Boobs'."

Yaya and Pepe giggled at the word 'Boobs'.

Leon just puffed a bit of air, "You two are so immature. Anyways, Yuffie, needs you and Yaya come with me."

The two nodded and separated, "Hehe 'Boobs'."

**(You have to remember Yuffie really enjoys Aerith and did call Tifa 'Boobs' when she was met as a Mystery Ninja XD) **

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**S**o where we going?" Yaya asked as she rode Leon's back. She forced him to piggyback her or else she would break down and cry in front of everyone. And he really rather not be embarrassed (he does have a cool Façade that he has to keep).

"Well, I figured you've been here for a little while now, and you've helped the townspeople so I should show you something."

"What is it!"

"It's a surprise."

"Aww Onii-San your no fun." He chuckled at that. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, man you like Yuffie sometimes."

"And your like Mr. Cloud man sometimes."

"Heh, you do have a point there."

"Aww how cute." A voice said.

Leon turned around to see a man with a black coat and tied up black hair with silver streaks across it . His face consisted with a eye patch with a scar on his left cheek. Number Two! Yaya looked up, "Who are you?"

"Organization Thirteen…." Leon growled. When it came to the organization, Sora and him reacted the same way.

"What's the organization thirteen?"

"A very bad group." Leon mummbled.

Number Three walked closer, " Aw watcha doin, trying to scare the kid? Anyways, name's Xigbar."

Leon put Yaya down, "How did you get into town?"

"I have my secrets and you have yours."

Leon drawled out the 'Revolver', "Well then you'll have to go."

"Gonna fight with the kid here. Ok then."

"Pepe-Tan…" Yaya whispered while frowning, "Yaya's scared…"

Pepe sat on her head for reassurance. The Battle Began.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Xigbar's weapon were these two guns that were pointy enough to also be used as swords. He began shooting, sending four red like bullets at Leon. Leon blocked each bullet using his sword. He then ran in and aimed for Xigbar's chest but was blocked by the gun.

The two collided. The sound of metal grinded in Yaya's ears making her cover them. Leon then pointed his sword downwards slashing Xigbar's leg. The member grunted but Leon backed away and slashed his shoulders. Xigbar shot but Squall blocked.

He aimed for the chest again, but when Leon ran close enough Xigbar shot him in the stomach. Leon slid back and fell on his stomach.

"Onii-San…." Yaya mumbled. For once instead of her 'all go happy self' she began to feel fear.

Xigbar walked up to Leon with a big fat grin on his face, "You seem to have a strong fighting will but…" He pointed his gun towards…..

"Yaya….." Leon's eyes grew wide.

"What will your 'will' be like when the fate of your little sis realties on it?"

Leon got up and slashed at Xigbar but he blocked. "Yaya!" Leon yelled shoving the weight on Xigbar's guns, "Run Yaya! Don't stay here!"

Yaya watched. Leon looked hurt. The bottom of his stomach was black and bloody from the dark spark bullets. His shoulders had ripped leather with small crimson red flowing through. He was trying. Trying so hard. Trying so hard to protect her….

"Pepe-Tan…..Yaya want to help Onii-San…."

Her chara looked sorry for her, "But we can't without Amu-Ci's lock."

"But….." Yaya could feel a waterfall fall off her eyes.

She was crying…..but she wasn't crying because of her baby character…..she was crying for love.

"But…everyone is always getting hurt while Yaya has to sit there and watch. Rima-Tan, Tadase-Kun, Amu-Ci, and even Onii-San…" She rubbed her eyes, "Onii-San's getting hurt because of Yaya….because he knows Yaya's a baby….but Yaya really loves Onii-San…."

Yaya closed her eyes, "So you know what….YAYA NEEDS ONII-SAN!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

A yellow atmosphere floated around Yaya, "Come on Pepe-Chan!"

Pepe got in her egg, "OK!"

The egg went into Yaya as sparkles floated around. Big pink shoes appeared on Yaya's feet along with pinky bunny ears on her head. Then a pink suit appeared on her body along with a yellow bib.

"Character Transformation Dear Baby!"

Yaya looked at herself amazed, "Pepe-Chan! We did it! We character transformed without Amu-Ci's lock!"

"Yay!" Pepe cheered.

"Now we need to help Onii-San!" She called upon her at least twenty rubber duckies. Yaya then pointed to Xigbar, "Dashie, Dashie Little Duckies!"

The Duckies charged in (at a rather slow rate) at Xigbar and began pecking his head. As a human would shoo flies, Xigbar began slapping the duckies away only for them to go back in and peck him again.

Yaya ran in and blocked Leon. "Yaya?" Leon said kind of amazed. "Did you character transform?"

Yaya nodded then stuck her tongue out at Xigbar, "Don't mess with Yaya's Onii-San! Now time for my altra cool move!" Yaya ran foreword and released her baby mobile, "Merry Merry!"

The baby mobile began to twirl and play twinkling music, but Leon gave a gloomy 'Are you serious' face. But apparently…the music was making the Organization member tired…. And then for the first time ever (I mean ever!) Leon gave a true dumbfound look, "It actually worked?"

Yaya cheered, she jumped up and did a fist-pump, "Go Go Onii-San!" Leon grinned and charged in, but before he could finish the job….Number Three summoned a black portal and disappeared.

Leon stopped, "Damn he escaped….. Ok Yaya, he's-" Leon turned around to see a sleeping Yaya. _Did that make her tired as well? _He put his sword away then walked over to Yaya. He picked her up bridal style and sighed, "I'll wake you up when we get there."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Later That Night- **L**eon tucked in Yaya and placed Pepe's egg in a basket. He turned off the lamp and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Yaya." He slowly left the room trying not to make a sound. He slowly closed the door till it was shut.

"I see…"

Leon jumped a little when he turned around to see Cloud, "Oh it's you."

"Tucked in Yaya?" Cloud asked crossing his arms.

Leon just glared, "Yeah why?"

Cloud sighed and went to pour himself some tea, "It's….nice that you do that." Leon sat at the table as Cloud also sat down. "But…why?"

Leon looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "It's nice to have someone to look out for…..I lost that person… And when I did… I lost hope…I felt lonely….." He began to mumble, "It was like I wasn't my character…..my true self….."

Leon had no idea why or even how he was sharring what was inside him this whole time, exspecially to Cloud. But something…..wanted him to…. "But when I met Yaya…..she reminds me of the person I lost…..I don't want to loose her too."

Cloud sipped his tea, "Same with me. When it comes to Nadeshiko. I really care for her. Nagi can take care of himself but when it comes to Nadeshiko…..I don't know why but it's like she's my light."

The two men just stared at each other. Each had a person they cared for. Always wanting to protect them, never wanting to loose them…..

But little did they know that all loving connections have to fly away.

**Lee- Ok I'm sorry that this is late. Even though were nearing the end updates are going to get slow again. And I feel really bad for my other stories. Don't worry guys I will update those as soon as this is over! I'm halfway done with the Shugo Eater chapter. **

**To Guardian Angel- Sorry but I would like to discuss that in a PM. To PM just go to the author's profile and click "PM" that's near their pic. (Here is a cookie *_*) **

**To Shadow-Ci- What do u mean by 69?...WAIT…..NO NO NO not what I meant. (shoots Reborn's gun leon at u T^T) **

**To China62- Yesh I say cakeee like Lambo even though he annoys me sometimes! ^_^ (Take this cookie flavor cake in the name of Cakeeeeee!) **

**To Lacie (your name makes me think of Pandora Hearts *fanigirl squeal*)- Arigato and how is TWEWY? Do you like the characters? Cause I luv them! :) (take this cookie) **

**To Mickey Star- Arigato! Usually my grammar sucks but thank u sooo much! (Have this cookie :3) **

**To xxKarinChiixx- I loved the Chip and Dale part too. I could totally see them hosting a sports show XD (A brownie for u!) **

**It seems someone is returning in the next chapter! Who could it be? The answer will come in Chapter 58! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	58. TWEWY In Amu's World!

**Lee- Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update but I forgot to say the last time that I was going to a convention as Namine! My buddies went too. Okami was Xion and Shadow- Ci was someone from Host Club (but I can't remember who) and others :3 A lot of people liked my cosplay and I saw a bunch of others! There was a Leon, Axel, Rikku, Alice, Oz, Reborn, Tsuna, Amu, and more! I hugged all the Sora's by the way^_^ I even got really cool stuff! A Pandora Hearts CD, Hibari wallet, Hibari and Mukuro little figures, and best of all… THE PANDORA HEART'S POCKET WATCH! (yeah not kidding!) It's sooo cool! At the end of my visit we all Caramelldansen with abunch of others like Soul, Naruto, Chi, and even Zero from Code Geass (yes the guy who took over did the Caramelldansen. Lee approves)! It was sooo fun! XD **

**Ok here is chapter 58! Guess who's back! **

**Chapter 58 TWEWY in Amu's World! **

"Sora…." Amu stared at the keyblade kid putting on his Jack's cape.

"Hm?"

"I just have to ask…why did you want to come back to my world?"

He snapped his last button then grinned at her, "I'm the Jack right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well as the Jack I have a duty right?"

"Yes but-"

Sora did a quiet sigh, "Then the Jack must fulfill his duty's."

Amu just stared at him. Amazed at the boy. She was really surprised at how determined Sora was to accomplish this. She didn't know what it was or why? But he definitely wanted to do it."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**A**mu and her charas walked outside. "With Sora gone what should we do Desu?" Su asked.

"Let's play Leap Frog!" Ran cheered.

"With Amu?" Dia asked.

"Uh….."

"No Way!" Miki burst in, "I just herd they opened a New Music Store!"

"Noooooo." Ran wined.

"Oh come on! Pleaseeeeeee!"

Amu sighed, "Fine."

Some walking and talking later- "Wow there's so many Desu!" Su said flying over the many CDs. And she was right, there was at least 200.

Amu looked at the many selections. Some performers from nearby like Vocaloid, FripSide, or even Utau. Some other music from other cultures like Haley Rainheart, Coldplay, or just plain instrumental music from Beethoven. Amu picked up a random CD that had a cover with pink and skulls. She then walked further till she bumped in to someone wearing headphones. "Oh sorry!" She looked at the person more till she noticed orange spiky hair. Wait…orange spiky hair and headphones… "Neku!"

The person turned around to be none other than Sakuraba Neku, "Amu?"

The pinkette was just completely dumbfounded, "Wha….h-how…..when….H-How are you even here! I thought you were supposed to be at your own world!?"

The Proxy shrugged, "Right after you saved me I ended up here."

"But! Why! Huh-"

"What the hell are you picking?"

Amu looked at the CD in her hand, "I liked the cover….."

Amu could see little flames in her Dream Guider's eyes, "That is not how you pick music!" He snatched the disc from her then handed her another.

Amu read the name, "Utada Hikaru?"

Neku glanced at her, "Yes. Knowing you, you'll like her songs."

The Pinkette stared at the back consisting of the names of each song, "Neku…..how do you know all of this?"

He looked at each CD and softened his eyes, "I love music…I guess you could say it's my dream…"

Amu stared at him, "Neku…."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

As the two checked out Amu had to ask, "What kind of music did you get?"

The Proxy held the CD, "Takeharu Ishimoto. Mainly electric with rock and pop."

The two walked out as the as the charas followed behind. But then… "Yo Amu!" She felt something grab her, pull her up, and give a really big bear hug. It was the beatin Beat!

"Beat…" Amu tried to breathe, "Your killing….me…"

The tougher guy now realizing this put her down, "Oh sorry man."

"Hi Amu!" Hinamori turned around to see a smaller Beat. It was Rhyme!

"Beat!"

"Rhyme!"

Ran and Miki both cheered.

Beat looked up at them, "Pixies!"

"Beat, their called Charas." Rhyme exclaimed.

"Yeah Yeah whatever." Beat replied scuffing her cap.

"You guys are here too?!" Amu asked raising a eyebrow.

Beat nodded, "Yeah, yo I waz at home wiz Rhyme then next thing ya know were here!"

"luckily we saw Neku and followed him."

"And I have my skateboard!"

Amu looked at the three. _But it still makes no sense how did they- _

"Hey Amu!"

Amu turned around to see a girl about Neku's age with short black hair and glasses. She wore black pants, a white shirt covered by a green jacket, and wore pink slippers on her feet. Amu hadn't figure out if she knew this girl or not. How did you know her? "Do I k-" That's when she saw a stuff animal in the girl's hand. It was Mr. Mew… "Shiki?!"

The girl smiled (yep it was her), "Hi."

"How do you look different?"

"Remember I told you I would look different if we meet again.

"Oh yeah….."

"_Be careful she gets sensitive of her look." _Neku said in Amu's head. So he can still do that.

"Wow….you all are here…." Amu mumbled. _Everyone but Joshua…._ She didn't know why but she felt a pang in her heart when she said that. "How long have you've been here?"

"Not long." Rhyme answered. "Only about two or three days." **(Well that's long in the Reaper's Game!) **

Shiki smiled, "A very nice and handsome man offered us to stay at his office."

"No way man!"

Beat shoved in, "He's wired yo!"

"No he's not Beat!"

The two kept arguing as Neku sighed.

Su smiled, "Isn't it nice that there here instead of the dream world Desu."

"Yeah Yeah!" Ran cheered.

"What about you Miki?"

Miki looked puzzled, "Guys, I sense something….."

"Me too." Dia replied. "Amu-Chan." The Pinkette looked at them. "I can sense a X-egg."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**M**iki was right. The whole gang ran to see two X-Characters. "What's those yo!" Beat looked at them.

Amu looked at them too, "Their called X-Characters. Their people's heart's eggs that give up on their dreams.

Shiki gripped Mr. Mew, "That's so sad…"

Amu looked at the charas, "Ran! My Heart Unlock! Character Transformation Amulet Heart!"

"Goal Goal Goal!" The X-Character on the left shouted.

"That one must of given up on football." Neku informed. **(Also known as soccer)**

"Sew, Sou, Fashion!" The character on the right shouted.

"And that one gave up on fashion…."

Shiki gripped Mr. Mew tighter.

That's when the fashion X-Character began throwing needles. Amulet Heart summoned her pom poms and blocked the incoming dark needles.

When the character was done Amulet Heart summoned her heart rod, "Spiral Heart Attack!"

The rod flew towards the football X-Character but it quickly dodged. The character flew to Amu's left. The fashion character started throwing needles again so Amu had to block with her pom poms again.

But then the football X-Character started to summon black footballs, "Shoot!" The character started to shoot them. Amu saw them coming towards her but she was busy blocking that she couldn't do anything about it. Amu closed her eyes waiting for them to come….

"YEAH!" Amu looked to see Beat doing a flip-twirl with his skateboard blocking the footballs.

"Thanks Beat!"

"Yo Amu, show em' how it's done!"

The needles started to stop. "Fashion…" The X-Character started to mumble. Then another voice came out of it. The Owner's voice, "Their all better than me….Their all prettier than me….." Shiki's grip tighten more. "How am I suppose to be a Fashion Designer if I don't even have fashion. I'll never be a Fashion Designer…."

Shiki's grip tighten even more, "That's not true." The Character looked at her. "I felt the same way. I use to think I was so ugly compared to my best friend. I kept telling myself that I suck with fashion…..but…..then I realized….." Shiki glanced at Neku and smiled, "It's not weather or not your pretty or not, it's weather your pretty in the heart." The character stared at her. Shiki walked closer, "It's ok. I'll help you."

"_Amu!"_ Neku said telepathically to Amulet Heart.

She nodded, "Negative Hearts Lock On! Open Hearts!" Pink hearts flew towards the two X-characters. Both returned to their eggs, and the eggs turned white. But before they left one of them mumbled, "Thank You."

Amu undid her transformation. "Yeah!" Beat hugged her again, "Group Hug!"

Shiki and Rhyme joined in giggling. Phones looked at the crazy group and smiled. They were his friends.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**W**ell it sure is nice to see you again." Tsukasa sipped his tea as his visitor drank some.

"You too Tsukasa."

"It's been a while."

"Well….duties are duties heh heh…."

"I've seen the Keyblader recently."

"Sora, oh yes…."

"He seems lost. Unsure which path is what."

"So does his friend Riku….Both are lost but soon….Sometime they'll find the light."

"Like you did with your Master. Master Yen Sid right."

"You sure have your knowledge."

Tsukasa chuckled at this. Then he sighed and put his tea cup down, "The Keyblade will show soon and they'll all be connected."

"I hope….. one day soon they'll all be here…." The Visitor got up and pulled his hood over his large ears, "Well I must take my leave. Goodbye Tsukasa." He held up a crown shape card.

"Goodbye King."

The Visitor vanished.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

That's when the door opened. Tsukasa smiled, "Hello Neku-Kun."

The Proxy just sighed and shut the door. He walked over and sat on the chair in front of Tsukasa, "I want you to explain something."

He leaned against his chair, "Tell me about the black cat Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

**Lee- Ok I have good news for people who own a iOS and bad news for everyone else. **

**Devil- Sigh…..what? **

**Lee- Ok well apparently there was this site that had a The World Ends With You timer on it along with the songs in a newer version. So this lead everyone to think there was going to be a squeal. Well…I guess there's not…..and it's just a remake for the iOS… **

**Angel- Le Le-Chan are you ok? **

**Lee- Oh yeah…..I just u know thought we would have a squeal and I could see a older Neku…. (rips paper in hands) But anyways! Why don't I answer reviews~ **

**Devil and Angel- ( Slowly back away…..) **

**To China62- U ate the cake in 10 secs…..I don't know weather or not that beats Lambo's record or not :D (here have 2 more!) **

**To xxKarinChiixx- Arigato! :) So you want a lollipop…..well I have good news! I don't really like lollipops so u can have this whole box of them! XD (hands the box) **

**To Lilredvelcake- Ooooo Twitter with the little blue bird o.o heh heh sometimes I wonder if I should make a Facebook page for my stories…..but eh who knows. Well I will answer your PM as soon as I stop crying from the terrible news…. "sniff" (Please take this cookie) **

**To Lacie- I enjoy Shiki too! She's so awesome! Better than Amu in my option (*cough* sorry Amu)! "Sniff" and I was hoping that I could see Neku and Shiki dating in a squeal….but anyways! So u have a Pandora Hearts story! Who does it have? I would really like to read it! (puts in "Must Read" folder) Who's your favorite character? Out of all my friends I am The Will Of The Abyss (heh heh I'm so evil) :3 (here take this cake! But don't let Break take it! :D) **

**To Shadow-Ci- Hehe yes. And NO! Pineapple Head people who have a cursed eye and go "Kufufufufu" all day long r not allowed in this story! However guys with raven black hair who have tonfas and say "I'll bite you to death" are ^_^ (Now take this cookie and chuck it at Tsuna!) **

**Ps. If u haven't known, Lee is kinda mean towards Tsuna. Which also means Gokudera hates her as well o3o **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	59. Bonds of Dreams!

**Lee- O_O **

**Devil- -_- **

**Angel- ._. **

**Lee- Well I'm back! **

**Angel and Devil- Yep… **

**Devil- LEE EXPLAIN YOURSELF! **

**Lee- Ok ok! Alright yes I know all u Readers probably hate me cause I have not updated any of my stories for like a month! But there is actually a reason why. You know that state where your just so depressed that you don't want to do anything. So yeah that happened to be for about 3 weeks. I felt so bored and that nothing exciting would never happen but then…. I found a new obsession…. **

**Devil- Oh no…..what? (Why do I dare ask?) **

**Lee- Vampires! :3 **

**Angel- (leaves room) **

**Devil- Really? -_- **

**Lee- Yes! Isn't it awesome! So I started getting Vampire books and read them when no one is looking :D Oh and I started Vampire Knight. Ehhhh I'm going with Team Kaname, sorry Zero fans. Don't kill me! (Hugs Hibari plushie) **

**Devil- (leaves room as well) **

**Lee- And speaking of killing…..has anyone seen Miari Nikki? It is the bloodiest anime I have seen so far. And man…..Yuno is the scariest anime character ever! She's a serial killer with pink hair and bows. Who wouldn't freak out about that?! And she's a obsessed stalker when it comes to Yuki. WHAT EVER U DO DON'T GET NEAR YUKI IF U WANT TO LIVE! Yuno is probably the one person who could kill Hibari…..and **_**that**_** is scary to think O_O **

**But yes this is what has happened to me during the month. But now let's focus on the story (instead of Vampires and serial killers…) finally here is chapter 59! **

**Chapter 59 Bonds of Dreams! **

Tsukasa grabbed another small delicate tea cup and poured sweet tea. He offered it, "Want some?"

Neku just glared at him, "Tell me the answer."

The Chairman chuckled at this, "Alright Neku-Kun, I'll tell you about Ikuto-Kun." He closed his eyes as the past flew by, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto had a very mysterious family. A sister, a mother connected to Easter, and his father. Now Ikuto loved his father Aruto. Aruto is the pride of the Tsukiyomi's. However….Aruto loved music. It was…..I guess you could say obsession. So then when Aruto-San left Ikuto-Kun became as Aruto-San. But with Easter in the way it was very difficult. Still to this day."

"So Easter basically captured him." Neku replied.

"I guess you could think that . However those two…it's as if Ikuto-Kun and Aurto-San share the same soul. They're the same person…"

"Hm…"

"Neku-Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to know about Ikuto-Kun?"

The 'use to be Player' lowered his eyes, "Just curious…maybe. Namine and Amu talk about him a lot."

Tsukasa smiled at that, "Do you know why?"

"No-"

"Why don't you tell me about him."

"Him?"

"Yes."

"Iku-"

"No, you know, him." The Chairman smiled.

"Why should I?" Neku grumbled.

"I told you about Ikuto-Kun you tell me about him."

"But I don't know anything about him..."

"Well then…" Tsukasa sat back, "Why don't you start from the beginning."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Neku sighed, "Well…..I just thought he was some rich kid bitch at first. But I was so focused on saving Shiki that I didn't care."

"And then?"

"Completely pissed…..I thought he killed me…..till the battle with the Game Master for that week. He saved me and all I could feel was guilt." Neku was silent for about ten seconds till he finally spoke again, "And after that, I was filled with rage. Finding out the damn truth…but deep inside…..I cared."

"Any other emotions Neku-Kun?"

Phones gripped his hands, "And at the end…confusion. After all that he-WHY! I hate that son of a bitch for making me so confused!"

Tsukasa sighed, "You don't hate him."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Shut up!"

"Your just lost."

Neku looked at him starting to calm down, "What?"

Tsukasa put a hand on his own chin as if he were observing, "Your just like Ikuto-Kun."

"Huh?"

"That's why Namine and Amu talk about him so much. Your just like Neku-Kun, no…..You and Joshua are like Ikuto. All for one."

"How are we even alike?!"

"Well for starters all of you smirk."

Neku just rolled his blue eyes, "Other than that."

"Same personality."

"Wha-"

"All quiet, entertaining, pride, and mainly passion."

"Passion….."

"For Ikuto it's his violin. For Joshua it's the way he runs the Game. And for you…" Tsukasa chuckled, "I think I'll let you figure that out on your own. But if there's one thing that connects you all its…..your dream."

Neku looked at him, "Dream?"

"What's your dream Neku-Kun?"

Sakuraba Neku closed his eyes. _My Dream….yeah I know what it is. _The Proxy's heart began to beat louder, "My dream…..is to be free…..but protect those around me."

Tsukasa smiled. _His egg will hatch in the future. _

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

The two talked for about eight more minutes. The Proxy got up ready to leave till the door opened…

"Um…Guy that looks like Tadase?" It was Sora.

Tsukasa looked at him, "Oh Sora, what do you need?"

The Keyblader closed the door then walked towards the desk, "Oh I just wanted to know if you've seen Tadase?" Sora glanced to see a orange hair kid, "Hey your Amu's friend. Your-"

"Neku." The Proxy replied glaring.

Tsukasa got up and walked to one of the book shelves, "Tadase's at the park, but won't you two do me a favor?"

The two teens looked at each other, "What favor?"

The chairman pulled a book down. He walked over and handed it to the boys. It was a children's book with a egg that had a face, legs, and arms in the middle. "The Heart's Egg." Sora read looking at the cover.

"I want you two to read that book and answer my question at the end."

Sora nodded, "Ok." He looked over at Neku.

"Fine…." He said crossing his arms.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

_All children hold a egg in their heart An egg that cannot be seen with your eyes. It disappears as you get older… _

Ten Minutes Later- Neku handed the book back.

"Hey the last page is ripped out." Sora replied.

Tsukasa sipped some tea, "Well that's actually what leads to the question. What do you think happens at the end?"

The two teens glanced at each other again. "Well it's kind of obvious." Neku replied.

"The egg will keep looking." Sora informed.

"Then will eventually find it's owner."

"Which will recall as a happy ending."

Tsukasa got up, "I finally see…"

The two boys looked at him, "What?"

Tsukasa chuckled as he looked out the window, "When Hinamori Amu read that book she was clueless of the end." He turned around and stared at the two, "Neku, Sora, Amu needs people like you. People to guide her. Her heart. Never forget this."

"Amu."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"Goodbye Sora, come again!" Tsukasa waved as the Keyblader left. That's when the Proxy's eyes grew wide. "What is it Neku-Kun?"

"Well I was thinking, you said I was like Ikuto. And with the strong connection Amu and I have as Dream Guider….. What does it mean for Amu and Ikuto? Unless…"

"I guess Master Yen-Sid was wrong."

"So then…the Dumpty Key and Humpty Lock will bring good?"

"Most likely."

"And all this time…..me and Namine thought the other way…"

"The Dream Guiders Dilemma."

"Oh and one last thing." The Proxy looked at the Chairman, "Why did you offer me and the others to stay here?"

"You know how you and Ikuto-Kun are the same."

"Yeah?"

Tsukasa smiled, "You also remind me of a neko."

"Wait…." Neku's eyes became furious, "Are you telling me the only reason you want us here is because of Mr. Mew and me!"

"I wish you had Neko ears Neku-Kun…"

**Lee- So again…DON'T KILL ME! Yesh I know this chapter was mainly full of talking. But it was important! And there are only 9 chapters left! (Don't say anything Shadow-Ci -_-…..) Wow I am going to miss this story when it ends. **

**Angel- Lee aren't you forgetting something? **

**Lee- OH PANCAKES! Your right! Thanks Angel. Ok so like you know how I was totally upset about the whole TWEWY remake thing. Well…guess what….**

**NEKU AND SHIKI HAD A BABY! **

**Maybe…..it is still unknown. But at the end of the Remake it shows a mystery scene with a girl who looks like Shiki and she is wearing headphones while holding Mr. Mew. This could be what leads to a sequel. Everyone cross your fingers! But when I look at her, I would have to say she is their daughter. **

**Devil- Whoa whoa….when did they do….it? **

**Lee- O_O Devil now is not the time for Ikuto style questions! Well anyways, see you soon peeps! **

**What is Sora's Plan? Why does it involve Tadase? And who gets zapped?! All will be answered in Chapter 60 of The Egg N' Key! **

**PLEASE REVIEW TO PREVENT A YUNO TO APPEAR! **


	60. Sora's Preparations!

**Lee- I FOUND IT! **

**Devil- (pops head from pile of clothes) Ug finally! **

**Angel- (pops from under the bed) Thank Goodness. **

**Lee- Opens folder…. O_O **

**Devil- What? **

**Lee- O_O **

**Angel- What is it Le Le-Chan? **

**Lee- O_O **

**Devil- Oh for crying out loud will u spill it out! **

**Lee- THE LAST FIVE CHAPTERS ARE MISSING! **

**Devil and Angel- WHAT?! **

**Lee- OH PANCAKE WHY! **

**Devil- Ok! Everyone stop panicking! Lee you'll just have to rewrite the chapters again. Lee…. **

**Lee- (In corner hugging her Hibari plushie, rocking, and mumbling words….) **

**Angel- I'll start this chapter… Hi Readers! Well I guess u just found out- **

**Lee- THE CHAPTERS ARE MISSING! **

**Angel- Yes…..so…..how do I say this in a good way….. **

**Lee- I HAVE TO REWRITE THEM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! **

**Angel- Basically…..Devil I think we should just start the chapter now… **

**Devil- Agreed, Here is chapter 60! **

**Chapter 60 Sora's Preparations! **

"Park, Park, Park…" Sora hummed the word as he ran down the sidewalk.

Goal: Find Tadase and get him to trust. Then find Riku and figure things out.

"_Amu needs people like you…" _That saying rung in his head. He ran faster.

"Would you like a cookie?" He came to a complete halt when he saw a lady with a tray of cookies. "Their chocolate chip and their free." The lady smiled. She looked kind of old now that he got a good look at her. The elderly were so nice…well most of the time…

"Sure!" He grabbed a cookie and quickly gave his thanks. He ran off again but this time faster.

"Hey look it's Sora!" It was three boys from his class. They started running with him, "Where are you going?"

"To find Tadase." The Jack replied. He then realized the speed in which he was running. They seemed to be catching up, and he was running pretty fast, "How are you running this fast?"

"Cause were Football Players! We were thought by Soma-Sempai!"

"Who's Soma-Sempai!"

"The Jack from last year, before Sanjo."

"Oh."

"Well we gotta go. See you later Sora!" The three boys took a right turn as Sora took a left. That's when he spotted four girls.

"We Love you Sora!" They shouted. Sora blushed a little and waved back at them making the girls gasp and faint.

The Keyblader however kept running…. "_I'm Sora. I'm a average fifteen year old boy that is on a Adventure. I have a lot of friends. And six of them that I would consider my Best Friends. Riku, Kairi, Ikuto, Amu, Donald, and Goofy. And with my friends I am able to have a heart. I'm able to have a keyblade!" _He ran as fast as he could.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**H**otori Tadase was simply sitting on a bench looking up. The Clouds were more fluffy looking than usual. Some shinned from the sun as they covered the bright ball. Almost like the Cloud Guardian was defeating the Sun Guardian somewhere out there. Guardians….he was King. A King…_ "I wish I were stronger…Something just something to show me the way." _

"Tadase." Kiseki, his Chara called. "Look." He pointed his small finger upward.

The once nothing but fluffy cloud sky now had ten X-eggs floating around. Sure he could handle it as Platinum Royal but…. The problem was he couldn't heal them unless Amu was there…..But then! The X-eggs all faced him and formed a small purple-black beam. They all aimed and fired the dark ray of energy!

"Tadas-" Before Kiseki could finish something blocked the King. It was the Jack!

Tadase looked at him. The Jack was blocking him, but not with his Key, but with his whole body. Using his arms to block his face. "What are you going here?" Tadase yelled over the loud sound of energy.

Sora glanced at him as his spiked hair flew so wildly due to the strength of the power, "Isn't the Jack supposed to protect the King?" Sora gritted his teeth in till the Dark energy finally stopped. Sora held his pained stomach and took a breath.

"Now Tadase!" Kiseki shouted.

"My Heart Unlock! Platinum Royal!" The X-eggs split into two groups, one group went in front of Tadase and shot dark energy again. "Holy Crown!" A gold shield appeared and blocked. The other group came towards his back. They shot but were blocked by Sora's body again. "Why do you block with yourself?"

"Because…" Sora gritted. "I know you're afraid of the Keyblade!"

Tadase raised a eyebrow, "What?"

"I know you won't admit it, but it's true. I figured it out. I don't know what happened but I think I get it. You're afraid of the power that the Keyblade holds." The King was about turned around to look at Sora till a group of X-eggs was about to shoot a wave of energy again. "King!"

"Holy Crown!" He blocked the energy again but glanced to see Sora having trouble blocking with only himself.

"Jack…I'll let you."

"Huh?"

"I'll let you use…the Keyblade."

Sora looked at The Guardian's King who nodded. He grinned and summoned the legendary weapon known as the keyblade. But something was different…. The Keyblade began to glow along with Tadase's scepter. Sora stared at his glowing weapon, "I know what to do!" He looked at the blonde, "King, let's combine our weapons."

"Wha-"

"Just trust me!"

Sora ran over to place the Keyblade on top of the Scepter, "Kings Chance!" Light shinned locking the X-eggs and purifying each and every one of them.

Tadase undid his transformation as the eggs flew by. Sora smiled at the now dreaming eggs. He looked at his weapon…..no…..gift. And then looked at the King.

He held it out, "Hold it….Tadase." The Blonde looked at it with hesitation. Sora began to get annoyed, so he grabbed Tadase's hand with force to place it on the rim of the handle, "See it's not going to hurt you. It's full of light." Sora let go, Tadase still held it.

Crimson eyes grew wide and… smiled….Tadase smiled. He began to move it, twirl it, swing it. He liked it. He liked the Keyblade.

"Heh heh, not bad." Sora chuckled.

"Jack…" Tadase mumbled. "I mean Sora… I apologize."

Sora pat the boy's back, "It's mighty alright!"

"Heh heh."

I guess you could say they were now friends.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**K**airi walked around the park carrying two stuffed shopping bags. **(Yay! Kairi is back! We missed ya! ;D) **Her and Utau went on a shopping spree. She was even wearing new clothes Utau bought her. A white tank-top, thigh high short blue jeans, black high-tops, and to finish it off a small white bow clip in her hair.

"So this is what Utau's hometown looks like." That's right Yuki, Utau, and Kairi were back. Utau told Kairi the area was her hometown and many types of people lived here. The two then begun to shop till Utau had to go do some recordings. Kairi wanted to explore the park, telling her Popstar friend she would return later.

The red head stumbled upon a stage like platform. There were six long stone steps with a platform that looked perfect for a musician. She smiled at the scenery, turned around and began to walk away.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

10 Minutes Later, Somewhere Else- **"F**ishee!" Yoru cheered nibbling on his small fish.

"Oh." Namine mumbled trying the fish in her hand. "So this is what it tastes like…"

Ikuto frowned at the girl, "Are you sure you've never tried a fish before?"

"Nope." Namine smiled with crumbs on her lips. However that's when a vibration entered the girl. Something wasn't right… "Ikuto, to the park!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Meanwhile- **"S**igh…" The small blonde said.

"Sigh…" The tall grey haired boy said.

Both yes depressed. Friend issues, couple issues, personal issues. **(Remember a couple chapters back, Rima got upset and Riku got mad at Sora. Man that waz a while ago ._.) **

"Riku…" She sighed. "Do you think I should just face the fear and apol-" He wasn't there. "Riku?"

"Two Cookies N' Cream." It turns out her boyfriend..*cough cough* I mean friend, was getting ice-cream! From the Ice-Cream man who was rather scared of the way Riku was dressed… Hey, don't blame the man! Black coats with black blindfolds can be scary! And what kind of park does not have ice-cream!? Idiot parks that's what!

"Here" Riku handed her a cone with cookies n' cream.

"Thanks." She replied with a little tug upward on the right side of her lip. Well the good news is that if Amu hated her she still had Riku.

"You think it's just my damn fault don't you?" Riku asked the blonde as they walked and ate the ice-cream.

"Huh?"

"You know, the whole Sora and-"

"Oh. No…well actually…" She licked her ice-cream, "I think it's both our fault.

Riku grabbed her shoulder causing her small feet to stop. She looked at him, "What?"

He leaned in closer making the girl blush. He leaned his head closer… _Wait is he going to…_ Rima could feel his breathe. So close… she closed her eyes.

Riku gently wiped the ice-cream with his gloved hand, "All gone." He got up from being bent down. Rima's face was now all red with a frown placed on her face. "What?"

She glared at him, "Never mind! Let's just go!" Riku gave a questionable look.

The two kept walking as Rima asked, "So do you-"

Riku grabbed her hand, "Sh!" He pointed ahead.

Rima's eyes widen.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

10 Minutes Earlier, Meanwhile- **S**ora strolled down the park. MISSON COMPLETE! He could do this! He was Sora! No not Tsuna! But SORA! The non-wimp kid! "So Call Me Maybe!" He sang out loud as he walked. Amu's been listening to some English song a lot lately. It was actually pretty catchy even though he had no idea what the female singer was saying. "Hey I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number so call me maybe!" **(:D)**

So preppy…

So happy….

But everything has a storm.

He saw her. Her… He stopped singing just to look at her. _Kairi…_

However there was something… Something big and black…. Aiming at her from behind. And she hadn't notice. Sora's eyes grew wide; he ran.

Suddenly time slowed.

It was slow motion.

Everything was just slowly happening…

The trigger shot as dark purple energy came out.

Sora ran in, "KAIRI!"

The red haired girl turned around to see a boy get shot with dark purple energy just right behind her. But then…. The minute the energy hit him, everything, all her memories entered her. She remembered him.

The Shopping bags fell to the ground.

The girl ran, "SORA!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Meanwhile- Amu-Chan was lazily laying on the grass in the park. It was such a nice day… "_It's so nice out…maybe I should get some sleep…" _

"HELP!" Her eyes shot open when a loud pitch scream entered the sky. The Pinkette sat up.

"Amu-Chan! Miki called. "We feel something ahead!"

Amu and her four charas ran. Miki lead the way, "I sense a X-egg."

"But something's strange about this one." Dia informed. Amu gave her a confused look. Dia now even looked confused, "The amount of dark energy is the same compared to the energy of a X-egg monster, but packed in a regular egg."

"What?" Amu whispered. _"A single egg could have that much power? Is it the embryo? Who's egg?" _But that's when she found out.

There, laying there was Sora, his eyes closed with a X-Egg floating around him. Right next to him was a girl on her knees, who looked about his age with red hair crying as she looked at him.

"_That girl with red hair….Kairi…" _

Kairi looked up at Amu. Her ocean blue eyes filled with tears, "Please…help him. I don't know what to do…"

"Moody…" Went the black egg.

Amu nodded, "Don't worry Kairi. I'll save Sora."

Kairi now looked confused, "How do you know…"

"Because," Amu smiled, "He's my friend too." Her face then turned determined, "My Heart Unlock! Character Transformation Amulet Heart!"

It was Amulet Heart against Sora's X-egg.

**Lee- Jeesh u guys! It's just been…..So hard! I mean I've lost the five chapters and I just Have Not been into typing lately! It sucks! I mean I try! Belive me, I try! But every time I try to type I end up playing a video game or end up watching my new fav anime. **

…**.yes I have a new fav anime…..sadly…. **

**It's Mirai Nikki….not Shugo Chara anymore. I'M SORRY! (bends head down.) **

**And I just have been playing video games a lot lately. Final Fantasy 10, Final Fantasy Theatrhythm, and Ib. Anyone ever played Ib before or at least know what it is? Lol, if you do, me and a friend of mine play it almost everyday and end up screaming when those ladies with the art chase us. WE DON'T WANT Ib TO HAVE A DEAD END! (Mirai Nikki reference) And possibly Garry! My friend doesn't really like Garry….but I think him and Ib are cute together :3 But anyways! I'll answer some reviews now! **

**China62- Why I don't like Tsuna? Well….in my option he takes too much spotlight. I mean you gotta like the kid, but there are others too. Like Hibari ;3 (Hands box of cookies) **

**xxKarinChiixx- Yes yes! I'm sorry for not updating soon lately! Take these marshmellow of my sorrow! (Hands marshmallows) **

**Blue Roses02- Thanks so much! Hehe, I try my best to please everyone with this crossover. Thank you! (hands cookie) **

**Well peeps, Lee has to go! Lee will try her hardest to update soon, so I hope u don't leave us! See u later! **

**Will Amu save Sora's X-egg or defeat it? How will Rima apologize? And what choices will Ikuto have to make? All in Chapter 61 of The Egg N' Key! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	61. Sora's X-Egg!

**Lee- See I told u! I told ya I would update sooner than before! **

**Devil- -_-…. **

**Angel- I told u not to bet. **

**Lee- Well anyways, Hello readers! How r u? I hope u have had a jolly good show! **

**Angel- Why are u so excited Le Le-Chan? **

**Lee- Cause I found somethin awesome 8D **

**Angel- Oh what is it? **

**Lee- MONTY OUM (the creator of Dead Fantasy) HAS CREATED A COMPLETELY AWESOME NEW SERIES. **

**Devil- Wha u talkin about yo! Just a month ago u were mad that he is taking forever making Dead Fantasy 6. **

**Lee- And I still am…BUT THIS IS SOOOOOO COOL! It's called RWBY and it is badass like Dead Fantasy! There has so far only been 1 episode and it looks like something u would make in Miku Miku Dance but it is tha bomb! So there's this girl named Ruby who is like Red Riding Hood and u see her walking around the snowy area when all these wolfs come. They try to attack her but she uses her scythe/gun and kills all of them. At the very end it shows Ruby along with three black figures, all who are girls. One is white, another black, and the last one yellow. So that's why it's called RWBY! It's coming in 2013 but u should really check out the trailer now! It's REALLY AWESOME! **

**Devil- Ok ok! Now can we move on! **

**Lee- Yes Devil :) So here is Chapter 61! Ps. THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMLY IMPORTANT! **

**Chapter 61 Sora's X-Egg! **

Kairi's eyes widen, "Just like Utau…"

"Utau?" Amu questioned. "You know her?" Kairi nodded. "_That explains it! Kairi must have been with Utau!" _That's when Sora's X-egg shot out dark energy. Amu did a cartwheel dodging the attack. _"Ug! I don't have time to think about that!" _

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**A**mu!" Rima shouted staring at the scene from behind. She began to run till Riku stopped her. "Riku let go! I have to help Amu!"

He still held her even though she tried to struggle free, "I know you do but the egg's too powerful. I know Sora. And knowing him that egg has a lot of energy compared to the embryo you told me about."

"Then let me help!"

"No." He gripped his hold, "This is something only those close to Sora can do. And since me and Kairi can't transform it's up to her."

"Amu….."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**S**ora has an X-egg…" Ikuto mumbled staring at the scene from a hidden tree.

"And Kairi's there too." Namine pointed out.

Ikuto watched the two. Kairi, Namine's Somebody. Sora, In Sora's eyes they were _friends_…

Strange how they were all compatible. Amu could heal it, Ikuto knew. But then again…

"You want it don't you." Namine sighed. The Neko (cat) glanced at her. Namine looked on with a non-caring expression, "Sora's X-egg. It most likely has the same amount of power as the embryo. If you give it to Easter they'll take it. Mission Complete."

Ikuto gripped the branch.

"_That kid is going to kill me one day…" _

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**S**ora's X-egg shot a large amount of dark energy. Amu quickly grabbed her pompoms and blocked the attack, "Kairi watch out."

The red head responded by moving back.

Amulet Heart summoned her heart rod. She quickly dodged another attack bringing her rod back. She then threw her heart rod with all her might, "Spiral Heart Attack Special!"

The pink rod spun around the X-egg at least ten times as pink sparkles circled around it. The X-egg was now stuck. NOW! Before it was too late! Amulet Heart formed her hands in a heart shape, "Negative Heart Lock On!" Pink clouds surrounding Amu as the air quickly blew. Colorful colors came out of the lock. "Open Heart!" Pink hearts started pounding the X-egg. However it still didn't change but Amu still tried.

"Amu-Chan!" Ran called. "I don't think its working!"

Amulet Heart still held on till the air was too strong that it pushed her back. "Ak!" She fell back.

"It didn't…..work?" she mumbled. Amu didn't notice but everyone (the four five watching) were shocked by the result. Riku let go of Rima who just stood there. He then began walking to the scene?

However Rima just stood there. _"This is Riku's job." _The grey haired guy wearing the black jacket walked to the middle of the fight.

"Riku?" Amu questioned.

Kairi's eyes widen, "Riku? Is that you?"

The dark Keyblader just ignored them, "It won't work."

"What won't?" Amu asked.

"That Open Heart Thing."

"Well yeah-"

"Unless…we all join in."

"Huh?"

"Just listen Pinkette."

Amu followed orders as Sora's egg kept a rhythm going, "Moody…Moody…" Sora's X-egg…

A shadowy image of Sora appeared. He looked…sad, "I'm Sora. The Keyblader…..But…what if I'm not? What if I don't stop the heartless? I would fail everyone…Everyone would hate me…Ug…I… HATE BEING THE KEYBLADER!"

Everyone literally gasped except for Riku. He remained cool, "Sora can't do it alone. He needs others to support him. He needs friends."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Amulet Heart got up, "I think…I know what you mean."

Riku was right. Sora needed people. He was the Keyblader. It was a big job; battling heartless, locking worlds, finding answers…man that's tough. And all in the hands of one boy. Now that sucks. _"Sora…were here. Riku, Kairi, and me. We're all here…here for you. And I think I know how to save you." _

Amulet Heart formed the heart again, "Negative Heart Lock On!" Riku grabbed her right arm the time as the power started, "Open Heart!"

The power this time was stronger than before but not strong enough. "Kairi!" Riku yelled. "You too." Kairi looked at them hesitant at first but then walked in and held Amu's left arm.

The hearts were bigger and stronger, hitting Sora's X-egg but… "It's still not working." Amulet Heart grunted trying to keep all the power. She could only limit it before breaking for so long. "What else could it-"That's when she felt something on her right shoulder. Amu looked to see a hand to see… "Ikuto?!"

Namine saw Ikuto at the scene. She looked at the scene. She looked back up on the tree to see he wasn't there. The blonde smiled to herself, "They forgot, Sora needs Ikuto too…"

The power was even stronger than before, "OK Everyone!" Amu shouted over the hearts noise level. "NOW!"

The four shouted, "Sora Open Your Heart!" The hearts flew in faster, faster, faster, and then BOOM!

A white light began to glow past the dust. It was Sora's now white egg. It shinned and glowed as if it were smiling, "Airgato Everyone." The egg then went back to the sleeping boy. Amu undid her transformation. They did it.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Sora woke up to see four faces staring at him. Hair colors of pink, blue, grey, and red…. He sat up and gasped, "You guys! Amu, Ikuto, Riku, and…K-Kairi!" The Keyblader looked around, "What happened?"

"You had an X-egg." Amu answered. "But we luckily saved you."

"Sora…" Kairi mumbled. "Gomen, it's my fault…"

Sora looked at her, "No it's not. It's my fault I'm the reason to blame. It's because of me that-"

That's when Ikuto flicked his head, "Shut up. When you're not your idiotic self I end up doing stupid things."

Amu frowned as Sora gave a questionable look. "He's right you know." Riku said crossing his arms. "When you're not yourself you doubt. But we're all here so there's no need to doubt. We're all here Sora."

Sora stared at the grey haired boy, "Riku…"

He grinned, "Welcome back Sora."

"Amu!" Everyone turned around to see a small blonde run up to them. She literally ran up and hugged Amu with an almost death hug.

"Rima?"

"Amu! Gomen! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you."

Rima looked up with her wide golden eyes, "You do?"

Amu smiled, "Of course. You're my friend."

"Yo!" The six all herd voices.

"You guys!"

"Are you ok?!"

They all turned around to see Beat, Shiki, Rhyme, and Neku. The four ran up to the six. Shiki panted, "Are you ok? We heard an explosion."

"Yeah yo!" Beat began. "We waz all eatin hotdogs when a big boom came and I waz like BWAHHH!"

"We wanted to make sure no one was hurt." Rhyme explained.

"What happened?" Neku asked.

Amu decided to answer, "Sora had an X-egg but we healed it."

"But there's one thing I still don't understand." Sora crossed his arms. "Something big and black aimed at Kairi and shot the dark energy but I got in. Who controlled the big black thing?"

Everyone remained quiet till Ikuto mumbled, "It wasn't Easter…it's strange but they've haven't called me in for the past two months, that's not like them…"

"Because it's not Ikuto." Namine walked forward for others to look. "I figured it out. I finally know…"

Amu looked at Namine, "So if it's not Easter, then who is it?"

"Organization Thirteen."

"What!" Sora, Riku, and Amu hissed.

"Yes, Organization Thirteen has taken over Easter. That's why the big black thing was shot and why the company was so quiet."

"So then that means we'll have to break into Easter tomorrow and stop the Organization." Sora glared.

"It seems we'll have a big battle." Riku stated.

As everyone frowned, Amu tapped Ikuto's shoulder. She whispered something in his ear. He nodded and she smiled, "Well… Before we battle hard we should have some fun first." Everyone stared at her. "Let's go to the Amusement Park!"

"Amusement Park?" Shiki and Rhyme questioned.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"That seems like fun." Sora smiled.

Namine rubbed her shoulder, "I've never been to one before…"

Amu smiled, "Come on, "I'll show you."

Beat did a fistpump, "Hell yeah! Were goin to a Amusement Park!"

**Devil- Hm. **

**Angel- Well that was a interesting chapter. **

**Lee- Yep! And guess what! **

**Devil- Sigh…what now? **

**Lee- It's almost The Egg N' Key's Birthday! Yep peeps it's almost been a year since this story was published on Fanfiction! YAY! :D **

**What kind of Crazy rides will our heroes ride? What will Amu tell Ikuto? And will our Hero's be prepared for the Final Fight? All will be in chapter 62 of The Egg N' Key! **

**REVIEW TO WISH THE EGG N' KEY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **


	62. The Night Before the Final Battle!

**Lee- Mission Accomplished! **

**Devil- Lee! **

**Angel- Oh no… **

**Lee- OK I CAN EXPLAIN! **

**Devil- Ya better! (Lowers bat down) **

**Lee- Alright so it was a beautiful day in November when Lee was typing this and got halfway done! So then Lee had to wait another week to type again till….she got a project…..Then Lee had to celebrate the Holidays :D After that Lee was exhausted to type. And then Lee had another project o_o…..And to where we get here today when Lee could FINALLY TYPE THIS! **

**Devil- And I'll be the one to Bite You To Death… **

**Lee- GAH! **

**Angel- Devil! Don't chase Lee around with that bat! Who knows who's that is! Sigh…we'll Readers….Please enjoy Chapter 62! **

**Chapter 62 The Night Before The Final Battle! **

Amu, Sora, Neku, Beat, Shiki, Rhyme, Rima, Riku, Kairi, and Namine stared at the dark place. "Is it abandoned?" Shiki asked.

"Yes, but that means we don't have to pay." Amu grinned.

"Amu scares me sometimes Desu." Su mumbled. Her sisters nodded.

Sora looked around, "Where did Ikuto go?"

"He went to turn on the power switch."

Suddenly lights flashed and everything was colorful. Heck it was the Amusement Park! Bright lights and colorful attractions glittered in front of our heroes eyes. Yes it was like District Four but the best part was it wasn't deadly.

"Wow…" Shiki said amazed.

"So cool." Sora grinned.

But out of all of them Namine was the one who looked the most surprised. Her blue eyes twinkled with the lights. _"So amazing…" _

"Yeah!" Sora did a fist-pump.

"Oh Yeah!" Beat also joined in.

"Let's Go!"

The eleven of them ran in egger to ride something, but the question was what? "Nya!" Yoru the cat Chara cheered as he and Ikuto walked towards the group.

Sora ran up to him with eyes similar to a boy named Oz eating a cookie, "Ikuto! This is so Cool!" The Cat/Neko man ruffled the Keyblader's hair.

"Let's go play!" Kusukusu cheered.

"Yay!" The rest of the charas cheered. They flew off while laughing the whole time.

Ikuto walked to a completely observing Blonde, "Hey you. Follow me." Namine stared at him then began to follow. Ikuto caught Amu sigh in relief. He walked up to her and whispered into her ear, "Don't get too relaxed, your next." Amu shivered making him smirk. He kept walking while Namine followed.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**S**o this is seriously your first time?" Ikuto asked as they walked.

"For what?"

"The Amusement Park."

"Oh." Namine's eyes softened and her mouth formed a little smile, "Yes it is. I've always been locked up most of my life."

That's when he noticed she didn't have her notepad with her for the first time since he's met her. Ikuto felt a little tug on his shirt. Namine softly held his shirt while walking, "I like doing things with you…"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**A**re you sure about this Beat?" Rhyme asked her older brother.

"Hell Yeah!" Beat cheered. You see they were on the tallest yet fastest Roller Coster in the whole park.

"Well ok…" Rhyme buckled her seatbelt. Beat kept his off. This dude didn't need one.

"Ready Rhyme!"

"Yep."

"Three, Two, One! YEAHHHHHH!"

The Roller Coaster went forward in a more than average fast speed. It then took a quick Zigzag to the left than right. "Here comes the Hoops!" Beat yelled at the smiling Rhyme. And the Roller Coaster proceeded with the gravity push hoops. Every time their heads were upside down Beat would hold on to the Coaster (this is why you were seatbelts kids) while Rhyme held their hats. After three hoops the coaster started going upwards. "Rhyme it's time for the best part!" Beat cheered almost as if he was crying for joy. The Coaster went up the huge hill and slowly stopped. "Hold on." Beat held Rhyme's right shoulder. Than as fast to the extreme they zoomed! It was so crazy fast that Rhyme could feel her eyes push into her eye sockets!

After a second it ended and Rhyme's hair was completely frizzy. "That was awesome Yo!" Beat dazzled. "Let's go again!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**I**kuto? Why are there plastic horses?" Namine stared at the circular thing that had plastic horses with a confused look on her face.

"It's called a Carousel. You get to ride the horses."

"But the horses are plastic."

"That's why you use your imagination."

"Imagination…" _"Like My Drawings?" _

Ikuto stepped on the circular platform as well did Namine. That's when Ikuto lifted her and placed her on one of the horses making the girl blush. The horse was black with gray hair and consisted with the purple saddle. Namine gripped the gold rod in the middle; Ikuto sat on the horse next to her that was white. And the ride began.

The horses went up and down in a rhythm that followed happy chime music. Namine stared at her horse. _"Imagination." _

She closed her eyes and saw green grass everywhere. Her horse ran, ran with the wind, and she was on. She didn't have to worry about anything. She was free….

When Namine opened her eyes she looked at her partner, "Airgato Ikuto."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**I**'m gonna beat you Kairi." Sora grinned putting the yen in the machine.

"Oh no you won't." Kairi replied grabbing the gun.

The two were playing the game where you try to shoot the plastic ducks with a gun filled with corkscrews in a short amount of time. Riku watched from behind. Sora grabbed a gun preparing for when the ducks came (a little too much prepared…). "Hey you guys I'm going to do something." Riku replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to play? You can shoot little ducks." Sora replied.

"Nah, I'm good." He walked away.

"Oh well…" Sora was just glad, glad to have his friends back.

"Ready Sora?" Kairi asked with determination.

"You're on!"

Riku sensed Rima talking to Amu. He smirked knowing he just found his prey.

"Are you sure you and Riku aren't a couple?" Amu asked Rima.

The small blonde flustered, "No!" That made Amu laugh.

"Excuse me but I'm kidnapping this prisoner." Rima got lifted and forced on someone's shoulder. It was Riku's shoulder.

"Hey! Let me down!" Rima yelled pounding at his back with her bare fists.

He just laughed and carried her, "Oh no…were going somewhere first…"

"I did it! I beat you! I beat Sora! Yay!"

Kairi jumped up and down as Sora laid there dazzled, "So….many….ducks…."

"Wanna try again?"

Sora instantly got up, "You're on!"

Kairi smiled grabbing the gun again. However before they started she looked at Sora, "Sora…I'm glad I met you…"

He smiled back slightly blushing, "Me too."

The game shouted, "GET READY TO FIRE THOSE DUCKS! IN 3….2….2….

"Yahhh!" The whole time Sora wondered how Donald would feel about this certain game…

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**R**iku, why are we at a scary house?" Rima asked the guy in that same jacket while they looked at the house. It was a complete tall and black castle that read 'Scary House' on the front.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not going in there." Rima crossed her arms over her chest.

"This place is abandon so no one will come."

"I'm still not going."

The teen sighed and grabbed one of the small girl's arms, dragging her with him.

Riku she yelled as they entered a room that consisted of a dark purple carpet with paintings that hung everywhere containing dust and cobwebs. The scary part of this room was the splatters of blood on the wall with the obviously fake human having a knife in it's head. "Are you seriously afraid of this?" Riku asked as he still held her hand.

"No, but I'm mad you forced me here." and now you are happy so you deserve to be tortured for being all depressing around me."

"I refuse to be like that idiot."

Riku grinned at the thought of who that was, "I never said that, but it bores me on how hallow you've been. That's my job."

Rima just scoffed, "Whatever."

Riku rolled his eyes under his blind, "And yet you're still your typical self."

For Rima she was a little scared but fine as long as Riku was there. They entered the next room. But that's when she felt his hand slip away….

"_Riku?"_ Rima looked around. The room was completely dark except some candles that lit some dim places. They looked as if they contained shadows… _"Like that time…" _

"_Lock her in the closet. Her parents are rather rich. They'll want their cute daughter back in no time." _

"_So dark…so lonely…darkness…" _Rima crawled in her ball form as tears began dripping out. _"No not that again!" _

Rima cried more when she felt hands wrap around her. She began to kick and scream, "NO! Let me go! I don't want to be kidnapped! Let me go!"

"Rima it's me!"

She still kept kicking and screaming, "Let me go!"

The hands gripped tighter, "IT'S RIKU!"

The screaming stopped and the kicking began to slow down till she finally stopped. She turned and looked at him with tears still dripping out. Rima then buried her head in his chest clenching his coat, "I thought y-you left me!..."

Riku just wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers cradling to a rhythm, "I promise I won't leave you. I won't let the darkness grab you too…"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**K**airi watched Sora run off with Beat and Rhyme, going off to ride more of the crazy rides. He offered her to come but she dined it. She wasn't one to ride big rides and she would not like to get sick TODAY thank you very much. As Kairi watched she spotted the blonde hair girl wearing the white dress walking around. Maybe she could ride something with her! "Hey!" Kairi called running up to the girl. She just blinked her blue eyes as Kairi caught up. "Um…what's your name?"

"Namine…" The girl muttered rubbing her arm.

"_She's so quiet."_ Kairi thought. "Well Namine…..do you want to ride that Ride with me?" Kairi pointed to a Ride with big colorful butterflies that you could ride in. It was luckily the first non-crazy ride she saw while talking.

"…Sure." Namine answered.

Kairi grabbed her hand and began dragging the blonde along, "Then let's go!"

Kairi and Namine hopped in a purple and green butterfly as the ride began. The butterfly began going up and down in a nice pattern as it moved forward. Kairi was happy to have someone to ride with while Namine just gave a small nervous smile. However something was bugging the red haired girl, it was rather strange… _"It's like I've known her all my life? Where have I seen her before?" _

"Hahahahahahaha!~" Kairi looked to see Namine burst out laughing all over the seat.

It really set the red head confused….. _"She's so quiet yet so loud when it comes to laughing?" _Kairi stared dumbfounded, "What is it?"

Namine was laughing so hard that tears where coming out, "I-It's….heh….It's your face….hahaha!"

"What about my face?"

"That strange look you were giving!"

"Oh…"

"But not just that! I also…just LOVE doing this! It's weird like me! Hahahaha!"

"_Did she just call herself a weirdo?" _Kairi stared….and stared….till she began to laugh, "Hahaha!" For she too realized she was a weirdo, "Me too! Hahaha!"

The two girls kept laughing as the ride went on for both had realized that THEY'RE all weirdoes.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**O**h Neku, we'll soon be able to go home and relax again." Shiki sighed as the seat went up.

"Yeah." Neku replied leaning back in the cart. The two were in a small red seat attached to a big Ferris Wheel that consisted of many lights blooming many different colors. "I can't believe you brought that pig." Neku grumbled staring at who was kindly sitting on her lap.

"He's a cat!" Shiki frowned. She always hated how he called her first work a pig.

"Shiki…" Neku mumbled. The wind starting to pick up and bushing some of his orange bangs in his eyes while rocking the seat. "You know as soon as we get back I'll have to leave again…"

"Going to presume your dream as a Music Maker."

"Yep."

"I'm proud." She looked at him and smiled. "Beat, Rhyme, I, and probably even Amu are proud." Shiki took off her glasses and rubbed the lens against her green jacket. She then put them back on and stared up at the stars, tucking in a piece of her black hair, ""But…..do you think we could…have another date before you go?" This was very embarrassing to her but she just had to ask….besides...She started to turn her head towards him, "And maybe we can finally Ki-mph." His lips were on hers…

HOLD THE PHONE! WAIT A MINTUE…..NEKU JUST KISSED SHIKI?!

Call the cops, call the people, call the media, but don't call Joshua cause Neku kissed Shiki! He pulled off as Shiki stared similar to a deer when seeing headlights.

He leaned back in the cart again as if not giving a care, "There we finally did it."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"The tea cups?" Amu questioned the passenger in front of her.

"Yep." Ikuto replied also without a care.

"Why?"

He then looked hurt, "Why Amu, it's the Ride we rode together. That's why I choose the pink and blue cup. It symbolizes us."

Amu looked down at her feet. He was right, the tea cup was blue and pink, "Wait what?...Hey wait a minute! We are Not a thing!"

Ikuto chuckled, "Heh heh heh your so fun to tease~"

Amu just rolled her eyes then leaned back in the cup starring at the moon, "So tomorrow's it. The final battle…"

Ikuto looked at her and frowned, "We'll stop them."

"Yeah…I know, but….I'm afraid that everyone could get…hurt."

"Amu, you have Sora, Neku, me, and you. I don't think we'll get hurt….Ok maybe forget Sora in that list." Ikuto could just see anything hurting that kid. Sora tripping over a Christmas bulb…oh yeah that could work.

"I don't think Sora could get badly hurt. He has the Keyblade. Full of light…..Ikuto; are you sad…that they're going to leave us soon?"

Ikuto gave a little smile, "I will have to admit I will miss seeing that idiot."

Both laughed remembering the times.

Soon their friends would be gone…

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**G**uys look!" Sora called to everyone (Other than Amu and Ikuto due to them riding something). "I found a Karaoke machine!" Sora was on a small stage that had plenty of technical stuff along with a big screen and three microphones meant for the just awesome karaoke!

"I wanna sing!" Shiki and Kairi yelled out. They both ran up (Rhyme holding ) while Sora handed the microphones.

Neku gave a confused look, "Wait, Shiki you can sing?"

Shiki glared through her glasses, "Why yes Neku I do. Maybe if you weren't listening to your headphones all the time you would hear me!"

"Whatever."

"What song do you want to sing?" Kairi asked.

Shiki switched her attention, "Um…I dunno. What do you want to sing?"

"How about this…"

_Lotta Love! by Buno (Shugo Chara Ending 5 _

_(Honto?) (Ee~! )_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love _

-Both Kairi and Shiki started to shake their hips to the catchy rhythm of the rock and pop song. Slowly Kairi started to step up and begin.-

_Kyou no boku-tachi ga otonan natte shimaeba_

_Kitto mieteru mono sae mienaku natte shimau_

_(Lotta love Lotta love) _

_-When the rock part started Kairi stepped back and let Shiki come up.-_

_Kyou made boku-tachi ga muchuu ni natte sagashita mono wa_

_Honto wa ittai nan dattan darou_

_(Lotta love Lotta love) _

_-_Suprisebly Shiki's voice was lower yet actually very good! Thus shocking her three friends who never herd her sing before in all the time they knew her. When her part was done Kairi came up and together they went on with the song.-

_Dare ka ga itta_

_"Shiawase ni naru tame umare, _

_Soshite dare ka wo shiawase ni suru tame ikite ikun da"_

_Dore kurai mune ippai no ai wo_

_Dore kurai mune ippai no ai wo_

_Kakaetara bokura tsutaerarerun darou_

_Kore kurai mune ippai no ai de_

_Kore kurai mune ippai no ai de_

_Kimi wo dakishimeta sono toki ni_

_Futari kanjita shiawase_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love (Nande?)_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Hitori ja mienai kedo_

_Futari nara mieteita mono ga_

_Konna ni takusan aru tte shiranakattan da_

_(Lotta love Lotta love)_

_Te to te wo tsunageba kanjirareru nani ka_

_Soba ni ireba zutto kienai mono ga hoshii_

_(Lotta love Lotta love)_

_Tanpopo no hana mitai ni fukeba tonde iku_

_Ryuusei no you ni yozora he isshun de kieteiku_

_Dore kurai yume ippai no hibi wo_

_Dore kurai yume ippai no hibi wo_

_Ano hi boku-tachi wa hashiri nuketan darou_

_Are kurai yume ippai no hibi ni_

_Are kurai yume ippai no hibi ni_

_Kimi wo dakishimeta hazu nano ni_

_Futari nakushita shiawase_

_Dare ka ga itta_

_"Shiawase ni naru tame umare, _

_Soshite dare ka wo shiawase ni suru tame ikite ikun da"_

_Dore kurai mune ippai no ai wo_

_Dore kurai mune ippai no ai wo_

_Kakaetara bokura tsutaerarerun darou_

_Kore kurai mune ippai no ai de_

_Kore kurai mune ippai no ai de_

_Kimi wo dakishimeta sono toki ni_

_Futari kanjita shiawase_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love (Nande?)_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love (Honto?)_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love_

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love (Fuu...) _

-Finally after the finishing sigh of the song the two high-fived each other. As the others clapped.-

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Sora turned around to see a pink haired girl and navy blue haired walk up, "Hey! Amu and Ikuto are back!"

When Sora said the word 'Amu' Kairi and Shiki looked up, "Amu!" They ran out there and grabbed both the Pinkette's arms.

Amu gave a confused expression, "What?"

"Sing with us!" They demanded while dragging her up the stage.

And of course she panicked, "Ehhh!?" They handed her the third microphone as she still panicked, "Ehh? What?! I can't sing!"

"But you sang with Ariel." Sora commented.

Amu sent him the slightest glare, "Well…yeah but that was different!"

"Oh come on Amu." Shiki pouted.

Kairi patted her back, "All you have to do is sing!"

Amu looked at them then all her friends, "…Fine…"

Kairi and Shiki smiled as Kairi picked the song, "I think you'll like this one Amu…"

_Kokoro No Tamago! By Buono! (Shugo Chara Theme Song!) _

_Hop, Step, Jump _

_Drew, Draw, Drawn _

_Chip, syrup, whipped cream_

_There's a lot of them _

_Hop, step, jump_

_Drew, draw, drawn_

_Chip, syrup, whipped cream_

_That's who I want to be _

-Compared to Kairi's high voice and Shiki's low voice Amu was ranged in the middle making a complete singing trio!-

_Even if they say that I'm cool, strong, stylish, and popular_

_The truth is, That's not what I'm like. I'm just a normal girl_

_I want to brush aside all the pressure and be honest_

_Even if they say that it's not me, my heart will unlock! _

_You should be how you want to be; your guardian characters are with you_

_You should do what you want to do; it's absolutely okay_

_You should be how who you want to be; only one is boring_

_You should do like what you want to do; you can do anything _

-Meanwhile the charas flew by. "Look!" Ran pointed.

"Amu-Chan's singing Desu!" Su smiled.

"These are one of those moments…" Dia put her small hand on her small heart, "Where Amu shines with her friends."

"Oh I see…" Miki commented. "Like Sora they just want their friends to be happy."-

_Everyone is wishing somewhere to be a different version of themselves_

_So I'm trying to grow, but of course, I will still be a bit down sometimes_

_Everyone is suppose to have an egg inside their hearts_

_So don't let anyone mark you as good or bad, lock on the negative heart!_

_You should just live how you want to; you don't need to worry_

_It's okay to relax a little at times; don't push yourself too hard_

_You should just live how you want to, adults don't understand_

_You should go along the path that you believe in; even if you're mistaken, it's okay_

_You should be how you want to be; your guardian characters are with you_

_You should do what you want to do; it's absolutely okay_

_You should be how who you want to be; only one is boring_

_You should do like what you want to do; you can do anything_

_Surely_

_Hop, step, jump_

_Drew, draw, drawn_

_Chip, syrup, whipped cream_

_There's a lot of them_

_Hop, step, jump_

_Drew, draw, drawn_

_Chip, syrup, whipped cream_

_That's who I want to be _

-At the end the three girls jumped and the gang cheered! It was so awesome that Beat even tired to-…well Neku stopped him.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Yeah! Goodbye guys see you tomorrow!" Sora waved at his friends as him, Amu, and the charas began walking home. "Everyone's back together." He smiled.

"And tomorrow we'll finish it all." Amu mumbled. She looked at Sora, "Sora… Thank You."

The Keyblader nodded then searched through his pockets. He pulled something out but hid it so Amu couldn't see till he gave a big grin and handed hit, "Here"

The item was metallic. Amu looked at it. It was a golden chain bracelet that had a big silver key on the middle with little hearts as a pattern.

"I wanted to find a 'Thank You' gift for this whole journey; so before I came here I asked Shiki, Neku, and Ikuto what to get you. Then Shiki helped out."

Amu just stared at it more. _"Ah…Shiki and her sense of fashion." _It was really pretty but… "Thanks…B-But it's not like I need it anyways!"

"And let's give a warm welcome to Amu-Chan's Cool and Spicy character." Miki clapped.

Amu glared at her charas.

"Yay! Yay! Tomorrow's the Final Day!" Ran cheered.

Sora did a fistpump, "Yeah!"

Amu smiled then also did a fist-pump, "Yeah!"

Tomorrow was it…The Day…..The Final Battle.

**Lee- Yay it's done! :D (door is pounding from Devil trying to break in) Ok so I was reading this some of this and I got one of those WTF did I write ? Feeling that Authors typically get. I mean seriously I am SUPER GRATEFUL you peeps like this! If I read this I would probably hate it o_- But then again I think it's because I have grown more mature when it comes to Anime and Writing…..maybe? Well I do watch more non-kiddy like animes….Vampire Knight, Mirai Nikki, Psycho-Pass "Anyone watching that anime out there?" But then again I am still watching kiddy animes like Pokemon, Re-watching SailorMoon, and this funny anime called Kamaisama Hajimemashita "ok I guess that's really not kiddy but it's cute :3" Sigh….Guys Life is a Mystery don't you think? **

**To China62- Yes…..Yes I do know about Mikumikudance…..and well let's just say it scares me o_o (hands gingerbread man) **

**To Chibi-Celesti- Airgato for wishing Happy Birthday! (hands gingerbread man) **

**To AceStarKnight- You'll find out soon ;) (hands gingerbread man) **

**Gorams221- Airgato very much! ^_^ (hands gingerbread man) **

**Now I will like to present to you guys some questions that you have the chance to answer! Whoever correctly answers it first will get a surprise near the end of the story (sorry Shadow-Ci but u can't answer cause u would know all of them :3)! You can pick either one of the three questions, but I will say their mainly about ME so you might want to go back and look at me as a Author in the chapters ;) So Good Luck! And I hope you would like to answer! **

**AWESOME QUESTION TIME- 1. Is Utau a Yandere or a Tsundere? Please Explain Why. **

**2. Out of all the animes Lee has told you she watches which one came out most recently? What is ironic about this anime's main character compared to Lee's favorite character? **

**3. What is the number 1 mistake Lee always has in writing? **

**Lee- Well I hope u win! **

**Devil- (Door bursts open to reveal an angry Devil with a dangerous bat) LEE! **

**Lee- AHHHHHH! **

**PLEASE REVIEW TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS OR TO JUST REVIEW! :D **


	63. The Beginning of the Final Battle!

**Lee- So how r all u wonderful Readers out there today? :) **

**Devil- Lee -_- **

**Lee- Yes? :D **

**Devil- We all know you are excited cause this story almost has 100 Reviews but u need to stop scaring the folks. **

**Lee- Well…but…sigh….**

**Angel- Lee really need some motivation. She's having a hard time trying to rewrite her chapters. **

**Lee- Sigh….it's true ._. But….maybe 100 Reviews could Help :D! No pressure or anything… **

**Angel- (whispers) She really wants to see this story get 100 reviews **

**Lee- Angel! All I need is some motivation that's all! **

**Devil- I think I know how to get Lee motivation (holds scissors and Hibari plusie) **

**Lee- AHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOO! **

**Angel- (grabs Hibari plushie) Devil that is not right. We can't treat Lee like that. **

**Devil- Fine…..Hope u enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 63 The Beginning of the Final Battle! **

"Did you get it yet Ikuto?" Sora asked as Tsukiyomi Ikuto tried to hack through the locks of the front door. Surprisingly there were no guards which diffidently meant something was wrong.

"How many times are you going to say that…" The cat man grumbled. Sora just shrugged and walked over to Neku.

"Amu!" The Pinkette looked up to see Rima, KusuKusu , and Riku walk up the front steps of Easter. "Were here."

Amu smiled, "Thank you Rima for helping."

Rima crossed her arms, "I'm just doing this to get _him_ out of my house. I can't relax when _he's_ around."

Riku just rolled his eyes behind his blind while muttering the word "Typical" and went to talk to Beat. Rima looked around to see…Sora talk to Neku but Neku just listened to the music in his headphones. Shiki and Rhyme were playing Chinese Chopsticks. Ikuto was busy with the duty of hacking the locks to Easter's front doors. Namine drawing with the charas playing tag above her head. And finally Riku and Beat were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot but Riku would end up winning each time making Beat go "Bwahhh" while Riku smirks. Rima frowned, _"The idiot …but still…is what he said…true?" _"Amu, who are we waiting for?"

The Pinkette looked at the busy city, "Tadase-Kun, Kairi, and maybe Utau. Kairi said she would try to get her."

"Have you ever herd from Yaya?"

"I kept calling her but she wouldn't answer. Has she been at the Guardians lately?"

"Well…I haven't been there for a while myself." Rima frowned she was in her sate of depression that whole time to do anything.

"I wonder where is she…."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**D**onald focused on the wheel of the Gummi Ship, while all the meanwhile Goofy was taking a nap. However both were conflicted with what Sora said before he left…

_~Flashback~ _

"I can't wait to show Amu our trick!" Dale said as Chip balanced eighteen golden nuts.

"Oh um…actually Dale…" Sora scratched the back of his head. "We won't be seeing them anymore…"

"What!" Chip yelled falling off his nuts. Even Donald and Goofy gave the kid a weird look.

"Well yeah…guys today is the last day I'll be in this world. Tomorrow we'll take off again and find the King, but just us this time…"

_~End of Flashback~ _

Was it true? Where they never going to see them again? Donald didn't want to admit it, but he was going to miss those annoying charas…

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**H**inamori-San!" Tadase ran up to the two girls.

"Tadase-Kun!" Amu smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"Your wel-"

"IKUTO!" Air rushed past the three of them as a girl with blonde pigtails ran by. Utau…

Ikuto looked over his shoulder, "Oh shit…"

When Utau almost glomped him he quickly slid to the side causing the girl to hit the wall. She began to rub her face, "Aww….Ikuto why do you have to be a meanie…"

"Utau…" Kairi sweat dropped. Everyone looked at her and she quietly waved, "Hi guys…"

Amu looked at the two girls, "Thanks for coming."

Utau crossed her arms, "I'm only here for Ikut-"

"AK!"

Everyone turned their attention to the navy blue hair guy. He was trampled over by a yellow dog… Sora, Utau, and Kairi's eyes trembled. "Pluto?!" "Ugly Mutt?!" "Dog who saved me?!"

Yep the loveable dog Pluto was on top of Ikuto…licking his face… Sora went to pull him off, "What are you doing here?"

Kairi looked at him, "Well he was with us…till we left London. Then he randomly disappeared."

That's when Amu burst out laughing. Everyone stared at her with a questionable look, "I just realized Ikuto's like a cat….who's getting licked by a dog! Hahahahaha!"

Our Main Character kept laughing as Utau glared at her, "Amu…"

"Hey aren't we supposed to be in the building now?" Neku asked not looking amused.

"Oh yeah!" Sora chirped pulling Pluto off. "Ikuto did you finish yet?"

Ikuto just glared at the Key boy while sitting up, "Yes."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**T**he Gang walked in to see…no one… "I thought Companies were supposed to be busy yo!" Beat replied.

"Me too…" Sora mumbled.

Ikuto looked around, "Something's not right…"

"I can feel movement." Dia whispered. The Charas looked at her. "There." She pointed to a door near the elevator. All the charas flew to the door and turned the knob.

It happened to reveal a room full of people, but the strange thing was they all had cloths in their mouths. And the one in front of them was none other than the Managing Director of Easter himself…. "Kazuomi?"

Yes the middle aged man was sitting there all tied up with a white cloth in his mouth. His face was very red as if screaming his head off.

"You!" Sora yelled. He summoned his Keyblade and started to run towards the man, "You're the one who's been tortu-" Ikuto quickly covered his moth as Riku helped pull him away.

"No not now…" Ikuto whispered back.

"They must be on the top level." Tadase replied.

"The elevator works." Namine said pressing the 'Top' button.

"What about them though?" Amu pointed to the poor tied up workers.

Ikuto glanced at them, "We'll get them when were done."

They all proceed to the elevator as Kazuomi tried to yell at them. Well he tried…

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

They all managed to fit in the elevator but it was tight squeeze. "Riku…" Sora whispered. "Do you think Xemnas?"

"Maybe…or maybe Ansem…" Riku mumbled but Rima squeezed his hand.

"To be able to tie all those workers and lock the doors…just how strong is this person?"

"Yo, ya think it's Joshua?" Beat replied.

"Or maybe Minamotto?" Rhyme added.

Neku leaned against one of the laws, "_It surely can't be any of them…_"

BING! The elevator stopped. They reached the top. The two elevator doors slowly began to open as everyone's hearts began to pound. They entered a dim lit hallway that lead to Kazoumoi's Office. All thirteen characters walked towards the surely big brown two wooden doors. The doors that blocked them from the ever so questioning boss. Sora walked up to the front and paced his hand on the smooth wood. He slowly grasped the golden knob and opened…

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

There where the desk was had a person sitting in it. However the black leather chair was turned preventing them to be able to see the person. As they all walked in Sora and Riku summoned their keyblades, "Reveal Yourself!"

The chair then turned to reveal a man wearing a black coat with somewhat long long hair, with a 'X' scar in place of the middle of his face. Namine's blue eyes widen at the man, "Saix?"

Yes! The Organization Thirteen lackey. Number 7, Saix, "Why hello Sora, Riku, Amu, others."

Amu raised a eyebrow, "_How does he know my name?" _

Sora looked from him to the Keyblade he was holding firmly to him again, "What are you doing in this world? Are you here gather hearts?!"

"Sadly that is unreachable."

Sora was now the one raising a eyebrow, "What?"

Saix sighed and stood up from his comfy sitting gesture on the Boss chair, "This world. While it contains no interest. No hearts with methods to take in order to build upon the Kingdom Hearts. However this world contains a lot of dreams…"

"I'm not letting you take everyone's dreams!" Amu yelled.

Saix looked at her with a unamused look, "Too late now for it is already forming."

"What's forming?"

"Image a machine. A machine that took everyone's dreams with no turning back…That machine has begun…Namine and Neku." He looked at the two and smirked, "Nice game you have organized for everyone."

"_What game….." _

"It's in the Dream World's Core isn't it?" Neku glared at the emotionless Nobody, which was strange since that was usually him. "That machine."

Saix now focused his attention on the Proxy, "My, the worst person of Shibuya really has changed, but you are right." Saix dug in the pocket of his organization coat and pulled out a small colorful key.

Namine gasped at the relevance, "The key… I forgot to pick it up once Ikuto and I left."

"Such a shame Namine…" Saix replied twirling the key around his fingers. "Not looking over the Key that connects to all the Dreaming Worlds. Having this key exist would result in aberration." He let the yet innocent key lay on the palm of his gloved hand.

Namine reached out her hand, "No! That's the only key that leads to the dre-"

A black flame-like substance came upon his hand and burned the key to nothing but ashes. Namine's blue orbs became extremely wide as for now the Key was gone.

Saix then raised his hand and summoned a dark portal, "Well I must take my leave."

He walked towards the portal as Sora ran after him, "No you don't!"

But before the Keyblader could reach the Organization member the portal closed.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Neku frowned at the way things were going, "We have to stop the machine."

"But we can't get to the Dream World's Core without the key." Namine replied putting her head down.

There was utter silence till suddenly a beeping noise came. Shiki held in her left armpit as she grabbed her phone.

"Shiki…" Neku scoffed.

She frowned, "Sorry I-hm?"

"What?"

"I got a text message saying, 'Do you need help getting to the Dream World's Core?'"

"Who's it from?"

Shiki gave a confused look, "Some guy named Mouse. Should I text back?"

"We don't know this person yo." Beat commented.

"Yeah, but it's not like we have a lot of options." Utau added crossing her arms.

"Just answer it." Namine sighed with the loss of the key.

Shiki texted back 'yes' and two minutes later her phone beeped again, "It says… Ok, tell Sora to take seven steps back."

Sora began following instructions, "Why do I have to-"

BAM! The minute Sora took his seventh step a large crystal ball crashed through the roof and landed to where Sora fist stood. Everyone flinched as the Key kid shivered at the thought if he remained there for ten more seconds.

Riku walked over and grabbed the ball that crashed some of the carpet and wood on the floor. The large ball was smooth and clear with what looked like mini shooting stars that carried sparkles in the ball.

Shiki's phone rang again and she read the message, "Use the crystal ball to go to the dream world by tapping the Keyblade on it three times. But I suggest you might go to Hallow Bastion First. You might need help." She looked around, "Hallow Bastion?"

"Right, we can get Leon's help." Sora grinned.

"How are we going to get there?"

"Well I can't see us all fitting in the Gummi Ship." Sora frowned yet chuckled at the thought of that.

"It's fine, we'll just use this card." Namine replied pulling out a Hallow Bastion crown card. Riku grumbled now figuring out how the girl originally escaped her cell. "Ok everyone hold hands."

Everyone grabbed someone's hand (well for Utau it was glomping Ikuto. For Kairi it was holding one of Pluto's big flappy ears with one hand and the other ear with Rhyme's hand.) Namine held out the card while holding Amu's hand. They teleported.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**I**t's really nice we can finally have dinner where most of us are here." Aerith smiled as she ate her mashed potatoes while glancing at everyone. Yes, for the first time in who knows how long, everyone (even Merlin) were eating dinner together with the exception of Nagi (nudge nudge wink wink).

"Hey Nadeshiko, mind passing over a Napkin?" Yuffie asked.

"Did you spill food all over yourself again?" Tifa grumbled while Nadeshiko passed the napkin.

"No….." Yuffie lied covering her legs.

"Why is the Kid wearing a bib?" Cid asked now noticing the Elementary School girl was wearing a white bib that had pink writing saying 'Cute Baby!' on it.

Yaya pouted, "Yaya's a baby! Oh and can you pass the pepper Onii-San?"

Leon was to her right eating his rather large juicy steak, "No, it's right in front of you."

Yaya frowned at him then looked at Cloud who was at her left, "Mr. Cloud Man can-"

"No."

That's when the pepper floated towards Yaya with sparkles around it. Yaya grabbed the small glass container and smiled, "Arigato Magic Man."

Merlin smiled but it was kind of hard to see under his large white beard, "Your well-EVERYBODY MOVE BACK!"

Taking the warning call everyone jumped from their chairs and moved back (well Leon had to grab Yaya first) to the wall.

BAM!

Smoke surrounded everywhere.

When the smoke cleared it showed a broken table with food splattered everywhere. But the strange thing was… there was a pile of people on top with a pink haired girl and spikey brunette haired boy on top. "Sora?" Leon questioned still gripping Yaya.

"Amu-Ci?" Yaya also questioned.

Amu looked up, "Yaya?"

"Amu-Chan?" Nadeshiko saw the pinkette.

Amu's golden eyes grew wide, "Nadeshiko?!"

"What a ruff landing yo…" Beat grunted as four people sat on him.

Well this sure will take some explaining to do. Oh boy…..

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

One Hour Later of A lot of Explaining and Cleaning- "So let me get this straight. Yaya's been here for a month and a half while you've been here for two months and a half!?"

"Yes Amu-Chan." Nadeshiko smiled at her pink haired friend who was extremely excited to see her for she had left. It then hit Amu that she's known Sora for about three months now. Wow, time flows…

"Ok, ok so your telling me there's this machine that can heavily affect us if we don't defeat it?" Leon asked frowning at both Amu and Sora.

"And that someone sent you this mysterious ball to enter the Dream Realm?" Merlin asked holding the Crystal ball.

"Yeah, but do you think we can all get out once we enter?" Sora asked the Wizard.

"Well you should be able to if you defeat the machine."

"Alright…but were going to need everyone's help." Amu looked around at all the 'FF' characters.

"I'll come in case there's a problem." Aerith mumbled.

"Yaya and Pepe-Tan reporting for duty!"

Leon looked at the cheering girl, "Someone's going to have to manage that Psychopath so I guess it will be me."

"Hey! Yaya's not a Psychopath, Yaya's a baby!"

"If Squall's going then the Great Ninja Yuffie is too!" Yuffie cheered.

"I'll come Amu-Chan." Nadeshiko smiled.

Cloud crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "If Nadeshiko's going I'll come too."

"Yeah, same with me." Tifa replied.

Sora gave a goofy grin, "Great! Then were all here!"

Knock! Knock! Came from the front door. "I'll get it." Rhyme volunteered since she was closest to the door. She turned the knob and opened the door, "Hi-"

Neku quickly closed the door shut seeing what was outside. A bunch of heartless and nobodys getting ready to attack. "Saix must of sent them…" Sora grumbled.

"Damn…" Cid cursed. "Ok someone's going to have to stay."

Nadeshiko and Cloud looked at each other, "We will."

"Alright here's the plan. Me and Merlin will stay here and guard the computer and crystal ball. Cloud and Nadeshiko will protect us from the outside. And the rest of ya will be in the ball, got it?!" The door began banging more, "OK GO!"

Everyone but Cloud, Nadeshiko, Temari, Merlin, and Cid touched the ball. The door began banging even faster.

"What did we have to say?" Amu asked Sora.

"Um…."

"No we have to tap it with a Keyblade three times." Neku answered.

"Ok then who's-"

"Oh for crying out loud!" II yelled. "Key Boy summon that Key thing of yours now!"

Sora quickly followed instructions. He summoned the Keyblade and lightly tapped the ball with it three times. They suddenly vanished and where gone.

Merlin quickly caught the ball, "Their off….and let's hope they make it back safe."

**Alright! So if u remember correctly in the last chapter I gave u some questions and if u answer one of them correctly you will get a surprise in this story! Well to be honest I was really surprised that no one knew them :'( But anyways the Winner is Mickey-Star! Congrats! :D Here are the answers in case u were wondering… **

**For me I actually consider a Utau a in-between Yandere and Tsundere but I like your answer Mickey-Star! **

**Actually I would say this question was the easiest. All you really had to do is look at Chapter 61 and look at what time the animes I listed came out. Anyways the answer is Psycho-Pass and what is ironic is that the main character in there, Shinya Kougami looks soooo much like TYL Hibari form KHR. **

**It is grammar -_- **

**Now for all of u that wished u could of won well…..U HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE! Yes! You do (even u Shadow-Ci)! If you're the 100****th**** Reviewer by the time I update again. You along with Mickey Star will get the Surprise! I wish you Good Luck! And hope you're the 100****th**** :D Cause that is totally Awesome :3 **

**In the next chapter our heroes start to in counter the problems in order to stop the machine. How far will they go? Why won't a door open? And will Nadeshiko finally tell Cloud?! All will be answered in Chapter 64! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	64. Your a Crossdresser!

**Lee- COME ABOARD AND BRING ALONG ALL YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS! (Dancing and singing to ****One Piece**** Opening) **

**Angel and Devil- o_o? **

**Lee- TOGETHER WE WILL FIND EVERYTHING THAT WERE LOOKING FOR! **

**Angel- Um… Lee… **

**Lee- ONE PIECE! **

**Devil- SHUT UP! (throws stick) **

**Lee- (hits Lee) Ow :'( That was very mean Devil **

**Angel- Why r u singing that Le Le-Chan? **

**Lee- Cause Lee has been inspired! YES THAT'S RIGHT! One Piece has helped inspire Lee to write more of this Awesome story! Lee has not seen One Piece since she was a little girl, and now she's watching it again! :D **

**Angel- How did it inspire u? **

**Lee- Good question! Well u see this chapter and on will mainly consist of battles. Yesh Lee like to write battles, but writing so many…well it gets kind of boring. But now that I'm watching One Piece again I feel up to writing Battles! **

**Devil- Wait…isn't that the anime where when u were little u use to have a little crush on- **

**Lee- SHHHSHSHSHHH! Ok! :D How about we move with the chapter! Yeah!... **

**Angel- o-o…. **

**Lee- OK! So let's move on to Chapter 64! Were nearing the end! **

**Chapter 64 You're a Crossdresser! **

"Are we in…Olympus Coliseum?" Sora asked looking around the area they just randomly appeared in. "And if so then where's everybody? Hercules or Phil?"

"You have to remember this is just a dream world, so we won't see them. However, this is the path that leads to the 'machine' Saix was talking about." Namine exclaimed holding her sketchpad (Yep she brought it with her). "Now we just have to find the door."

Everyone began to walk around. Our heroes were located in the usually not, yet empty training center.

"I call looking up the seats!" Sora yelled running that direction.

"Just don't hurt yourself!" Riku yelled back.

"Ok! I won-"

"Sora be careful!"

"What's the door look like?" Kairi asked.

"I guess you can say just some strange door."

"Well that's not very helpful." Leon grumbled.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**M**y Heart Unlock! Character Transformation Yamato Maihime!" Nadeshiko and Temari quickly proceeded to Character Transform. "Alright Cloud now I'm ready."

"Take care of the heartless here, I'll take the back."

Cloud quickly ran through the crowd of heartless slashing the ones that dared get in his way. Nadeshiko took a deep breath till the door to Merlin's house opened.

Cid appeared, "Nadeshiko! Here take this!" He threw her something wrapped in a red cloth. "It was Cloud's idea but it's not fully tested! Good Luck!" He then slammed the door shut.

Nadeshiko pulled away the cloth to see a shinny metal stick. Wait… She carefully pulled on the object just a tad sideways when she realized it moved. She then tugged on it more to where the item fully revealed it's self. It was a shinning metal fan.

Suddenly, one shadow heartless tried to pounce on her; but before it could touch her Nadeshiko slid the fan right at it. The heartless was fully chopped in half. The creature disappeared causing Nadeshiko to smile, "I could get use to this."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**H**as anyone found the door yet?" Amu asked, yelling across the Coliseum battle ground.

They all walked back with the same answer, "No." Well at least it was a helpful answer in some kind of way.

"Well it has to be here somewhere!" II frowned crossing her arms.

"We just have to keep looking!" EI yelled with encouragement.

Utau looked around, "Well if it's not here then what about-"

BOOM!

Something big and heavy landed behind the heroes causing most people to jump. "What the hell waz that yo?!"

Everyone looked and widen their eyes at the surprise… it was a humongous three headed dog…

"Cerberus! What is he doing here if this a dream word?!" Sora asked slowly backing away.

"He's no the real one." Namine replied. "He's a Heartless version."

Tifa walked past Sora towards the front of the growling dog, "I'll take care of him."

Sora looked at her, "But Tifa!"

Tifa put a hand on her hip and glanced back at the Key Boy, "Go."

Sora frowned yet followed orders, "Let's go inside guys."

Tifa watched as the others left. This was it. This was the chance to prove to everyone that she was strong enough. Strong enough to impress Cloud for sure. All she needed to do was stay alive. When the others were inside Tifa focused her attention on the Mutt, "You ready to rumble big boy?"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**D**ance of the Cherry Bloosms!" Yamato Maihime chanted. Small pink cherry blossoms floated around the sky distracting the heartless who circled her. Seeing the opportunity she shouted, "Robe of Feathers!" Her long scarf's came in and trapped the heartless. She then brought her metal fan back and threw it like Sailor Moon would throw her tiara! The fan moved in around the circle at a quick pace slicing every heartless in half. When the heartless were gone the fan came back to where the Dancer caught it.

Meanwhile, Cloud swung Zack Fair's sword at each heartless that tried to come. Using Cross-Slash+ he swung, shot, and kicked all the heartless's little butts. Yeah that's right! How you like them apples! Even once and a while he would pass Nadeshiko, oh like right now!

Nadeshiko and Cloud both glanced at each other and formed a plan. Reason of how? Because their that awesome.

Cloud grabbed Nadshiko's free hand and started to spin her around him. All while Nadeshiko using her other hand swiped away the remaining heartless with the incredible fan. After a minute hearts began to fill the sky.

"So…are they all gone?" Nadeshiko panted as she looked around the now empty battle ground.

"I think so…" Cloud replied.

BUT WAIT-

"BOOM!"

Just like the startling appearance Cerberus made, something large landed in front of them. It was a big, metal, big, Rhino, big, Boss from KH1 (remember that annoying guy from Traverse Town?).

Cloud looked up towards it and grumbled, "Oh perfect…"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**C**erberus snapped it's three sets of teeth at Tifa.

Tifa grinned, "Fine let's go then."

She quickly jumped back when one of the three heads snapped down at her. Now taking the chance Tifa quickly kicked the dog in the nose. This made Cerberus whimper just tad as it brought it's head back.

Tifa ran when she thought, "_Wait this gives me a idea…" _"Hey three head! It sure must suck carrying three fat heads!"

This made the heartless Cerberus charge right at her. Waiting the right moment, when the dog was close enough Tifa hit one of the heads straight in the red eye. The dog now mad tried to bite her with it's other head. Tifa quickly dodged and punched the eyes on the other head too. Now Cerberus was pissed…

**T**he Gang were inside however they still heard crashes, growls, and snaps. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah she's fine." Leon answered.

"Hey you guys! Guess what! I found the door!" Yuffie cheered. Everyone looked to see a random yellow door in the middle of the room. Yep it was seriously in the middle of the room. Not strange at all…

"I'll open it." Rima replied. She walked up and turned the door knob but it wouldn't open… Rima became frustrated and started to tug on it, "It won't open!"

Utau pushed the small blonde girl to the side, "Let me try." She turned the knob but ended up getting the same result. "What the hell!"

Sora summoned his keyblade, "Don't worry the Keyblade can open anything!" He pointed the Key to the door but nothing came out… No light, nothing… "What the?"

Suddenly the the door shinned gold light that read, "To Open This Door You Must Have A Good Voice."

"What kind uh riddle is this stuff yo!" Beat yelled.

"A good voice…" Kairi mumbled. She then looked at her friend, "Utau! Sing!"

The Pigtail Blonde gave her a strange look, "Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Um…ok…Open your shinny eyes in the silent night…"

Kairi pointed to Rima to open the door again. Rima did and this time it worked! "Let's go!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**N**adeshiko and Cloud looked at the big heartless. Suddenly it then swung it's metal arm towards them but both dodged.

"Nadeshiko, you take the feet and I'll take the hands." The Dancer nodded and tried to swing her fan at the enemy's hand yet it dodged.

"Robe of feathers!" The scarves caught the hand; however as soon as they did the hand moved violently and cut each scarf with it's metal claws.

Meanwhile, Cloud tried to hit the metal feet but each time he tried the Rhino would move forcing him to dodge the large purple feet. "Damn…" He cursed.

Nadeshiko knew this type of Monster wouldn't be able to beat with just close combat. It needed powerful distance combats.

Just like Nagihiko could do…

But would she do it?

Would she become he?

In front of Cloud?

And ruin her secret?

Yes…she would.

"Cloud… I have a secret."

"I don't think now's the time for that." Cloud grunted getting annoyed of this Pippy Rhino Stockings.

"Please Cloud, it's important." She then glanced towards the side as a blue flower egg who was waiting for her appeared. She held the egg as Cloud glanced over.

"What."

"You see… Nagi and I are not twins….were the same person and…..I'm really Nagi! My Heart Unlock!" Temari and Rhythm switched places. "Character Transformation Beat Jumper!" He landed perfectly on the ground as dust came behind, "So really you were hanging out with the same person at different times." His voice was not as high.

Beat Jumper summoned a energy ball, "Blaze Shoot!" The Blue energy ball slammed at the Guard Armor causing it to back step a little.

Beat Jumper looked at Cloud who just stared at him with tad wide eyes. Nagi frowned, "I told you my secret…now help me please!"

Cloud shook his head from his trance, "What's your plan?"

"You can swing your sword like a bat right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, were going to play some ball."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**T**ifa quickly slid on the ground using her right hand. This managed to dodge a incoming chomping head. The Heartless Cerberus was now chasing her all over the field. Luckily she dodged all the attacks, but they way she was sweating it wouldn't be long in till the Mutt got her.

As Tifa quickly got up and ran she looked up at the hundreds of stone bleachers, "Hey, maybe…" Tifa took a sharp turn and started running up the bleachers. Cerberus kept trying to bite her as she ran up but Tifa's dodging skills were at their maximum. This pattern kept happening till she got high enough were Cerberus couldn't reach her.

Tifa looked down at the furious dog who kept chomping, trying to reach her. She only had one shot at this…

Tifa summoned all her energy into her right foot. Looking down and finding the perfect timing she jumped down and slammed her foot at the gritted teeth of the middle head.

BAM!

The pound was so hard it knocked out Cerberus's teeth…

The heartless dog took a few crocked steps then fell to the ground letting his heart fly to the sky. Tifa who was extremely tired fell on the ground and tried to take deep breathes, "And that's how you do it…"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**T**he gang entered a as you could say deep jungle. "Hey, it's Tarzan's world/" Sora pointed to all the dark greens and trees. All the charas gazed at the Jungle.

"It's big." Pepe replied sucking her binky.

"So much freedom Nya." Yoru grinned.

"As the leader I call all of it!" Kiseki yelled looking at them all.

This caused II to push him away, "Yeah yeah whatever heh heh."

"Everyone! Look what I found!" All the charas turned to see KusuKusu looking at some creature. "Look it's a monkey!" KusuKusu made a funny face while sticking her tongue out.

Amu's charas grew pale, "KusuKusu…that's not a monkey. That's a-"

"SCRRECH!" The Heartless Monkey screamed while pounding it's fists to the ground. The pounds made more monkeys appear.

"Oh crud." Sora mumbled seeing tons of heartless appear.

"Leave it to me!" Everyone looked at the wondrous Yuffie.

"Yuffie…" Aerith mumbled.

"Don't worry Aerith! You guys keep going and let the monkeys deal with the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"Ok…" Aerith nodded.

"Don't die out there." Leon replied.

"Don't worry Squall I won't!" This only made Leon growl.

Everyone began to run (Ran and Miki had to drag KusuKusu since the poor chara fainted) leaving Yuffie with the heartless. The Ninja grabbed her large four-point Shuriken and started to spin it, "This one's gonna hurt."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**R**eady Cloud?!" Nagi yelled towards the Hero. The Strife man nodded while holding his sword in postion. "Blaze Shoot!" Nagi shouted throwing a blue energy ball at Cloud.

Cloud kept his focus on the ball and just like Yamamotto from Reborn he smacked the ball with Zack's sword. The energy ball dashed forward and hit the hand of the Guard Armor. The hand turned to sparkles making the thing screech.

"I was right." Nagai grinned. "Blaze Shoot!" Nagi threw another ball towards Cloud. Cloud hit it again and this time it hit the handless arm. Now the arm vanished.

The Guard Armor yelled and tried to smack them with it's only arm, but the two dodged. Cloud swiped at the hand making it disappear. Both the basketball player and soldier grinned and played another round of energy baseball. All the balls smacked at the Rhino till all there was, was the main body part that glowed at heartless sign.

"Ready to finish this?" Nagi grinned as Cloud nodded. The two both formed energy balls (Cloud's being his dark black one) both aimed at the Monster.

"Energy Explosion!"

Both energy balls flew in and circled around each other towards the Guard Armor. Blue and Black combing together till…

KAPOW!

The energy smacked at the bull's eye!

The Body part started to completely destroy as explosions started to echo throughout Hallow Bastion. Cloud pulled back Nagi from the rather large fireworks as whit light shinned everywhere.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Nagi undid his transformation and looked at the FF7 hero, "Cloud…"

"What?" Cloud asked looking at the boy.

Nagi frowned, "Are you mad?..."

"Why would I?"

His Brown eyes widen, "You mean your not mad that I didn't tell you my secret?"

"It's your secret not mine."

He grinned once more, "Yeah."

"And thank Arceus too…"

"Huh?"

Cloud glanced at him, "Oh nothing…"

Nagi walked closer to Cloud and stared with wide eyes, "What is it?"

Cloud looked down at his face. It looked so much like Nadeshiko's…

"Well…"

"N-nothing!"

"Come on Cloud tell me!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Ps. Your blushing."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**M**eanwhile, Merlin and Cis looked out the window of Merlin's house. "See I told you." Merlin said.

"Told what?" Cid asked chewing on his wheat stick.

"That Nagi and Nadeshiko were the same person."

"Well yeah…"

"But that's kind of embarrassing for Cloud."

"How?"

"Because he was falling in love with Nadeshiko."

Cid spit out his stick, "What?!"

"Haven't you been wondering why he's been here more often and why his face has been so red lately?"

"I thought he was just so pissed off by Yaya."

"Nope, but it must be really embarrassing to him now that he knows Nadeshiko is really a guy."

"Sheesh can someone say Yaoi fangirl club much?"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**T**o open this door you must attract it." Sora read the reading on the door.

"The fuck…" Neky said dumbfounded.

"We have to attract the door?" Ran asked.

"I find this door very scary Desu." Su replied.

"I agree with you there." Shiki mumbled.

"EI KNOWS WHAT TO DO!" Everyone (except Kairi) stared at the Angel Chara. "As the Chara of love I will fix this! Amu's Heart Unlock!"

Amu blinked, "Wait wha- AHHHH!"

White ribbons wrapped around Amu till she appeared to wear a big pink dress with little pink bows, white frills on it, and a pair of small fake angel wings on the back. Her feet had red ballerina shoes while her hair was in two small ponytails with winged clips on them. She held out her hand with her first three finger hanging out, "Character Transformation Amulet Angel! I am the Angel of Love, Amulet Angel! I shall Punish you in the name of Heaven!"

"Why is Amu saying that again?" Rima frowned.

"That's Sailor Moon's line except for the Angel and Heaven part." Shiki replied remembering a show she use to watch as a kid.

Amulet Angel Spun then winked, "Angel Wink!"

A pink sparkle came from Amu's eye straight to the door. And like Pokémon, the door had hearts around it.

EI undid the transformation leaving a dumbfounded Amu, "What just happened?"

Sora slowly walked to the door and turned the knob. It opened, "Ok we can go."

The gang walked out as Rima muttered, "Creepy door…"

"Where are we now?" Utau asked.

Sora looked around to see large hedges, "Wonderland."

**Lee- WE ARE WE ARE ON A CRUISE! WE- **

**Devil- (Throws stick) Move on! **

**Lee- D: But ok! Now what do I do now? **

**Devil- ANSWER THE REVIEWS! **

**Lee- Oh Right! **

**To Mickey-Star- And so your award is… U get the chance to pick a One Shot Chapter that Lee will write for the Bonus Chapters of this story! Ha! Take that Shadow-Ci! But yes, u can pick a small one-shot u want Lee to write! It's up to u! :3 Just tell Lee and she'll see if she can do it. :D**

**To NamaRosa 2111- Sigh…why does everyone want Lee to make all these different pairings? Ist's so confusing! :( Sorry… **

**To CuteandPsycho girl- Kufufufufufu Lee's such a evil author. By the way, dis your profile pic of the possibly TWEWY 2 girl? **

**To Peach- Hahahahahaha! Lee's honestly had no idea this Fanfic would be this long. Glad u like it! Oh and sorry about the TWEWY stuff it's been a (looks at Calendar) OH POOP! It's been almost a complete year since I finished the game. It's been a while…I really need to play it again… **

**To Jewel of White- Yay! Lee thanks One Piece for giving her inspiration! :3 Now she just needs to finish this thing! **

**Ya-ya's twin- Ok! Lee will Desu! **

**I 3 KH- Don't hate meh. You along with others. U people should of told Lee this back when she posted Chapter 14! Sigh…everyone just wants to hunt down Lee (hides under blanket) **

**Ventus3- Ok everyone needs to like remind Lee not to do Rp's she'll do them and then not have time to write! :( But she's getting there yo she is! :3 **

**And as a award for Reviewing go to your local store and buy Nutella. And then when u get the nutella imagine it's from Lee! ^-^ **

**Who's up to the next round of battling? Why is Utau badly hurt? And has Kairi gained a new weapon?! All will be answered in Chapter 65 of The Egg N' Key! **

**Lee- SO COME ALONG! (Dances off) **

**Angel and Devil- …this is going to be a while… **

**REVIEW CAUSE U KNOW YOUR AWESOME! **


	65. Kairi's Gotta Keyblade!

LEE'S TIMELINE BY LEE

March- School

April- School

May- School/Camp

Now we finally enter this Month. Oh School, how u love Lee. Well Lee has become the most busy person for her age Desu o-o

Devil- Which is now about to change it a day.

Angel- Happy Birthday Le Le-Chan!

Lee- Thank u! :3 Ok so let's see what to talk about…. Oh I know 3 things!

Fire Emblem rocks socks and pies! It is sooooo epic and addicting! If u r getting this game be prepared to never put it down.

E3 Bro E3! Kingdom Hearts 3 Teaser Trailer was announced, Sora looked dashing! No TWEWY2…yet….

Lee has now liked the series Devil Survivor! She just started watching the anime is enjoying the series! She hopes to get the game later in time.

Lee lied she has 4 things to share! Best for last..

**FINAL FANTSAY VERSES 13 IS COMING!I210ier03jrf-9hef4we[0ri 3jfpe j! **

**Guys u have no idea how much Lee cried when she saw the newest Trailer! Her dream is FINALLY COMING! TAKE THAT CRITICS! Oh and it is now FF15, yeah that's right! 15 Forever! The Video Game looks insanely real and the Gameplay is to kill for! No DUH LEE IS GETTING A PS4. Sorry new Super Smash Bro… **

**Ok moving on…so you're probably all wondering what Lee is up to right now since she has not been updating. Well…. Basically it's trying to ignore the feeling of wanting to make a new Fanfic. Lee has so many ideas however….this is the year Lee declared she would start writing her and her friend's Project Aka: Video Game. If Lee and her friend succeed…u might find out what the Video Game is about in the Future. Wish us luck please! **

**WARNING: This chapter contains Gore (Aka: blood descriptions that may scare or sicken a person) Please Read at your own risk! **

Chapter 65 Kairi's Got a Keyblade

"Oh not this place again!" Amu yelled with a frowny face.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Sora said gleaming.

"I always hated this place…" Riku grumbled.

"Looks wayyy better than The Royal Garden." Rima muttered making Tadase frown.

"Oh, where's Yaya?" Aerith replied realizing the young girl was not next to her anymore.

"Will you get down from there!" A yell could be heard. Everyone turned to find Yaya on a tree eating cherry candies while Leon was trying to reach her.

However the baby girl just ignored him, "Pass me that blue cherry Pepe-Tan!"

"Ok!"

Amu just observed at the (strange) scene till some yelled, "Amu duck!" Two sets of arms grabbed her left and pulled her to the side. It was Tadase and Ikuto.

"Not paying attention are we?"

"Are you ok Hinamori-san?"

"What kind of heartless are those?" Utau said now knowing what the creatures were called. The pair of heartless she was pointing to were Red Nocturnes AKA: One of those annoying magic flying heartless who always stalk you in Wonderland.

"BWAHAH!" Sora loooved to see Beat running around with fire on his cap.

"Oh jeez not this again!"

"I think we should find the door instead of fighting these things." Neku replied crossing his arms.

"Neku!" Shiki shouted.

"What?"

"There's fire on your hair!"

"Huh?"

The Proxy looked up to see flames on his spiky orange locks. "Gah!"

As Sora began to blow them all with a breeze Amu looked around. He was right; they should find the door instead. She looked till she saw… "Uh! Leon! Yaya! Can yo-"

"Deal with the heartless till we return." Ikuto finished her sentence and dragged her and kiddy king along. Cats do not like water and that Blue Rhapsody is sure eyeing him.

"Ikuto! We can't just leave them!"

"Yes we can."

"Ikuto!"

"He's right Amu, Leon can handle them!" Sora replied dragging Neku along who was very pissed with his burnt hairstyle.

"But-"

"Good Luck!" Utau yelled back to the brother and sister with really no care.

Leon watched as the youngsters walked away. _"I swear how I end up with them."_ He thought.

"_But more importantly how do I end up with her?"_ He looked up at Yaya who was eating colorful cherries while grinning real big.

"Will you get down from there now?!" Yaya just shook head till a little small blizzard shot towards her cherry. The pink cherry froze and she looked up to see a group of Blue Rhapsodies.

"Well now you might." Leon said slashing out his sword 'Gunblade'.

Yaya threw her hand into the air like a magical wizard, "Pepe-Tan!"

The small baby Chara came to her side, "Yaya's Heart Unlock! Character Transformation Dear Baby!"

The cheerful rabbit jumped down, "Oh yeah! Calling all little duckies!" A crowd of yellow came behind as rudder duckies filled the air. "Onii-Sab and Yaya fight again!" Yaya did a fist pump in thrilling excitement!

The man named Leon just sighed while positioning his sword, "You might be annoying…but I guess you could say this is our final battle Yaya."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

As our heroes journeyed outward in the confusingly fascinating Wonderland they pondered upon a black and grey door that was rather dull.

"What is this, the hour of the dark shallow corner?" Rima frowned at the door.

"At least it's better than that marshmallow patch field." Neku grumbled picking off a small piece of sticky white off his arm.

"Who knew living marshmallows were so mean…" Sora replied remembering the all so innocent looking meadow.

"So how do we get through this door?" Utau asked crossing her arms.

"It says…" Rhyme was in front of the door wiping it's dull appearance till suddenly words began to appear out, "It says…This is a world without a la."

"A la? Do you mean la as a music note?" When Utau said the word la a small red beam appeared then disappeared.

Kairi was one to notice this, "Utau say la again!"

"Again? We already did this at the world bef-"

"Please just do it!"

"Laa?" The beam lightly appeared.

"Sing louder!"

"LAA." The red glowing beam began to grow a tad larger.

"Uh! It wants loud music!" Neku yelled realizing the riddle, "It's dull so it wants something loud and catchy!"

"Won't we need an instrument for that?" Kairi asked.

Utau glanced at II then Amu. Hm… "II character transform with Amu."

"Ehh!?"Amu looked at the blonde as if she were nutz. But then again she kind of was.

"No way!" II yelled.

Utau proceed with a Hibari Kyoya glare (which almost mastered the Chuck Norris glare), "I dare you." II just got dared…so there was no getting out of it now.

II flew towards Amu, "Amu's Heart Unlock!"

Red and black sparkles flew around Amu-chan as II 's egg entered her soul. A red devil shape winged bikini appeared on her bottom and top with a small devil tail pointing out. Knee-high red and white stripped socks appeared with short black boots on her feet. And finally to finish, a black cap that looked as if they were devil horns appeared on top of her pink hair, "Character Transformation Amulet Devil!"

"What."

"The."

"Hell?"

Sora, Beat, and Neku said gaping their mouths at Amu who crossed her arms and snickered.

"That's what I said the first time." Ikuto smirked till Rima punched him in the side.

"I never would have seen this coming." Neku said completely dumbfounded. He would of NEVER EVER imagine Amu…the one he trained…to be like a devil.

"II, the guitar." Utau commanded. Amu held out her hand to reveal a red and white rock n roll guitar.

Oh yeah…Neku would never imagine this… Amu strapped the guitar on and suddenly began playing like a pro, "Devil's Tune!" Dark red glowing music notes started coming out of her guitar towards the dull door. The door began to grow little color.

"Neku." Shiki said. "You're the musical one, so help her!"

"Cheer her on." Utau replied.

Neku stared at them than walked up to Amu who was still playing, "That's your musical flow? What are you Amu, four?! Show me what you got!" Amu looked at him and glared, she began to play faster with more notes coming out. "Honestly you could try a lot more harder. I even bet Sora could play better than you."

"Shut up!" Amulet Devil yelled playing faster.

"Prove it to me then."

"Fine! DEVIL'S TUNES!" An energy burst of blue and red waves burst around the two.

The door started to glow more. "Finally…a Character Transformation I like…now like I said before, show me what ya got!" Loud waves exploded in the sky as the gang's hair wiped rapidly with each blow. So much noise growing so intense till finally a rainbow of color burst the door open.

Amulet Devil's Character Transformation came undone with II falling out somewhat dizzy. "Amu, are you okay?" Rhyme asked helping the fallen down Amu.

The pinkette got up rubbing her head, "Yeah, I'm just kind of dizzy that's all."

"K, Let's get moving people." Utau said walking through the doorway as the others followed.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"What you mean?" Dear Baby asked her older bro.

Leon/ Squall slashed an incoming heartless, "Whenever they stop that machine, everything will turn back to normal and you'll go back home." He dashed fast. Saying goodbye to the heartless who got in his way.

"So you mean…Yaya will never see you again?"

He cut another, "Well…" He glanced back, "Yaya!"

The baby girl was on the ground bawling tears with thunder heartless floating above her head, "Wahhh! Onii-san's leaving Yaya!"

Those thunder heartless looked ready to attack their prey. Leon tried to run towards her but was blocked by a wall of other Yellow Opera.

Damn… they would get her in a second if she didn't more, "Yaya!"

"Wahhh!"

"I-I'm not leaving you!"

"Wahhh!"

"I…I promise to visit you!"

Dear Baby's water works began to slowly settle, "Really?"

"Yes but only if you get rid of those heartless above you!"

Yaya looked up at the sparkling creatures. She gave a tad smirk (yeah now even Yaya's learning from Ikuto.) "You guys look like you need a nap." She quickly got up, "Merry Merry!" A familiar baby mobile appeared and started playing a rather familiar lullaby.

The heartless fell asleep but Yaya was starting to doze off too. "Yaya! Don't you dare fall asleep!" Leon yelled slashing at the wall of heartless.

"Yaya-chan! Stay awake!" Pepe told her owner.

Dear Baby shook her head and held her head high, "Go Go Rubber Duckies!" A large army of yellow zoomed in with their almighty beaks and begun to peak the sleeping heartless!

Leon finally finished off the wall of heartless while wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Yaya…are there anymore?"

"Only a big huggable one!" Leon turned around to only see a big fire Red Nocturne.

"Good, let's finish it already."

"Ok but let's combine our moves together!" Yaya cheered.

"No."

"But Onii-san…"

"Fine…"

"Yay!" Yaya started punching her fist into the air, "Time for Yaya and Onii-san's Final Move! Mighty Duckies" The plain old yellow rubber ducks suddenly changed. Now they each had armor and shiny swords! They were cool, and shiny, and awesome, and shiny! "Tell them to go Onii-san!"

Leon just stood there with a questionable look, "Go Duckies…?"

BAM! THEY WERE OFF!

They swarmed in and with their tiny swords they got rid of the big old meanie heartless!

"Yay!" Yaya cheered jumping.

Leon sighed putting his sword away, "Good job little sis." Yeah, they made one heck of a strange team.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Sora?...I thought you said this place was destroyed?"

"That's what Donald and Goofy told me."

Our gang had entered a completely white Castle which was known as Castle Oblivion. Yes, Castle Oblivion. Where our main character was Amu kidnapped by the flower boy, Marluxia. Where Sora had to fight while meeting Ikuto for the first time. And at the end, where it was confirmed to be completely shattered. "You have to remember these worlds were a part of the dreaming world." Namine commented.

"So…is that place still crumbled then?" Sora asked.

"No idea." She mumbled. Amu and Sora glanced at each other before nodding and moving on.

"Ug! Why are there so many halls yo!" Beat groaned as our gang realized they were going the wrong way. "It's probably due to the fact everything is white and looks the same. Rhyme pointed out.

"Well bull-ow!"

"No potty mouth Mister." Shiki frowned tugging his ear while holding in her right hand.

"Ok o-Yo Shiki look out!" Beat shoved the girl to the side. The shove caused her to pull on his ear too much making a little blood draw out. Dark purple balls zoomed past them.

"Gah!" Beat held his ear in pain.

"Beat, I'm so sorry!" Shiki cried.

"I's fine…but who the hell did that!" Everyone turned around to see…

"What the?!...Marluxia?!" Amu yelled.

"No!" Sora said looking at it. "It's a dark shadow Marluxia!"

Yes a shadowy dark black figure with looks of the fifth Organization Member stood there, a black scythe that could easily hide blood in hand.

"A what?!"

"A dark shadow. A figure of someone completely made of darkness." Riku answered frowning at the figure remembering his past.

"So he's not the real one then?" Amu asked.

"No but still highly dangerous." Suddenly a pair of shadow vines reached out causing everyone to jump, "Ah!" The vines went straight to the roof, it was a blockade wall with everyone on one side. However not everyone…on the other side contained Utau and Kairi.

"Utau! Kairi!" Amu called. They were on the same side as Marluxia.

Utau frowned staring at the figure, "You guys go."

"Utau!"

"Look you can't cut the vines cause their full of darkness! I can handle this this anyways!" The blonde yelled back.

"No w-"

"Go!"

A little tug was what Amu felt, she looked up to see Ikuto with a rather serious look on, "Com on she'll be fine." Amu glanced back through the vines then followed.

Sora started to move till he look back, "Utau, protect Kairi till we come back." His tone was serious for he meant every word he said. "Hurry, we have to find that door!"

…

…

"Damn you stupid door! Where's could you b-AK!" Beat fell back from the random air open area.

"I think Karma just hit you Beat."

"Hey do you think it's the door?"

"Well it's invisible if it is."

"No problem! I'll fix it! My Heart Unlock! Character Transformation Key Spade!" There grinning was Sora and Miki's transformation of Key Spade. Sora pointed the colorful key to the area Beat fell down. "Colorful Key!" Paint spurt out and landed on the spot, revealing the door itself.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"**E**I, Character Transformation." Utau called to her Angel Chara.

"Hai!" EI saluted and began to fly towards her owner.

"Oh no you don't!" II slam kicked EI.

"II!" Utau yelled knowing they didn't have time.

"Let me Character Transform! EI always gets the credit!"

Utau frowned while looking at her Chara, yet II gave a glaring look to her as well, "Fine." II snickered while flying towards Utau. "My Heart Unlock!"

The atmosphere contained very dark purple and pink sparkles as Utau transformed. A red rubber umbrella-like dress with black rims appeared on Utau. Her feet carried knee-high red boots that loosened at the end to look as though bat wings. All while having bat style accessories on her wrists and hair. Finally to finish off, Bat-like wings appeared on her back while a black collar with a cross appeared on her neck. "Character Transformation Lunatic Charm!" 

"II how are you not tired? You and Amu used a ton of power in that one transformation."

"Like I said, EI gets all the credit, so it's my turn!"

Utau simply sighed at the ignorance of her childish Chara. She glanced back to see Kairi looking ever so worried, "Kairi stay back while I beat the stuffing's off this guy." The Pop Star looked back at the Heartless Version of Marluxia who was waiting for her and smiled, "I'm ready now."

Coming straight in the Marluxia heartless came in with a sharp pull deadly tactic. Dodging back Lunatic Charm summoned her Nightmare Trident and swung. Both black weapons clashed to where Utau had to twirl and swing just to prevent getting hit. Each swung was sharp, the two going back and forth between scythe and trident. Screeching metal was hear to the point EI and Kairi had to cover both their ears. BAM! Suddenly the two weapons collided in a pushing manner. Lunatic Charm took this opportunity and shouted, "Nightmare Lorelei!" Beautiful black sparkling butterflies flew in at the Heartless as a hurricane. The wind was indeed so strong that Heartless Marluxia was pushed back.

Meanwhile, Kairi felt so…weak. Here she was just standing, watching her friend fight for her life. She should be fighting for her own life not Utau. She wanted to help, she really did but what could she possibly do? Nothing but get in the way… She watched in a depressed state as ever till suddenly she felt something, something tiny pat her head. Kairi looked around but saw nothing; However it felt…kind of reassuring. Meanwhile EI smiled, she knew that deep down Kairi knew she was there.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

The Devil Girl grinned at the opportunity. Running in she held up her trident, "Take this!"

–Slish-

She stopped.

She froze.

As two large thorns striked her stomach. Bright red seeped in with her rubber red.

"Utau!" Her charas and friend yelled.

"GAH!" She screamed as the thorns came piercing out. She fell down, dropping her trident, and onto her knees. Lunatic Charm looked up to see the Heartless Marluxia look at her and summon more thorns. That's when her arms felt something piercing wrap around them. Her violet eyes looked to see thorns as they then quickly her up in the air. Her voice then shrieked when thorns, so many slashed at her throat. A incoming vine wrapping around trying to choke her.

"Utau!" Kairi screamed. What was she going to do?! Her friend was dying! She took steps backwards trying her hardest not to let water drip from her eyes. This was no time for crying!

"_I-I wish I wasn't so weak! I w-wish I was like So-ra or Riku an-d fight! I-I, I want to be strong too!" _

When she felt something under her foot. She looked to see a pile of nicely neat flowers lay there. Kairi frowned and picked them up, but when she did…

FLASH!

A golden key appeared in her hand. This was no usual key, yet a rather large golden key with the flowers she picked up decorated around it/ Her eyes widen at the sight, "N-No way! A Keyblade?!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

"Amu." Someone was calling her, everything was dark… "Amu!" Open your eyes come one Amu. "Amu!"

She opend her eyes, "Sora?"

He gave a soft smile, "Hey."

She looked at him to realize he was not wearing a shirt. She then looked down to see a big blue fish tail, "So-Sora! Are we in?..."

"Yep, Atlantic."

"The hell?!" Amu turned around to see the TWEWY crew looking down at Beat and his completely white with a red line merman tail. "Everyone has a tail?!"

"Yep." Sora answered.

"Hinamori-San!" The Pinkette turned around to see…

"Oh my gosh…"

It was a half-naked Tadase!

"Oh jeez." Miki the Sea Hoarse commented to her Sisters.

"Poor Amu-Chan Desu…" Su sighed.

"Look! She has hearts coming out of her eyes while her face is as red as a tomato!" Ran laughed.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Hotori Tadase was similar to Sora and had a blue tail, "Are you ok Hinamori-San?"

Amu snapped out of it, "Oh! Y-Yeah! Um…" Her face burned more in the water. "Y-You have a nice tail…"

Tadase glanced down at his blue tail, "Oh…um…Thank you."

Amu then looked around so he wouldn't consider her staring rude, "Well it seems everyone's here but…oh where's Ikuto?"

"Over here Nya!" The sister charas looked to see a purple fish near a wall of seaweed.

Ran swam forward, "Yoru you're a…"

"Catfish?" Miki followed.

"Yes Nya! Now stop laughing!"

Amu also swam over, "Yoru, where's Ikuto?"

"Behind this wall of seaweed Nya."

Amu frowned at the blockage of green, "Ikuto? Are you there?"

"…" No answer…

"Ikuto?" She said speaking through the seaweed.

"Go away."

"W-why?"

"…"

"This is totally offending the Cat Society!" Yoru yelled.

Amu looked at him, "The Cat Society?"

"Cause were fish Nya!"

From there Amu realized the whole Ikuto being a cat and now he's a mer-Ohhhhh!

"Uh…uh. I think I'll go help the others find the door!" Amu swam away feeling the glares just behind the seaweed.

She swam to the others where Shiki stared at a object on the palm of her hand, "Look! I found this pretty shell!" Amu glanced to see her holding a purple shell that went from light to dark with golden markings on the top.

"Has anyone found the door yet?" Sora asked.

Shiki looked at him, "No, maybe it's further?"

"Where's Ikuto?"

"Um..we'll get him when we open the door." Amu-Chan answered. The others just shrugged and swam on. The white tail girl glanced back and sighed as she swam along with the others.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"There it is." Rhyme swam upward with her faded pink tail to a light green door coated with green coral around and pink shells as a design.

Sora swam up and lightly touched the door making black words appear, "This door is missing its piece. A piece that shows the door in complete manner in one's eye."

"Looks like Shiki language."

"What does that mean Neku?"

"Isn't your dream to be a fashion designer? Sounds like a fashion statement to me."

"N-Neku that's…just never mind…" Shiki swam closer to the light green door to see a mold that seemed to be missing it's piece. Shiki studied the door. Coral…pink…green… but wait! "There are little golden pieces that make small detail towards the fashion this door is trying to show." She stopped and looked at the door, "A big shell…yeah that's what is missing…Hm I wonder." She reached down to the brown straddle bag wrapped around her body (weren't you wondering where Mr. Mew was?!). She dug through till she found the pretty shell from earlier. Shiki held out the big shell while looking at the door. She skimmed colors, fades, patterns, and designs. Some might say she was in the Fashion Business World but really she was just a girl ready to dream.

Shiki grinned at the finding result and placed the shell in the mold. The door glowed and opened to reveal light. The others quickly swam in as Amu followed till suddenly- "Amu!"

The Pinkette looked behind her to see a rather large jellyfish swinging it's arm towards her. She screamed till a loud shout roared, "Holy Crown!" The arm was blocked by a golden light but not fully protected as one little lighting slash stung the shield protector.

"Tadase-Kun!" Amu shouted when she was lightly grabbed by the wrist and pulled forward. She looked to see a very dark navy blue tail. "Ikuto!"

"Shut up and just keep swimming!" He replied in a rather harsh serious tone compared to a fish named Dory who would of said 'Just keep Swimming!' like a happy fish.

"But Tadase-Kun!"

Suddenly a pink tail with a braided brute hair girl swam past them, "I'll stay." Amu looked past her flinging pink locks to realize it was Areith. "Don't worry Amu-Chan, I'll heal him." Ikuto still dragged her arm out the door.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

Aerith quickly swam over and grasped Tadase just before the Jellyfish's arm could swing again. "Where does it hurt?" She asked dragging him behind a bolder in order to not get hit.

Tadase showed his back to her, a scratch on his upper right shoulder. This was no small cut though, blood was oozing out and it seems small pieces of tissue was slowly drifting in the water. Aerith bit her cheek, "_He's lucky no electricity entered or the cut would have been worse." _Aerith looked behind her to see seaweed capable of bandage.

Her hands grasped the strands and pulled till they tore off the rock they were on. She began to bandage him up as the Monster octopus began to slam the bolder behind them.

"That creature might get us." Tadase grunted as the burns stringed.

"Don't worry." Aerith replied. "I have a plan. However you must promise not to tell." Tadase glanced back raising a eyebrow. She looked at him with her emerald eyes, "Well?"

The Prince narrowed his eyes and examined her face features. The term _Study their facial expressions _was at game, and by the looks of it…

She could be trusted.

"Alright, I'll go with your plan."

Aerith closed her eyes, "Ok." She stuck out her hand. Green and white light appeared then Bam! A small metal rod appeared at the palm of her pale hand.

Tadase stared at it, "What is-"

Aerith pressed her thumb on a small button attached to the rod. The rod then extended to a very long staff.

"Y-You fight?"

She looked at him, "Secretly…then yes." Green light lit shinning the rod. "May you help me."

The King stared at the Nature girl, "Yes."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! **

**U**tau was doomed. She knew her time was up for. However, even though she was grieving at the thought of never seeing Ikuto there was one thing she could still do.

Get Kairi the hell out of here.

"Kairi…go."

No response.

"Ka-Kairi go… ru-n intill Amu gets b-back."

Still silent.

"Kai-"

A sudden pink ran past below her vine trap where she hung. Suddenly light flashed. Utau looked to see the shadowy figure pushing his scythe against some weapon that had flowers on it. The person holding that weapon…was none other than Kairi herself?! She was holding a similar key-like weapon that Amu's friend had. Now Kairi can wield one?

"Don't worry Utau, I'll get you out!"

Utau watched as the girl tried to shove her weapon at this shadow figure. "Ka-iri Don't…" Utau flinched as she felt blood drip down her stomach.

"No!" Kairi answered. "It's unfair how you guys always have to battle and I just simply sit and watch. You said wanted to be even stronger. Well I want to be Strong!" Kairi then let go. Utau gasped as Kairi then quickly ducked the incoming scythe.

Kairi then ran as fast as she could towards the vines. The Marluxia Shadow ran after her trying to chop her down. He was close enough that he drew back the ever so dark scythe. Kairi then kicked her body just right behind the vines when the scythe cut through.

Instead of hitting her it hit the vines. The shadow vines then withered from the impact hit. Each vine just suddenly disappeared causing Utau to fall down.

"Utau, are you ok?!" Kairi asked helping up her awfully damaged friend.

"I'm fine but let's end this before something berserk happens." Utau let go of Kairi and completely stood up, "II, are you able to use at least one more power?"

"Kyeah" The Devil Chara answered.

Utau glared at the shadow figure, "You're going to pay for your sins…" She glanced at Kairi as if telling her what to do. Kairi luckily understood the message and ran away.

Utau built all the strength that was left in her, "Nightmare…" She ripped it all out "LORELEI!"

Darkness mixed with Butterflies flew in on the figure. It ruffled, it tumbled, fought as the beauty poisoned.

Marluxia's Heartless Shadow was paralyzed and guess what…

It was a Perfect time for Kairi to strike!

The 7th Princess of Light zoomed in! She ran with all her might while her keyblade was held in a position even the great Marth would of held! Kairi came in and slashed at the Darkness.

Forever now it was gone.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

The Darkness vanished along with Kairi's Keyblade. Kairi stared at her hand that once held a powerful key.

"Thump!"

She then looked to see a fallen blonde pigtail girl (also along with a Devil Chara at her side).

She couldn't see it but EI flew to their sides, "Utau! II!"

Kairi ran to her friend, "Utau!" She looked to see that the girl had fallen unconscious while being very severely hurt. "Utau…Don't worry…I'm sure the others will come back soon…and… Sora will save the day. Like he always does with that goofy grin.

**Lee- WOW THAT WAS EPIC! :D **

**Devil- Agreed. **

**Angel- That was scary O_O **

**Lee- So is every good battle out there! Right now I'm about 2/6 done with Chapter 67. Don't worry everyone, my buddy's trying to help me type this thing. It's usually Lee writes while my Buddy types. The Battles take a while to write out, but I must say out of all the battles I think Utau and Kairi's will be my 3****rd ****fav of all. **

**Angel- Why is that Le Le-Chan?" **

**Lee- Not telling! Oh and for the Aerith scene…that was so iffy. At first Lee was going to let Aerith battle, then she wasn't going to add her in the group at all, and now this…Lee hopes it was ok. Anyways, on to the Reviews! **

**CuteandPsychogirl- Lee hopes she can finish the storyline by the end of August. It's hard due to the fact Lee has not seen Shugo Chara almost a year and has not played a KH game since KH3D. Lee plans on watching the series again after she is done re-watching Sailor Moon, which Lee is almost done with. Sadness. :( **

**Guest- Well :/ I hope u liked it Bro! :3 **

**Felicia-Hito2001- Oh no, Lee does not mind! :3 Actually when this story ends, Lee hopes people still Review Desu ^w^ **

**Yuki Yuki Yuki! Ok…that was just random… **

**Guest2- No….but then yes…. Well it's more like a Camp…for School. Not like a Punishment Camp but….How does Lee explain? Well let's just say it's a camp that is very long and very hard working. Hopefully Lee will get this done before she has to go to Camp every single day. **

**Who is next for our Battle of Battles? Will Rima and Riku declare their feelings or not…or will they possibly die? Also, why is Namine a Weeping Angel? **

**All to be Shown on Chapter 66 of The Egg N' Key! **

**Please Review and eat Nutella or Black Olives! **


	66. Rimaku!

**3 Chapters Away! **

**Lee-It's sad it really is :(  
>Angel- Your growing up Lee-Chan! :D <strong>

**Devil- Now that's just scary. **

**Lee- Sigh….yeah…. But anywho! So how has everyone been lately? :3 Cause u all know Lee is a stalker who likes to find out what's happening in the daily lives of others! Lol Jk. **

**Devil- Are you sure? **

**Lee- Yes Desu! O-o **

**Angel- … **

**Lee- Well…all Lee is going to say is "RWBY IS EPIC AND AWESOME! LEE DOES NOT CARE WHAT EVERYONE SAYS!" If you have not seen RWBY you need to watch it NOW! It's a epic English 3D Anime and well butter of bread it kicks butt! Lee likes Blake the best! :D Lee wishes they would have a RWBY area here on Fanfic…but then again it only has started. **

**Devil- ….Can we move on now?... **

**Lee- Yeah…sorry. Lee will stop her Fangirling of RWBY now o-o But seriously, if you have not seen RWBY please give it a try. You never know, you might also become a fan :3 **

**Angel- Chapter 66! Oh and Lee forgot to say that Lee owns the word "Rimaku!" **

**Lee- Lee sure does! ;D**

**Chapter 66 Rimaku!**

"Ohh No! Not this place again!" Amu shouted. It was the one…

"Where are we?" The only…

"Oh great…another freaked out world." It was…

"Welcome to Halloween Town again!" Sora said in his vampire costume.

"Haha, were ghost again!" Ran cheered looking at her other white clothed sisters.

"Don't be happy about this!" Amu protested in her witch costume.

"Bwahh! When did I's turn to the undead yo?!" Beat was his normal self…yet was a zombie. Green skin, bare showing parts, missing teeth, and actually a knife sticking in his left arm.

"I'm a pumpkin." Rhyme said looking at her actually round body. A big fat orange pumpkin was her clothing, orange and green boots for her feet, and a small orange hat with a green vine on top.

"I'm…wait…what the heck?!" Shiki looked at herself.

"Shiki, you look completely different!" Rhyme pointed.

"Whoz are you?" Beat asked.

"I have no idea!" The weird look about Shiki was she did not look like the undead but someone else… She was wearing a large dark violet dress, with this rather strange belt design towards the bottom. Shiki's hair was longer…actually a lot longer! It was so long that it was braided and even had colorful pins sticking in it.

"Shiki, what happened to Mr. Mew?" Rhyme asked.

Shiki looked down to what she was holding, "I don't know! I know down to see this thing in my hands!"

"Hey wait a minute…" Amu saw the thing. "It looks like a…"

"Stuffed doll Moogle." Sora answered.

"Great…this is just…great…" Amu turned around to see a wolf-like Neku… Her golden eyes widen. Now Neku had… A pair of orange wolf ears on his hair, his headphones hanged on the back of his head and there was a skull in the center of the headphones. A sleeveless black cloak with his signature funnel-collar, and a large zipper. A dark blue shirt with a gray symbol. Dark gray pants and black boots with dark blue straps. And lastly an orange and white wolf tail. Shiki and Amu gaped while Beat replied, "Lookin' emo bro."

"Shut up." Neku glared.

"Who are we missing?..."

"Ikuto and that girl with the blond hair."

Amu turned around and screamed at the horrid sight, "Ahhhh!" It was Rima in her Clown Drop transformation but this time she was…she was… A killer clown! Lips bright dead red, face so white, clothes torn, and even blood paint that came from her eyes. It was like an IT. "R-Rima!"

"It's okay Amu." Sora patted the pinkette's head.

"Oh great you scared your BEST friend." Riku walked up.

"This is no fair! How come I'm a horrid clown and all Riku has is a paint job!" Rima pointed to the still cloaked boy. She was right, Riku was the exact same as usual. The only difference was his skin was ash and dark looking making him seem dead.

"I-I really do hate this w-world." Amu frowned.

"Oh stop being a baby and move on with it."

"Neku! That wasn't very nice!" Shiki brought out her long sleeved hand, "Come on Amu, I'll hold your hand." Even though it did make her seem like a baby Amu quickly grasped her hand.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

"Marco!"

"Whoz this Marco?" Beat asked as Sora repeated the same name again.

"No one." The Keyblader answered.

"Then why do you keep saying that?!" An annoyed clown asked.

"Oh I figured if I shout Marco, Ikuto will answer back."

"What's the answer?" Amu asked as she then felt something on her shoulder while really cold air blasted through her ear.

"Polo…"

"Hieeeeeee!" Amu quickly pulled her hand away and ran behind the nearest tree.

The gang turned around, "Ikuto?!"

"Hahaha that totally just made my day." He smirked looking at the tree Amu was shivering behind.

Meanwhile, Amu heard the name and peaked around the corner of the tree,"Ikuto?! Was that y…" She looked at the neko man- no neko demon. A torn leather coat with sliver chains that hung on the coat. Leather boots that gleamed from the moonlight as their outer spikes showed. Something swung gleefully behind. It was a neko tail. The hair this time was black along with those neko ears. But the most shocking of all was the ever so glowing red eyes under his dark bangs.

"What are you staring at Amu?" She shook her head quickly, "Nothing!"

"Your blush says otherwise."

She glared as Sora looked around, "Where's Namine?"

"Right here." A small voice replied.

It was Namine and she was… "Oh no! It's a Weeping Angel!" Beat yelled. "No one look away yo!"

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Namine replied.

Beat frowned as Neku asked, "You watch that show?"

"Ya a hater of Doctor Who bro?"

"No, it just seems like something you wouldn't watch."

"Wha's that mean?!"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"**P**oor Amu-chan…" Su said looking at her owner. The pinkette was trying her best to glare at Ikuto but was too deathly scared to even try.

"Where could a door be in a very dark place like this?" Miki replied.

"Maybe were not thinking hard enough!" said Ran.

"So you mean like a dark corner?"

"No no! Maybe one of those grave yard buildings!"

"More like a grave itself."

As her two sisters came up with ideas Dia also thought, "_Dark…Thinking not hard enough…Doors that are hard to see because of the darkness." _Dia asked her sisters, "It's kind of like the door is in the darkness it's self right?"

Ran and Miki stared at her, "Door in the darkness... Hey! That's it!"

"What is?"

"The answer Dia!" Ran answered shaking Dia's shoulders. "The Door is probably in the darkness it's self!"

"The Door's in the darkness?" Miki asked.

"That sounds messy Desu…"

"Su!" Ran then switched to the other side and began to shake the poor chara's shoulders like crazy, "That's also it! It does sound messy! It means you need to Character Transform with Amu-Chan and clear out the darkness!"

"To find the darkness." Miki finished.

"CORRECTOOOOOO!"

"O-Ok D-Desu…." Said the poor dizzy Su.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

"Amu-Chan! Amu-Chan!" The Charas called to their owner. They flew over to see the little witch Amu staring at…Ikuto?

"_What is up with him? First he does not want to show his Fish self and now he's…" _She blushed at the thought. _"Gah! What am I thinking?! I like Tadase! T.A.D.A.S.E! And now poor Tadase-Kun… I really hope he's ok." _

"Hello! Earth to Amu-Chan!" Amu's thoughts snapped when she saw her ghost….charas… "Ahh!" she screeched.

"Amu-Chan it's only us!" The Pink Ghost replied.

"G-Gomen."

"We figured out where the door is!"

"Really! Where?"

"It's in the darkness!"

"Huh?"

"The door is hidden because the door is in the dark! You need to Character Transform with Su to make the door show!"

"Oh! Ok!" This was great! Now they can find the door and leave this horrible place! Excitement grew as Amu made her hand sign next to the Humpty Lock, "My Heart Un-"

"Heartless!" Ran yelled. Amu looked to see ghost heartless coming straight at her. The ghosts were so close enough that she couldn't escape. So the young Amu closed her eyes and screamed.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

**M**eanwhile, Ikuto was busy talking to Sora as to where the door might be. "Maybe it's in Dr. Franklin's House."

Doors can't be that obvious…" He replied.

"Right…maybe it's in the Graveyard?"

"Possibly."

"I wonder if maybe Neku has an idea." Sora turned around "Hey Neku! Do you have any ideas of where the door is?"

However, Neku was too busy to notice for he and Beat were having a argument…

"That is a load of shit!" Beat yelled.

"Oh, like I'm going to be watching some Doctor Show." Neku replied.

"It's not just some Doctor Show! It's Doc' Who!"

"If it's not on the Rating then it must be nothing."

"It is on the Rating yo! Haven't you seen those blue phone booths with the light?!"

"Oh you mean those things? I just thought they finally redesigned Superman."

"Why you Little!"

"Um…maybe we should stop…" Namine said.

"Not Now!" Both yelled.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

Ikuto sighed till he heard a sudden scream which was all too familiar. He glanced back to see Amu scared from…her ghost charas. Wow now that is pathetic. How this girl grabbed his attention is still a mystery to him. Maybe it was because…she was carefree.

She didn't care if it risked her life, she would do anything to protect her friends. Even if it meant defying Easter, even if it meant going towards death… She cared more for others than herself…just as he did too.

Another scream came, however this time wasn't just pure fear. There were even more strange ghosts coming towards Amu and it wasn't just ghosts. They were heartless. Lucky for him, his own costume just came with a metallic spike coming out of his right sleeve.

Ikuto dashed forward and as he did he began to think even more. His goal on this journey was to save the world from falling to the darkness right? To not let Easter fall, or was there more? All the times he saved Amu. Why was that? Sora told him something once… it was right before they entered the Amusement Park…

"_Amu's a true friend. She sure knows how to help. Actually…that's what she has been doing this whole time. Helping us… She's brave, strong, and has courage. You're lucky to have her Ikuto." _

Was this their fate? Were they meant to somehow connect the Lock and Key? Would it always be him saving her yet she saving him inside? Would their destines always intertwine or finally fade?

_Is this their life? _

Ikuto swoop in with his blade-in-sleeve and cut all the heartless in half. Amu slowly opened her golden eyes to see a very dark, mysterious, yet all too familiar figure standing there; As hearts flew towards the sky was it wrong she felt this was right? To let him feel as though destroying things was simply nothing? Is that how Ikuto felt? A world where you make the move on your opponent, does it for you? No..that can't be it can it?

"I am really starting to love this world." Ikuto replied staring at his blade.

"Arigato." Amu mumbled.

He looked at her, "It was nothing…however I must admit you did look pretty helpless and needy in that witch costume.:

Amu's mood then changed back to it's normal self, "You big fat pervert!"

"Heh heh." Yep some things will never change.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"Amu-Chan, are you ok?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just Character Transform already please."

"Ready Su?!"

"Sure Desu?"

"My Heart Unlock! Character Transformation Amulet Clover!"

Capoof! Out came the lovely Maiden Amulet Clover! So bright! So green! So… Honey Duper Extra Spectacular!

"Well that was unexpected." Ikuto mumbled. The others who saw the light (yes the Character Transformation light finally stopped Beat and Neku's 'Doctor Who' dispute) ran over.

"What are you doing Amu?" Lu-Shiki asked.

"You look like a cream puff in the middle of a haunted house." Neku replied crossing his arms.

"That was just plain rude Neku!"

"Well then maybe some Doctor should come and help me out. Boy I hope it's some weirdo with the name of 'Who'."

Beat did a 'One Piece' gape and glare, "Why you Bastard!"

"Ok, ok you two stop it. Amu why are you…different?" Shiki asked.

"Ran thinks she knows where the door is and I need to transform with Su in order to find it."

"Good job pink pixie."

"Thanks Beat!" Ran cheered as her sisters glared at the idea stealer.

Amulet Clover summoned her useful whisk and held out the cooking utensil with her hands. "In a world of ever so filth.. it will only bring darkness to those who do not cleanse it. Just like a mother that tells her child to clean their room. You must clean your heart." Amulet Clover began to spin causing honey to appear on the whisk. "Remake Honey!"

The huge amount of honey that was summoned splashed towards the air, letting gold sparkles burst and sprinkle towards the darken world. Suddenly, everything started to turn pale white. The whole world. All black turned to black ashes and flew away.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

"What's happening?" Shiki asked observing the disappearing world.

"Everything's going away. Where's the door?"

"There it is!" Sora pointed towards a black outlined door in the middle of the blanked white. Amu undid her transformation as Sora walked towards the door and slowly touched it. When he did nothing happened. "Hey there's no writing this time so we should be able to get in." But he said it too soon, the dark ashes that once filled the world…turned into heartless it's self. A small shadow appeared and jumped out towards the keyblader.

"Sora look out!" Vampire Sora turned around when BAM! A buff arm blacked the shadow's attack.

"Beat!" Rhyme yelled. "Are you okay?!" Beat looked at his zombie arm.

Purple ooze was starting to come out of the claw marks the heartless had created, "I'm fine yo!" He glanced back, "You guys might want to get out of here. I'll handle this."

"But Beat your arm!"

"I'll be fine Shiki."

"No way! I'm staying with you!" Rhyme said walking next to her brother.

"Okay no! We are not leaving you two behind!" Amu yelled.

"I's told ya! I've got-" Beat felt something nudge his foot. He glanced down to see a familiar board. Beat bent down and picked up the skateboard. He grinned at his prize possession, "Like I was sayin. I got this."

Amu's eyes widen at the skateboard. How?…"Look yo, you better run." Beat pointed towards the many heartless.

Amu stared at him and nodded, "Okay." The others widen their eyes a bit but also agreed. Sora opened the door and ran in. The others followed as Beat stayed. However, before Amu closed the door she saw Beat grin at her one last time.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"So we're back to normal now." Shiki commented as she saw that she was not in that weird dress any more.

"Thank goodness." Amu sighed.

"So now where are we?"

"I know." Sora grinned. "Beast's Castle."

"Sounds promising." Ikuto replied.

"This is where we met Belle and Beast." Amu added. "And the ballroom they danced in is just ahead."

"Sounds romantic." Shiki smiled.

"It sure was desu."

"Alright let's find the door-"

"Amu."

Amu-chan looked to see it was Namine calling her. Her light blonde eyesbrows burrowed, "We're missing someone."

Amu looked around, "Sora, Neku, Ikuto, Shiki, Rima, Riku, and Namine. So were missing…Rhyme!"

Shiki gasped as Neku frowned, "She must of stayed with Beat."

"Rhyme…" Shiki lowered her head. "She really does love her brother. I just hope she's okay…"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

"Ha! Take that you lousy beast!" Beat did a high flip over a ghost like heartless causing it to disappear. He then increased his force and moved more quickly at a crowd of shadows. Using that force he then did a 360 raising many hearts to fly.

Beat then proceeded to skate back when he heard, "Beat look out!" He glanced up to see a pirate-like monkey coming straight at him but not before he quickly dodged making the flying creature crash towards the ground.

Then he spotted none only, "Rhyme? What are you doing here yo! You should've went wiz the others!"

"I couldn't leave you Beat."

"Rhyme…" That's when the corner of his blue eyes picked up something dark. A swarm…swarm of heartless. "Rhyme stay back!" Beat the dashed. Dashed towards the pool of pain he knew he was headed. He quickly hoped on his skateboard and gritted his teeth.

Rhyme stood there and watched. She really wanted to help, she really did. "But how… we're no longer in the Reaper's Game…"

"Well that's no obstacle." A voice rang through her head as if a baseball flew past her ear. Rhyme looked at the pure white to see a grayish ghost-like figure glancing at her. Was Beat seeing this too or was it just her?

"You want to help so bad?" The voice it sounded…familiar… "Think about it Rhyme. Think about how Beat got his skateboard. Do you truly want to help?"

_"I do."_ She thought. "Beat wanted to help too, thus which is why he sent Amu and the others away. I just wish I could use my physics right now! Then I could help Beat and not always be the one who stands there and watch."

"Hey Rhyme, if I were you I would look down." She did so and that's when her blue eyes widen. Her pins! They were laying right there! Rhyme bent down and gathered them up. "Good job Bito Raimu." She looked up to once again see that shadowy figure. "Fight, but make sure you protect yourself. It would be a shame to see you in my game again." The figure then vanished… What was that?

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"Now where would a door be in a place like this?" Sora asked rubbing his chin.

"I think in the Ballroom?" Amu replied.

"Wow! Good idea Amu!" Sora replied going up the stone stairs. "

"_It was kind of obvious…"_ Amu thought. The eight ran up the stairs as Sora pushed open the heavy stoned doors.

"Woah…" Shiki gasped as they entered the gold ballroom.

"Reminds me too much of the Kiddy King." Ikuto grumbled.

"There's the door, Nya!" Yoru pointed. The gang walked over to a…concrete white door.

"What do we have here to do now?" Rima asked behind the others.

Golden letters then shinned on the door, "A blank door is rather dull." Sora read.

Namine walked up, "That means-"

Suddenly a sound of sharpened claws scratched against pale glass causing our heroes to cringe in pain. once it stopped they looked up to seed a giant color filled bird. "A dream eater!" Amu exclaimed, she then looked over at her Dream Guider. "Wait…if this is the dreaming world, then why have we not seen any of them?"

"Saix must of really screwed this place bad." Neku replied. The beedy red eyes of the Dream Eater gazed upon the gang when "ZOOM!" off it went. It flew downward with it's claws open towards the smallest one. Rima's eyes grew when she saw where that bird was headed. She let out a scream when the bird than picked her up and flew right out the door.

"Rima!" Riku and Amu screamed. Riku summoned his key blade and ran out, "KusuKusu!" He called. "You guys finish this NOW!"

Amu dashed after him 'till Neku stopped her, "Let him be."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

Beat slammed his skateboard right into a large Darkball. It fell back but that was all. "Dammit…" He muttered. His arms were full of scratches yet these freaks just kept coming. The Darkball Heartless back up when "Bam" it got hit by a fireball. The heartless went away when Beat looked to see where the shot had come from. And it was from, "Rhyme! How did you…?"

"I got my pins back." She replied. That's when more heartless came. "Beat behind you!" Beat looked behind to see a ghost heartless again. He jumped on his skateboard and drove in. Meanwhile, Rhyme held out her left palm shooting fireballs while holding pins in her right hand. Sadly she wouldn't be able to do close combat due to the weight of her pumpkin suit. Beat did a 360 while Rhyme switched to ice. Beat then chased the ghost as Rhyme saw small shadows start to circle her. She then closed her eyes and summoned thunder.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"Rima!" Riku yelled as he ran outside. There was the colorful bird flapping it's wings in the sky while holding Rima with one of it's feet.

"Rima!" KusuKusu cried worryingly, the bird was too high for her to fly. Riku held out his keyblade. He summoned a blaze that surrounded his key blade.

"Fira!" He yelled as the fireball formed hit towards the bird. The Dream Eater screeched while quickly shaking it's head.

"Riku!" Rima screamed getting shook crazily.

"Crap." Riku muttered realizing that even if he does distance shots it will only harm Rima.

"Riku!" KusuKusu cried. He then felt a strong wind blow past him. That bird was trying to swoop down on him.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

"How do we open the door." Amu asked clenching her fist.

Neku glanced to see she was trying to remain calm, "Namine."

"It simply needs color."

"Miki…" Amu called. "Think we can do character transformation."

"Yeah." Her blue Chara replied.

"My heart unlock! Character transformation Amulet Spade!" Amulet Spade summoned her large paint brush. She then started to spin it, "Colorful Canvas!" Rainbow paint formed to where the brush painted to the ever dull door. The paint shot straight to the door, filling in with color.

Amu undid her transformation as Sora went to open the door, "Got it."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"Riku!" KusuKusu yelled as the Keyblader dodged all the swoops. Now he was just running till he grew so tired he fell. The Dream Eater saw this yet didn't come it. Just flapped it's wings in the sky as if it was mocking.

"Rima are you okay?!" Riku called towards the trapped girl.

Her head was down, "Why…why does this always happen? Why is it that I always bring trouble towards people?"

_"What? What is she thinking?"_ Riku thought.

"Rima…" KusuKusu muttered when suddenly she felt something around her.

Rima looked up. Tears filled her golden eyes, "I'm going to die just from the pain I bring people."

KusuKusu felt an even denser atmosphere now. She looked up to see…it was her egg… "Rima!" The Chara cried as panic took over. "Rima! That's not true at all! You're special! You really are! Don't doubt yourself!" The egg was coming closer. Riku couldn't see but could hear exactly what was going on. He was going to have to think quickly or they Would die.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

"Beat! I don't see anymore!" Rhyme called.

"We're almost done Rhyme. " Beat replied skating towards her. "We only have one more." He pointed towards the side. Rhyme looked to see one giant Invisible. "We kill that bad boy and were done." Rhyme nodded and gathered her ins. Beat took off, skating straight towards the heartless. "Rhyme trap him! These bros like to go fast."

Rhyme skimmed through her pins till she found a Poison Chains one. She held the pin with her free hand and focused. Up towards the sky, chains rampaged downward upon the heartless trapping it's movement. Beat skid past each chain towards the beast. He went for the feet by slamming each one, "Rhyme, fire the chains!"

"But Beat-"

"No butts! It's my turn to be smart now." Rhyme gulped but followed orders. She shot three fireballs towards the chains keeping the heartless captive. The flames erupted thus burning the creature. Beat took this opportunity and dashed towards the Heartless's feet one last time.

"Beat!" Rhyme yelled as the flames and chains burst into smoke. She began to panic till out of the smoke she saw a dark figure come forward. It was… "Beat!" Yes, Rhyme's partner came out with tons of ash on his zombified self. He skated forward and then fell flat on the ground. "Beat are you okay?!" Rhyme ran towards him.

"Rhyme…" He muttered. "Can we get ice cream after this…"

Rhyme then smiled and giggled, "Sure."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"Twilight Town…" Sora, Amu, and Namine whispered as they entered the next level. Yes, the familiar dim sun cast the over the world as our heroes walked into the empty city. Amu looked across as memories of the time she spent with Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Any idea where the door is?" Ikuto asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I know definitely where the door is for this world." Namine replied. "It's the door that leads to the train station. We're close so we should be there soon."

"And how exactly do you know this?"

Namine stopped and glanced back with her blue eyes, "You of all people should know Ikuto." She then kept walking as Ikuto frowned.

"This place just confuses me." Sora replied.

"It's not as bad… Not as bad as Shibuya." Neku replied.

"What's Shibuya?"

"A place."

"Is it a world? Oh! Maybe we should go visit that world too!"

"No!"

"What's Shibuya like?" Amu asked Shiki who was walking next to her.

"Oh it's a city. Much bigger than yours, filled with sky high buildings and thousands of people. I find it a rather fun place! But Neku…" Shiki glanced at him as the orange haired spiky kid was growing annoyed of Sora. "Well he's getting used to it." She smiled. "And that's all that matters. Oh, but how I wish you were there Amu-chan. I could really help you with your fashion sense."

"She's still on about that…" Amu twitched.

"We're here." Amu looked up to realize they were already at the train station. Well that was fast. Sora walked ahead till Amu called, "Wait!" Sora stopped and looked at her with a questioning matter. Amu slightly stumbled, "Isn't it that whenever we get near a door something happens?!"

Sora frowned and Neku slowly nodded, "She's got a point."

"It's the only way to enter though." Namine replied.

Amu looked around the area, scanning far away suspicious activity, "Then I'll character transform to make sure…" She looked at her four charas who were staring at her, "Ran, ready?"

"Set and go!" The cheerleader Chara replied flying over to Amu-chan.

"My heart unlock! Character transformation Amulet Heart!" Amulet Heart summoned her heart rod, "Ok Sora now you can check the door." Sora nodded and ran over to the glass doors of the mirrors till… Suddenly a flash of light and a rumble went straight through the narrow opening of our group. Right just below the small steps Sora was on a black line with crumbled bricks outlined the middle.

"Dammit…" Neku growled looking up behind him. "As always."

In the sky flew a gigantic bat-like heartless creature. Or not a rather heartless but a dream eater that was not so colorful… Ok to be exact let's just say it's a fat kumibat with no colorful color what so ever. Amu held back her Heart Rod then swung it with all her might, "Spiral Heart Attack Special!" The rod flew straight at the bat and spun all around it.

Pink sparkles surrounded the creature while a big pink heart was underneath it to trap the creature. Yet the dream eater shot another laser that fought against the sparkles. The barrier the rod had made broke. Amu began to panic when seeing that the laser now went past the sparkles and headed straight at th- Suddenly! Out of nowhere a keyblade came and blocked the high beam laser.

The laser was fighting against the key blade but only resulting the key blade to rick-a-shay the power straight towards the bat. The dream eater squealed as the power sting and stopped. The key blade then flew downward to the right. Amu followed it with her eyes to see a black gloved hand to catch it. Standing there were two organization hooded members. The one with the key blade used the other hand to take down his hood. Amu gasped at seeing who's face it was, "No way! It's Roxas and Xion!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS!**

Time is of essence. Love is of power. To achieve you must have both. However to be tangled is of another story, KusuKusu was about to enter her egg and Rima was in the clutches of the bird. If only…then he grinned. Riku grinned for he knew; there were even times where a person had to give up their pride.

"You know more of this would…heh. None of this would happened if I wasn't so protective of my own pride. Rima!" He yelled as loud as he could. "…I don't care if you feel the same way or not but…I love you. You're a very different person who's…always been there for me. Keeping my secret from the others and making me used to not only your world but…the feelings of my own. Rima you're the greatest person I know, and when I say this I say this with all and every part of my heart!"

The shell to KusuKusu's egg stopped. KusuKusu smiled at Riku till suddenly her egg closed. Riku began to panic till the egg flew upward…towards the bird…no to Rima! "My heart unlock! Character transformation Clown drop!"

"Rima!" KusuKusu called "You're okay!" There in the clenched of the dream eater was Rima with the most determined look she ever had in her life.

Rima tried to struggle her hands free as she muttered, "Juggling…Party." Her clown clubs appeared next to her ready for aim. "Juggling Party go!" The clubs attacked the bird, shooting like bullets. The dream eater screeched letting Clown Drop go. She landed on her feet staring at the bird.

"Rima!" Riku yelled. Rima looked behind her. Meanwhile Riku was forming a large dark energy ball, "Duck!" Rima laid on all fours while Riku pointed his key blade at the bird. "Fira!" The ball shot off from the Keyblade descending straight to the bird leaving a burst of sparkles.

Rima watched as the bird was destroyed. Riku took a deep breath and sighed. He looked up to see Rima staring at him. She undid her character transformation, with KusuKusu coming out. "Riku…" She muttered. He then felt her come close as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you too.: KusuKusu giggled as Rima smiled.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"**R**oxas?" Sora asked looking around "Where?"

"Right here!" Amu pointed to the two. "Xion too!"

"Who?"

"Amy, there is no one there." Ikuto stated.

"Yes there is! Their right here!"

"Amu, are you ok?..." Shiki asked.

"I am! Roxas just blocked the attack!"

"No….Neku did."

"What? No he didn't…" Amu stood there in shock. Why was it…no how was it no one believed her. The proof was right in front of all of them. All of their eyes but yet….nothing…. "Roxas did, right Neku?"

Neku didn't even glance at her, "We can keep talking or we can go."

"W-what? But Ne-"

"_I know their there so shut up." _

"_Then how come no one else can?" _

"_Will explain later, now come on-" _

"_But Neku-" _

"_Amu! Do you really want to argue about this now!" _

Amu glared at him but…truth be told her Dream Guider was right. Sometimes…everything in the world can just not be solved….yet… Amu then moved her eyes to look at the two… and that's when she saw…Xion smile…

"We got it Amu."

"Go." Roxas replied.

Amu smiled back mouthing the beautiful word 'Thanks'.

Amulet Heart walked closer knowing Xion and Roxas were protecting her back. "What's the door say Sora?"

"To enable this door you must do a performance."

Amu gripped her rod, "A performance? Ok." Amu took a deep breath and threw her rod in the air. It spun down and Amu caught it. Amu weaved the Heart Rod through her fingers and spun it around. Behind her Roxas and Xion shot a icebeam at the Bat. Amu did a hop and spun some more. She then twirled (Xion and Roxas summoned a finishing thunder. The loud roar echoed as finishing the Bat off) and threw it in the air. When she caught it her performance was done with a finishing knee-high and straight arm pose.

Sora grasp the door and it opened with ease. Amu undid her Transformation and looked behind her.

Xion….

Roxas….

They were gone. Amu walked through the doorway.

Everybody has their own story….no matter what.

**Lee- So dramatic and action! (laughs Ruby style) XD **

**Devil- Lee! What did we say about the RWBY Fangirling? **

**Lee-Sorry… Ok on to Reviews! **

**To ****rainbowrose2111: What D: Well Lee is sorry… But thanks for liking the story! :D Go get a cookie! Go Go Go! :D **

**To NameRosa 2111: Did it Desu! :3 Go grasp a cupcake and thank u for Reviewing! **

**To CuteandPsycho girl: WHAT?! Lady go to your local store and buy some right now! Sorry…Lee really loves Nutella…hehe :D Lee has no idea when she will be able to update…Lee's so busy with school she might not get all this typed down till around winter…. :( But Lee really hopes she can try! Her friend is helping her so don't worry everyone! Thanks for Reviewing! ^w^ **

**Lee- Alright everyone Lee has to go! Don't scream at a Cheese Factory and no licking turtles! Go Go Rimaku! :D :D :D Lee loves it ^w^ **

**It seems things are getting hetic with our Heros. Will Everyone see truths or will Everyone fall before the last door? Also, Namine's True Power is revealed?! What action will take place in Chapter 67 of the Egg N' Key?! **


	67. The Strong Side of Us All!

**WELL HELLO THERE 8D Nice to see you again, what has it been 2 or maybe 3 years? WOW. Well my dear Readers, Lee has returned to provide u one bloody (like there's actual blood in it) chapter to hopefully excite your day! Alright alright, I get it. "Lee, where the poop have u been?! There's only 3 chapters left and u left us for like ever! Do u hate us?!" No, Lee does not hate u…to be honest a lot has happened to me since Lee last posted a chapter on here. Actually, so much has happened that it is currently being turned into one of my very own stories now. Lee guess u could say part of the reason she hasn't posted in so long was due to the fact she was working on her own stories. However, as I was getting your reviews…and glancing back at this….I realized how much a lot of u appreciated this story. This poop crossover story, has become one many people have enjoyed…which I am so touched about. Thank you, to those who have kept reading, or sent a **_**nice **_**review, or have been supporting me to the end. You, my reader r what makes this story possible and give me the courage to become a writer! ^w^ **

**Even though it's been a while, I hope you kick-back and enjoy this OVER 9,000 word chapter! Hopefully it lives up to your expectations. WARNING: This chapter will consist of blood, a possible ooc Namine, and strong language coming out of Ikuto's mouth for a **_**very**_** good reason. Read at risk.**

**Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 67 The Strong Side of Us All!**

"Neku." Amu asked her dream guider as they walked around the first district.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm strong?"

"No." He then suddenly stopped. His blue colored eyes were gleaming with the sky's stars "You're not strong…yet…" He folded his arms, "You'll get there li-yeah."

_Its said that the student displays the same characteristics as it's teacher._

"Stupid sand." Sakuraba Neku muttered. Amu snapped out of her memory as she realized the scene before her. Sora was explaining certain types of landscapes to Namine, who drew them in return. Neku was cursing the sand as she heard, while Shiki observed around her. Amu's golden eyes then turned to Ikuto.

His midnight eyes were looking at her as if he were almost glaring. Amu was going to open her mouth, but his eyes averted before a word could be said. Amu wanted to question this but decided to focus on something else, for now was not the time to stress. It then hit her as to where they were, "Neverland."

Meanwhile the charas were following behind… "You know what I realized you guys?!" Ran grinned.

"What?" The others asked.

"Were the remaining charas so we must be amazing!"

"Ran…you make the worst of things sound the best." Miki sighed.

"I'm worried about the others Desu…"

"They're doing alright, don't worry too much." Dia patted her green sister, giving a soft smile.

"Really?"

Dia nodded.

"Dia…how do you know this?" Miki asked.

"I just do." Dia winked.

"You guys!" Yoru whined shaking the water off his fur.

"Yoru, why are you wet?"

"Because I was hungry, Nya! I saw a fishee in the water we were passin by. I dove in the water to get it but when I grabbed it, it turned into sparkles, Nya!"

"Well it is Dream World Neverland." Said Ran.

"When are we finding the door?" Yoru sighed.

"We don't know, were still looking for it."

"UGGG! I can't wait any longer!" Yoru then flew up to the sky yelling, "Where are you door?! Come out Nya!"

"Yoru, quit yelling!"

"No! Doooorrr where are yo-Hey is that a pirate ship?"

"A pirate ship…" The Chara sisters quietly repeated.

"Could the door be there, Nya?"

The four widen their eyes, "Quick! To Amu-Chan!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Hook's ship huh…It is possible." Sora said scratching his head "It would probably be best to check it out. Do you know where it's at?"

"Yep! We'll show you!" Ran replied flying in the direction of the red ship, with the others following behind.

"There better not be a shadow Hook, or I'm going to cry." Amu grumbled. Walking the plank once was good enough for her.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"Hey Amu, I have a question for you. Oh and Sora too!" Shiki said swinging her feet in the sand.

"Yeah?"

"What would your life be like if you never met Sora?"

Amu's mouth opened, but no words came out. She never thought about that before. What was even her life like before meeting Sora? Oh yeah…learning about charas, stopping X-eggs from ruining people's, and falling in love with Tadase.

Now her life was about helping Sora seal keyholes to worlds, stopping heartless, and making new friends, oh… but also learning about herself. So much has changed. Not only the things around her but Amu herself, "…I guess I would have a normal life. A normal life…that would be boring."

Shiki couldn't help but smile, "Oh I see. Sora what about you? What would your life be like if you hadn't met Amu?"

The Keyblader thought for a moment then answered, "I guess things would have been normal. Looking for King Mickey and Riku with Donald and Goody. Stopping heartless and Organization Thirteen, but I'm glad I met Amu. She's helped a lot, and now stopping Organization Thirteen seems clearer than before. "

Meanwhile on the side, Namine mumbled, "I hope so too…" She glanced at Sora. Those memories she kept that he had no idea of began to haunt her…again till her foot felt wet. She looked down to see small waves of water touch her blue sandals.

"Were here." Neku announced pointing to an all- to- familiar red ship.

"This guy must seriously catch a ton of fish." Ikuto said following the others on board.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

A door would open, a door would close, a door would open, a door would close. It was like this for a _very_ long time. Neku had begun to develop a very large hatred for doors, to the point he was starting to create many methods on how to destroy each one.

"Sigh…another empty door." Sora sighed closing the creaking door.

"Sora, this is getting us nowhere." Ikuto said becoming annoyed like Neku was at the current situation.

"Let's try looking where the ship's deck is." Shiki suggested.

"I think it would be wise if we looked on the top level." Namine replied.

Sora nodded and the four of them left. Amu started to walk in till she saw Neku just standing there, "Neku, are you coming?"

"Yeah…" He grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Amu…I never want to see another door ever again."

Amu couldn't help but give a little chuckle, when a sudden chill ran up her spine. A hand rested on her shoulder enlarging her gold eyes, "What's wrong?" It was Neku.

"I-I feel something…not right…"

Neku looked behind him, "I don't see anything." He gave the pinkette a little shove, "Come on, let's go. Whatever it is, we'll deal with."

"O-Ok."

"Let's hurry up so Sora can find another stupid door."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

Our heroes were aboard the top deck of Hook's Ship. "Ok the door HAS to be here somewhere or were going to go insane." Miki said knowing what was going through EVERYONE'S mind.

"Wait!" Shiki shouted. Everyone stopped in their tracks, looking at her as she grinned pointing upward "There it is!"

Misaki Shiki was right, for where you would usually see a Sailor yell 'Land Ho' was a door made of rope knots.

"Sweet looking door." Sora commented. "How are we going to reach it though?"

"I got it. Yoru." Ikuto replied taking two steps back. His blue cat ears and tail appeared. He gave a quick pounce, then up in the air he went. With one swift motion he landed next to the door, on the very small deck with no problem what-so-ever. Shiki gave the 'wow' whistle making Neku glare.

"What's it say?" Sora shouted across.

"Hold on…the knots say something." Ikuto then flinched, gritting his teeth.

"Ikuto what's wrong?"

"It's just…this door…the knots…look like yarn."

"YARN!" Yoru screamed in excitement.

Before Yoru could move, the Chara sisters grabbed him all at once, "Oh no you don't!"

"Fight it Ikuto!" Sora yelled "Fight your cat instincts!"

Ikuto gulped, holding onto his left arm with his right hand, "It says… Isn't Neverland a Dreamland? Aren't dreams supposed to shine? Then why must Neverland's sky be so bare?"

"Shine…" Amu repeated.

"Amu-Chan." Dia called out.

"I got it!" Amu formed her fingers around her humpty lock.

"Amu." She looked up to see Ikuto looking down at her "Aren't you tired?"

"Oh…wel-"

"You've transformed many times Amu-Chan." Ran said with a worried tone "You need to rest."

Sora stepped in, "Yeah Amu…I'm guessing you get tired when doing a lot of transformations then? Let me transform."

"No, I'll do it." Amu answered sternly. In the background, Neku smirked with a little chuckle. _"What?"_ She mind-asked him.

"_Oh nothing….that's just so… you."_

Amu was about to give a questionable look till she heard Shiki, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That." Shiki pointed to a…strange looking mask.

"Was that always there?" Amu asked.

"I don't remember Hook owning a mask." Sora said scratching his head. "And it's right on the ship's ridge, so you think we would of noticed.

"Wait…" Namine walked up.

"What's wrong?"

She pointed straight at the mask, "It has a heartless symbol on it's forehead."

Everyone studied the mask. It was black with a sliver rim forming it's shape and the eyes and mouth. However on the forehead was a dreaded symbol. "Y-You're right…" Suddenly! A shadow black arm grasped the ridge of the ship.

Amu covered her mouth trying with all her might not to scream. Heart pounding, Neku frowned, "What the he-"

Right then, the shadow's arms…held what looked to be knives. Gasai Yuno style knives. Shiki actually did scream as the monster went on board the deck.

"Amu! Transform!" Neku yelled.

"My Heart…"

"Time for me to fight this time."

"Unlock!"

Neku grasped on of his five pins.

"Character Transformation…"

Neku aimed his right arm.

"Amulet Diamond!"

"Take This!" Neku shot a blaze of flames towards the mask.

"Why in the world…would such a heartless be…created like this? Namine gazed, own surprise filling her ocean eyes. "More importantly…why does it have knives? Unless…" Namine looked back at the knotted door, Ikuto was standing at. She gasped, "Sora! It…It wants to cut the door!"

Sora looked at her, his own eyes widening from realization, "Amu, hurry!"

Amu quickly flew up. "Look out Amu-Chan!" One of the shadow's arms came in with a knife ready. Amu ducked, flying under it.

"Dang that was close…" She told Dia. "Dia, do you think the door meant what we're assuming."

"Well it said bare, so why not make the world shine?"

Amulet Diamond summoned her globe, pointing up towards the sky, "Shooting Star Shower!" Rays of golden stars streamed everywhere blinding everyone below.

While blocking his eyes, Ikuto turned the rope knob to see the door ajar. "It's open!" He yelled back down.

Ikuto and Amu swopped on down. Ikuto picked up Namine, jumping up to the door once again and entering. Amulet Diamond picked up Sora and brought him to the door. She set him down, "Ok Shiki, I'm coming fo-"

"No Amu I'll stay."

"No you are not!" Neku yelled at the girl.

"Yes I am!" She yelled back.

"Shiki don't-"

"I don't care Neku! I was forced to leave you twice! I won't do it again!"

Neku could only stare at her. Never before had she yelled like this. Even in the first Reaper's Game she tried to hold her calm. She was determined no matter what. He could only admire the courage she had, certainly different from that girl he didn't give a shit about that first day.

His orange bangs covered the look in his eyes, but Shiki saw something on his lips, almost as if the faintest smile. She looked onward to Amu, "Go on Amu, good luck."

Amu just looked at them, "But You Guys-!"

"You'll do great." Amu looked towards Neku. "Just Believe."

She wanted to cry. She really did, when Sora patted her back, "Come on…Amu…" The Pinkette nodded, turning to the door. She glanced back one more time, and then walked through.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

Keeping his eyes focused on where he appeared, Ikuto stared, "Come on…"

'_Flash'_

Light appeared, and out came Amulet Diamond and Sora. However, Amu's transformation was coming undone causing her to loose grip of Sora. He fell landing on his feet. Amu fell to a stray dark road. "Amu, are you ok?" Sora ran over to her, helping her stand.

"Y-Yeah…I just feel kinda sleepy." She then fell on the Keyblader's shoulders. The charas wanted to help, but were busy trying to help Dia stand on her own.

"Ikuto." Sora looked over to the tallest one in the group. "Can you piggy back Amu? You're probably the best one to do that."

Hinamori was clearly dizzy, with her head going in and out and in… "I think I'm going to throw up." She grumbled in her mind. Noises were hard to hear, the only things she could hear were, "Please. "Bu-Fine." Then her ears picked up some kind of…sigh? She felt something under her, as if lifting her up. Amu's golden eyes slowly opened. Everything was blurry…and blue? Till suddenly the darkness took over

"Amu-Chan's knocked out." Ran announced seeing her Owner.

"Dia, are _you _ok?" Miki asked her youngest sister.

"Yes…I should be fine."

Sora looked at the charas, shifting his gaze upward. The sky…something was wrong. He took a couple of steps back with his big shoes to get a complete view. Half of the sky was pale dark blue with metallic clouds remaining. The other side was completely dark with a few twinkling stars here and there, but the creepiest part was the moon. The moon was between the two skies, but broken. As in there were cracks all over it. Sora's view then changed to the land, which was an even bigger disaster.

They were in a city, a blown away city that looked as if a major war took place. You could say it was a ghost town. Dark skyscrapers, broken windows and glass everywhere, lights flickering and broken cracked streets. However, the worst part was everything else was empty…no sign of life whatsoever. "W-Where are we?"

"Don't you know this place Sora?" Namine looked at him. Those mysterious eyes that were an even bigger mystery to him, simply stared straight, "This is Amu's world."

"W-What?...It can't be…"

Even Ikuto's eyes widen just a tad.

"It's Amu's World when it is consumed by darkness."

Sora looked around remembering the colorful lively world he met Amu in, comparing it to this nightmare. _"It can't be Amu's World… Her world can't fall to the darkness...like mine did!" _Determination hit his expression, "Let's go."

"We have to figure out where the door is first."

His right hand clenched…this World was getting to him, "Right…"

"It could be anywhere in this place." Ikuto also commented.

"What's the number one place Amu enjoys?" Namine asked.

"Why Amu?"

She dodged the question, instead gripping her drawing pad and averting her blue eyes. This made Ikuto glare, something wasn't right…

"Amu-Chan's house desu?" Su answered.

"No, that's too obvious."

Sora crossed his arms, thinking for a moment. Then, "I got it! Royal Garden! Amu always loved it there, especially when we had Guardian Meetings!"

Ran cheered, "Right! So let's go to-!"

"Hold it." Ikuto's glare darkened, his look geared at a particular blonde, "What are you hiding?"

"What?" Sora and Namine said in unison.

"You heard me…did you help cause this to happen?"

Namine looked at him with disbelief, "Ikuto…I didn't create any of this…Saix did."

"But you helped him."

"That's absurd!"

"Then how do you know where to go all the time? What doors do what? How this whole dream realm is planned?"

"Because I'm your Dream Guider!" Namine finally yelled back. "Neku would know just as much as I do?"

"So did the two of you plan this th-"

"That's enough!" Sora stepped between the two of them "Look I don't know who caused what or if one of us is friend or foe, but…we have to hurry! We can't let this world turn into this!" He turned to Namine, "You care about Ikuto right? Then follow him." He then turned to Ikuto himself, "You came for Amu right? Then protect her." The Keyblader looked at both, "Now…let's go…and fight for those we care for!"

Namine and Ikuto looked at each other after that kind-of cheesy speech, "Right." The three (plus Amu who was on Ikuto's back) walked ahead, with the charas following.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"**L**et's go, Chain Wall!" Neku summoned the pin between his fingers. Flying chains flew everywhere forming a barrier around the masked heartless. The Monster grabbed two of it's knives and struck them down on the chains. The rushing movement of the chains colliding with the knives made a metal against metal shrill, making Neku semi-flinch (thank u for headphones, right?). Shiki covered her ears.

The Monster saw no opportunity of cutting the chains…but. The creature threw back it's right hand and quickly threw the knife through an opening, heading towards Neku's direction. Neku quickly hopped to the left to dodge. The knife indeed missed, but when the Proxy looked down his eyes caught a glimpse of little orange hairs on the floor, "Dammit! First the fire and now this? I'm going to be bald afterwards!" He looked towards Shiki.

Misaki Shiki was holding Mr. Mew rather tightly, but he knew why. _"She wants him to come back to life in order to fight." _He thought. "You know…you can."

"How Neku how? I'm not Erie…so how? I'm just…me."

"This is a dream world." A grin was on his face "The unexpected can happen. Besides…I like Shiki better than Erie."

Shiki could only gaze at him, _"Neku…Do I really? Am I only able to be Erie in order to fight? Who am I if I can't even be myself?" _She looked at the black cat face before her. Her first project… _" …"_ Her dark eyes caught something, another knife. _"Neku…"_ Coming towards Neku. Now.

" Save Neku!" She shouted. The stuff animal that was once in Shiki's hands dashed off, rushing to the Proxy pushing him to the side.

Neku's eyes widen, "Shiki…you did it."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**T**he Royal Garden!" Amu's charas screamed when they reached the place Amu enjoyed. This was not a scream of joy though…but a scream of horror. It was no longer truly a Royal Garden.

"More like Dumpster Garden."

"Yoru!"

"What?! I'm being honest Nya!"

Remember many chapters ago when Sora was amazed by the beauty of the Royal Garden? Now he was horrified by the very sight. Broken glass windows and dead plants with ash as soil. Instead of there being water in the water fountain there were dry weeds. The table and chairs where they had tea was now a pile of broken furniture. The gang stood there in the doorway, "Sora…"

"H-How…could this happen…" The Keyblader, the one in charge of making sure all the worlds were safe, stood there. His knees felt weak but he couldn't bend them. That would be like giving up.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was pretty pissed off at this whole scene especially when he realized, "Dammit, where's the door?"

The other two also realized this, "But if it's not here…"

"The Observatory!" The charas answered. "If it's not here, it must be there!"

"Alright, then let's-" Sora turned around to the outside to meet, "Nobodies…"

"What?" Namine and Ikuto looked to see a massive number of nobodies standing around the Royal Garden.

"There's too many…" Miki trembled, starting to get scared.

Sora looked at Ikuto, with his help they could take out all the nobodies, but that would take too much time. Just like Organization Thirteen would want, and escape was impossible for the nobodies would just follow. There was no other choice… "Ikuto…I can't believe I'm about to say this…but I need you and her to take care of the nobodies." Sora couldn't believe he just said that! "Wait! I me-"

"Ok." Ikuto replied.

"What?..."

"We'll take care of them, here take Amu." He carefully unhooked Amu's hands from his shoulders, taking her off his back.

Sora came in, letting Ikuto lay her on his back. Sora looked at him, "Ikuto…"

"If you think I'm not strong enough to handle these heartless, then you're damn wrong. Now go do me a favor, and go save the world without getting yourself killed.

The Keyblader grinned and nodded, "Thanks." He then ran off with Amu's charas trailing behind. His keyblade was summoned, hitting all the nobodies that were in his way while holding Amu in the back.

"Yoru." Ikuto called his chara.

"Finally! Action Time!" Yoru cheered summoning his egg and going in.

"My Heart Unlock. Character Transformation Black Lynx." Black Lynx zoomed out slashing a pathway of nobodies in the way. But that wasn't enough…more were coming.

"Ikuto." He glanced behind him to see Namine standing there. "You can't do it alone." She then pulled something that was hidden in her drawing pad…a feather?

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to show you that I'm no foe." She laid down her drawing pad and supplies. She sighed, "I was so hoping not to show you this side of me." She rested the feather on her palm, then crushed it instantly.

White sparkles wrapped around Namine. They wrapped around her till vanishing to leave a small sleeveless white dress on her, with white go-go boots as shoes. The sparkles then ran in front of her forming a new style keyblade. She looked at herself, then him, smirking. Yes, she just did the Ikuto smirk. In fact she kept that smirk, walking up to her floating keyblade, "A lot of people mistake me Ikuto. They see me as that quite little girl who can get bullied around. When really…I'm like an _Innocent Sin_."

Namine grasped the keyblade when mini metal keyblades appeared on her back. No, I am not kidding you when saying the girl had mini keyblades as wings! Near the speed of sound she flew! Dust followed behind her, as she flew. Namine drew her keyblade back, swinging straight at the nobodies. Leaving a poor confused Ikuto just standing there in till he realized a group of nobodies were about to attack.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"**S**hiki!"

She ran to the side, sliding her leather boots across the pirate deck, "Got it! Scratch Charge Attack!" flew across towards the Heartless's masked head.

Neku summoned energy balls, shooting each with his hands. Each ball hit the arms that had lost the knives the Heartless had earlier. _"If my plan goes right, as long as we keep this up, the hands might get chopped off giving us an opening. But if that doesn't work, we'll be building enough energy to-"_ Neku slid to the west side of the deck dodging an incoming knife. _"Alright, maybe these hands won't fall after all."_ "Hey Shi-" He then felt something…wet… Neku looked down to see his left purple and black shoe stained with…a blood-like substance? It wasn't red like blood, but a navy blue like color. A tingle of fear entered him as he slowly tilted his head to look for Shiki.

A small sigh of relief echoed his breath as he realized Shiki was not covered by the liquid at all, but held the same reaction as him, possibly more terrified. He traced her eyes to see them looking directly at the Heartless' mask. The blue mask was the cause for the liquid spill….it's eyes and mouth poured the disgusting substance as if it were a river fall. Yet the most sickening part that horrified her was watching Mr. Mew still fight the mask with the liquid all over him.

Neku saw this too, "What the hell?!"

Suddenly! The two players were lifted from a strange source, lifting them up so fast they almost lost breath. The source turned out to be the nasty liquid that was on the floor. "Neku!" Shiki cried out reaching for him. However they were too far apart… " , free Neku!" The drenched stuff cat quickly followed orders in till he suddenly froze. The liquid…it was freezing him. " !" Shiki yelled, but he was unresponsive.

"Shit!" Neku cursed. He tired with all his might to reach for his pocket, but his arms were too restrained. He struggled and struggled till a high-pitch scream burst his ears.

Shiki herself was face to face with one of those death knifes. The sharp tip just inches away. Neku's eyes grew in horror as he struggled even more. Shiki closed her eyes, saying her last words, "Neku…Thanks for always being there for me…"

"NO!"

"_Oh Neku."_ A bright light shinned blinding the Proxy. A voice from an unknown source spoke, _"Can't you at least realize now that everything is not what it seems? Heh heh, you're welcome."_ The restraints that once held them now vanished.

Neku fell to the ground, still surprised at what had happened. He quickly grabbed his Excalibur pin summoning massive light volts from the now dark sky. The volts struck straight at the shadow hands. Shiki's restraints had vanished at the time allowing her freedom too. Neku felt a serge of energy flow through him. "Shiki!" he yelled. "Grab my hand!"

Misaki Shiki ran as fast as she could to him. He pulled out one of his favorite pins, the one. She grasped his hand, and together one another shouted, "Go !" "Get'em Piggy!"

A large vibration occurred making the floor and the both of them shake. The ship's deck then broke revealing a Godzilla-like ! Shiki and Neku were lifted onto his massive shoulders. Mr. Mew lifted his head with a powerful energy leveling his eyes. The heartless monster now seemed like a tiny ant. Mr. Mew shot his head now sending a blasted purple ray of energy at the killer. "You're Finished!"

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"Huff….Huff…" The two players sat there leaning on each other's back. They were covered in that dark substance that now showed no threat. The ship was also covered, but in a worsen state from all the damage it had suffered. returned back to his original size, lying on Shiki's hip, once again unresponsive. "Thank goodness that's done." She sighed.

"Do you have any idea on how much I thought you were gonna die?"

"Ha, funny I thought the same for you….but Neku. How did you get out of those restraints?"

"Joshua" He thought to himself quietly. There was no other explanation right? He tilted his head upwards gazing at Neverland's sky. Neku responded, "I'm not really sure…but it's the dream world. Anything could happen."

"Neku…"

"Hm?"

Shiki turned around, suddenly hugging him tightly, "I'm….I'm just so glad you're safe!"

Neku sighed rubbing her hair, still looking at the sky, "it's not over yet…"

"_Amu…show them your hidden power." _

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

**N**ow let's take a moment and revert back to about 54 chapters ago to when Tsukiyomi Ikuto was walking to school? He was tired, with the usual idiotic schedule of getting up early in the morning. Who's stupid idea was it to make kids learn at 7am?! Anyways, he was just walking his everyday walk when a girl passed by. He admitted he had admires, too many to count… So it was just normal for a girl to poke him right? Well sure, in till…she started crazy talk. Keys, worlds, hooded people?! What was this that famous movie from America that had to do with space? Things got worse when she actually started to follow him. And she wasn't called a _stalker_… Then she was kidnapped…Kidnapped! However, that didn't stop her from appearing…again.

She claimed she was his Dream Guider, sent him along with Amu on a crazy tip, and to make matters worse she didn't even know what a carousal was! Namine…the seemingly innocent girl who was just too shy was definitely an understatement. Instead that was her outside character…THIS Namine could be considered her true character. Ok ok, let's move on…

Black Lynx had to work double time and fast. Cat man pricked 3 nobodies through their bodies and flung them toward the crowd with a nice goodbye. He then pounced (haha get it) on his next prey. With punches, throws, kicks, and swipes, if these nobodies could bleed this would become a bloody brawl. Namine took aerial duty as she swiped the nobodies through the sky. A simple point of the keyblade or her metal feathers would make each foe disappear. Innocent Sin detected a larger nobody heading her direction… She quickly drew her keyblade back as if it were a sword from _Fire Emblem_. She held that position as the wind picked up around her. The wind grew rapidly as a phantom heartless charged in.

3…

2…

1…

"Sling!"

The phantom flew right by as Namine slashed it with one smooth swipe.

"Boom!"

It exploded, but with many more to come.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

**S**ora ran as fast as fast as he could with the chara sisters trailing beside. "Sora, are you alright?" Ran asked the sweaty boy.

"Yeah, I just have to reach the Observatory!" More heartless were coming. "Crud…" He gritted his teeth. "Get Out Of Here!" He slashed through them all.

"Sora?" Miki asked worried.

"It's this world." Sora admitted. "It's no fair… Having to go through all of this just because…I came to your world. Amu doesn't deserve this!"

"But it can be stopped Desu! We just need to stop the machine!"

"Su's right!" Dia joined.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm going to save Amu's world no matter what!" Sora charged even faster when suddenly he felt a strong force breeze past him. He glanced as he ran…but nothing appeared…

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

**N**amine was slashing away when she decided to make her job a lot easier. She used her ultimate move. She closed her sapphire eyes when suddenly her mini keyblade wings disappeared. Out of nowhere, all the mini keyblades went through portals to random spots hitting all the nobodies, they could find! The powerful girl quickly summoned one of the mini keyblades in her hand, holding it as if it were a gun. The keyblade began shooting long deadly red lasers. Yes, I kid you not! Long red lasers. Namine used her gun to finish off the nobodies in the sky. Ikuto looked up at her, to see her with little-to no damage whatsoever. He himself had a couple of scratches, but nothing major. Still, he hated the feeling of being weak compared to her (but then again this new side of her _just _came out). Yoru called out to him, "Come on Ikuto! Were almost done!"

"I know." He sighed, finishing the rest off. Wait are they really done? Did they really just finish off all the heartless and nobodies that were hunting them? Ikuto glanced behind him, only to see a missing nobody just up ready to slice him! 'Zap!' In just near seconds the nobody was shot by a laser. Namine landed next to him, with her mini keyblades folding in place. "Thanks." He grumbled.

'Crash! Crash!'

"Is that thunder?" Namine looked up to see the already dark sky, turn darker than before.

"I think s-" 'BOOM!' A humongus crash of blue light burst from the sky to the ground, blinding the two fighters. "What the hell?!" When the light finally vanished, Namine opened her eyes, only to let out a horrified gasp. Ikuto heard, "What?"

"It's…"

Ikuto finally was able to see, a figure standing in front of them. A man with a long black leather coat that flared out on both sides with blood red on the edges. His chest was shown with only a black leather 'x' covering it. He wore tall black leather boots and metal armor as shoulder pads. His eyes were dark and soulless while his hair was long and _sliver_… However, the strangest part about this man was what was on his back. A single long, blue-feather wing attached to his back. Like a _one-winged angel_…

"…Sephiroth…" Namine was barely able to word out the name. Her eyes contained such fear, something Ikuto had never seen before. Yes, the most ruthless, serial, yet coolest Final Fantasy villain stood right before the two. The one man Cloud had been searching for even before chapter one of this story. He was the one winged angel known to kill the innocent, Sephiroth.

In all honesty, Ikuto had no clue as to who the guy was, or why he made Namine tremble, but that fear in her eyes made him understand that this guy meant business. Yet, they worked too hard now, they worked too hard to lose it all now. "Ikuto…What should we do?" Yoru asked a tad scared. Namine's fear was reaching him too…

Ikuto looked down at his dumpty key then back up at the solemn figure, "I guess we've got no choice." Tsukiyomi Ikuto took a step forward in the darken world,. The gray and black sky blew an unwelcoming harsh wind across his face. "It's either we fight, or we die."

"Ikuto…are you serious?" Namine looked at him as if he were a mad man.

"Yes." He directly answered. He looked down towards his dumpty key again, "Yoru…Thanks for always being there."

"Ikuto! No don't! Please Nya! Don't do it!"

The seventeen year-old ignored his chara, taking a few more steps forward, "Hey you. I'm going to have to kill you if you don't leave."

'Sling!' Just then the longest sword, you would have ever seen pointed directly at the cat man, the tip just inches from his neck. Gre-blue eyes starred directly into Ikuto's navy ones.

Namine looked at Sephiroth with a questionable look, "Why isn't he saying anything?" She bit her cheek, "Either way, it's time."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**S**ora! There it is!" Ran proclaimed pointing to the school's observatory.

"Yes! Desu!"

"Were almost there!"

Sora half grinned, "Don't worry Amu, we'll turn your world back to normal." The pinkette was still unconscious lying against his back in deep sleep.

"Hey…is it just me or does anyone else hear music playing?" Miki asked the group.

"What kind of music?" Ran questioned.

"Chorus music?..."

"Yes." Dia answered. "I hear it."

"Oh no…" Sora began to slow down. "I know that theme anywhere…"

Ran looked concern, "What is it Sora?"

"Sephiroth's theme… Oh no, Ikuto and the girl!"

"Sora! We don't have time to help them!"

"Shoot, if they're up against that man, it's not going to be good. I barely made it out alive last time I met him…" A sudden movement, however, caught his attention. It was Amu's arm. It had moved, almost like it wanted to touch his head. Sora glanced at the girl, then smiled. Their focus was the door right now, nothing else. Sora sped up once again, "Please you two…please make it out ok."

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

"**A**lright, let's start this. Namine now!" She followed orders, flying up through the air, shooting her laser down at Sephiroth. With a quick slide, he dodged. His masumane quickly struck towards Black Lynx, who in return blocked the sword with his metal claw. Namine shot more of her lasers breaking the cemented ground to the pieces. Sephiroth flew straight her way, striking the girl. She also blocked the attack with her original keyblade, but the impact sent her flying backwards in the sky. The one-winged angel turned his attention back to cat boy. He summoned a large black and purple energy ball, shooting straight at Ikuto. Black Lynx dodged seeing the effect it had on a single innocent leaf. Whoever was caught inside the ball would be severely electrocuted. Sephiroth summoned more of these deadly balls, throwing them at Black Lynx, similar to how a child would play catch. "Shit…I can't dodge all of these. I better run now." Black Lynx started to run towards the dark and abandon city , while dodging the best he could.

Yoru would shout directions towards Ikuto, knowing which way the balls were coming. "Left! Right! Go Ikuto! Go!"

As exactly as planned, Ikuto ended up running through the city. However something was off. Now there wasn't a single ball flying at him. He dared looked behind him to see an incoming sword being thrusted at him. Black Lynx let out a gasp, quickly dodging. His dodge gave himself a perfect opportunity to strike! He went in swiping his metal claw. Sephiroth blocked, following the clash.

The two clashed their metal weapons together, sending waves of energy to blow around them. When one did a 360, another would follow while dodging the other side. Back and forth the two would go, fighting with no break. To Ikuto's surprise though, Sephiroth had jumped further out. He was clueless as to why in till his eyes spotted a blazing flame form in the man' s free hand. "Like hell I'll let you!" Ikuto flew in there aiming his claw at the villain.

"Ikuto!" Suddenly Namine came flying in quickly grabbing him, then flying as far away as she could. An extreme burst of flames unraveled below the ground. The two flew past the steaming air, barely missing the orange flames that chased them. Ikuto's navy-blue eyes grew wide, realizing he could have been killed right there and then.

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

A black figure slowly walked out of the blaring bursting flames. The one-winged angel came out looking at the two with no damage or emotion at all. "H-How is that even possible?" Ikuto questioned.

Namine landed on the ground, "Ikuto, were going to have to go on the offense, or we'll never get anywhere. We need to work double time. If we attack by ourselves nothing will happen. Still, he's been dodging all our attacks anyway, so nothing may still happen….but that doesn't mean we can give up." She looked at him now fierce. "I'll go in the air." Innocent Sin flew back up. Ikuto stood there waiting for the next attack. And just as he hoped, Sephiroth drew back his sword and thrusted straight towards Black Lynx.

He dodged, "Namine!" In she came, swiping her keyblade at the villain; and just as Sephiroth focused his attention on Ikuto, he now focused on Namine, giving Ikuto an incoming opportunity to kick. Unfortunately, for both of them Sephiroth shielded himself with a magic dome he had summoned, sending the two flying.

Black Lynx used the skyscrapers to his advantage, landing on one building's side, then jumping off, breaking the nearby windows from the air pressure. Innocent Sin had regained her balance to see Black Lynx coming in with another charging attack. She started to fly in when something caught her eye. One of those electricity balls that Sephiroth had used earlier, was heading her way. She dodged it, only to realize it had been a decoy. Her ocean-blue eyes found another ball, but this time not for her…but Black Lynx from behind. She realized how close it was upon him, causing her to scream, "IKUTO!"

'BOOM!' The ball caught him. At that very moment thousands of electrical volts invaded the ball, causing the most immediate torture you would dare see. Namine closed her very own eyes, shielding what chaotic pain that ball forced onto him.

The Darken World only heard one thing. The utter high pitch cry of pure torture.

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

Namine's eyes opened to witness the aftermath of a horror. A real nightmare had taken place. When the volts were over, and the bubble had disappeared, he came out. His knees buckled, and fell, making his whole body fall against the destroyed road. He had splotches of red and black everywhere, with carbonated smoke coming off him… Sudden flashbacks of the time she had spent with Ikuto flew through her mind. The one she was able to connect with the most besides Kairi… was now…gone.

Red veins filled the ocean in her eyes. Hands clenched and teeth bared, she flew. Never before had she felt this way…but something…something was Definitely Not Right! For once she could actually feel the emotion, anger. She Was Angry. Shooting all the lasers she could, all she felt screamed out, "SEPHIROTH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Now you may be comparing this situation to Cloud's very own. Who wants to kill Sephiroth even more? Cloud or Namine? Well, let's compare a guy who's had at least had some emotion, to a girl who was experiencing her first. It was her mission now! It was a vengeance she must serve! Namine came in shooting all her mini keyblades in one fast killing row. Sephiroth blocked, allowing none to hit him. The Dream Guider was filled with frustration as she attacked more and more, but nothing was happening! She grew so mad to the point she stopped using all her multi-attacks, to just focusing on her keyblade. The two blades clashed together. Sephiroth with his masumane, and Namine with her lunar eclipse.

Without knowing the two were dueling in the air. Namine was beginning to lose her strength while her emotion started to grow. Without hesitation, she began to speak her thoughts aloud, "It's no fair…the one time…the one time I could actually feel normal. For once, I was just normal…and now it's all ruined!" She swung her keyblade out of fury, but it had actually hit him. She looked at him, to find something odd…The spot she had hit him, instead of a scratch with possible red blood…it was just black. A black that reminded her, "Wait…" Her eyes widen in realization "Your not real…y-you're a fake. A shadow. Which is why you never spoke! But this means…" Namine let out a small gasp, "There's a way to defeat you!"

The fake Sephiroth charged in with his sword. It hit the girl at the edge of her shoulder, leaving a black cut from her own nobody self. "I know too much now." She thought. Suddenly, the fake started to speed dash, swinging his sword in multiple areas at a quick pace. Namine blocked them all with her keyblade wings, but just then. A bolt of electricity sent her flying back-flat into the road. She crashed directly in the middle of the broken world, in the middle of the broken city.

The Dream Guider's body ached, and if she were normal she would of likely bled from head to mouth. Ocean blue eyes dazing from light to dark. The light was taking over but in a rather hazy effect. Namine very slowly looked up to see the very tip of a deadly long sharp blade. "So this is it…" She barely whispered. "This is how I am to end, not even able to return to my owner… Is this how death truly happens? I remember someone talking about death…it was her. She said that most people think about the good things in their life before they die…"

Images reoccurred with the times she spent with everyone. Each memory floating around, from meeting Sora, Donald, and Goofy; to the promise her and Sora made. Then meeting Neku and later Ikuto with all the times she spent with him and Yoru. Even the memory of riding the teacups with Kairi. All of these were her own precious memories she held. Namine then felt something stream down her face. However, it wasn't blood…but wet and blue, coming from her eye. A tear.

"So these are emotions…what normal people feel. It's so strange…but I like it." Her ocean-blue eyes gazed at the sword's tip again. It was slowly being raised. The ocean slowly closed, waiting for its final wave.

'-Slash-'

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**N**eku, what are you thinking about?" Shiki asked looking at her headphone boy. Both were still resting, knowing they would need to tend to their injuries soon.

"People." He answered.

"That's a first."

"Yeah, I know."

"Neku…how did we really get mixed into this?"

The Proxy leaned his head back regaining the memories of where this whole journey began, "It all started the day I saw a white figure…"

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

_~Flashback~_

Sakuraba Neku was simply walking around the Scramble Crossing of his home city Shibuya. He was doing what he found calming; walking around, setting his mind off away from the world. He was walking while shuffling through his variety of MP4 songs when something sparkled in the corner of his eye. He chose a song then looked up. His eyes spotted a white figure walking through the crowds. "Could that be….Is it really…Joshua?"

Neku ran through the billions of people trying to catch up with the glimpse of white he saw. It had to be, it had to be him. Who else would wear such a white entire through a crowd of suited people for work? He was so close when he spotted the person about to cross the street. "WAIT!" For the first time ever, Sakuraba Neku shouted across the public, with hundreds of people staring at him.

The figure across the street finally stopped, turning around to look at him. Instead of the person he thought it was, it was a girl. She was small, pale, had shoulder-length blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes that matched her sandals, and a white dress that sparkled at him. Neku lowered his head, turned back around and ran. The people behind him gave a strange look, some asking, "Is he mentally insane or something?"

"_Shit!"_ Neku thought to himself putting his hands in his pocket, keeping his head buried below his collar, _"So that wasn't him…Dammit! I looked like a complete fool!"_

"Excuse me." He felt a small poke behind him.

"_Great another person who thinks I'm insane." _He turned around growling, "What do you want?" He looked to see the girl he had just chased "You…"

"Are you Sakuraba Neku?" She asked hugging the drawing pad she carried. "Yeah…why?"

"We need you Neku."

_~End of Flashback~_

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"She then started to talk about how the world or I guess world_s _were going to end soon. She said I was needed to help train one who would help the Keyblader, or whoever that was. At first I thought she was talking crazy till then I began thinking that maybe what she was saying was somehow connected to my past three Reaper's games. Cause of that, I agreed to help. She told me her name was Namine and to meet her outside of WildKat each day to talk over what to do. So I went, also asking Mr.H if he knew anything. He had no clue who she was or whatever she was talking about though…" Neku let out a sigh.

"So that's why you were so busy, and here I thought you were cheating on me." Shiki said.

"What?"

"Nothing, so did Mr. H do anything?"

"Surprisingly no."

"So then how did we all get into another Semi-Reaper's Game?"

_~Flashback~ _

"Neku…" Namine's eyes turned cold and serious with a hint of mystery. "We're going to need you and your friends to play a new Reaper's Game."

"What?! Hell NO." The Proxy glared, ready to slam his fist against the table.

"Neku please, it's for the sake of the worlds."

"NO. Look, I don't know how the hell you know what that game is, but you don't know what kind of shit I had to go through because of that game! I don't want any-any of my friends to suffer through that ever again!"

"It won't be the same type of game. It will take place in the Dream World and you'll have _her_ to help."

"HELL NO." He quickly gathered his stuff, beginning to walk away.

"Neku! There's a chance you might see Joshua again."

His feet stopped, back facing her. His orange bangs covered his eyes, "…..Would I really see him?..."

"It's a 70 percent chance."

"Fine…" He turned back around, and growled. "I'll play your little game then." The Proxy left, beginning his journey the very next.

_~End of Flashback~ _

That was the true reason…however, he instead told Shiki, "It was either we all play again, or the worlds would end. She really didn't give me much time to choose either." He wasn't completely lying…

"Oh…"

"I'm…s-sorry." He choked on the 'S' word, for rarely he ever said it. "I honestly should have said no, you guys didn't need to be dragged into this."

"It's ok." Neku looked at her in shock, to see Shiki smiling at him. "If you hadn't made that decision we would have never met the wonderful people we did. We never would have gone to the Amusement Park…and I would have never seen come back to life again. Maybe it's wrong to feel this way…but I'm glad you chose that choice." Poor Neku couldn't help but advert his blue-metal eyes. Shiki saw this arching her eyebrow. "Is something wrong? Oh I see…"

"See what?" He asked.

"You're so sweet Neku, you're flustered.

"No I'm not!."

"Aw, and your just like Amu too."

His face steamed red, "No I'm not!" His face cooled off as he looked back up towards the sky. "Still…now that I think about it. There was something I meant to tell Amu after her training, but I…never mind."

"No, what was it?"

"It was about being strong. I would always push Amu to use all her strength she had, even when I knew how stressful things could become. She would always ask why though. It was something I couldn't really answer, till a Gorilla punched me. Each person has an ability that lies within them even if they like it or not. In life, in death, or even between we are faced with the accepting of power. It's kind of like a balance. You must accept who you are and the people around you to gain your uppermost power. You can't go overboard, but you must Believe in yourself. Everyone has a separate personality who defines them, but no matter who's your real self and who's your character, you still have that ability of strength. In reality…there's a strong side to us all." Something shinned across his eyes, in the sky. A shooting star maybe? _"I wish that everyone shows their strength."_

**SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA!**

'-Slash-'

"…" **S**he breathed…she still breathed…she still **could **breathe. Reluctant at first, Namine opened her eyes to see someone with a piece of metal sticking through their chest…

Make that three pieces of metal.

In front of Namine stood a fake Sephiroth…but with a pair of metal claws sticking through his chest. If that wasn't shocking enough, the person blading the claws was none other than, "Ikuto…"

The Dream Guider's eyes widen seeing the alive boy. Cuts and scars were all across his body, his eyes…bloodshot with darkness lying underneath. Splotches of blood were everywhere, with a little dripping out of his mouth. "I heard he was a fake." He barely said, but she was able to hear him. Just then, the fake Sephiroth splattered into darkness everywhere, with the once body figure leaving its shape. All the darkness swirled away revealing a simple, "X-egg." The egg stuck and crushed in his claw. "I knew it…" Ikuto growled, his navy blue eyes glaring at the egg, in a way that revealed pure hatred. He pulled out his claw, slashing the x-egg with all his fury. Black egg shell pieces scattered everywhere, vanishing when they hit the ground.

Namine slowly stood up, "H-How did no one notice?..."

"Because it was covered." He answered, his glare still focused upon the broken pieces. "That's why none of the charas knew of it's existence. It was covered; by I guess what you said before. It was covered by the darkness of a heart."

Now she was the one asking the questions, "What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing the 'machine' Saix was talking about created this. They took a simple x-egg and wrapped it around with darkness from a heart. The 'machine' then formed the covered egg to a figure. Possibly someone's fear."

Namine was amazed at this, but not only that. She was amazed at him, he figured out the whole plan…when he only knew so little, "Ikuto…how did you know?"

"I didn't…Yoru did."

_~Flashback~ _

"Ikuto! Please Wake Up! IKUTO PLEASE!" The Chara's owner laid in the grumble of the road, yet his navy-blue eyes slowly began to open.

"Yoru."

"Ikuto! Your Alive-nya!"

"What's going on?"

"Something's not right nya! I sense an x-egg."

"What?" He looked up to see Namine had actually hit Sephiroth, but a piece of black darkness appeared. "How can that even be…Wait…Sora." He remembered the time Sora and him went to that bar. Ikuto really hadn't been paying all that attention, but he had listened to bits and pieces of Sora mentioning the keyblade and hearts. Honestly, he found the key boy's blabbing annoying at first, but now he was grateful. "So that's it…"

_~End of Flashback~_

"I figured out the rest." Ikuto said looking to see the scattered girl smiling at him. "Namine?"

She then ran towards him giving him a hug. He stood there shocked. "You did it Ikuto, you really did it."

_His name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the most mysterious cat boy you would ever meet. _

He gave a small smile back, "Yeah…"

_His actions mark question between the deeds of what is good and what is bad. _

"I feel so exhausted…"

_He was the enemy, yet- _

Ikuto fell to his knees, navy blue eyes closing once again.

_-There were still those he cared for. _

"Sora…Amu."

**KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! SHUGO CHARA! KINGDOM HEARTS! **

"**T**here it is." Sora the well-known Keyblader looked straight towards the shinning white door. They were in the Observatory, which seemed to be the most well-in-tact place in the whole dream world. In front of them lie simple plain white doors.

"Sora, I have a very bad feeling about this." Dia commented.

Her other sisters looked at her, "What is it?"

"I fear…this is the very end. The last one." All five of them then gazed at the door.

"The last one…" Sora took another step in the dark observatory. The door lit up with golden words across. The Keyblader read them aloud, "A egg gives life and personality to the one that is born. In return the heart gives feeling and souls to the one that…"

"It's blank." Ran muttered.

"Lives." Sora answered.

'Clack' The sound of the door unlocking itself echoed across.

"It lives, that is the answer." The charas stared at him as he walked up. Sora adjusted the unconscious Amu, making sure she was alright. He looked back at the charas and gave his famous goofy grin, "Are we ready?"

They all nodded, "Yes!"

"Let's Go!"

The charas flew close to Sora as together they all entered the door.

**Namine's design, weapon, and battle style come from Monty Oum's own series, ****Dead Fantasy****. Before his work on ****RWBY****, Monty worked on DF, which had a very epic battle featuring Namine. It was episode 8 of the series, so please check it out if u can! It may also make sense. Rest in Peace Monty Oum, you were truly an inspiration to me and others :) **

**The mask that Shiki and Neku fought….****Persona 3**** anyone? :3 Yep, the mask they fought is a common enemy in the Persona series. **

**Well as you suspected the final battle will take place in the next chapter…Lee's going to be honest though, she isn't sure if it will be as epic as the Ikuto and Namine battle. With Ikuto's battle it was very cool since they battled 'you know who' and I was very dedicated and thrilled to write it. With this final battle though…well comes a problem. **

**I've grown up u guys….and I do not mean this in a bad way! I LUVVVVV ****Kingdom Hearts**** and ****Shugo Chara ****so much and forever will! However, because it has been a while since I've played or seen the 2, I've lost the major facts I used for this story. I can't even name all the Organization 13 members anymore ;w; So here's the problem…Lee can try to attempt the final battle now, but it may not fit in with the fandom facts that are major to know. Or…if Lee is able to gain some time to review the series (like re-read this fanfic and maybe some of SC) then maybe it will be more reasonable. Lee just doesn't know…Lee's also not sure when she'll update again. Hopefully sometime this year! O_O Her goal is to finish this fanfic, and butters of toast she will! **

**Please oh please review (even if u r mad at Lee) and let me know what u think. Did Lee's writing improve? Which battle has been your fav? Also, what's your prediction on the ending? **

**Hope to see u soon! **

**-Lee ^w^**


End file.
